Neuf vies
by Kineko
Summary: Suite de Neuf rêves. Après l'affaire Yoruno, la vie reprend à Konoha. Humour, parfois angst, romance hétéro et yaoi, spoilers. ACHEVE
1. Default Chapter

Neuf vies  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 1 : Scènes d'intérieur  
  
***  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Autrice : Kineko, Evil inside  
  
Genre : Sérieux, suite de 'Neuf rêves'  
  
Couple : rien de changé depuis Neuf rêves  
  
Disclaimer : Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : vous devriez commencer à savoir lesquels sont à moi, non ?  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Iruka referma doucement la porte de la chambre et se tourna vers la petite foule entassée dans son salon. Il leur sourit gentiment et approcha du canapé ou Kakashi était installé, fixant anxieusement son ami.  
  
-Il dort, déclara Iruka. Il était épuisé. J'ai retiré tout les fudas qu'il avait sur la peau et soigné ses brûlures avec ta pommade Hyûga-sama.  
  
Hinata poussa un soupir de soulagement, imitée par le reste de la bande, ainsi que leurs professeurs, venus eux aussi prendre des nouvelles de Naruto.  
  
-Et mentalement ? Demanda Kurenaï, juchée sur l'accoudoir près de Kakashi.  
  
Iruka haussa les épaules.  
  
-Il est perturbé, ça, c'est sur. Pour lui, il y a à peine une heure, il agressait Yoruno. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé pendant les deux derniers jours.  
  
-Et pour Okori-dono ? Fit Shikamaru, il est au courant qu'elle l'a possédé ou pas ?  
  
-J'ai préféré ne pas mettre ça sur le tapis. Il est assez bouleversé comme ça. On verra demain s'il se sent mieux.  
  
Iruka s'assit près de Kakashi et poussa un profond soupir.  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est finit, murmura t'il, les yeux dans le vague.  
  
-Ho, pas encore, corrigea Kurenaï. Il y aura encore l'enquête sur Yoruno, son procès, où Okori-dono devras témoigner et la peine que Naruto devras purger.  
  
-Oui, mais Naruto est hors de danger, c'est ça qui compte, fit joyeusement Sakura.  
  
-Exactement, fit Kakashi avant de se relever, tirant sur son pantalon, bon, il est temps de rentrer.  
  
-Mais Senseï, commença Sakura.  
  
-Tututut Sakura, Naruto se repose, on ne peut rien de plus pour le moment. Laisse le dormir, il en a besoin.  
  
-Tu pourras venir le voir demain, suggéra Iruka, je serais là lundi aussi. Passez quand vous voulez, ajouta t'il à l'attention des amis de Naruto.  
  
-Et ton travail ? S'étonna Kakashi alors que les adolescents sortaient un à un, saluant leurs professeurs.  
  
-Je prends un jour de congé, j'en ai pas mal en avance.  
  
-Tu travailles trop Iruka, soupira Kurenaï avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, à demain.  
  
-A demain Kurenaï.  
  
Finalement Sasuke fut le dernier à repartir, s'attardant près de la porte, comme s'il hésitait à sortir. Il finit par revenir vers Iruka, repliant nerveusement les mains, les essuyant parfois sur son pantalon.  
  
-Heu... Iruka-senseï… Je…  
  
-Tu veux rester ici cette nuit Sasuke ? Fit gentiment le professeur. Je peux te faire un lit sur le canapé…  
  
-Non… Non ça ira… Merci… Je… Je passerais demain… Rendre son journal à Naruto. A demain Senseï.  
  
-A demain Sasuke, passe une bonne nuit.  
  
Iruka regarda l'adolescent s'éloigner puis referma sa porte. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé et retira son bandeau frontal, défaisant sa couette trop serrée. Il resta quelques minutes assis, le regard pensif, avant de se décider à se relever et retourner dans la chambre, vérifier que Naruto n'avait besoin de rien.  
  
***  
  
-Je suis rentré… Marmonna Kiba, s'armant de courage pour affronter l'orage qui lui tomberait dessus, à peine aurait il posé un pied dans la maison.  
  
-Bienvenue à la maison, fit Kegawa, debout dans l'entrée, ses chiennes attendant autour d'elle.  
  
-Heu… Maman… Je…  
  
-Tu as faim ? Fit sa mère.  
  
-Un peu… répondit Kiba, surpris de ne pas s'être déjà fait enguirlander.  
  
-Je vais te réchauffer à manger, viens.  
  
Kiba suivit sa mère, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait pour qu'elle soit aussi calme malgré les derniers évènements. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, regardant sa mère réchauffer un reste du dîner de la veille, le tout sans un mot, ni même un geste d'agacement.  
  
-Maman ? Finit-il par demander, s'inquiétant pour elle.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Heu… Tu... tu es fâchée ?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu sais sur Kyûbi-dono ? Fit Kegawa sans se retourner.  
  
-Heu… Ben, c'est notre ancêtre. La mère du premier et du deuxième Hokage. C'est un yohko. Et elle est super canon.  
  
-Kiba ! fit sa mère en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils haussé tellement haut qu'ils se perdaient dans sa chevelure.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-C'est tout ce que tu sais ?  
  
-Ouais… Y'a autre chose ? S'enquit Kiba.  
  
Kegawa se tourna à nouveau vers ses fourneaux, transvasant la nourriture chaude dans une assiette avant de diriger vers son fils, s'asseyant face à lui.  
  
-Non, finit elle par répondre.  
  
-Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dis ? Demanda t'il soudain, la question lui brûlant la langue depuis qu'il avait appris le secret de Konoha.  
  
-Parce que… J'avais peur Kiba.  
  
-Peur ?  
  
-Que tu fasses comme... comme Kiba. Que tu quittes ta famille pour partir dans la forêt. Comme lui.  
  
-Je ne savais même pas que papa avait un frère…  
  
-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu n'aurais jamais su, grommela Kegawa en flattant la tête d'une de ses chiennes.  
  
-J'aurais voulu savoir.  
  
-Ho bien sur. Et tu aurais fait quoi si je t'avais dit la vérité à douze ans ? Rétorqua Kegawa.  
  
-Heu…  
  
-Tu aurais refusé de m'écouter, d'apprendre que Kyûbi-dono, qui avait massacré notre famille, était de ton sang. Où tu serais partit. Avec Kiba. Je voulais attendre que tu sois plus grand. Plus responsable. Je t'aurais dis la vérité le jour de tes dix-huit ans.  
  
-Trop tard.  
  
-J'ai vu. Je voulais… Je voulais commencer à t'en parler ce soir.  
  
-C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je rentre tôt ?  
  
-Oui, répondit Kegawa, grattant toujours le crâne de sa plus vieille chienne.  
  
Kiba baissa les yeux sur son assiette, déjà largement entamée par Akamaru, qui loin d'être perturbé par les dernières révélations, se goinfrait comme d'habitude à même le plat de son maître.  
  
-Merci maman.  
  
Kegawa dédia un regard surpris à son fils qui lui rendit un sourire canaille.  
  
-Merci d'avoir au moins voulu me le dire.  
  
-Finis de manger, sale gosse, ordonna affectueusement Kegawa, Et va prendre un bain. Tes vêtements sentent le fauve encore pire que d'habitude.  
  
-C'est oncle Kiba, fit Kiba après s'être reniflé le manteau, il a pas du prendre un bain en quinze ans.  
  
-Le pire, c'est que ça n'est probablement pas faux, grommela Kegawa à ses chiennes.  
  
***  
  
-Je suis rentré ! Lança Chouji.  
  
-Nous sommes là aussi, précisèrent Ino et Shikamaru.  
  
-INO !!  
  
-SHIKAMARU !   
  
-CHOUJI !  
  
Devant le cri du cœur des parents d'Ino, et des mères de Chouji et Shikamaru, les trois équipiers envisagèrent brièvement une retraite anticipée avant de voir leurs géniteurs se précipiter dans l'entrée, les entourant avec sollicitude et vérifiant leurs bonnes santés.  
  
-Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? S'enquit la mère d'Ino.  
  
-Tout va bien Maman, répondit Ino, on a rien, on s'est même pas battu... .Papa, je te dis que ça va ! Ajouta t'elle alors que son père palpait ses jambes, cherchant la moindre égratignure.  
  
-vous êtes allés chez les yohkos ! S'exclama la mère de Shikamaru, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça !  
  
-Chérie, calme-toi, fit le père de Shikamaru…  
  
-Qui sais si ces affreux renards ne l'ont pas ensorcelés ?!  
  
-T'es ensorcelé ? Demanda le père au fils.  
  
-Non, répondit Shikamaru.  
  
-Tu vois chérie.  
  
-Et ce ne sont pas d'affreux renards, ajouta Shikamaru.  
  
-Jeune homme, ne contredis pas ta mère ! Protesta celle ci.  
  
-Ils n'ont fait que venger l'un des leurs. A défaut de les approuver, comprenez-les mère. Qu'auriez vous fait si c'était moi que Yoruno-san avait torturé et assassiné ?  
  
La mère de Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche, un doigt levé, prête à argumenter avec son fils.   
  
Mais elle se tû, incapable de le contredire, pour la première fois de sa vie.  
  
-C'était un coup vicieux, Shikamaru, lui glissa son père à voix basse.  
  
-Mais ça marche.  
  
Le père de Shikamaru sourit puis ébouriffa la couette de son fils avant de lui donner un petit coup sur le crâne.  
  
-En tout cas, tu es de corvée de nettoyage des étables1 pour les deux prochaines semaines. Ca t'apprendra à partir sans prévenir.  
  
-Et galère, ronchonna Shikamaru, écoutant les parents d'Ino et Chouji infliger des punitions équivalentes à leurs rejetons.  
  
***  
  
-Je suis rentrée.  
  
Hinata et Neji sursautèrent tout deux quand un cri se fit entendre, en même temps qu'une porte s'ouvrant à la volée.  
  
-HINATA NEE-CHAN !  
  
En quelques secondes, Hanabi avait traversé toute la maison des Hyûgas, bousculant les serviteurs et s'était jetée au cou de sa sœur. Hinata eut à peine le temps de saisir sa sœur par la taille, la juchant sur sa hanche pour éviter de basculer.  
  
-Hanabi, tu es trop grande pour ça maintenant…  
  
-Nee-san Nee-san, ça va ? Tu es blessée ?  
  
-Non, je vais bien Hanabi, je n'ai rien…  
  
-Tu me raconteras les Yohkos ?  
  
-Oui Hanabi…  
  
La fillette sourit puis tendit les bras vers Neji, l'attrapant par le col pour le forcer à la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
-'Nii-san ! Tu vas bien aussi ? T'as pas l'air blessé…  
  
-Je vais bien Hanabi-sama.   
  
-Et Naruto 'Nii-san ? Demanda l'enfant alors qu'Hinata laissait Neji la prendre, comment va t'il ?  
  
-Il est très fatigué, répondit Hinata, mais il va bien. Tout va bien.  
  
-C'est une information très intéressante, Hinata, fit une voix grave venant du fond du couloir.  
  
Hinata se figea au son de la voix de son père et jeta un regard atterré à Neji. Lequel serra la mâchoire, s'attendant au déluge de reproches venant du chef du clan.  
  
-Bienvenue à la maison, fit simplement celui ci en approchant, ignorant les autres membres du clan venant épier par les portes du couloir. La prochaine fois que vous partez vous entraîner, veuillez me prévenir en personne, plutôt que de confier la tâche à Hanabi. Je vous rappelle que vous faites désormais partie de la bunke, alors qu'elle est héritière de la soke. Elle n'est plus votre subordonnée.  
  
-Oui Hyûga-sama, fit Neji en reposant Hanabi au sol.  
  
-Ou.. Oui Père, balbutia Hinata.  
  
-En ce qui concerne votre action auprès des Yohkos, déclara un vieux Hyûga aux cheveux blanchis par le temps.  
  
Le chef de clan lui jeta un simple regard et le vieil homme recula, surpris de voir cet homme, façonné par des années de conseils autoritaires, se retourner contre lui.  
  
-Ce que les membres de la bunke font de leur temps libre, tant qu'il ne met ni le clan, ni Konoha en danger, est leur seule préoccupation. Neji. Hinata.  
  
-Oui Hyûga-sama ?  
  
-Veuillez raccompagner Hanabi à sa chambre. Qu'elle se repose. Si sa jambe est guérie, nous reprendrons l'entraînement demain.  
  
-… Oui Père, fit Hinata avec une inclinaison du torse. Merci Père, ajouta t'elle dans un souffle.  
  
***  
  
-Je suis rentré, fit Shino en retirant ses chaussures.  
  
Il patienta quelques secondes, s'attendant à voir Mushiko arriver aussitôt, le chignon en pétard, l'accueillant d'un sourire, de son pépiement d'oiseau, puis lui rapporter rapidement les derniers ragots de la maisonnée.  
  
Rien.  
  
Juste la porte menant à la salle de réception qui s'ouvrit en silence, le volet glissant sur le pas avec un chuintement discret.  
  
Puis son père, presque aussi grand que le chef du clan Akimichi, mais mince, tout en longueur, sortir de la pièce, baissant la tête au passage pour ne pas se cogner.  
  
Shino se redressa, tâchant de faire bonne figure devant son père.   
  
Celui ci s'arrêta devant lui, le jaugeant longuement avant de lever la main.  
  
La gifle envoya voler les lunettes de Shino sur le mur, éclatant un des verres. Shino entendit un petit cri de stupeur et y reconnut la voix de Mushiko, au milieu du murmure des serviteurs. C'était la première fois que son père portait la main sur lui. Shino avait toujours été un enfant sage, obéissant, faisant honneur à sa famille. Jamais il n'avait eut de fessée, comme celles que Mushiko et son frère avaient parfois subies, à cause de leurs bêtises incessantes.   
  
La première gifle qu'il n'ait jamais reçu de son père. Il n'avait pas mal. Enfin, pas tant que ça, il avait reçut bien pire au cours de ses missions.  
  
Ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'était l'impression d'avoir déçu son père.  
  
- Kagerô 2-dono, trancha soudain une voix claire au milieu du murmure rauque des serviteurs et Aburame.  
  
Le chef du clan Aburame se tourna vers son épouse, debout derrière lui et qui le fixait froidement, son éventail de métal à la main.  
  
-Kagerô-dono, reprit t'elle, avisez vous de frapper mon fils encore une seule fois, et vous le regretterez amèrement.  
  
-Dame Aburame, je vous prierais de faire preuve envers moi de la politesse due à votre époux.  
  
-Pas tant que vous agirez comme un rustre envers notre fils unique ! Coupa la mère de Shino, frappant de l'éventail contre sa paume. Shino n'a fait que ce qu'il estimait juste, ce qui l'était par ailleurs. Il a fait preuve de loyauté envers un ami, de talent en formant un clone d'insectes que même vous n'avez pus repérer et de courage en allant droit vers le danger. Loyauté, force et courage. Ce sont des qualités que votre clan, ainsi que tous les clans de Konoha tiennent en haute estime, vous n'avez pas le droit de les lui reprocher !  
  
-Il s'est mis inconsidérément en danger.  
  
-Et bien punissez-le pour ça ! Pas parce qu'il ose désobéir au nom de la justice !  
  
Le père de Shino essaya de soutenir le regard de son épouse, mais s'avéra vite vaincu. Après une vingtaine d'années passées dans le clan Aburame, le regard facetté de ses membres n'impressionnait plus sa femme. Il jeta néanmoins un regard à la silhouette en jaune derrière son épouse mais celle ci déploya son éventail de lames devant les yeux de son mari.  
  
-Ne châtiez pas Mushiko. Elle n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Shino, comme elle y est obligée par son statut de servante.  
  
-Très bien. Shino, tu es consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'aviserais de ta punition plus tard. Mushiko… Mes ordres passent avant ceux de Shino désormais, est-ce compris ?  
  
-Oui Aburame-sama, répondit rapidement Mushiko en s'inclinant.  
  
-Bien. Dispersez vous, ordonna t'il aux membres de son clan venu assister à la dispute.  
  
Pendant que les nombreux cousins de Shino et son père s'éloignaient, le jeune homme approcha de sa mère, encore estomaqué de l'avoir vu tenir tête à son père.  
  
-Mère…  
  
-Comment va ta joue ?  
  
-Ca va Mère, répondit Shino en frottant sa joue douloureuse, Hinata m'a donné de quoi soigner les coups.  
  
-Bien, dans ce cas, tu devrais regagner ta chambre rapidement. Mushiko, occupe toi de lui.  
  
-Merci Mère.  
  
***  
  
-Je suis rentré…  
  
Sasuke retira ses chaussures, puis monta la petite marche menant au reste de la maison. Il alla à la cuisine, fouilla un moment le temps de trouver un bol propre. Il y avait du lait au frigo, encore frais, et un reste de céréales. Il les avala mécaniquement, parce qu'il avait un peu faim, et que midi était largement passé. Puis il posa le bol dans l'évier, se promettant de faire la vaisselle le soir. Il alla ensuite au salon, qu'il traversa en silence, jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait choisie, après le massacre de son clan.  
  
La maison était trop grande maintenant. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ouvertes les portes menant aux autres chambres. La sienne, celle de ses parents, de son oncle et sa femme, de leur fille. Celles de ses grands-parents. Le jardin d'hiver que sa mère avait installé devait être en friche maintenant. Et puis la bibliothèque enfouie sous la poussière, tout comme le bureau de son père.  
  
Il ne vivait que dans quelques pièces. Le salon, la petite chambre juste derrière, avec sa salle de bain, la cuisine.  
  
C'était tout son univers.  
  
Il débarrassa son lit des vêtements sales et propres dispersés dessus, puis jeta les shurikens tombés des vêtements par dessus son épaule, s'assurant que le lit était désarmé avant de se laisser tomber dessus tout habillé.  
  
Il remonta la couverture sur lui, se blottit contre son oreiller et éteignit la lumière.  
  
La maison était toujours aussi silencieuse qu'avant.  
  
Mais Sasuke savait que d'ici quelques jours, une tornade blonde reviendrait y mettre du bruit, des cris et de l'animation.  
  
Aussi, pour la première fois en deux jours, Sasuke Uchiha s'endormit sans problème.  
  
***  
  
La nuit tombait sur Konoha.  
  
Konoha n'est pas une grande ville, à peine plus qu'un village, mais pas une métropole animée. Après dix heures du soir, il est dur d'y trouver de quoi se distraire, et les noctambules sont forcés de se rabattre sur quelques bars obscurs, ou l'on sert de l'alcool fort et l'on peut jouer au mah-jong toute la nuit.  
  
Il n'y avait personne dans les rues pour empêcher la femme d'avancer.  
  
Personne pour lui faire des propositions graveleuses, ou lui conseiller de rentrer chez elle.  
  
Personne pour s'étonner de son kimono démodé, blanc comme la mort et brodé de sang.  
  
Personne pour s'horrifier de voir son ombre s'étaler en quatre vagues ondoyantes derrière elle.  
  
A chaque croisement, la femme s'arrêtait, fixant toutes les directions avec insistance avant de reprendre sa route d'un pas déterminé, ses chausses de bois claquant en rythme sur le pavé. Le temps passa, marqué par le martèlement de ses getas sur le sol et qui ne laissait pourtant dans la poussière que l'empreinte de coussinets délicats, de la taille d'un sabot.  
  
La femme stoppa une dernière fois, devant un immeuble et leva les yeux. Un étage. Deux étages. Trois étages.  
  
Là.  
  
Lentement, prenant garde à ne pas abîmer son vêtement ou se prendre les pieds dedans, elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à son but.Arrivée là-haut, elle prit le temps d'arranger les plis de son kimono, faisant disparaître poussière et faux plis d'un revers de la main. Puis, enfin, elle leva une longue main blanche et frappa deux coups à la lourde porte de bois, marquée de quatre caractères.  
  
Umino Iruka.  
  
***  
  
La porte s'ouvrit juste assez pour qu'Iruka puisse reconnaître son visiteur et lui refermer la porte au nez au besoin.   
  
-Oui ?  
  
Il manqua paniquer en voyant la femme sur son pallier, avec ses cheveux roux, ses yeux rouges et les traces sous ses yeux. Il lui fallut tout son self-control pour se souvenir qu'Okori, la terrible renarde à neuf queues, était actuellement dans le corps de son pupille, lui même profondément endormi sur son lit.  
  
Ce n'était pas Okori devant sa porte, mais elle lui ressemblait étonnement.  
  
-Puis-je entrer ? Finit par dire la renarde, brisant le silence qui s'étirait pendant qu'Iruka la dévisageait.  
  
-Heu… Je…  
  
-Je ne suis pas là pour combattre, fit elle, je suis juste venue voir Mère.  
  
-vous êtes.. Ran, compris Iruka, ouvrant la porte plus grand pour laisser entrer la renarde.  
  
Ran hocha la tête en passant près de lui. Elle retira ses getas, puis avança dans l'entrée, remuant ses orteils engourdis d'avoir utilisé des chaussures.  
  
-Et vous ? Qui êtes vous Umino Iruka ?  
  
Elle n'avait pas la voix aussi grave qu'Okori. Et puis, elle était plus petite. Okori était grande, mince et athlétique. Ran avait des formes.. .Et bien, plus généreuses. Plus harmonieuses que celle de la Kyûbi.  
  
-Je… Je suis le tuteur de Naruto… Je m'occupe de lui depuis six ans maintenant, ajouta t'il en refermant la porte.  
  
Il s'imagina la scène vue de l'extérieur, complètement surréaliste. Lui qui détestait les yohkos plus que tout, lui qui les craignait autant qu'il aimait Naruto, accueillait chez lui une renarde, venue visiter sa mère.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si vous devriez être ici Ran-dono, déclara t'il.  
  
-Peut être. Nire-san est du même avis que vous. Mais je veux voir Mère.  
  
-Naruto dort, reprit Iruka, suivant la renarde alors qu'elle partait à la recherche du jeune homme, ouvrant les portes au hasard. Vous ne devriez pas le réveiller.  
  
-Ce n'est pas lui que je viens voir, rétorqua sèchement Ran, trouvant enfin la bonne pièce.  
  
Iruka se demanda s'il aurait le courage de saisir la renarde et la jeter hors de chez lui. Ou d'ameuter les anbus peut être, mais ils mettraient trop de temps à venir. Il allait demander à Ran de s'en aller quand le corps sur son lit remua, s'asseyant lentement.  
  
-Naruto, murmura t'il.  
  
-Ran, fit une voix trop grave pour une femme, mais trop claire pour un homme, cesse d'effrayer Iruka-senseï. Il ne veut que les meilleurs intérêts du renardeau.  
  
Et devant les yeux ébahis d'Iruka, l'image de femme froide et hautaine de Ran vola en éclat, quand la renarde se jeta sur le lit, les bras tendus en avant, un cri aux lèvres.  
  
-MAMA !  
  
A la lumière venant du couloir, il vit qu'Okori avait reprit son aspect de femme, assise en tailleur. Ran, perdant sa forme humaine par à coup, semblait hésiter entre la femme en larme sur les genoux de sa mère, ou une renarde gémissant, le museau blottit contre le sein d'Okori. Emu malgré lui, Iruka recula d'un pas, refermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Ce qui arriverait maintenant ne dépendait pas de lui.  
  
Seulement d'une mère et de sa fille.  
  
1 Le clan Nara élève des cerfs, c'est dit à un moment dans le manga. D'ailleurs, le prénom de Shikamaru viens de Shika : Cerf, daim ou faon en japonais.  
  
2 Kagerô : Libellule… Oui bon je sais, c'est pas très viril, mais mon dico est limité en nom d'insecte. 


	2. Retour à la réalité

Commentaires:  
  
mimy  
  
Merci pour tes compliments et t'en fais pas pour Shino et Mushiko, ils vont en baver, mais ca viendras   
  
nusson, Marionnette, PP, Calliopé, Dyonisos 8vous battez pas pour le slogan vous trois ), Dark Jezebel:  
  
Merci pour les compliments Je vous adore  
  
Kyûrane  
  
Du yaoi? entre Sasuke et Naruto? Non vraiment je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez öö - regard de petite fleur innocente. Plus sérieusementça va être lent à se mettre en place, et je ne suis pas sûre de faire quoique ce soit méritant le titre de yaoi (du shounen au pire), mais ca viendras, comme pour shino et Mushiko La maman de shino (kitana de son petit nom) aura une grande importance dans le chapitre de Shino (5eme ou 6eme, je sais pas encore) et pour Kakashi, faudra attendre le chapitre 3, désolée   
  
Lyrashin  
  
Hé bé, mes fics déclenchent la passion des foules on dirait. bon appétit pour ce chapitre en tout cas -  
  
Hmmm, dans Shirayuki c'est purement de l'amitié entre Naruto et Sasuke, je ne voyais pas cette fic yaoï, va peut être falloir que je réécrive ça... Mais oui, avis aux yaoistes et anti-yaoistes: Neuf vies sera yaoi ou ne seras pas bon sang de bonsoir. Les flamers sont priés de se rediriger sur le site de disney, merci de ne pas laisser de flames.  
  
Kiba: Personnellement, j'adore Kiba, mais je le vois comme un chien fou (comme tu dis) qui a tendance a agir avant de réfléchir. Mais quand il prend la peine de réfléchir (lire: quand Shino et hinata s'asseyent sur lui pour l'y obliger) il peut être raisonnable.  
  
Kegawa: Il y a une autre raison hin hin hin, secreeeeeeeeeet  
  
La mère de Shikamaru: Contrairement au clan Inuzuka, les deux parents de Shikamaru ne sont pas tout deux des Naras. La mère de Shikamaru n'a pas de sang de yohko et n'est pas au courant de l'ascendance de son époux.  
  
Les Hyugas: YES! J'adore Hanabi, je sais pas comment Kishimoto va la faire évoluer, mais j'espère qu'on la reverras. Quand à Hiashi, il va être assez maladroit dans la suite, mais je le vois bien ne vouloir que le mieux pour ses filles et son neveu Hanabi n'a pas le sceau (on leur met à quatre ans et c'est l'époque ou Hinata l'a 'adoptée') quand à Hinata, son père reporte la cérémonie sans cesse. Et Okori va a-do-rer le système des branches.si si.  
  
Shino: Nope pas de scarabé et t'en fais pas pour lui, sa femme s'en occupe. Hmmm, je n'avais pas pensé à ta proposition en fait, mais je ne vois pas trop Shino faire ça, à moins d'être poussé à bout.  
  
T'en fais pas, la voilà la suite de la discution entre Ran et Okori Et oui, je suis sadique, j'assume! (Et je me marre!)  
  
Neuf Vies  
  
Chapitre 2 : Retour à la réalit  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Autrice : Kineko  
  
Genre : Sérieux, suite de 'Neuf rêves'  
  
Couple : Des références à NireOkori  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Ran et Okori sont à moi  
  
-Mama… Mama…  
  
-Chhh, ça va Ran, ça va…   
  
Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'Okori berçait Ran sur ses genoux, caressant ses cheveux et sa fourrure rousse. Petit à petit, les sanglots de Ran s'espaçaient, mais il fallut un bon moment afin qu'elle se calme suffisamment pour parler. Finalement, Ran essuya ses yeux dans sa manche puis renifla et se redressa, contemplant sa mère à nouveau.  
  
-Mama…  
  
-Bonjour ma Ran. Tu n'as pas changée en quinze ans…   
  
-Tout a changé Mama… Si tu savais, la forêt, les bakemonos... Les humains, cracha la jeune renarde.  
  
-Ran…  
  
-Ils envahissent nos terres et nous chassent et...  
  
-RAN !  
  
La jeune renarde se tut, surprise du ton autoritaire de sa mère.  
  
-Calme-toi, reprit Okori, plus calmement.  
  
-Il faut que tu reviennes Mama !  
  
-Je ne peux pas… Déclara tristement Okori.  
  
-Quoi ? Mais…  
  
-Je ne peux pas, répéta Okori, posant ses doigts sur les lèvres de Ran pour l'empêcher de protester. Je suis désolée Ran, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai commis trop de crimes. J'ai tué trop d'humains. Je suis une Nogitsune maintenant. Et les Nogitsunes ne peuvent régner.  
  
-Mais Mama, tu avais de bonnes raisons ! Il fallait venger Ikiru !  
  
-Oui. Et c'est fait maintenant. Le coupable sera jugé et mis à mort… Mais à quel prix tout ça. Combien d'hommes ais-je tués ? Combien d'enfants de ma chair sont morts ?  
  
-Mama…  
  
-C'est mon pire crime, déclara Okori et je dois le racheter.  
  
-Mais nous avons besoin de toi Mama ! Il faut protéger la forêt et…  
  
-Ran, qui est le Roi de la forêt en ce moment ?  
  
-C'est moi Mama, répondit Ran.  
  
-C'est bien. Tu es puissante et protectrice. Plus sage que moi à ton âge. Tu seras une bonne Reine. Ran… Reprend contact avec les humains.  
  
La renarde se leva d'un bond, s'écartant de sa mère en grondant.  
  
-JAMAIS !  
  
-Ran, Inori avait raison, une alliance entre les bakemonos et les humains serait profitable aux deux.  
  
-Inori t'a tuée !  
  
-Ais-je l'air morte ? Rétorqua Okori avec un sourire amusé.  
  
-N… Non, admit Ran avec reluctance mais il t'as quand même scellée dans un homme et…  
  
-Naruto est son fils.   
  
A ces mots, la plus jeune des renardes resta bouche bée et se redressa lentement, horrifiée.  
  
-Son propre fils, murmura Ran en s'asseyant au pied du lit, choquée.  
  
-D'après les informations que j'ai vue dans l'esprit de Naruto, Konoha est la cible de nombreuses attaques. Tu as du les voir ces ninjas étrangers venus attaquer le village ?  
  
-Oui, admit Ran, cachant soigneusement le fait que les bakemonos ne les avaient jamais empêchés de faire.  
  
-Si Konoha tombe et que les terres sont annexées, combien de temps d'après toi jusqu'à ce qu'ils chassent les bakemonos à leurs tours ? A défaut d'une alliance permanente, essaye de lier avec les ninjas de Konoha un pacte de non-agression.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas Mama, renchérit Ran avec un grondement sourd. Pourquoi veux-tu les aider alors… Alors que…  
  
-Alors qu'un humain a tué Ikiru ?  
  
-OUI !  
  
Okori soupira et détourna légèrement le regard.  
  
-A cause des autres humains. Ceux qui comptent pour le renardeau et pour qui il compte. Ils m'ont fait comprendre que les humains ne sont pas tous cruels et violents… Tout comme les bakemonos ne sont pas tous inhumains et assoiffés de sang.  
  
-Y'a une différence, s'offusqua Ran.  
  
-Parfaitement, répondit Okori avec un sourire, la différence est au niveau personnel, pas racial. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais épousé Shinichi, ni Taketaro… Ran… je ne peux pas retourner à la forêt, ni à mon titre. Je veux que tu restes à la tête de la forêt de Konoha et que tu entames des négociations de paix avec le Maître Hokage.  
  
-Je… Je vais en parler avec les autres Seigneurs des Bakemonos. Je ne peux pas décider ça seule Mama.  
  
-D'accord, fit Okori avec un petit sourire avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que sa fille était entrée. Ran ?  
  
-Oui Mama ?  
  
-Comment… comment va Nire ?  
  
Ran soupira à son tour et secoua la tête.  
  
-Il a commencé à vieillir il y a deux ans.C'est venu très très vite. Maintenant, il a du mal à marcher. Il est souvent malade aussi... Il ne passera pas le prochain hiver Mama… Même si nous lui créons des maisons et des vêtements chauds, même s'il a de la nourriture à foison.  
  
-On ne peut rien faire contre la vieillesse.  
  
-Et toi tu n'as pas vieilli Mama… s'étonna Ran.  
  
-Parce que ce n'est pas mon corps… J'ignore ce que ça donnera dans les prochaines années, si Naruto vivra comme un homme ou un yohko… Au pire… il ne me reste qu'une cinquantaine d'années à vivre… Au mieux… De toute manière, soupira Okori, je finirais par me fondre dans la conscience de Naruto. Lui et moi ne ferons qu'un dans le futur. Je suis en sursis… comme Nire.  
  
-Tu me manques Mama, finit par dire Ran.  
  
-Tu me manques aussi ma fille, avoua Okori, tendant la main pour caresser les cheveux de Ran.  
  
Pour s'être couché dans l'après midi la veille, Sasuke s'était encore réveillé très tôt. Il avait du prendre son mal en patience, attendant une heure décente pour aller voir Iruka et Naruto. Après quelques heures d'entraînement ultra matinal, puis une bonne douche et la relecture de tous ses parchemins de techniques, huit heures avaient sonné et Sasuke s'était dépêché d'aller vers l'appartement de son ancien professeur, le journal fourré dans sa poche d'armes sur sa fesse.  
  
Le tout en se persuadant mentalement qu'il n'était pas nerveux à l'idée de revoir Naruto et lui avouer qu'il avait lu son journal intime.  
  
L'auto suggestion est malheureusement une technique surestimée.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke était, non pas nerveux, mais terrifié à l'idée d'affronter son rival et ami et surtout de perdre le peu de respect qu'il avait réussit à obtenir de Naruto au fil des ans.  
  
Une fois, il l'avait déjà perdu, après sa trahison. Il s'était cru au dessus de tout ça, au dessus des liens normaux qui régissent les relations entre humains. Il avait pensé inutiles tous ces sentiments, ces émotions, ces liens.  
  
Et puis il n'avait plus vu Naruto pendant six mois.  
  
Six mois à se ronger les sangs, à espérer que ses camarades, il se refusait encore à utiliser le mot 'ami' à l'époque, que ses camarades se remettent des blessures infligées par SA faute.  
  
A espérer que Naruto lui pardonne et redevienne son ami/rival, parce que, quoi qu'il fasse, ou qu'il aille, qu'il s'entraîne, se repose, mange, dorme, il y avait un grand trou près de lui, de la forme exacte de Naruto, mèches folles y comprises.  
  
Sans Naruto, il était vide.   
  
Et maintenant, avec le journal rouge qui semblait peser des tonnes dans sa poche, il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahis. S'il s'était forcé de ne pas s'intéresser aux passages plus personnels, lors de la lecture de Shino, il avait néanmoins saisit le plus important à son sujet. Naruto le respectait.  
  
Et lui avait trahi ce respect en violant l'intimité du blond.  
  
Mais même si Uchiha Sasuke était terrifié, il n'était pas un lâche.Aussi, la mort dans l'âme, il frappa à la porte d'Iruka, résistant à l'envie de poser le cahier dans la boite aux lettres et s'enfuir en courant.  
  
-J'arrive !  
  
Quand Iruka ouvrit la porte, Sasuke marqua un temps d'arrêt, étonné de voir le professeur avec les cheveux détachés, lui qui l'avait toujours connu avec sa couette bien serrée.  
  
-Heu... bonjour Iruka-senseï. Je ne vous réveille pas ?  
  
-Non, bien sûr, entre.  
  
Sasuke remarqua qu'il avait les yeux cernés et que son visage s'était détendu en le reconnaissant, comme s'il avait craint de voir quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
-Je viens pour… Le journal.  
  
-Naruto dort encore, Sasuke, mais tu peux l'attendre, déclara Iruka en retournant vers la cuisine. Assieds toi, je prépare le petit déjeuner.  
  
-Je ne voudrais pas déranger, marmonna Sasuke.  
  
-tu ne me déranges pas. J'ai peur d'avoir un peu surestimé l'appétit de Naruto, déclara Iruka en se grattant la joue, jetant un regard à la montagne de nourriture sur la table de la cuisine.  
  
-Ce sera bien la première fois que quelqu'un surestimeras l'estomac de Naruto, grommela Sasuke.  
  
-J'ai tendance à être un peu trop papa poule, avoua Iruka, j'assume.  
  
La quiétude matinale qui régnait dans l'appartement d'Iruka fut soudain brisée par un hurlement de terreur qui fit bondir les deux ninjas en avant, kunaïs et shurikens jaillissant de leurs poches.  
  
-IRUKAAAAA !  
  
Le professeur avait à peine fait un pas hors de la cuisine qu'un missile blond le percuta en plein torse, l'envoyant rouler sur le carrelage. Le temps de reprendre son souffle, et Iruka avait reconnut son pupille, agrippé de toutes ses forces à son pull, vêtu d'un kimono d'intérieur trop grand et mal noué, qui lui retombait sur les épaules.  
  
-Naruto ? Finit par balbutier Iruka, lâchant son kunaï, Naruto que se passe t'il ?  
  
-Iruka, gémit Naruto, recroquevillé sur les genoux d'Iruka et blottit contre son buste, comme quand il était plus petit.  
  
-Ca va, ça va, déclara automatiquement Iruka, réconfortant l'adolescent par des caresses circulaires sur les épaules et en profitant pour rajuster le vêtement. Naruto, qu'est ce qui se passe ?   
  
-C'est.. C'est… O.. Okori… Je veux dire Kyûbi no yohko ! Corrigea Naruto en s'écartant, agitant ses bras comme un moulin à vent. Elle.. Elle a agressé quelqu'un ! Mais il faut pas la punir, c'est pas sa faute ! Je veux dire, c'est lui ! C'est lui qui a tué son bébé en fait… C'est... C'est…  
  
-Chhh, fit Iruka, je sais… C'est finit Naruto. Tout va bien.  
  
-Fi.. Finit ? Répéta Naruto, tremblant toujours.  
  
-Lève-toi, ordonna gentiment Iruka, faisant mine de bouger ses genoux pour se redresser aussi.  
  
Naruto obéit rapidement et se mit debout, observant son tuteur faire de même, avant d'être gentiment dirigé vers une chaise, devant une monstrueuse assiette de nourriture.  
  
-Assis-toi et mange, je vais tout t'expliquer.  
  
Encore une fois, Naruto obéit, mais il ne commença pas à inhaler sa nourriture comme d'habitude, suivant Iruka du regard tout le temps que pris celui ci pour préparer et servir le repas.  
  
-Sasuke, assied toi aussi, ajouta Iruka, sans se tourner du chocolat chaud qu'il préparait.  
  
-Oui senseï, répondit Sasuke après un petit sursaut de surprise.  
  
Naruto sursauta aussi et détacha son regard d'Iruka pour le tourner vers Sasuke, horrifié d'avoir avoué l'existence de la renarde dans sa tête. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur une chaise, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers Naruto.   
  
-Hm… Bonjour Naruto, marmonna t'il.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-J'ai dis : Bonjour.  
  
-Heu… Ouais. Bonjour.  
  
Iruka ne put retenir un petit sourire aux salutations maladroites des deux amis ennemis. Il posa deux tasses de chocolat devant les adolescents puis prit place entre eux, portant son propre café.  
  
-Bon… Naruto… Je ne sais pas comment commencer… Ca risque d'être un peu maladroit, donc, désolé d'avance…  
  
Iruka but une gorgée de café, savourant le goût âcre avant de commencer ses explications.  
  
-L'agression de Yoruno Koomori a eut lieu il y a quatre jours, jeudi dernier. Nous sommes dimanche.  
  
-Quatre jours ?!! Répéta Naruto, stupéfait.  
  
-Exactement. Entre temps, il y a eut un procès et de nombreux évènements. Tout le monde sait ce qui s'est passé il y a quinze ans. Comment Yoruno a tué Ikiru Myôbu et la guerre qui en a découlé par sa faute. Il sera jugé dès que la commission d'enquête aura finit ses recherches.  
  
Les expressions sur le visage de Naruto se succédèrent rapidement. Consternation, puis joie et enfin soulagement prirent place chacun leur tour sur les traits mobiles de Naruto, avant qu'il ne se laisse aller sur sa chaise, calmé.  
  
-Inari-sama, marmonna t'il avant de se redresse, soudain suspicieux, attendez, comment vous avez su pour Ikiru ?  
  
Un raclement de gorge poli, quoique embarrassé fit se tourner Naruto vers Sasuke. Le brun fouilla dans sa poche d'armes, extrayant le carnet rouge qu'il tendit à Naruto, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
-Mon… Journal ?  
  
-On… On a tout appris grâce à ça.  
  
-Tu as lu mon journal, répéta Naruto d'une voix blanche. C'est pas vrai, tu as LU mon JOURNAL ?  
  
-J'ai pas tout lu ! Protesta Sasuke, surtout la fin. On ne savait pas comment t'aider, ajouter Sasuke dans un bougonnement. On n'aurait pas pu t'aider si on ne l'avait pas lu.  
  
-Naruto, reprit Iruka, posant sa main sur son épaule, je suis désol  
  
-C'est ma faute, coupa Sasuke, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé et qui l'ait montré aux autres. Mais… Je.. .voilà quoi… désolé.  
  
-Tu l'as lu…  
  
-C'est pas moi qui l'ait lu ! S'énerva Sasuke, C'est Shino ! Et il a sauté pas mal de passages plus… Intime.  
  
Naruto cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois puis poussa un soupir de soulagement si puissant qu'il ressemblait à un râle d'agonie.  
  
-Inari-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa…  
  
-Est-ce que ça va Naruto ?  
  
-Oui, gémit le blond, affalé dans son siège au point que seul ses yeux et le haut de son crâne dépassait de sous la table. Enfin. Ca dépend, y'a encore un truc que je dois savoir ?  
  
-Et bien… Pour avoir agressé Yoruno… tu dois accomplir deux mois de travaux d'intérêt public, mais à part ça c'est tout.  
  
-Ho merde, gémit Naruto, le vieux va me faire baby sitter Konohamaru.  
  
On frappa à nouveau à la porte et Iruka se leva, laissant les deux adolescents seul un moment.  
  
Mais ils ne purent qu'esquisser un sourire mutuel avant qu'une tornade rose et rouge saute au cou de Naruto en hurlant.  
  
-NARUTOOOOOOO !  
  
-Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ? Ou ça ? Sakura-chan ?  
  
-C'est le monde à l'envers, marmonna Shikamaru, Sakura saute au cou de Naruto.  
  
-Shikamaru ? Continua Naruto, toujours stupéfait d'avoir son égérie d'enfance serrée contre lui, la tête au creux de l'épaule.  
  
-On est tous là ! Lança Ino de derrière Shikamaru, essayant de le pousser pour voir Naruto à son tour.  
  
-Je suis désolée Naruto, je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, pleurnichait Sakura sans lâcher sa prise sur le blond.  
  
-Mais.. Pourquoi Sakura-chan ?  
  
-Je t'ai toujours maltraité, appelé un idiot ou un perdant, mais c'est pas vrai ! Pardon !  
  
-Ha.. Heu c'est rien Sakura-chan.. .C'est… Ha non, pleure pas ! Sakura-chan pleure pas !!! Sasuke aide moi !  
  
-Si je savais comment fonctionnaient les filles, j'aurais déjà réussi à me débarrasser des hystériques qui me suivent partout.  
  
-Hey ! Protesta Ino.  
  
-Si un jour tu parviens à comprendre les filles Sasuke, déclara Shikamaru, donne moi le truc.  
  
-Vendu.  
  
-SHIKAMARU ! Protesta de nouveau Ino, faisant mine d'étrangler son ami.  
  
-Mais aidez moi ! Supplia Naruto, toujours aux prises avec une Sakura en larme.  
  
Etonnamment, ce fut Chouji qui vint à son secours, tapotant le dos de Sakura de petits gestes rassurants. Finalement, la jeune fille se moucha dans un essuie tout tendu par Naruto, essuya ses larmes et adressa un petit sourire tremblant à son ami, qui lui rendit en échange un immense sourire.  
  
-Ca va mieux ?  
  
-Oui, désolée.  
  
-Ca va, ça va, répondit Naruto.  
  
-Laissez passer, je vais faire du chocolat et du café pour tout le monde ! Lança Iruka en se frayant un chemin vers sa cuisinière.  
  
-C'est pas la peine Iruka-senseï, intervint Kiba. On a petit-déjeuner.  
  
-Et moi je passais juste voir si Naruto allait bien, je suis punie, avoua Ino en tirant un bout de langue.  
  
-Idem ici ! S'exclama Chouji.  
  
-Pareil là, râla Shikamaru, deux semaines à nettoyer les étables, galère.  
  
-Puni ? Répéta Naruto en tendant un autre essuie tout à Sakura.  
  
-C'est rien, je t'expliquerais, déclara Chouji, dis, quand tu iras mieux, on se fait un festin au Ichiraku ?  
  
-JE VAIS DEJA MIEUX ! S'exclama Naruto en bondissant sur ses pieds.  
  
Iruka l'attrapa par le col et le rassit devant son assiette d'un geste habitué, sous les rires et sourires de ses amis.  
  
-Mange d'abord ça et si tu as encore faim on avisera. Et puis tu dois prendre une douche et après soigner tes brûlures et…  
  
-Irukaa-san1 a encore frappé, marmonna Naruto avant de se prendre une tape affectueuse sur le crâne.  
  
Une petite heure plus tard, l'estomac bien rempli, et pour une fois d'un repas équilibré, Naruto était poussé vers la douche par Iruka, ses amis déjà repartis à leurs familles et punitions respectives. Le professeur brun sortit des serviettes, du savon, du shampoing et une demi douzaine de recommandations diverses sur la température de l'eau, l'émail glissant de la douche et les dangers du sèche-cheveux avec les mains mouillées. Puis il laissa son pupille à ses ablutions, s'attelant à la tâche de nettoyer la cuisine. Resté seul dans la petite salle de bain, Naruto bailla un bon coup, puis s'étira et posa les serviettes en tas sur le lavabo avant de commencer à se débarrasser de son kimono. Ce faisant, il jeta un regard au miroir accroché au mur.  
  
Regard qu'il doubla en apercevant son reflet lui adresser un clin d'œil rouge sang.  
  
Naruto resta immobile quelque seconde, fixant la femme à moitié nue qui se reflétait dans le miroir, avec des longs cheveux roux, de grands yeux de chats rouge et les trois marques sur les joues qui la caractérisait, permettant à Naruto de la reconnaître sans erreur possible.  
  
-Okori ?  
  
/Bonjour Renardeau./  
  
Naruto la fixa encore longuement, stupéfait, avant de percuter qu'il était aussi nu qu'elle et referma vivement son vêtement, rougissant jusqu'aux orteils.  
  
-OKORI ?!!!  
  
-Naruto ? Est-ce que ça va ? Appela Iruka à travers la porte.  
  
-Heu, oui Senseï, c'est rien.  
  
-Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle moi !  
  
-Oui Senseï ! répondit Naruto avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le miroir. Woa.. Okori, c'est toi ?  
  
/Tu n'es pas du matin on dirait./  
  
-J'ai eut une dure semaine je te rappelle, je manquais de sommeil.  
  
/Désolée./  
  
-C'est rien. Woa…Dis tu parles vraiment ou…  
  
/Tu es le seul à m'entendre. Et à me voir. Comment te sens-tu ?/ Demanda Okori en penchant la tête.  
  
-Ho, heu… Ca peut aller. Ca ne peux pas être pire que les derniers jours, ajouta Naruto entre ses dents.  
  
/C'est finit Renardeau/.  
  
-Ouais, fit Naruto, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ikiru va être vengé, toi innocentée...   
  
/Je doute Renardeau/ reprit la voix grave d'Okori dans sa tête /innocentée, non. Disons que j'ai reçu les circonstances atténuantes. Je ne suis pas pardonnée. Les temps à venir vont être dur, encore plus qu'avant./  
  
-Je m'en fiche, rétorqua Naruto en tapotant prudemment ses yeux, évaluant les brûlures sur son visage, tant que les autres restent avec moi, ça iras.  
  
/Tu as de la chance de les avoir Naruto/ Fit Okori / ils ont prit de gros risques en allant dans mon ancien territoire chercher le corps d'Ikiru./  
  
-Faut que je les remercie… Heu.. Okori ?  
  
/Oui Renardeau ?/  
  
-Tu pourrais… Te tourner le temps que je prenne ma douche ?  
  
1 Jeu de mot entre Iruka et Kaa-san : Maman en japonais 


	3. Le Clan des Uzumakis

Commentaires :  
  
lostin972  
  
Contente que ça te plaise T'en fais pas, j'ai pleins de catastrophe prévue pour la petite bande   
  
Calliop  
  
C'est bon, c'est bon  ;;;; j'ai compris que tu aimes pas trop le yaoï tu sais. Malheureusement, c'est prévu qu'il y ait du NarutoSasuke et peut être un peu de KakashiIruka. Il n'y aura pas de lemon, ni même de lime. Il y aura par contre du ShinoMushiko, KibaHinata, InoShikamaru (façon ces deux là sont quasiment mariés), AsumaKurenaï, Gaisa tortue (non je rigole là) et probablement d'autres couples que j'ai la flemme de compter.  
  
Senvisage   
  
Ouais, je comprends ce que tu veux dire par gavé de yaoï, ca m'a prit aussi. Pendant un temps, je ne lisais même plus de fanfiction. Et puis récemment j'ai vu de bonne fanfic en français (Lisez celles de Shinia Marina !!!). Ca me fait plaisir que tu lises mes fics quand même ceci dit -  
  
Dark Jezebel   
  
Je suis pure et innocente par rapport aux autres, tu le sais bien öö. Sinon, oui, je pense comme toi, Sasuke est une tête à claque, mais je peux plus changer le scénar de Neuf vies --. Ce gosse a besoin d'une fessée.  
  
Marionnette   
  
Merci -  
  
yaoi-no-ongaeshi   
  
Merci pour le commentaire en général, les idées me viennent quand je réfléchis sur les relations entre persos. Par exemple, la théorie de comment Kakashi a eut son sharingan m'a donné Yami, de pourquoi Kyûbi a attaqué Konoha m'a donné Neuf rêves C'est marrant à faire ce genre de gymnastique scénaristique.  
  
Black Dragon  
  
Merci pour tes commentaires ! Ouf, mes persos originaux plaisent, j'avais un peu peur de les faire tourner en Mary Sue. En ce qui concerne Naruto et Sasuke, je pense que ça ne tourneras jamais au franc yaoi établi, ça viendra juste petit à petit, c'est plus mignon comme ça.  
  
Lyrashin: Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps il y aura entre chaque chapitre, ca dépendras de mon temps libre et l'inspiration. Je dirais probablement entre une et deux semaines. Ceci dit, il y a une option de ffnet qui permet d'être avertie par mail a chaque nouveau chapitre d'un auteur Je l'ai jamais testée mais ca devrait marcher.Merci d'être toujours là pour commenter.  
  
Neuf Vies  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le clan Uzumaki  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Autrice : Kineko  
  
Genre : Sérieux, suite de 'Neuf rêves', relation sexuelle hétéro très sous-entendue, amourette yaoi sous entendue vers la fin, révélation familiale.  
  
Couple : Des références à AsumaKurenaï, InoriHayashi, Narutosurpriiiiiiiiise mwéhéh  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Okori, Hayashi et Inori sont à moi. Les théories sur les origines de Kurenaï et Kakashi sont tirées d'une autre de mes fics : Yami no sharingan. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même histoire, mais c'est le même principe, ça peut aider de lire Yami si vous ne comprenez pas ce chapitre. [fin de la pub gratuite ]  
  
-Bonjour Hokage-sama !  
  
Le troisième maître sourit au vieux paysan debout devant lui, qui retirait son chapeau en signe de respect.  
  
-Allons allons Tsukichi, tu es toujours mon aîné, c'est à moi de tirer mon chapeau.  
  
-Non, non c'est rien ! Que me vaut l'honneur de vous voir ?  
  
-Je suis venu voir comment se passait la punition de Naruto.  
  
-Taro ! Amène à boire pour le maître Hokage et ses gardes du corps ! Lança le vieil homme à son petit-fils toujours dans le champ. Ha, vous voulez dire le petit Uzumaki ? Ca va, ça va…  
  
-Pas de problème avec les autres aides ?  
  
-Ha, fit le vieil homme, s'asseyant sur un tronc au sol, faisant signe au maître Hokage de le rejoindre. Si… Mais pas aussi grave que ce que vous craigniez. Ils se contentent de l'éviter. Aucun ne lui parle vraiment, mais personne ne lui est franchement hostile. Ils ont juste un peu peur.  
  
-Je vois, fit le maître Hokage en s'asseyant à son tour, acceptant la cruche que lui tendait Taro.  
  
-TARO ! Et les verres c'est pour les chiens ?  
  
-Désolé Grand-père ! Fit le gamin en repartant en courant.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, fit le maître Hokage en débouchant le cruchon. Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas bu de ta cuvée Tsukichi.  
  
Et le vieux ninja avala une longue gorgée de vin de prune.  
  
-Toujours aussi bon !  
  
-Y'a intérêt, je soigne mes arbres pour ça !  
  
-Pour en revenir à Naruto. Est-ce qu'il fait du bon travail ?  
  
-Et bien... J'ai pas à me plaindre… Une fois qu'il a pris le coup pour le repiquage du riz, il est parti avec enthousiasme. Tellement qu'il a bientôt fini la corvée.  
  
-Déjà ?! Mais ça fait à peine cinq jours !  
  
-Donne lui en deux supplémentaires et il a fini.  
  
Le maître Hokage secoua la tête, cherchant mentalement ce qu'il pourrait donner comme corvée à l'adolescent. Il avait déjà eu le nettoyage des têtes des Hokages (six jours au lieu de dix), la récolte d'ignames (expédiée en quatre jours), et la garde d'enfants était hors de question. Même si la majorité des gamins de Konoha adoraient Naruto, les parents avaient encore trop peur du Kyûbi pour confier leurs rejetons à l'adolescent.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de lui, soupira le vieil homme.  
  
-Lui donner un jour de congé, suggéra Tsukichi, ça vous laissera le temps de trouver autre chose et lui de souffler.  
  
-Il fatigue ? S'inquiéta le vieux ninja.  
  
-Pas vraiment, c'est surtout la lassitude de faire toujours la même chose. Il s'ennuie quoi…  
  
-Et je sais d'expérience que quand Naruto s'ennuie, les blagues douteuses ne sont pas loin. Où est-il ?  
  
-Le champ au bout du chemin, le plus près de la forêt, indiqua Tsukichi avant de tendre la cruche. Encore un pour la route Maître ?  
  
---  
  
-J'ai dit non, c'est le riz pour le village ça !  
  
Le corbeau perché sur Naruto croassa en réponse.  
  
-Hey, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu veux que j'en parle à Okori ?  
  
Le corbeau se gratta très dignement l'aile du bec, sans faire attention au petit blond dont il squattait allègrement l'épaule. Naruto secoua le bras, faisant s'envoler le corbeau et se redressa, prenant un plant dans la hotte sur son dos. Il jeta un regard à toute la troupe d'oiseaux posée sur les arbres à la lisière du champ.  
  
-J'ai dit NON ! Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi les tengus ?!  
  
Toute la bande de corvidés se mit à battre des ailes en chœur, réclamant de la nourriture à grands cris.  
  
-Okori ! Les tengus veulent manger le riz ! Se plaignit Naruto à voix haute.  
  
/Rappelle leur que je suis carnivore/  
  
-Tu vas pas les bouffer ?!!  
  
Avec des croassements indignés, les corbeaux décollèrent bruyamment, mettant le plus de distance entre eux et le blond possédé.  
  
/Bien sûr que non/ finit par dire Okori après un fou rire mental /mais eux ne le savent pas./  
  
-Chtarbée, totalement, grommela Naruto en se penchant pour planter ses dernières semences. Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu en penses quoi ?  
  
/Je n'ai aucune expérience en matière de repiquage de riz, désolée/  
  
-A quoi ça sert de vivre neuf cent ans alors ?  
  
/Huit cent quatre-vingt seize/ corrigea distraitement Okori.  
  
-Je croyais que les Kyûbis obtenaient leurs neuvième queue à neuf cent ans, s'étonna Naruto, pataugeant pour sortir du champ.  
  
/Dans mon cas, je l'ai eut en avance, pour élever… Ikiru…/ Acheva la voix mentale d'Okori, étrangement mélancolique.  
  
-Ah ok.  
  
Naruto se hissa sur la berge et secoua vigoureusement ses pieds, couvert de limon, avant de décider qu'il aurait besoin d'eau pour se débarrasser de la boue coincée entre ses doigts de pieds. Ramassant sa hotte, ses chaussures et son blouson, il repartit d'un pas vif, marchant dans l'herbe le long des champs pour rejoindre le gros des agriculteurs, rassemblés dans les autres champs. En chemin, il aperçut le vieil Hokage qui venait vers lui, accompagné de ses gardes du corps. Il se précipita vers lui, quittant l'herbe pour courir sur le chemin plus caillouteux. Jurant à chaque foulée et sautillant toutes les fois qu'il se cognait sur les pierres du chemin, Naruto finit par rejoindre le chef des ninjas et lui adressa un signe de tête respectueux tout en frottant son gros orteil écorché.  
  
-Bonjour Hokage-sama !  
  
-Bonjour Naruto, en pleine forme je vois, constata aimablement le maître Hokage.  
  
-Je viens de finir le champ. Faudra faire gaffe, y'a des corbeaux qui veulent boulotter le riz, commença à débiter Naruto à toute vitesse, montrant le champ du doigt, toujours en équilibre précaire sur un pied.  
  
-Je le signalerais à Tsukichi-san. Dis-moi Naruto, tu penses avoir bientôt fini ?  
  
Le blond fronça les sourcils, vacilla sur un pied et reprit son équilibre de justesse avant de répondre, désignant un autre champ.  
  
-J'ai encore celui-là, mais si je bosse bien, j'en ai que pour un jour et demi. Un jour si je suis vraiment en forme.  
  
Le vieillard laissa échapper un petit rire tout en se grattant le menton.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir te donner à faire ?   
  
-Tout, sauf baby-sitter Konohamaru.  
  
-C'est noté, c'est noté, mais ça ne serait pas une meilleure punition de te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas ?  
  
-J'adore baby-sitter Konohamaru, déclara vivement Naruto.  
  
-Sacré gamin. Bon, quand tu auras fini le repiquage, prends une journée de libre.  
  
-Mais, et la punition ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas quoi te donner à faire, repose-toi pendant que j'y réfléchis.  
  
-Merci Hokage-sama ! Je pourrais aller m'entraîner ? S'exclama Naruto avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Bien sûr… Ha et Iruka t'attend au Ichiraku.  
  
-J'y vais ! CHAUD DEVANT !  
  
Sur ce cri de guerre peu orthodoxe mais aisément compréhensible, Naruto détala, jetant son matériel de repiquage dans la cabane d'entrepôt. Alors que la poussière soulevée par le départ de Naruto retombait, un des gardes du corps de l'Hokage se tourna légèrement vers son chef.  
  
-Il a encore plus d'énergie qu'avant non ?  
  
-Toute cette affaire avec Yoruno a dû fragiliser le sceau. Plus le temps va passer, plus Dame Okori et lui vont se fondre l'un dans l'autre.  
  
Le Maître Hokage exhala un nuage de fumé et baissa les yeux sur le sol poussiéreux, là où des empreintes de pieds et de pattes se mêlaient.  
  
-Ca sera même plus rapide que prévu il semblerait.  
  
---  
  
-Asuma ! Sarutobi [1] Asuma debout !  
  
Kurenaï poussa un profond soupir et croisa les bras, agenouillée sur le dos de son petit ami.  
  
-Asumaaaaaaa, tu as rendez-vous avec ton équipe dans une heure, rappela Kurenaï à l'homme assoupi.  
  
-Mais j'ai le temps, grommela le barbu en retournant à son histoire d'amour avec l'oreiller de Kurenaï.  
  
-Tu dois prendre une douche et passer chez toi changer de vêtement, allez debout ! S'exclama Kurenaï, se levant du dos d'Asuma et le tirant par le bras.  
  
-Comment ça se fait que Kakashi soit aussi calme et toi aussi stressée ? Marmonna son petit ami en se laissant aller, pesant de tout son poids pour empêcher Kurenaï de le mettre debout.  
  
-Je ne suis pas stressée, déclara la brune en se levant, arrachant le drap qui couvrait Asuma, mais contrairement à certaines personnes, je suis du matin.  
  
Asuma soupira, fit mine d'essayer de prendre son paquet de cigarette sur la table de chevet, mais ne put y poser un doigt que Kurenaï le poussait vers la porte, sans même le laisser enfiler un caleçon.  
  
-Heyyy ! La vieille pie qui te sert de voisine d'en face va me voir à poil !  
  
-Comme ça elle verra que je suis une femme comblée, allez, sous la douche !  
  
Asuma attrapa le haut du pas de porte et s'y cramponna, empêchant ainsi Kurenaï de le pousser. La brune râla intérieurement, appuyant de l'épaule contre le torse musclé de son amant. Quand bien même ils étaient tout deux de même rang ninja, Asuma avait beaucoup plus de force physique qu'elle. Pour le faire bouger quand il ne voulait pas, elle devait souvent recourir à des méthodes drastiques.  
  
-D'accord, soupira-t-elle en abandonnant. T'as gagné. On prend notre douche ensemble.  
  
Et, sous le regard ravi et un brin concupiscent d'Asuma, elle ouvrit en grand son peignoir et le laissa tomber avant de se diriger, complètement nue, vers sa salle de bain.  
  
---  
  
Kurenaï attacha rapidement ses cheveux encore humides, puis appliqua son rouge à lèvres, jetant un œil dans son miroir avant de se tourner vers Asuma qui prenait son café tout en fumant enfin sa première cigarette de la journée.  
  
-Ferme bien en repartant, demanda t'elle avant de l'embrasser. Si tu croises mon équipe, dis leur que je vais être un peu en retard, je vais réveiller Kakashi.  
  
-Si tu veux, je peux même les emmener prendre un verre, proposa Asuma.  
  
-File t'occuper de ton équipe, ordonna Kurenaï en riant, embrassant une dernière fois Asuma avant de sortir de son appartement.  
  
Kakashi habitait trois rues plus loin, aussi fut elle rapidement rendue à destination, le temps de s'armer d'assez de patience pour réveiller l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Elle s'arrêta à son étage, salua la vieille dame d'à côté sortie promener son chien puis frappa vigoureusement à la porte.  
  
-KAKASHI ! Debout là dedans ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, lève-toi à l'heure !  
  
Elle attendit une minute avant de reprendre son manège. Il ne fallut, à son grand étonnement, que trois hurlements avant que Kakashi ne réponde.  
  
-J'arrive ! J'arrive ! On n'a pas idée de déranger les gens aussi tôt non ?  
  
-Mets un caleçon, j'entre !  
  
Kurenaï entendit un juron étouffé et accorda une petite minute supplémentaire à Kakashi avant d'entrer. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Kakashi se précipitait dans l'entrée, remontant un pantalon sur ses hanches.  
  
-Tu as de la compagnie ?  
  
Kakashi lui jeta un regard las, habitué aux réflexions de Kurenaï sur sa vie amoureuse, ou plutôt l'absence de vie amoureuse, après plus de vingt ans à la côtoyer.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Zut.  
  
-Parfois Kurenaï, tu me désespères. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
-Je t'ai amené ce que tu m'as demandé, répondit Kurenaï en lui tendant une enveloppe, J'ai fait des doubles de toutes les meilleures photos que j'avais.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Tu comptes lui en parler aujourd'hui ?  
  
Kakashi soupira et fit signe à Kurenaï d'entrer. La kunoichi obéit, allant de ce pas lui faire du café, le laissant finir de s'habiller et jeter l'enveloppe sur un gros livre de cuir vert.  
  
-Oui…Ce soir après la mission, finit il par répondre, passant sa main dans ses cheveux gris.  
  
-Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Kurenaï en lui tendant une tasse, une expression soucieuse dans ses yeux rouges.  
  
-Oui, répondit sèchement Kakashi et n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis…Je serais fichu de renoncer.  
  
Kurenaï tapota l'épaule de Kakashi puis déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de remonter son masque, rabattu autour de son cou.  
  
-Courage Kakashi.  
  
-Merci, prie pour moi.  
  
---  
  
-Bon, c'était pas mal aujourd'hui ! Sakura, demain on retravaillera tes techniques de feu, Sasuke, tu l'aideras, ça ne te fera pas de mal de revoir les bases de temps en temps, Naruto, quand tu as du temps avec ta punition, continues sur tes techniques de vent. Essayez de relire vos rouleaux ce soir et malaxez votre chakra en arrivant demain.  
  
-Senseï ? Vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda soudain Sakura, essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
  
-Heu, oui pourquoi ? S'étonna le ninja.  
  
-Vous avez été à l'heure et nous avez entraînés sérieusement.  
  
-C'est vrai ça ! Nota Naruto, c'est pas normal, vous êtes vraiment Kakashi-senseï ?  
  
-Très drôle, allez, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui, rentrez chez vous et à demain.  
  
-J'ai faim, moi ! s'exclama Naruto en sautant sur ses pieds. Quelqu'un est partant pour du ramen ?  
  
-Encore du ramen ? Protesta Sakura en se hissant difficilement debout, y'en a marre du ramen !  
  
-Je préfèrerais des crêpes, ronchonna Sasuke.  
  
-Ha non, c'est toujours l'un ou l'autre ! Pourquoi pas des brochettes ? Rétorqua Sakura.  
  
-Mais c'est bon les ramens !  
  
-Naruto ! Interpella Kakashi.  
  
-Oui Kakashi-senseï ?  
  
Le professeur fit signe à son élève d'approcher et se pencha sur lui.  
  
-Naruto, je dois te parler, c'est très important… Je passe chez toi ce soir, vers sept heures, d'accord ?  
  
-Heu… D'accord Senseï.  
  
-Va t'amuser avec les autres, allez allez, fit ensuite Kakashi, poussant Naruto vers ses camarades.  
  
-A ce soir Kakashi-senseï !  
  
---  
  
Au risque de bousiller sa réputation de tire-au-flanc, Kakashi arriva devant la porte de Naruto à sept heures moins cinq, très précise. Il avait passé l'après-midi dans la salle des professeurs, fumant les cigarettes d'Asuma et profitant du silence, assis à côté de son ami. Gai était passé pendant un moment, avait défié Kakashi, qui lui avait très aimablement signifié d'aller se faire voir en string par sa tortue avant d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Le combattant s'était aussitôt calmé et avait prit place de l'autre côté de Kakashi, l'observant à la dérobée. Pendant leur enfance et adolescence, la personnalité de Kakashi avait été le total opposé de son tempérament actuel. Lunatique, colérique, en rébellion perpétuelle, il avait fallut Kurenaï, puis Iruka pour que l'enfant surdoué et asocial apprenne à vivre normalement. C'était à cette époque que Gai et lui avaient cessés de s'entretuer à moitié à chaque rencontre, préférant régler leurs désaccords à coup de pierre feuille ciseau ou autre défi à la noix. Encore maintenant, Gai savait que quand Kakashi se remettait à fumer, à boire ou à être grossier, c'est qu'il avait un gros problème personnel.  
  
Vers cinq heures, Iruka arriva à son tour, les bras chargés de copies et leur dédia un regard intrigué, à voir les trois amis, assis en silence les uns à côté des autres sur le vieux canapé de la salle des professeurs.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites là tout les trois ?  
  
-Je médite, grogna Asuma autour de sa clope.  
  
-Je défie Kakashi au jeu du silence, répondit Gai.  
  
-J'ai envie de me pendre, soupira Kakashi.  
  
-Ho, dans ce cas là vous pouvez m'aider avec les copies des enfa…  
  
Asuma fut le premier à disparaître, suivit de Gai qui prétexta un conseil à donner à Lee. C'était toujours une excuse bidon, qu'Iruka utilisait chaque fois qu'il voulait parler seul à seul avec l'un d'eux, mais, fierté masculine aidant, ses camarades mettaient un point d'honneur à feindre la plus grande des mauvaises volontés du monde. Resté seul avec Kakashi, Iruka s'assit à une table libre et commença ses corrections. Dix minutes passèrent, puis Kakashi se leva, dépliant ses grandes jambes, alla prendre un soda et un jus de litchi dans le distributeur de boissons et vint s'asseoir en fasse d'Iruka, lui tendant le soda.  
  
-Quelle leçon ? Demanda t'il en se penchant sur une copie, essayant de lire à l'envers.  
  
-Application du chakra dans les combats en intérieur, répondit Iruka, décapsulant la boisson gazeuse avec un pschiit.  
  
-Passionnant.  
  
-Ironie mode off, je te prie, toi aussi tu as du apprendre les bases.  
  
-Je m'enfuyais de mon berceau en adhérant aux barreaux, protesta Kakashi en baissant son masque pour boire.  
  
Iruka laissa échapper un petit sourire à la vantardise de Kakashi et retourna la copie, lisant la suite du devoir.  
  
-Quel est ton problème ? Finit il par demander, gratifiant l'enfant d'un B.  
  
-Je vais parler à Naruto.  
  
Iruka jeta un regard à Kakashi, sans relever la tête.  
  
-D'Inori-senseï ?  
  
-Et d'Hayashi… Précisa le ninja, sirotant son jus de litchi sans oser croiser le regard sombre d'Iruka.  
  
-Ha… Hokage-sama est au courant ?  
  
-Oui… Il aurait préféré que tu t'en occupes… commença Kakashi.  
  
-Tu connaissais mieux Inori-senseï Kakashi, coupa Iruka, assenant un D à la copie. Je ne pourrais rien dire de précis à Naruto.  
  
-Iruka… tu crois qu'il… m'en voudra ?  
  
-Peut être, fit Iruka en prenant un nouveau devoir.  
  
Avec un grognement désappointé, Kakashi s'abattit face contre table.  
  
-C'est Naruto, reprit Iruka, tu sais tout comme moi qu'il est plus rapide à agir qu'à réfléchir.  
  
-Autrement dis, je dois m'attendre à ce qu'il me haïsse, marmonna Kakashi.  
  
-Prépare toi surtout à crier plus fort que lui pour te faire entendre. Kakashi, au pire, j'irais arranger les choses après si tu veux.  
  
-Merci Iruka.  
  
-Kakashi, reprit Iruka, très sérieusement cette fois, dis-lui tout.   
  
-Tout quoi ?  
  
-Toute la vérité. Sur Inori, Hayashi, Sasuke, Kurenaï et toi.  
  
-Ho noooon, protesta Kakashi en se redressant, mains levées. Pas moyen que je parle des Uchihas.  
  
-Tu veux lui mentir ?  
  
-Non…  
  
-Tu ne veux pas qu'il te déteste ?  
  
-Oui, je veux dire, non je ne veux pas…  
  
-Alors explique-lui. Kakashi… Sasuke grandit… Il ressemble de plus en plus à Itachi et à son.. Père.   
  
-J'ai vu. Merci, rétorqua froidement Kakashi.  
  
-Et Naruto est peut être lent, mais il finira par le remarquer. Okori-dono aussi.  
  
Kakashi soupira derechef et acheva sa canette d'une lampée avant de l'écraser et la jeter dans la poubelle, sans se lever de sa place.  
  
-D'accord… Je lui en parlerai.  
  
-Bien. N'hésite pas à passer après, proposa Iruka avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Promis.  
  
Et ainsi, Kakashi arriva à l'heure devant chez Naruto, rongé de doutes et de craintes. Il avait pris le temps de rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche et enfiler des vêtements plus discret que son uniforme de chuunin, un simple ensemble noir, décidant, pour une fois, de ne pas mettre son masque. Quand il frappa à la porte, Naruto vint aussitôt lui ouvrir.  
  
-Hey, vous êtes en avance Kakashi-sen…HAAAA ! KAKASHI-SENSEI ?!!!  
  
-Je savais que j'aurais dû garder mon masque, soupira le chuunin.  
  
Naruto ferma approcha de son Senseï, le regard fixé sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Il avait déjà vu le haut de la cicatrice, chaque fois que son professeur avait dévoilé le sharingan, mais jamais le visage en entier, ni les lèvres du ninja. Tout en fixant les traits de Kakashi, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'y trouver une ressemblance, comme un air de déjà vu, mais sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Okori aussi semblait il, puisque la renarde murmurait en arrière plan de son esprit, cherchant où diable elle avait vu quelqu'un semblable à Kakashi. La cicatrice se tordit légèrement quand Kakashi esquissa un sourire crispé à son élève.  
  
-Kakashi-senseï, comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?  
  
-Longue histoire, je te raconterai un jour. C'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Allez, je te paie un verre.  
  
-J'ai pas l'âge, objecta Naruto en fermant sa porte.  
  
-Tant mieux, ce sera pas de l'alcool, j'essaie d'arrêter.  
  
---  
  
-Salut patron.  
  
Le vieux barman détourna son attention de la chute de rein de sa serveuse en reconnaissant la voix d'un de ses plus fidèles clients.  
  
-Salut Kakashi, comme d'habitude ?  
  
-Non, pas aujourd'hui.  
  
Le barman haussa un sourcil, puis avisa Naruto qui suivait Kakashi de près, observant attentivement les environs.  
  
-Ca alors, marmonna le barman en retirant sa cigarette de ses lèvres, comme s'il craignait qu'elle lui échappe.  
  
-N'est-ce pas ? Fit Kakashi en posant la main sur les épaules de Naruto. Ca fait un choc à tout le monde.  
  
-Tu m'étonnes. Si celui-là est pas un Uzumaki, moi je suis un Hyûga. Salut gamin.  
  
-Bonjour, répondit Naruto en serrant la main du vieil homme.  
  
-Naruto, voici le patron du bar, Patron, voici Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
-Ca fait des années qu'Iruka et Kakashi me parlent de toi Kit'. Charmé de te rencontrer.  
  
-Euh… De même, marmonna Naruto.  
  
-Patron, est-ce qu'on peut s'installer dans l'arrière-salle ?  
  
-Bien sûr, Suzume ! Appela le patron, emmène Kakashi et le Kit' à une table tranquille à l'arrière.  
  
-Oui patron ! Pépia la serveuse, faisant signe aux deux clients de la suivre.  
  
En quelques minutes, le maître et l'élève furent installés à une table à l'écart et la serveuse était repartie après leur avoir servi des sodas. Kakashi but une gorgée pour s'humidifier la gorge, étrangement sèche depuis un moment et chercha brièvement ses mots avant de se lancer.  
  
-Je… Je ne sais pas par où commencer Naruto. Alors désolé si je suis un peu brusque.  
  
Kakashi prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
-Je vais te parler de tes parents.  
  
Naruto en recracha sa gorgée de soda par le nez et la bouche.  
  
-Bon, j'étais peut-être un peu trop brusque… concéda Kakashi.  
  
-Vous connaissiez mes parents ? S'exclama Naruto, une fois remis de son ramonage des narines au coca [2]. C'est vrai ? Mon père, ma mère et… Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ?   
  
Kakashi grimaça sous le reproche voilé. Ca commençait mal.  
  
-Ordre du sandaime. Il voulait attendre que tu sois un peu plus grand.  
  
Le professeur aux cheveux gris se pencha sur son sac, posé à ses pieds et sortit un gros livre relié qu'il posa devant Naruto.  
  
-Tiens.   
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Naruto, soupçonneux.  
  
-L'album photo de ta famille.  
  
Naruto se précipita aussitôt sur le livre et l'ouvrit au milieu tombant sur une photo d'un homme blond et trois enfants, visiblement un chuunin et ses élèves. L'homme avait des cheveux blonds, en bataille et assez longs et portait un étrange collier autour du cou, formé de fudas et d'une corde sacrée.  
  
-Mais… Balbutia Naruto, cet homme… C'est Inori ! Le yonda…  
  
Naruto ferma sa bouche avec un petit clap clairement audible quand ses neurones se connectèrent.  
  
-Le Yondaime. C'est…Dites moi que c'est un des gosses !  
  
-Non. Ton père était Uzumaki Inori, le quatrième maître Hokage. Et mon professeur, ajouta Kakashi en désignant un des enfants, muni d'un petit masque noir.  
  
Naruto fixa longuement la photo, désemparé, sous le regard inquiet de Kakashi.  
  
-Mon père… A scellé Kyûbi no yohko… En moi ? Mon propre père ? Fit-il, levant les yeux sur Kakashi.  
  
-Naruto… Il ne pensait pas à mal… Si ton père avait un seul défaut, c'était d'être idéaliste. Il était persuadé que s'il enfermait Kyûbi no Yohko en toi, les villageois te regarderaient comme un héros.  
  
-C'est d'une logique discutable, grommela Naruto.  
  
-Inori-senseï était la définition même de logique discutable. Naruto... Il t'aimait.  
  
-Mais, je suis né le jour o  
  
-Même avant ta naissance. Tous les jours, il me parlait de toi comme si tu étais déjà né. Il disait toujours des trucs comme : Quand le petit sera là, je vais lui offrir plein de peluches, où j'espère qu'il aura au moins mes yeux ou… Il t'aimait déjà Naruto. Il n'a pu te prendre dans ses bras qu'une seule fois, mais il t'aimait. Tiens.  
  
Kakashi tourna quelque page de l'album photo, et désigna une photo de femme, enceinte et presque à terme, sa courte tunique dévoilant la peau tendue de son ventre, sur lequel avait été dessiné un visage rieur au rouge à lèvre. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain clair et de grands yeux verts et était en train de rire aux éclats. Inori, très concentré, un bout de langue tiré, achevait le dessin sur son ventre.  
  
-Ta mère. Hayashi. Elle n'aurait pas déjà été mariée à Inori-senseï, j'aurais tenté le coup.  
  
-Heu, vous aviez quel age Senseï ?  
  
-Quatorze. Quoi ?  
  
Naruto roula des yeux, amusé malgré lui par son professeur.  
  
-Baka senseï.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
-Je… Je ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup, nota Naruto en observant la photo de sa mère.  
  
-Ho si, niveau tempérament, tu tiens énormément d'elle. Elle avait tendance à être tête brûlée, obstinée…  
  
-Je tiens des qualités d'elle ? S'inquiéta Naruto.  
  
-Oui Naruto, vous avez la même soif de justice.   
  
-Ils avaient l'air heureux. Nota Naruto en observant d'autres photos du couple. J'étais… j'étais vraiment attendu ? Pas juste pour Kyûbi no Yohko ?  
  
-Tu n'es pas né pour ça Naruto. Ton père et ta mère voulaient un enfant. Un enfant à eux. Ils m'ont quasiment élevé, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.  
  
Naruto releva la tête vers son professeur, intrigué.  
  
-Je suis un bâtard. Mon père ne m'a jamais reconnu et ma mère est morte l'année où j'ai été diplômé de l'académie. J'avais cinq ans, précisa Kakashi en reprenant son verre pour siroter. Inori-senseï venait d'être couronné Hokage et il a déclaré que genin ou pas, j'étais trop jeune pour me débrouiller seul. Il m'a installé dans sa maison, avec sa fiancée et lui. Prétendument temporairement. Je suis resté avec eux jusqu'à leur mort.  
  
Naruto hocha la tête, assimilant les informations avec un calme étrange venant de lui. Parfois, l'adolescent penchait la tête sur le côté, comme s'il écoutait quelqu'un lui parler à l'oreille. Il avait souvent cette attitude depuis l'affaire Yoruno et Kakashi en avait déduit qu'il écoutait les conseils d'Okori.  
  
-Kakashi-senseï… Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas occupé de moi ?  
  
Le ventre noué, Kakashi commença son récit, craignant que l'adolescent ne le laisse pas finir.  
  
-Le jour de ta naissance… Il y a eu une grande bataille contre Kyûbi no Yohko. Pendant la bataille, l'hôpital a été rasé. Ta mère était encore dedans. Je n'avais pas retrouvé ton corps, mais… J'étais persuadé que tu étais mort. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que Inori-senseï était revenu et t'avait emmené avec lui pour sceller Kyûbi no Yohko. J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Pendant sept ans. Et puis.. Tu ne dois pas t'en rappeler. Je t'ai revu à ce moment-là.  
  
Kakashi sourit et tendit la main, ébouriffant les cheveux de Naruto qui écoutait religieusement, sans même toucher à sa boisson.  
  
-Tu ressembles tellement à ton père Naruto, que j'ai cru que c'était son fantôme qui était revenu. Le sandaime m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. J'ai même voulu t'adopter mais..  
  
-Mais ?répéta Naruto, après un long silence de son professeur.  
  
-J'ai… Fait une grosse bêtise. Au même moment, le fils de mon père s'est retrouvé orphelin et.. J'ai refusé de m'occuper de lui. Juste pour me venger de notre père. J'ai donné de fausses excuses pour ne pas avoir à m'en occuper et quand j'ai voulu te prendre avec moi… On m'a ressorti ces excuses. Je suis désolé Naruto. Si j'avais su… J'aurais… J'aurais tout fait pour t'élever. Comme un petit frère, avoua Kakashi en baissant les yeux.  
  
Naruto le contempla longuement, yeux plissés, avec la même moue aux lèvres que son père avait quand il réfléchissait. Puis il pencha la tête sur le côté, écouta le silence, et hocha la tête à lui-même.  
  
-Kakashi-senseï… Votre père… C'est un Uchiha ?  
  
Le professeur sentit le sang quitter son visage, au même moment où ses doigts, soudain gourds, laissaient échapper son verre.  
  
-Kakashi-senseï ?  
  
-Comment.. Comment as-tu ?...  
  
Un sourire malicieux lui répondit et Naruto désigna son crâne du doigt.  
  
-Okori dit que vous ressemblez à Hitomi… La fondatrice du clan Uchiha, clarifia-t-il. Ca explique le sharingan en plus ! Et puis..  
  
Naruto tendit la main vers le visage de Kakashi, cachant une partie de cicatrice.  
  
-Là… oui comme ça, ça saute aux yeux. Vous êtes le portrait craché de Sasuke et Itachi. Vous êtes leur oncle ? Un cousin ?  
  
-Je… croassa Kakashi, la gorge sèche.  
  
Il toussa légèrement puis prit le verre de Naruto et vida une gorgée avant de reprendre.  
  
-Je suis leur frère… Demi-frère, précisa-t-il.   
  
Un couinement assez peu viril échappa à Naruto qui plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, mortifié.  
  
-Désolé ! Okori a essayé de parler en même temps que moi, s'excusa-t-il avant de marmonner à voix basse, Okori arrête !  
  
-En tout cas, tu n'as pas l'air en colère contre moi.  
  
-Si, rétorqua Naruto, faisant se figer Kakashi.   
  
Le professeur jeta un regard désemparé à son élève, craignant l'explosion mais Naruto se contenta de retourner à sa contemplation des photos, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. On peut rien changer... Alors ça sert à rien que je me mette en colère. Mais je suis content que vous me l'ayez dit Kakashi-senseï, continua Naruto en relevant les yeux.  
  
-J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt.  
  
Naruto lui fit un grand sourire puis tourna l'album photo, désignant un portrait de son père.  
  
-Kakashi-senseï… C'est quoi ce collier que mon père porte ? On dirait des fudas.  
  
-Ca en est, expliqua Kakashi en jetant un œil sur la photo.  
  
-Pourquoi il en porte ? Ca lui faisait pas mal ?  
  
-Si…C'est compliqué en fait… tu sais que chaque lignée descendant de Kyûbi no Yohko…  
  
-Elle dit que vous pouvez l'appeler Okori, interrompit Naruto.  
  
-Heu, merci… Donc chaque lignée descendant d'Okori-dono possède un pouvoir héréditaire. Les Hyûgas ont le byakugan, les Uchihas le sharingan, les Nara la danse des ombres, etc etc.  
  
Naruto hocha gravement la tête, se concentrant au maximum pour comprendre l'explication à venir.  
  
-Les Uzumakis sont un peu à part.  
  
-On a pas de pouvoir héréditaire ?  
  
-Pas exactement. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais vous n'avez pas de techniques héréditaires. Par contre, vous possédez tous, enfin, ton père et toi, une énergie considérable. Le chakra, l'endurance, l'énergie d'un bakemono en gros.  
  
Il vit Naruto pencher la tête et marmonner dans sa barbe.  
  
-Okori dit que… C'est à cause du sceau qu'elle a utilisé sur Toppuu, expliqua t'il, sourcil froncés. Ca a scellé son apparence de yohko et ses techniques… Mais pas sa puissance. Elle dit aussi… Hein ?  
  
Kakashi s'autorisa un petit sourire en assistant à la discussion entre Naruto et la renarde, les expressions de Naruto défilant sur son visage tout le temps qu'elle dura.  
  
-Elle dit que le sceau doit être posé à la naissance de chaque enfant, parce que à chaque fois, le bébé est un yohko en naissant. WOA ! J'étais un yohko ?!  
  
-Apparemment… Je ne t'ai pas vu à la naissance, le sceau a du être placé très vite. Pour en revenir à Inori, sa puissance lui échappait parfois, il devait porter le collier de fudas en permanence pour éviter des accidents.  
  
-D'accoooooooooord… Marrant j'ai tout compris…  
  
-Pour combien de temps ? Taquina Kakashi, soulagé que son élève ne lui en veuille pas.  
  
Naruto lui tira la langue.  
  
-Baka senseï !  
  
-Ho, bon ben si je suis stupide, je ne t'offre pas de repas au Ichiraku alors.  
  
-Ha non !!! Pas baka ! Pas baka ! Corrigea Naruto à hauts cris.  
  
-Naruto, tu es prévisible au point où ça en devient navrant, ricana Kakashi en se levant. Allez viens, ou il n'y aura plus de place au restaurant.  
  
Naruto se leva d'un bond, calant, avec soin, l'album photo sous son bras et suivit son professeur à l'extérieur, après que celui-ci eut payé sa note. Une fois dehors, le maître et l'élève recommencèrent à discuter gaiement, comme d'habitude, l'un soulagé d'avoir dit la vérité, l'autre de l'avoir entendue. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le restaurant, néanmoins, Naruto vit une haute tête brune, aux cheveux crépus en bataille, accompagné d'une silhouette en jaune.  
  
-Kakashi-senseï, commandez pour moi, j'arrive tout de suite ! demanda-t-il avant de partir en courant, à la suite des silhouettes.  
  
-Quatre bols miso c'est ça ?  
  
-OUAIS !  
  
---  
  
-Heu, Shino Shino ! Attends !  
  
Le brun stoppa à l'appel de son nom et se retourna, attendant que Naruto l'ait rejoint. Essoufflé, le petit blond prit le temps de respirer avant de s'expliquer.  
  
-Heu... Je… Je pourrais te parler ? Demanda t'il en jetant des coups d'oeils nerveux à Mushiko.  
  
-Hm, Mushiko, je te retrouve à la maison.  
  
-Oui Shino-sama, Naruto-kun, salua Mushiko avant de s'éloigner, serrant son paquet contre elle.  
  
-C'est ta petite amie ? S'étonna Naruto, oubliant brièvement pourquoi il avait couru après Shino.  
  
-Une amie d'enfance, répondit Shino, tu voulais me parler ?  
  
Naruto grimaça et piétina nerveusement sur place un bon moment. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait récupéré son journal, mais il n'avait jamais pu parler seul à seul avec Shino, celui-ci étant toujours accompagné de Kiba ou Hinata, voire les deux.  
  
-C'est… au sujet de mon journal… Heuuuu, comment dire… Tu as dû... voir des passages… Compromettants…  
  
-Je ne les ai pas lu à voix haute, déclara Shino.  
  
-Ouf… Je m'en doutais… Sinon il…  
  
-Il n'aurait pas la même attitude envers toi, c'est ça ?  
  
Naruto grimaça, prouvant à Shino qu'il avait touché juste.  
  
-Je n'irai pas lui en parler tu sais.  
  
-WO, cool merci Shino !  
  
-Mais s'il me pose la question je répondrais franchement.  
  
Sur le coup, Naruto devint blanc comme un linge.  
  
-TU PEUX PAS DIRE CA !!!  
  
-Shhh, fit Shino, crie pas.  
  
-Tu vas pas lui dire ?!  
  
-Naruto, je n'aime pas mentir, répondit Shino.  
  
-Mais il ne voudra plus jamais… même, juste être avec moi et…  
  
-Peut-être… Peut-être pas. Allez, rassure-toi… Si c'est si improbable que ça qu'il devine la vérité, tu n'as rien à craindre, il ne viendra jamais me demander.  
  
-Peut-être, peut-être pas, reprit une voix différente de celle de Naruto.  
  
Shino sursauta à peine, avec le flegme consommé des Aburames, ce qui amusa la renarde.  
  
-Okori-dono, mes hommages.  
  
-Tu veux jouer les entremetteurs Shino-kun ? Demanda la yohko en relevant les yeux vers lui.  
  
-Simplement aider deux amis qui ont besoin de quelqu'un et ne se sont pas encore trouvés.  
  
-Tu sais sur qui Naruto fantasme ? S'enquit Okori.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Tu as vu l'extraordinaire sociabilité de l'animal ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et tu n'as pas peur de la tâche ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Toi, gamin, tu tiens de mon masochisme primaire en matière de complication de la vie.  
  
-Et je suis fier de cet héritage, répondit Shino avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à un rictus amusé.  
  
1 J'ai découvert ça en cherchant son nom de famille, mais il semblerait qu'Asuma soit de la famille du troisième Hokage. Quel est leur lien, je l'ignore cependant, un fils ou un neveu probablement (hokage : 68 ans, Asuma : 27 ans)  
  
2 Ca m'est arrivé plusieurs fois, c'est sensiblement douloureux. 


	4. Un mariage et une tête d’enterrement

Commentaire:  
  
Dark Jezebel:  
  
Sasuke fait ch -- j'arrive pas à l'écrire ce petit c  
  
onarluca, Dyonisos, Marionnette, angelyuna, jenni944, Yoshi-san, merci pour vos commentaires   
  
Hitori No Kami  
  
Pardon pardon, j'essayerais d'updater plus souvent ;;; mais bon, j'ai certains persos qui coopèrent à peu près aussi facilement que si je les menacait de mort ... Et encore, ca marcherait peut être mieux. Bref, j'essaye de m'y remettre sérieusement   
  
Et oui, je serais à Japan On t'y verras?  
  
lostin972  
  
contente que ca te plaise J'essaye de garder toujorus du suspense dans mes fics, ne serais-ce que pour forcer les lecteurs à lire la suite XD.Et pour tes réponses... Oui. Non. Probablement. On le sretrouve dans la suite   
  
Mydaya   
  
hé hé, j'aime faire rire les gens . Sasuke est un petit con (surtout quand on lis les scanlations, groupmh). J'aime pas l'écrire, j'aime pas le desisner, mais il est tellement marrant à enquiquiner que je résiste pas... Au sujet de Naruto et Okori, ca se situe plutôt comme un relai. Quand Naruto est aux commandes, il peux transmettre les informations à Okori ou pas et inversement, c'est pas vraiment direct.  
  
Zi   
  
Le Kakairu va mettre un moment à venir, mais ca viendras, promis... Et on reverra encore la famille Kakashi Kurenaï.  
  
Anya-nissia  
  
Hé hé, te fais pas choper en cours à lire mes fics hein? (j'ai déjà fait ca, j'avoue, seule ma rapidité à changer de page a sauvé l'innocence de mon prof).   
  
Calliope la muse  
  
En espérant que le Shino/Mushiko de ce chapitre te plaise . Les couples se forment, petit à petit, mais j'essaye de faire quelque chose de plausible plut'ot que de tous les caser obligatoirement. du coup, je passe beaucoup trop de temps dessus ;;;; Ha, par contre, je ne sais pas pour le Tenten-Neji... J'aviserais.  
  
Kyûrane   
  
Avec Kineko, c'est tout les mois noel Enfin, je'ssaye quoi...  
  
Mais non le troisième est pas alcoolo il est juste... Heu.... sociable. Voilà c'est ça, il ne va pas refuser de passer un moment avec un ami parce que celui ci lui propose de l'alcool quand meme öö. Ha et au sujet du problème avec Orochimaru (fait gaffe, y'en a qui n'ont pas lus les scans, ca peut faire spoiler). J'ai commencé cette histoire avant d'avoir lu les scanlations et comme je ne connaissait pas bien le nouvel Hokage, j'ai préférer modifier la chronologie. Cette histoire ne suit PAS le manga original, mais reprend quelques évènements quand même. Je me creuse la tête pour trouver comment faire venir Tsunade en fait ;;;  
  
Kurenai n'es tpas très dévellopée dans le manga... (en fait, il dévellope pas tellement les persos féminins, groumph) alors j'ai pas mal improvisé son caractère... Mais je la voit comme une grande soeur en fait,... Elle devait être terrible à l'age des gosses, seule fille dans un groupe de mec... Les pauvres.  
  
Ha oui, j'aime traumatiser Kakashiau moins autant que traumatiser sasuke v ca doit être génétique... Attendez un peu que je fasse venir Itachi dans l'histoire et y'aura un troisième maso!  
  
ho, Officiellement dans le manga, Kakashi à 26 ans, compte trois ans de plus pour 'Neuf vies' ca lui fait 29... Va falloir penser à te caser mon vieux...  
  
Quand à Shino.. J'espère que tu l'aimeras dans les deux prochains chapitres   
  
Lyrashin  
  
Kikoo Ly! Et oui, comme d'hab, tu avais vu juste! J'ai d ela chance d'avoir de slecteurs qui réfléchissent et font des super hypothèses, ça m'inspirent pour la suite parfois   
  
heu oui je corrige le chuunin en juunin, désolée, j'ai encore du mal avec les terminologies ;;;;  
  
Et ATTENTION!!! Kakashi n'EST PAS le frère de Sasuke dans le manga! C'est dit bien clairement qu'il n'a AUCUN lien de parenté avec Itachi et Sasuke. Tout ce que j'ai mis dans Yami et NEuf Vies est imaginé! Je précise historie que des gens ne se basent pas sur mes fics pour écrire les leurs ;;; Dans la fic ceci dit, sasuke ne sais pas qu'il a encore de la famille... A suiiiiiivre -  
  
yaoi-no-ongaeshi  
  
Pour le yaoi, c'est prévu, mais si vous cherchez de slimes ou de slemons, manque de pot, j'en écrirais pas sur ffnet, c'est interdit ;;;; désolée.  
  
zaz   
  
Merci pour tes commentaires J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant   
  
Thanatos   
  
Maiiiiiiiiiiis euuuuuuuuuuuh, je vais corrigeeeeeeeeereuh ;;;;;; Mes lecteurs ne laissent rien passer, c'est incroyable...  
  
Neuf Vies  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un mariage et une tête d'enterrement  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Autrice : Kineko  
  
Genre : Sérieux, suite de 'Neuf rêves'  
  
Couple : ShinoMushiko  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Okori, Mushiko, Kemushi et Kagerô sont à moi.  
  
Autre bis : Merci à Anna, la meilleure béta lectrice au monde.  
  
---  
  
-Je suis rentré.  
  
Le temps que Shino se débarrasse de ses chaussures, Mushiko était arrivée à son tour, un plateau à la main, couvert de tasses et sucreries.  
  
-Bienvenue à la maison Shino-sama !  
  
-Déjà changée Mushiko ? S'étonna Shino en s'apercevant qu'elle portait un autre kimono et que son chignon était réarrangé.  
  
-Le chef du clan Hyûga est en visite, expliqua-t-elle, votre père désire que vous assistiez à leur discussion.  
  
Shino cligna des yeux, interloqué ou autant qu'un Aburame peut l'être et hocha la tête.  
  
-Bien, je vais me changer et j'arrive tout de suite.  
  
-Je transmettrai le message Shino-sama, déclara Mushiko avant de disparaître, les tasses tintant à chaque pas.  
  
---  
  
Quand Shino arriva dans la salle de réception, son père et Hiashi étaient déjà en pleine discussion, agenouillés l'un en face de l'autre, les mains sur les genoux. Mushiko vint préparer un coussin, puis lui servit une tasse pendant qu'il s'agenouillait à droite de son père, un peu en retrait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'assister à des entretiens privés de son père. Certes, il était toujours présent pour les réunions officielles, qui le préparaient à son futur rôle de chef de clan, mais jamais, quand son père avait accueilli ses amis, il ne s'était imposé.  
  
-Bonjour Shino-kun, salua le chef des Hyûgas.  
  
-Bonjour à vous Hyûga-sama, salua poliment Shino en s'inclinant.  
  
-Shino, commença son père, approche-toi je te prie.  
  
Toujours à genoux, Shino se laissa glisser jusqu'au niveau de son père et inclina la tête.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il Père ?  
  
-Tu as seize ans n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Oui père, depuis janvier, précisa Shino.  
  
-Sache que, selon les lois ancestrales que nous a dictée Kyûbi no Yohko, tu es adulte depuis tes quinze ans.  
  
-Je comprends.  
  
-Il est temps pour toi de passer une nouvelle étape de l'âge adulte.  
  
A ce moment là, l'instinct de Shino commença à bourdonner, comme les insectes sous sa peau. Quelque chose était en train de se passer. Quelque chose d'important pour son avenir. Quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas forcément.  
  
-De quoi s'agit-il père ? Se força-t-il à demander, calmement.  
  
-Hiashi-sama va t'expliquer, déclara Kagerô en désignant son ami en face d'eux.  
  
Shino se tourna vers le père d'Hinata, tâchant de ne pas montrer sa nervosité.  
  
-Shino-kun, tu es dans la même équipe que ma fille, Hinata, c'est cela ?  
  
-Oui Hyûga-sama.  
  
-Je pense, sans me tromper, pouvoir affirmer que tu es son ami.  
  
-Oui Hyûga-sama.  
  
-J'aimerais que tu acceptes de devenir son époux.  
  
D'habitude, Shino était un jeune homme calme. Posé. Il réfléchissait toujours avant de parler, et ne haussait jamais la voix. Il respectait toujours ses aînés et leur parlait poliment.  
  
Enfin, d'habitude.  
  
-Je vous demande pardon ?!  
  
-J'aimerais que tu l'épouses, répéta Hiashi.  
  
Un petit cri se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la paroi de papier et un fracas retentit, faisant sursauter les trois ninjas. Hiashi tourna la tête dans la direction du cri et les veines autour de ses yeux palpitèrent brièvement avant qu'il se détente.  
  
-Une de vos servantes vient de faire tomber son plateau, déclara-t-il.  
  
-Ce doit être Mushiko, cette petite est d'une maladresse affligeante.  
  
-Hyûga-sama… Je.. Je suis très honoré de cette proposition… Mais c'est que.. Je n'ai jamais pensé au mariage… Ni à… A Hinata comme une fiancée… Encore moins une épouse…  
  
-Je comprends ton trouble Shino-kun, assura Hiashi. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'attends pas de réponse immédiate. Prends quelques jours pour y réfléchir.  
  
-Merci… Hyûga-sama.  
  
-Je vais te laisser Kagerô, déclara Hiashi, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement d'Hanabi.  
  
-Très bien, permet que je te raccompagne Hiashi, proposa Kagerô en se levant à son tour.  
  
-Ca ira, je te remercie. A plus tard.  
  
Shino s'inclina poliment pour le départ du chef des Hyûgas et attendit que celui ci soit sortit avant de se redresser, encore étonné de la scène qui venait de se passer.  
  
-Shino.  
  
-Oui Père ? Répondit automatiquement l'adolescent.  
  
-Viens t'asseoir face à moi.  
  
Le cœur battant, incapable d'imaginer la suite des évènements, Shino obéit, venant prendre place sur le coussin qu'avait occupé Hiashi quelques minutes auparavant. Son père prit une profonde inspiration puis retira ses lunettes de soleil et les posa près de lui, adressant un sourire fier à son fils.  
  
-Shino. Que penses-tu de cette idée ?  
  
-Je… Je suis… Je suis surpris Père, répondit honnêtement Shino. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cela.  
  
-Moi non plus, je te l'avoue. Certes. À la naissance d'Hinata, beaucoup de chefs de clan ont voulu arranger un mariage avec leurs fils, mais Hiashi a toujours refusé ces unions. Qu'il vienne nous proposer cette alliance est un grand honneur.  
  
-Je comprends Père…  
  
-Une union entre nos deux clans serait de la plus grande importance. L'enfant qui naîtra de cette union possèdera probablement vos deux pouvoirs.  
  
Etrangement, Shino ne partagea pas l'enthousiasme de son père en imaginant un enfant aux cheveux crépu et aux yeux blanc, couvert d'insectes mangeur de chakra. Non. Définitivement non. Si l'enfant était une fille, elle aurait intérêt à tenir d'Hinata.  
  
-Je ne sais pas Père… N'y a t'il pas un risque de consanguinité ?  
  
Kagerô sursauta, ce qui aurait équivaut à un hurlement de surprise de la part d'un non Aburame.  
  
-Que dis tu ?  
  
-Je suis au courant pour l'ascendance des ninjas de Konoha Père, vous semblez l'oublier.  
  
Le père de Shino respira lentement, autant pour se calmer que pour tranquilliser les insectes qui rampaient sous sa peau, réagissant à sa nervosité.  
  
-Effectivement Shino, je l'oubliais, finit il par dire d'une voix contrôlée. Mais je doute qu'à ce stade là, il y ait un quelconque risque.  
  
-Père, je ne suis pas sûr que…  
  
-Shino, coupa Kagerô d'un ton sec. Ce mariage est une chance inespérée pour le clan Aburame d'obtenir une plus grande influence. J'espère que tu donneras à Hiashi-sama la réponse qu'il attend.  
  
-Je… Oui Père, finit par marmonner Shino, sous le regard perçant de son père.  
  
-Bien. Tu peux disposer.  
  
-Merci Père.  
  
---  
  
-Bonjour Shino-sama, avez-vous passée une bonne journée ? Demanda un de ses serviteurs quand Shino posa le pied dans l'aile ou il logeait.  
  
-Je suis partant pour une autre comme ça quand tu veux, grommela Shino, toujours sous le choc, passant près du jeune homme aux cheveux mauve sans s'arrêter.  
  
-Heu.. Shino-sama ? L'interpella t'il.  
  
Shino soupira et se tourna vers le jeune homme.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kemushi 1 ? Se força t'il à demander, calmement.  
  
-Vous avez un visiteur Shino-sama, déclara le jeune homme. C'est assez important as t'il dit…  
  
-De qui s'agit t'il ?  
  
-Hyûga-sama.  
  
Shino releva la tête et dévisagea le frère de Mushiko d'un regard stupéfait avant de tourner les talons et se dépêcher vers la salle de réception de ses quartiers. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et se retrouva à nouveau face au père d'Hinata qui attendait patiemment.  
  
-Hyûga-sama, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir aussi vite.  
  
-Ferme la porte Shino-kun. Je voulais te parler seul à seul.  
  
Shino obéit, non sans congédier les serviteurs qui attendaient à la porte. Il vint s'asseoir en face de l'adulte et attendit poliment que celui ci prenne la parole.  
  
-Shino-kun… Je comprends que ma proposition te surprenne. Mais je me sens obligé de te donner quelques explications sur mes motivations.  
  
-Je vous écoute Hyûga-sama.  
  
-Tu n'es pas sans ignorer les problèmes concernant la branche aînée et la branche cadette de mon clan. Et Hinata a probablement du te parler de son statut ambigu.  
  
-Elle a été destituée de son rang d'aînée au profit d'Hanabi, sa petite sœur. Mais elle ne fait pas pour autant partie de la branche cadette.  
  
-C'est cela. Vois-tu Shino… Dès le moment ou elle a été déshéritée, elle aurait du recevoir le sceau de l'oiseau dans la cage.  
  
-Mais… Elle ne le porte pas…  
  
-Jusqu'à présent… J'avais réussit à empêcher cela. J'avais proposé d'attendre quelques années, pour le cas ou Hinata ferait de soudain progrès et surpasserait Hanabi.  
  
Hiashi soupira, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.  
  
-Elle a fait d'énormes progrès, il est vrai. Mais elle n'a pas la mentalité nécessaire pour diriger un jour le clan. De plus, alors qu'elle s'était tenue sage pendant quelques années… Les récents évènements au sujet d'Okori-dono inquiètent les anciens. Elle n'est plus assez docile à leur goût. Lors de la dernière réunion de clan, ils ont demandé à ce qu'elle soit définitivement destituée de son rang dans la branche aînée. Il n'y a que deux solutions Shino-kun. Soit, elle rejoint définitivement la branche cadette et reçoit le sceau de l'oiseau dans la cage. Soit elle épouse un membre d'un autre clan.  
  
-Mais pourquoi moi ? S'étonna Shino.  
  
-Je veux protéger Hinata, mais pas la marier à n'importe qui pour ça. Les anciens ont proposés deux maris pour elle dans la branche cadette. Un de mes jeunes frères et.. .Neji.  
  
Hiashi jeta un petit regard furtif à Shino et réprima un sourire amusé en voyant les sourcils de l'adolescent pointer par dessus ses lunettes. Après vingt ans d'amitié avec Kagerô, il était devenu maître dans le décryptage d'Aburame, Byakugan ou pas, et il pouvait sans peine décoder cette expression : Surprise.  
  
-Ton père me vante souvent ton intelligence, ton courage… ainsi que tes pouvoirs. Je sais par Hanabi que tu es aussi un des meilleurs amis d'Hinata.   
  
-Kiba possède aussi ses propres qualités… Objecta Shino.  
  
-Mais une alliance avec le clan Inuzuka ne satisfera pas les anciens. Leur clan est trop…  
  
Hiashi hésita un moment sur le qualificatif à donner.  
  
-Trop faible ? Suggéra Shino.  
  
-Si Kegawa-sama entendait ça je serais bon pour une bonne dispute, soupira Hiashi. Mais leur clan n'est plus qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'il fut. Shino-kun. Je te le demande. Prend ma fille pour épouse. Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer ou de l'honorer comme il se devrait… Juste de prendre soin d'elle. Au moins, jusqu'à ce que Hanabi devienne chef des Hyûgas. Après, les anciens n'auront plus rien à dire sur Hinata. Vous pourrez divorcer si vous le désirez.  
  
-Hyûga-sama, j'ai peur que vos révélations m'aient… Embrouillé encore plus… Laissez moi un moment pour réfléchir.  
  
-Bien sûr Shino-kun…Mais j'attend ta réponse au plus vite.  
  
-Oui Hyûga-sama… Permettez que je vous raccompagne…  
  
-Non ça ira, je te remercie. Bonne soirée.  
  
-Bonne soirée à vous aussi Hyûga-sama.  
  
Et le chef des Hyûgas disparut.  
  
Shino attendit patiemment qu'il soit partit avant de se détendre, s'asseyant en tailleur plutôt que sur ses talons. Il retira ses lunettes et gratta sa toison bouclée.  
  
-ho bon sang…  
  
-Shino-sama ? Appela doucement une voix de l'autre côté de la porte de papier.  
  
-Entre Mushiko, soupira Shino.  
  
La jeune servante obéit, calmement et silencieusement pour une fois et s'agenouilla au sol.  
  
-Shino-sama, le bain est prêt.  
  
-Ha.. Merci Mushiko. Tu as entendu?  
  
Le petit sourire amusé de la jeune fille lui rappela soudain qu'il parlait à la plus grande commère de tout le domaine Aburame, si ce n'est de Konoha, et qui avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats en espionnage à l'académie et au test de juunin.  
  
-question stupide, finit il par répondre lui même.  
  
-C'est… C'est très bien un mariage, commença Mushiko en se relevant, allant ramasser le coussin du chef des Hyûgas et sa tasse de thé, restée intouchée. Et puis… Hinata est très mignonne, et gentille. Je suis sûre que vous aurez de beaux enfants… Je pourrais être la marraine ? Ajouta aussitôt Mushiko comme si l'idée venait juste de la frapper.  
  
-Je ne suis pas si sur qu'ils seront beaux, grommela Shino, cherchant désespérément à chasser l'idée d'un petit Aburame-Hyûga aux yeux blanc facettés.  
  
-En… En tout cas... Félicitation Shino-sama, déclara Mushiko en se levant. J'espère que vous serez heureux.  
  
Shino fixa son amie un petit moment, interloqué par ses dires.  
  
-Mais... Attend...  
  
-Le bain est prêt, à plus tard Shino-sama, balbutia la jeune femme avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
Et l'adolescent resta seul dans la pièce, stupéfait.  
  
-Mais, pourquoi elle me vouvoie ?  
  
---  
  
-En garde misérable ! La punition divine s'abat sur toi. Ramasse ordure no jutsu !  
  
Naruto assena un coup de pique sur le paquet de biscuit vide qui traînait au sol et lui jeta un regard victorieux avant de grimacer et le balancer dans le sac ouvert près de lui.  
  
-Si j'aurais su, j'aurais passé plus de temps à repiquer le riz, grommela le blond tout en fouillant la rue du regard, cherchant d'autres ordures.  
  
/Je crois surtout que Sarutobi n'a plus d'idée pour notre punition/  
  
-'Notre punition' ? Dis, pour le moment c'est moi qui ait tout fait !  
  
/Hey, J'AI donné un coup de pouce pour que le riz pousse plus vite !/  
  
Naruto essaya de loucher suffisamment pour se jeter un regard noir au fond du cerveau.  
  
-Je te signale que c'est moi qui ait passé des heures les pieds dans la…  
  
-NARUTO-NIISAN !  
  
A ce cri mélodieux et délicat qui du arracher les tympans de la moitié de la ville, Naruto se redressa d'un bond. Il connaissait le cri d'alarme d'Hanabi, qui retentissait chaque fois qu'Hinata avait un gros problème. Empoignant sa pique à deux mains, prêt à courir au secours d'une de ses meilleures amies, Naruto se retourna.  
  
Juste à temps pour réceptionner Hanabi en plein torse, les faisant tout deux basculer en arrière dans la poussière.  
  
/Tiens, cette petite tiens plus de moi que sa sœur et son cousin/  
  
-Okori, c'est pas le moment… Hana-chan, qu'est ce qui se…  
  
Sans laisser à Naruto le temps de finir sa phrase, Hanabi s'assit sur son ventre et le saisit par le col, secouant énergiquement son aîné.  
  
-NARUTO NIISAN !! Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, c'est horrible, Hinata a pas mérité ça, en plus elle déteste les insectes, ils lui donnent la chair de poule et puis elle est pas d'accord chui sure, elle est pas amoureuse de lui, tout le monde sait qu'elle et toi vous aller vous marier un jour et avoir pleins d'enfants que vous allez appeler Hiashi, Hizashi, Kurenai, Iruka et Kakashi !  
  
Naruto eut alors la seule réaction possible face à ce déluge de parole.  
  
-Tu peux répéter ?  
  
Hanabi roula des yeux, agacée et recommença à secouer Naruto comme un prunier.  
  
-Hinata va se marier !!  
  
-QUOI ?!  
  
-Avec Shino-niisan !  
  
-QUOI ?!!!  
  
-Et.. .heu.. En fait c'est tout… Avoua la fillette en se calmant soudainement. Mais tu dois faire quelque chose !  
  
-Stop stop STOP ! Hanabi, du calme. Bon, on reprend.. D'abord tu te pousses de mon ventre.  
  
-Hein ? Ho, désolée Naruto Niisan, s'excusa Hanabi en se relevant, aidant Naruto à faire de même.  
  
-Bon, fit Naruto en s'époussetant, c'est quoi cette histoire ?  
  
---  
  
-SHINOOOOOOO !  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Shino ne pu éviter le salut matinal de Kiba et Akamaru, comme il le faisait habituellement tout les matins. Aussi se retrouva t'il les quatre fers en l'air, dans la poussière, Kiba et Akamaru assis sur lui.  
  
-Oy, Shino, t'es malade ? S'enquit le brun, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Tu nous as pas esquiv  
  
-Je… Pensais à autre chose, admit Shino, clignant des yeux dans la lumière trop vive du matin. Où sont mes lunettes ?  
  
-Heu… commençant Kiba en s'écartant de Shino, à la recherche des lunettes.  
  
-Tiens Shino-kun, les voilà, fit une petite voix timide.  
  
Shino sentit qu'on lui mettait les verres dans la main et il les chaussa aussitôt avant de se figer, reconnaissant Hinata.  
  
-Hinata… Murmura t'il.  
  
-Shino-kun… Fit elle, intimidée.  
  
-Ouais et moi c'est Kiba, enchanté, qu'est ce qui vous prend tout les deux aujourd'hui ?  
  
-Longue histoire, souffla Shino en se relevant.  
  
Kiba fit la moue, sentant bien qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, puis décida que ça pourrait attendre après l'entraînement et leurs missions du moment et déclara que le dernier à la zone d'exercice 12 était un chien galeux. Shino et Hinata le regardèrent partir d'un air respectivement las et légèrement amusé. Finalement, Shino se tourna vers sa partenaire, s'étonnant qu'elle soit si petite et lui si grand.  
  
-Hinata… Tu es au courant pour…  
  
-Père m'a expliqué ce matin… Je… Heu…  
  
-Tu en penses quoi ?  
  
Hinata commença à se frotter les bras en détournant le regard.  
  
-Et bien… Je…  
  
-Franchement Hinata, coupa t'il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
-Je ne veux pas t'épouser. Je veux dire, reprit elle aussitôt, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas ! Enfin, pas comme ça mais, mais, mais…  
  
-Respire.  
  
Hinata obéit aussitôt, prenant une longue inspiration.  
  
-Je ne veux pas me marier juste pour ça, finit elle par dire, plus calmement mais tout aussi désespérée.  
  
-Tu… es toujours amoureuse de Naruto ?  
  
Hinata rougit rapidement mais secoua vigoureusement la tête.  
  
-Je… J'aime beaucoup Naruto-kun. Mais comme toi… Je veux dire.. Je l'admire énormément, il est un modèle pour moi… tout comme toi Shino-kun. Mais… Je ne suis plus amoureuse… c'est vrai que je… Je l'ai été très longtemps…  
  
Hinata baissa les yeux sur ses doigts qu'elle tortillait nerveusement.  
  
-Je lui ais dit tu sais…  
  
-Je.. Oui.. Il l'a écrit dans son journal…  
  
-Alors tu sais que.. Qu'il a refusé… Et tu sais pourquoi…  
  
-Ouais…  
  
-Tu ne le diras a personne hein Shino-kun ?! S'exclama soudain Hinata en levant les poings.  
  
-Oui oui… heu je veux dire non… Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Hinata… Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?  
  
-Je… Je ne sais pas… Avoua Hinata. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?   
  
Shino secoua la tête, mains dans les poches et reprit son chemin, le long de la lisière du bois, suivit par Hinata.  
  
-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Tu risques des ennuis si tu n'es pas mariée sous peu et…  
  
-Naruto-kun ? Fit Hinata en regardant droit devant elle.  
  
Shino tourna la tête dans cette direction et vit Naruto arriver d'un pas hargneux, un sac poubelle à la main et Hanabi trottinant sur les talons.  
  
-Hanabi ! S'exclama Hinata, tu devrais être en cours !  
  
-Oooops, je savais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose… Marmonna la fillette en freinant net.  
  
-Naruto-kun je… Commença Hinata.  
  
-Amène la à l'académie, c'est à Shino que je veux parler, grogna Naruto en réponse, attrapant le brun par le col et le traînant hors de portée de vue et d'oreille.  
  
Une fois au loin, cachés dans la forêt, Naruto se tourna et, attrapant le col de Shino de son autre main, plaqua l'adolescent à un tronc d'arbre.  
  
-C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?  
  
-C'est une bonne question Naruto… déclara Shino en lui faisant lâcher son col, chassant d'une main les insectes bourdonnant autour de lui, attendant le moindre signe d'agression pour fondre sur Naruto.  
  
-Hanabi vient de me dire que tu allais épouser Hinata ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas encore dit oui.  
  
-Tu as pas encore dis non, non plus.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais répondre, avoua Shino avec un léger mouvement d'humeur.  
  
Naruto plissa les yeux, intrigué et croisa les bras en faisant la moue.  
  
-Comment ça ? Tu veux ou tu ne veux pas l'épouser ?  
  
-Naruto, tu connais le statut d'Hinata au sein de la famille Hyûga ?  
  
-Deux mots, en sursis, pourquoi ?  
  
-Son père m'a confié qu'il voulait la mettre à l'abri, l'éloigner de la famille. Et la seule solution qu'il ait trouvé pour éviter des problèmes est de marier Hinata hors de la famille Hyûga.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Il n'y a que deux prétendants en titre dans la famille Hyûga, tous deux dans la branche cadette. Un de ses oncles et Neji.  
  
Shino haussa un sourcil quand Naruto et Okori balbutièrent plusieurs jurons et exclamations en même temps, horrifiés par cette simple idée.  
  
-Mariée dans la bunke, Hinata ne pourra plus échapper au sceau de l'oiseau dans la cage. Mais si elle épouse un membre d'un autre clan, sous couvert d'une alliance, elle sera libre à jamais des Hyûgas.  
  
-Alors, tu l'épouserais pour l'aider.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, avoua Shino. Je veux vraiment aider Hinata… Mais… Le mariage… C'est un peu extrême…   
  
-Ok, fit Naruto en se frottant les mains, Naruto à la rescousse !  
  
-Naruto, je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider…  
  
-Hey, TU te mêles de MA vie amoureuse alors JE me mêle de la TIENNE. C'est pas un deal, c'est obligé.  
  
-Je n'ai pas de vie amoureuse, expliqua lentement Shino.  
  
-Ha bon ? Et ta copine là, la fille aux cheveux violets, qu'est tout le temps en jaune…  
  
-C'est ma meilleure amie.  
  
La seconde suivante, Naruto avait arrachée les lunettes de Shino, le laissant cligner dans la lumière trop vive comme un cerf éblouit par les phares.  
  
-Redis le.  
  
-Naruto je n'y vois rien, rend moi mes lunettes.  
  
-Redis moi d'abord qui est cette fille pour toi.  
  
Shino soupira mais finit par répéter.  
  
-Ma mei…  
  
-Ouvre les yeux et regarde moi.  
  
Cette fois encore, Shino obéit, mais à contrecoeur. Il ouvrit les paupières provoquant un petit cri de dégoût de Naruto.  
  
-Eeeewwww, pitié dis moi que c'est des faux.  
  
-Ce sont mes yeux.  
  
-Ha heu ouais.. berk quand même… Et.. Heu répète donc… cette fille.. .comment elle s'appelle ?  
  
-Mushiko.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle est pour toi ?  
  
-Elle est ma…  
  
-Regarde moi dans le blanc des yeux.  
  
Shino se redressa, jeta un regard noir à Naruto et ouvrit la bouche.  
  
-Ma meilleure a…  
  
Il s'interrompit.  
  
Amie ? Mushiko ? Quand il avait cinq ans, qu'ils étaient les seuls enfants de leur âge dans le clan Aburame, peut être. Quand il avait huit ans et que Mushiko entra en premier à l'académie et qu'il se retrouvait seul une grande partie de la journée. Quand il avait onze ans et qu'il la voyait partir tout les matins avec son équipe.  
  
Pas quand il a eut quatorze ans et qu'il attendait toute la nuit qu'elle revienne de ses missions d'espionnage. Pas quand il avait quinze ans et qu'il surveillait d'un regard noir les hommes qui approchaient de Mushiko en bombant le torse et roulant des mécaniques.  
  
Pas quand il s'était presque jeté dans ses bras, la nuit où il avait appris la vérité sur sa famille.  
  
-Amie ? Suggéra Naruto au bout d'un long moment de silence.  
  
Shino lui jeta un regard las et se laissa tomber au pied de l'arbre.  
  
-Merde, Naruto… C'était déjà pas assez compliqué comme ça ? Il faut que tu en rajoutes ?  
  
-Désolé mais oui…  
  
-Ca fait.. .Ca fait toujours ça les révélations ?  
  
-Ho.. La mienne c'était plus dans le genre de : Ho mon dieu merde chui amoureux d'un mec hétéro comme un poteau c'est pas possible putain de bordel de merde ! Mais sinon oui, ça fait toujours cet effet.  
  
-qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Murmura Shino en plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
  
-Essaye juste d'être heureux, murmura la drôle de voix d'Okori à son oreille. Je m'occupe du reste.  
  
Shino se redressa vivement, voulant demander à la renarde ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il n'y avait plus la moindre de trace de Naruto dans la forêt.  
  
---  
  
-Je suis rentr  
  
-Bienvenue à la maison Shino-sama.  
  
Surpris par la voix grave et toujours perturbé par sa conversation avec Naruto, Shino mit un moment à comprendre que ce n'était pas Mushiko qui le saluait, mais son frère aîné.  
  
-Ho… Kemushi… Merci…  
  
-Je vous en prie Shino-sama, remercia l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement.  
  
-Mushiko n'est pas là ?  
  
-Non Shino-sama, elle est sortie faire des courses.  
  
-Oh… Je vois… Fit Shino en retirant ses sandales, moitié content de ne pas affronter Mushiko maintenant, moitié chagriné de ne pas avoir droit à son bienvenue habituel.  
  
-Shino-sama, votre mère vous demande de dîner avec elle ce soir.  
  
Shino cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes, surpris mais hocha la tête. Habituellement, il dînait seul dans ses quartiers, parfois avec Mushiko quand il rentrait trop tard et que personne n'était pas pour réprimander leur réunion nocturne. Quand à ses parents, ils dînaient chacun de leurs côtés, se parlant à peine depuis des années.  
  
-Bien, je me change et…  
  
-Aburame-dono a dis : « maintenant ».  
  
-J'arrive, soupira Shino.  
  
Il suivit Kemushi dans les couloirs de la résidence, retirant sa veste pour arranger le mieux possible les plis de sa tunique de protection en dessous. Il passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux, sachant d'avance que c'était peine perdue pour les coiffer et tendit sa veste à Kemushi quand celui ci ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer.  
  
-Shino-sama vient d'arriver Aburame-dono.  
  
-Très bien, fait le entrer et laisse nous Kemushi-kun, ordonna la voix calme de sa mère.  
  
Le jeune homme s'effaça devant Shino, puis referma la porte après lui et s'éloigna rapidement. Les servantes présentes s'en allèrent à leur tour, non sans emporter un coussin, un verre de thé vide et une petite assiette encore couverte de miettes de manjis. Apparemment, sa mère avait reçu quelqu'un avant de l'inviter à manger. C'était suffisamment exceptionnel pour que Shino s'en étonne, sa mère n'avait pas d'amie en dehors du clan et restait en général avec ses servantes, issues de la famille de Mushiko. Resté seul avec sa mère, Shino s'inclina poliment avant de prendre place en face d'elle, devant la petite table de laque portant leur repas. De derrière ses lunettes de soleil, il jeta un regard à sa mère. Elle portait un kimono brun, par dessus un autre vert clair, aux larges manches empesées. Un obi encombrant était noué sur son dos, au creux des reins, l'empêchant de s'asseoir confortablement. Elle avait une peau trop pâle, de ne jamais sortir de la résidence, des cheveux gris bleu, beaucoup trop long pour être pratique dans un combat et surtout, ce qui avait toujours fasciné Shino, des yeux d'un vert étincelant. Elle était jeune aussi s'aperçut t'il, maintenant qu'il la voyait vraiment de près depuis ce qu'il lui semblait des années. Il savait qu'elle avait été très jeune à sa naissance, à peine dix sept ans. Un rapide calcul mental lui révéla qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente trois ans. La mère de Shino lui sourit puis tendit la main vers une théière pour servir son fils.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as grandi Shino… tu es aussi grand que moi maintenant.  
  
-Je n'ai pas encore finit de grandir, déclara Shino.  
  
-Oui, tu seras aussi grand que mon très cher époux.  
  
Peut être étais-ce parce qu'il avait grandit, mais les mots de sa mère ne lui semblaient plus aussi respectueux que quand il était enfant. Shino avait eut des entretiens pénibles ces deux derniers jours, il était fatigué, confus, affamé et n'avait pas le courage d'attendre qu'on lui assène encore des ordres ou des conseils.  
  
-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette invitation Mère ?  
  
-Ho, ça… Fit sa mère en reposant la théière après s'être servie.  
  
Elle ramena sa main à elle, observant un ongle cassé par le geste.  
  
-Regarde ça Shino, je ne suis même plus capable de servir du thé sans aide…  
  
A la surprise de Shino elle prit l'ongle entre ses dents et mordit, cassant la rognure fautive.  
  
-Ce n'est vraiment pas pratique, marmonna t'elle, d'une étrange inflexion enfantine. Je t'ai fait venir… Ho, laissons tomber la procédure veux-tu ?  
  
-Je… oui Mère.  
  
-L'ancien m'a dit que ton père avait arrangé un mariage entre toi et Hinata-chan. C'est cela ?  
  
-Oui Mère… Commença Shino.  
  
-Mais ? Fit sa mère.  
  
-Mais... Je n'ai pas encore dit oui, acheva Shino.  
  
-Ho, vu les enjeux, ce n'est pas toi qui diras oui ou non, soupira sa mère en découvrant son bol de soupe d'un geste sec.  
  
-Je vous demande pardon Mère ?   
  
Kitana 2 leva les yeux vers son fils. Quand elle l'avait prit dans ses bras pour la première fois, malgré toutes ses résolutions de détester son fils autant que le père, elle n'avait put faire autrement que l'aimer. C'était son enfant avant d'être celui de Kagerô. C'était elle qui l'avait porté neuf mois, qui l'avait nourri au sein, malgré les remontrances du clan Aburame, qui l'avait éduqué dans ses premières années. Elle eut un petit sourire triste qui sembla rendre shino encore plus perplexe qu'avant.  
  
-T'ais je déjà raconté comment ton père et moi nous sommes rencontré et marié ? Demanda t'elle sans cesser de sourire.  
  
-Non Mère.  
  
-J'avais seize ans. J'étais chuunin. J'envisageais de passer juunin, peut être même anbu. Et puis, ton grand-père m'a fait l'immense honneur de me désigner pour épouser son fils. J'ai dut abandonner tous mes projets. Du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvée enfermée dans cette vieille maison, avec ce clan maudit… Et un époux que je n'aimais pas. Que je n'aime toujours pas, ajouta t'elle en prenant sa coupe de saké. Et que je n'aimerais jamais.  
  
-j'ignorais… Balbutia Shino.  
  
-C'était un mariage arrangé Shino, coupa Kitana avant de boire une gorgée de saké. Tous les mariages arrangés n'ont pas la chance de se passer comme celui de la famille Inuzuka.  
  
-Je ne savais pas… Que vous étiez si triste Mère, avoua son fils, comprenant désormais le froid qui régnait entre son père et sa mère.  
  
-J'ai appris à me contenter de peu… Et t'avoir sous les yeux est ma plus grande joie Shino.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Tu es mon fils Shino, je n'aime pas ton père, c'est vrai. Mais toi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je ne veux pas te voir marié à quelqu'un que tu n'aimeras pas et qui ne t'aimeras pas. Ce serait gâcher deux vies à nouveau.   
  
Shino hocha mécaniquement la tête. Depuis combien d'années n'avait il pas parlé ainsi avec sa mère ? De cœur à cœur ? Il avait été séparé d'elle à l'âge de quatre ou cinq ans, quand son père avait décidé de prendre en main son éducation de ninja. Depuis, il ne l'avait plus vue que de loin, pendant les repas de famille ou les réceptions. Et pourtant, sa mère était là, à le conseiller d'être heureux.... Comme Okori quelques heures plus tôt.  
  
Okori n'étais pas férue de manji, d'ailleurs ?  
  
Shino réprima à demi un sourire amusé avant de se redresser.  
  
-Je… Je ne veux pas épouser Hinata, déclara t'il. Je refuse, affirma t'il, plus résolu.  
  
-Bien… fit Kitana avec un soupir soulagé.  
  
-J'irais dès demain chez le clan Hyûga les signifier de ma décision, continua Shino. Mère ?  
  
-Oui Shino ?  
  
-Merci.  
  
-shino… Il y a quelque chose que tu faisais enfant, j'aimerais que tu le refasses…  
  
-Bien sûr Mère, de quoi s'agit il ?  
  
-Appelle moi Maman.  
  
1Kemushi : Chenille  
  
2 Kitana : Tiré de mon perso préféré du jeu vidéo Mortal Kombat (elle et tout les ninjas du jeu, mais je me voyait mal appeler la mère de Shino Subzero ou Scorpio). Je ne sais pas ce que ca signifie dans le cadre du jeu, mais ici, j'ai choisi : Kita : nord et Na : Sud 


	5. La ruche

Neuf Vies  
  
Chapitre 5 : La ruche  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Autrice : Kineko  
  
Genre : Sérieux, suite de 'Neuf rêves'  
  
Couple :   
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Okori, Mushiko, Kitana, Kagerô, Kemushi et Obaasan sont à moi… Ho, j'oubliais Arashi aussi.  
  
Autre bis : Encore merci à Anna, ma super-béta-lectrice, qui en connaît un sacré rayon sur Naruto.  
  
---  
  
S'il y avait une chose que Shino pouvait reconnaître aux Hyûgas, c'était qu'ils étaient une des familles les plus importantes, si ce n'est la plus importante de tout Konoha. Pas seulement en matière de membres, un clan ninja, même puissant n'est jamais constitué de plus d'une quinzaine de personnes, branches cadettes comprises. Mais les Hyûgas, avec leur vingtaine de membres, leurs pouvoirs, leurs âcres de terres, leurs nombreuses maisons et leur poids politique, était certainement LE clan de Konoha. Surtout depuis l'extermination des Uchihas huit ans avant, leur clan rival depuis des années.  
  
Et pourtant, Shino n'hésita pas une seule seconde à faire sa réponse à leur chef.  
  
-Je décline votre proposition Hyûga-sama.  
  
Lequel chef ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça et s'y reprit à deux fois avant d'en croire ses oreilles et l'exprimer assez peu dignement.  
  
-Je te demande pardon ?!  
  
Shino allait répéter quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hinata. La jeune fille sourit à Shino puis salua son père d'un signe de la tête avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, lissant sa tunique.  
  
-Je décline votre proposition Hyûga-sama, répéta Shino d'un ton calme.  
  
-Shino-kun, réfléchis bien.  
  
-J'ai réfléchis Hyûga-sama, coupa Shino. Un mariage entre Hinata et moi serais hautement bénéfique, autant pour elle que pour mon clan. Néanmoins je ne peux accepter. Je suis désolé Hinata.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, assura la jeune fille avec un petit salut formel, je te remercie Shino-kun.  
  
-Hinata, si tu n'es pas mariée hors du clan avant tes seize ans, tu seras mariée de force à Neji ou Hikari…  
  
-Je compte quitter le clan Père, déclara Hinata, se retenant de balbutier.   
  
A ces mots, Hiashi resta bouche bée, fixant sa fille aînée comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.  
  
-Pardon ?!  
  
-Je vais quitter le clan Père. Lorsque Hanabi sera diplômée de l'académie et qu'elle saura se débrouiller seule, je partirais.  
  
-Les Anciens refuseront de te laisser partir.  
  
-Les anciens sont la dernière de mes préoccupations Père, rétorqua Hinata.  
  
Un petit raclement de gorge poli interrompit les deux Hyûgas, qui se tournèrent aussitôt vers Shino.  
  
-Si vous permettez Hyûga-sama, je vais vous laisser, déclara t'il avant de prendre congé, non sans saluer une dernière fois Hinata et Hiashi.  
  
A peine sortit de la pièce, il laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement, soulagé d'avoir survécu à l'entrevue avec Hiashi. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il s'éclipsa discrètement, rejoignant Kiba qui l'attendait dehors avec Akamaru.  
  
-Tiens, t'a survécu ? Lança le brun, adossé au mur de la propriété des Hyûgas.  
  
-Ta confiance en moi m'honore.  
  
-Hey, tu es entré ici avec l'intention de contredire le père d'Hinata. C'est un truc que les juunins les plus couillus n'oseraient pas faire.  
  
-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si mauvais que ça, déclara Shino en venant s'adosser au mur près de Kiba.  
  
-Ah ouais ? M'a pourtant l'air d'être un sacré trou du cul, marmonna Kiba.  
  
-Il ne fait que suivre les lois de son clan. Un chef ne peut y déroger. Il peut les tordre au besoin, mais pas les changer. Tu sais que ce mariage devait être pour protéger Hinata, n'est ce pas ?  
  
-En quoi ça la protègerais d'être marié à un entomologiste à la noix ? Grommela son ami.  
  
-Jaloux ?  
  
-Ben… HEY ! Protesta Kiba en rougissant. Mais de quoi tu te mêles ?!  
  
Akamaru aboya à ce moment et les deux amis tournèrent la tête vers lui. Hinata sortait de la maison en enfilant son gros blouson informe. Elle souriait, apparemment soulagée et contente d'elle.  
  
-Comment ça c'est passé ?demanda Shino avant que Kiba ait pus ouvrir la bouche.  
  
-Père va annoncer la rupture de nos fiançailles. Il est très déçu… ajouta Hinata, tapotant la tête d'Akamaru qui lui faisait la fête.  
  
-Tu vas pas avoir d'ennui avec les vieux de ton clan, hein ? Demanda Kiba, inquiet.  
  
-Peut être… Mais d'ici un mois ou deux, Hanabi sera diplômée. Elle n'aura plus besoin de moi. Je pourrais partir.  
  
-Mouais, pas sur de ça, répondit Kiba en croisant les bras.  
  
Hinata lui jeta un regard abasourdi.  
  
-Qu'Hanabi soit diplômée ?!  
  
-Naaaan, qu'elle ait plus besoin de toi. T'es sa sœur non ? Tu vas pas la laisser là toute seule avec juste Neji pour lui tenir compagnie ?  
  
-Neji 'niisan adore Hanabi, déclara Hinata. Et Hanabi le considère comme un grand frère.  
  
-Tu viendras pas te plaindre si elle tourne comme lui, marmonna Kiba avant de se figer. Oh mon DIEU ! Je viens d'imaginer un Neji avec des seins ! Mauvaise image mentale, très mauvaise.  
  
Shino roula des yeux derrière ses lunettes tandis qu'Hinata cachait un rire derrière ses doigts. Kiba lui fit alors un grand sourire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
-Ravi de te revoir sourire Poussin.  
  
Hinata rosit, embarrassée par les manières familières de Kiba, même après trois ans à travailler ensemble.  
  
-Maintenant, étape deux, aller prévenir le père de Shino, déclara le garçon au chien.  
  
A ces mots, le brun fit une petite moue, ce qui aurait probablement équivalut à un rictus d'horreur s'il n'avait pas été un Aburame.  
  
---  
  
-Je suis rentré.  
  
-Nous sommes là aussi ! Ajouta Kiba de derrière Shino.  
  
Le silence retomba sur les trois amis. Après une trentaine de secondes sans pépiement de bienvenue, Shino soupira et se pencha pour retirer ses chaussures.  
  
-Ou… Où est Mushiko Neesan ? S'étonna Hinata en l'imitant.  
  
-Hey, Mushiiiiiiikooooooooooo ! Appela Kiba. Bah c'est dingue ça, c'est la première fois que je ne vois pas ta petite amie t'accueillir.  
  
Shino s'apprêta à rétorquer un : Ce n'est PAS ma petite amie, comme toute les fois que Kiba lançait la boutade, mais il referma la bouche, préférant ranger ses chaussures qu'impliquer Kiba dans ses affaires de coeur. A ce moment là, Kemushi arriva pour le saluer.  
  
-Bienvenue Shino-sama. Hinata-sama, Kiba-sama…  
  
-Salut Kemushi ! Lança Kiba pendant qu'Hinata s'inclinait et qu'Akamaru allait lécher les chevilles du frère de Mushiko.  
  
-Merci Kemushi. Mon père est il là ?  
  
-Non Shino-sama, votre père est partit à la réunion pour l'organisation du procès de Yoruno-san, répondit Kemushi en prenant le blouson de Shino.  
  
-Tant pis, je lui parlerais plus tard. Vous voulez boire quelque ?  
  
-Pas de refus, fait une chaleur dingue aujourd'hui !  
  
-Je veux bien Shino-kun.  
  
-Je vais préparer des boissons, déclara Kemushi, écartant Akamaru du bout du pied pour ne pas trébucher sur le chien.  
  
-Oy Kemushi ! L'interpella Kiba. Où est Mushiko ? Elle est malade ?  
  
Kemushi fronça les sourcils et se tourna à nouveau vers les adolescents.  
  
-Non, je ne crois pas… elle s'occupait d'étendre le linge, elle aurait du vous sentir arriver, je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas venue vous accueillir Shino-sama. Je lui en ferais la réprimande.  
  
-Ce n'est rien Kemushi, nous attendrons dans la salle de séjour.  
  
-Bien Shino-sama.  
  
Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de Shino en papotant, ou plutôt, Kiba assommant de paroles les deux autres. Ils parvinrent à la salle de séjour et s'installèrent, attendant leurs boissons.  
  
-On étouffe aujourd'hui, grommela Kiba en se laissant tomber sur un tatami, ouvrant son blouson.  
  
-Je vais ouvrir un panneau, proposa Hinata en se dressant sur ses genoux.  
  
-Reste assise, je m'en occupe, fit Shino.  
  
-Merci vieux ! Lança Kiba.  
  
Shino alla vers le mur du salon et poussa un des panneaux, laissant entrer l'air frais. La salle de séjour donnait sur les jardins, et, plus loin, les maisons des serviteurs. Remontant ses lunettes d'un doigt, Shino scruta le paysage. Il aperçut les fils à linge, à moitié cachés par une haie d'acacias, mais aucune trace de Mushiko. Il allait retourner avec ses amis quand Kiba se redressa, reniflant le vent plus frais qui venait du dehors.  
  
-Shino…  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
-Chai pas, pousse toi du vent…  
  
Shino s'exécuta, observant Kiba renifler l'air avant de se mettre debout d'un bond.  
  
-Shino ça pue le sang ! Beaucoup de sang !  
  
Immédiatement, les deux autres furent en alerte. Shino envoya ses insectes en éclaireur, dans tout le jardin et Hinata passa en mode byakugan tout en se ruant vers l'ouverture.  
  
-Je ne vois personne de blessé, commença t'elle, balayant le jardin du regard.  
  
Son regard passa sur les fils de linge et elle se figea.  
  
-Shino, il y a du sang sur les draps.  
  
La seconde suivante, Shino avait bondit hors de sa maison, sans même enfiler de chaussure. Un de ses cousins le vit sauter par-dessus l'étang avec surprise, il manqua de percuter une tante qui enseignait à ses enfants à utiliser les insectes kikai, et il finit par arriver au niveau de la haie d'acacias. Il écarta une branche d'un grand geste agacé et tomba nez à nez avec un drap couvert de sang. Le cœur serré d'appréhension, il repoussa le drap et baissa les yeux.   
  
Mushiko gisait au sol, inconsciente, son kimono jaune imbibé de carmin.  
  
-MUSHIKO !  
  
Quand Kiba et Hinata arrivèrent à leur tour, Shino essayait d'asseoir Mushiko, lui prenant le pouls.  
  
-Elle est vivante, le rassura aussitôt Hinata, mais il faut l'amener à l'hôpital.  
  
-Je m'en occupe, fit Shino, soulevant Mushiko sans problème.  
  
-Oy Shino, met au moins des chau…  
  
Kiba ferma la bouche quand Shino disparut dans un nuage de mouches.  
  
-J'ai horreur quand il fait ça…  
  
-Kiba-kun, viens vite, nous devons prévenir la famille de Mushiko !  
  
---  
  
-Haaaaaaaaaa ! Pas de missions aujourd'hui, on peut se détendre paisiblement, fit Ino en s'étirant longuement sur son banc.  
  
-En général, les périodes de calme ne durent jamais assez longtemps pour ça, marmonna Shikamaru en approchant de sa camarade, lui tendant une tasse de thé.  
  
-Merci Shika !  
  
-Tiens Chouji, ta part, fit Shikamaru en tendant une assiette de gâteau à son ami qui commença aussitôt à se goinfrer.  
  
- tu ne vois pas un peu trop les choses en noir Shikamaru ? Fit Ino, on est bien là, un salon de thé tranquille, au soleil, entre ami, qu'est ce qui pourrait nous tomber dessus ?  
  
Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Shino atterrissait devant eux, une Mushiko en sang dans les bras, avant de repartir d'un bond.  
  
Les trois amis le regardèrent partir sans un mot puis restèrent longtemps silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Ino assène une taloche à Shikamaru.  
  
-Tu pouvais pas te taire non ?  
  
---  
  
-Quelqu'un vite ! C'est une urgence !  
  
Le médico-nin qui draguait la standardiste de l'hôpital se précipita aussitôt vers Shino et son fardeau.  
  
-Que s'est il passé ? Demanda t'il, alors que des infirmières amenaient une civière.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvée comme ça, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.  
  
-Posez-là. Fait elle partie d'un clan particulier ? Demanda le médecin en vérifiant le pouls de Mushiko.  
  
-Elle est servante des Aburame, répondit Shino.  
  
-Bien, on l'amène en salle de soin d'urgence, restez ici, on vous préviendra.  
  
Shino se retrouva rapidement seul dans le hall de l'hôpital, un peu désemparé d'être mis à l'écart.  
  
---  
  
Il ne fallut qu'un quart d'heure avant que Kiba et Hinata arrivent, suivis de Kemushi et sa grand-mère, une vieille femme ridée comme une pomme et sèche comme un pin.  
  
-Shino-sama !  
  
-Obaasan 1, fit Shino en se levant de son siège, accueillant ses amis et la famille de Mushiko.  
  
-Merci de l'avoir emmenée si vite à l'hôpital Shino-sama, fit la vieille femme en lui prenant les mains.  
  
-Que disent les médecins ? S'enquit Kemushi, tout pâle.  
  
-Ils ne sont pas encore revenus, répondit Shino.  
  
-Montrez moi vos mains, marmonna la vieille femme en frottant le sang sur la peau de Shino.  
  
-Ca ira Obaasan…  
  
-Voilà un médecin ! fit Kiba en montrant le médico-nin approcher, retirant ses gants stérile.  
  
Shino se tourna et reconnut le médecin qui avait prit soin de Mushiko.  
  
-Comment vas t'elle ? demanda t'il aussitôt.  
  
-son état est stable, répondit le médecin, elle n'est plus en danger pour l'instant. Êtes-vous de la famille ?  
  
Shino secoua la tête et désigna Kemushi et la vieille femme.  
  
-Vous êtes de la famille Ari 2 c'est ça ? Les serviteurs du clan Aburame ? S'enquit le médecin.  
  
-C'est exact docteur.  
  
-Pourrais-je voir votre larve je vous prie ?  
  
Kemushi jeta un regard à sa grand-mère qui hocha la tête. Le jeune homme desserra alors sa ceinture, juste de quoi pouvoir entrouvrir sa veste de kimono et écarta les pans, montrant la cicatrice entre son cœur et son nombril.  
  
-Je vois, la larve ne peux pas sortir c'est cela ?  
  
-Oui docteur.  
  
-Puis-je ? Demanda le médecin en faisant un geste vers la marque.  
  
-Bien sûr.  
  
Le médecin posa ses doigts sur le torse de Kemushi et ferma les yeux, auscultant la vieille blessure à l'aide de son chakra.  
  
-C'est ce que je pensais.  
  
-Quoi donc docteur ? Demanda la vieille femme.  
  
-Il semblerait qu'il y ait phénomène de rejet avec la larve de la jeune fille.  
  
-C'est impossible, trancha la grand-mère d'un ton sec, Mushiko la porte depuis plus de dix ans, s'il y avait eut rejet, ça serais arrivé bien avant.  
  
-Madame, il semblerait dans ce cas que la larve essayerait de sortir de son corps, rétorqua le médecin.  
  
Le silence retomba sur la famille et les amis de Mushiko.  
  
-Je dois la voir tout de suite, déclara la vieille femme, toute pâle.  
  
-Elle est encore en soin intensif…  
  
-Si c'est ce que je pense ce n'est pas aux soins intensifs qu'elle finira la journée mais à la morgue ! Emmenez moi la voir !  
  
Un peu interloqué de se faire remonter les bretelles par une petite mamie toute ridée, le médecin obéit. Kemushi et les trois adolescents suivirent aussi, un peu effrayé par la suite des opérations.  
  
-Shino-sama, venez avec moi, ordonna la vieille, toujours aussi sèche.  
  
-Oui Obaasan.  
  
Le médecin les emmena dans une des salles de soin, ou régnait encore une grande agitation, deux infirmières s'affairant autour de Mushiko qui gisait sur la table, le kimono ouvert et le ventre ensanglanté.  
  
-Du changement ?  
  
-Elle a recommencé à cracher du sang et quelque chose s'agite sous sa peau, déclara une des infirmières.  
  
-La plaie sur son ventre s'est rouverte et une autre est en train de se former, continua l'autre.  
  
-Ecartez vous, ordonna la vieille femme, repoussant les deux infirmières.  
  
-Madame, laissez nous faire !  
  
-Kemushi, scalpel.  
  
-Oui Obaasan !  
  
Kemushi tendit l'outil à sa grand-mère qui se pencha sur le corps de sa petite fille, observant la bosse qui déformait son estomac par à coup.  
  
-Kemushi, Shino-sama, tenez là. Docteur, apprêtez vous à intervenir dès que j'ai finit.  
  
-Finis quoi ? Demanda Kiba, resté sur le pas de la porte avec Hinata.  
  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance mais prit la main de Kiba dans la sienne.  
  
Shino appuya sur les épaules de Mushiko, tandis que Kemushi lui tenait les jambes. De près, il voyait distinctement la bosse bouger sous la peau de Mushiko. Ce n'était pas normal, le ver devait guérir ses blessures, pas la tuer. Mushiko toussa à ce moment, crachant un peu de sang et la bosse recula, laissant son ventre presque plat.  
  
Ce fut là, pendant ce bref moment de répit, que la grand-mère plongea le scalpel dans la chair de sa petite-fille, rouvrant la cicatrice pâle sur son ventre.  
  
Shino entendit Hinata crier, les infirmières étouffer un cri d'horreur et surtout, Mushiko hurler de douleur.  
  
-Tenez la Shino-sama ! Ordonna la vieille en écartant les bords de la plaie.  
  
-Vous allez la tuer ! Protesta le médecin.  
  
-Au contraire je lui sauve la vie.  
  
Et le silence retomba quand un cocon sombre apparut dans la chair de Mushiko.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une larve, marmonna Shino.  
  
-Une chrysalide, précisa la vieille femme, tapotant la coque du doigt.  
  
Au contact, la coque remua, se déforma et une fissure courut tout le long, s'ouvrant sous la poussée de l'être à l'intérieur. Et puis, patte par patte, les ailes d'abord, un insecte d'une vingtaine de centimètres s'extirpa de sa chrysalide. L'insecte rampa sur la poitrine de Mushiko et agita ses ailes froissées qui se redressaient à vue d'œil.  
  
-Voilà, fit la grand mère en retirant délicatement le reste de la chrysalide, à vous docteur.  
  
Le médico-nin approcha, stupéfait, et prit la place de la vieille femme, inspectant rapidement les dégâts avant de commencer à refermer les plaies béantes. Shino resta à sa place, dévisageant avec stupéfaction le grand papillon rouge et noir nettoyer ses antennes puis agiter ses ailes avant d'approcher de lui, lui grimpant sur le poignet.  
  
-Shino-sama, nous sortons.   
  
-Heu… oui Obaasan, répondit il, levant la main avec précaution.  
  
-Amenez le papillon avec vous, il risquerait de gêner le médecin.  
  
Comme s'il avait compris, l'insecte prit son vol, venant se poser sur l'épaule de Shino.  
  
---  
  
-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Marmonna Kiba quand ils furent tous retournés dans la salle d'attente.  
  
La vieille femme s'assit sur un siège avant de répondre.  
  
-L'insecte qui soigne nos blessures n'a cette capacité qu'à l'état larvaire. Il se nourrit de sang et de chakra dans le corps de son hôte et, en échange, soigne les blessures. Logiquement, la symbiose dure toute la vie, mais parfois, la larve absorbe tellement de chakra qu'elle passe au stade adulte. C'est ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui...  
  
-Ce n'est pas si rare que ça, intervint Kemushi à son tour, apportant à sa grand-mère un thé qu'il venait de prendre au distributeur. Père a subit la même chose à quinze ans.  
  
-Le tout est qu'on sorte la chrysalide du corps de l'hôte avant que le papillon ne sorte en lui déchirant le ventre. Dieu soit loué, nous avons été assez rapide.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il est beau, murmura Hinata, le regard fixé sur l'insecte rouge et noir sur l'épaule de Shino.  
  
Le papillon agita ses antennes, goûtant l'air autour de lui. Il avait de grandes ailes rouges, aux bords déchiquetés et marrés d'un rouge sombre, presque noir.  
  
-Alors c'est ça un chi no choo… Marmonna Shino pour lui-même.  
  
-Chi no choo ? Répéta Kiba.  
  
-Papillon de sang…  
  
---  
  
-Tu sors Shino?  
  
Shino tourna la tête en arrière et vit sa mère, accompagnée de quelques suivantes, le regarder depuis le fond de l'entrée.  
  
-Oui Maman, je vais voir Mushiko à l'hôpital.  
  
-Comment vas t'elle ? Demanda Kitana en approchant de son fils, assis sur la marche de l'entrée à enfiler ses chaussures, le papillon rouge sur l'épaule.  
  
-Bien, les médecins parlent de la laisser sortir demain, répondit Shino en se levant, tapant légèrement ses pieds sur le sol.  
  
-A propos de parler, fit Kitana en refermant son éventail de métal d'un coup sec, est-ce que tu lui a déclaré ta flamme ?  
  
Kitana réprima un fou rire quand les lunettes de son fils glissèrent sur son nez, dévoilant deux globes oculaires d'insecte franchement stupéfaits sur fond de visage écarlate.  
  
-Mais co... comment as-tu…  
  
-Je suis une mère Shino, fit Kitana en tendant les mains pour ajuster le col de son fils, c'est mon travail de deviner des choses sur mon enfant.  
  
Shino rougit derechef, embarrassé et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner une contenance.  
  
-Qui... Qui d'autre a deviné ?  
  
-Ho, à peu près tout le clan, ton père a des soupçons aussi.  
  
-Je doute qu'il approuve, maugréa Shino.  
  
-Prend soin de Mushiko, moi, je m'occupe de ton père, assura Kitana.  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
Kitana sourit et s'écarta de Shino, rouvrant son éventail d'acier avec un bruit cinglant.  
  
-Disons … Persuasion féminine ?  
  
Shino décida soudainement qu'il était en retard et s'excusa avant que sa mère décide de lui expliquer le comment du pourquoi.  
  
-A ce soir Maman.  
  
-Passe une bonne journée !  
  
---  
  
Quand Shino arriva dans la chambre d'hôpital de Mushiko, il fut accueillit par un fou rire entrecoupé de petits cris de douleur et une voix connue qui racontait un des épisodes les plus embarrassant de sa vie. Il poussa la porte entrouverte et grommela dans sa barbe en reconnaissant la chevelure en pétard de Naruto.  
  
-Et là, tu as la nana la plus grosse que j'ai jamais vue qui se tourne vers nous, mais grosse comme la femme de Gama-bunta et elle commence à gigoter, on aurait dit de la gelée sur patte…  
  
-Ow ow ow, Naruto me fait pas rire ! Protesta Mushiko, une main sur le ventre.  
  
-Et elle lui dit : Hooooooooooooo mon petiiiiit, que c'est gentil àààà toaa….  
  
-Naruto, ne me dis pas que tu lui racontes la mission d'escorte de Shijimi-dono, soupira Shino.  
  
-J'arrivais au passage ou elle allait te sauter dessus.  
  
-Tais toi, grommela Shino avant de se tourner vers Mushiko. Ca va ?  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux.  
  
-Ca iras mieux quand j'arriverais à arrêter de rire, hoqueta Mushiko en frottant son ventre.  
  
Shino jeta un regard de reproches à Naruto qui ne releva pas, avec son inconscience habituelle.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Shino en approchant, un peu surpris que Naruto et Mushiko s'entendent aussi bien en ne s'étant pratiquement jamais parlé.  
  
-Ho, Hokage-sama m'a donné comme corvée de nettoyer toutes les vitres des bâtiments officiels, répondit Naruto, montrant un seau posé près de la fenêtre, et j'ai reconnu Mushiko alors je suis entré lui tenir compagnie. Elle s'ennuyait, ajouta t'il, mais puisque tu es là, je vais vous laisser, je voudrais finir l'hôpital ce soir, comme ça demain, je pourrais m'entraîner avec Sasuke et Sakura.  
  
Naruto se leva d'un bond et alla ramasser son matériel, suivit du regard par la blessée et son ami.  
  
-N'hésite pas à repasser Naruto, faut encore que tu finisses cette histoire, réclama Mushiko.  
  
-Pitié non, marmonna Shino, elle connaît déjà assez de choses embarrassantes sur moi pour me faire chanter jusqu'à ma prochaine réincarnation.  
  
Naruto éclata de rire puis salua les deux amis avant de sortir par la fenêtre, reprenant son travail avec entrain. Shino soupira puis s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait utilisé.  
  
-Comment tu te sens ?  
  
-Encore un peu fatiguée… Et les infirmières refusent de me laisser manger d'aliment plus consistent que de la purée.  
  
-C'est pour ton bien.  
  
-Ca n'empêche que je ne mangerais plus jamais de purée de ma vie après ça.  
  
Shino sourit légèrement puis claqua des doigts comme il se souvenait de quelque chose. Il tendit la main vers sa nuque, laissant le papillon rouge grimper sur ses doigts, et le tendit à Mushiko.  
  
-Je t'ai amené ton ancienne larve.  
  
Mushiko eut un grand sourire joyeux et tendis la main au papillon, qui vint docilement se poser dessus.  
  
-Il est superbe, murmura t'elle avec fierté.  
  
-Ta grand-mère a trouvé une nouvelle larve pour toi, mais ils ont décidés de ne te l'implanter que quand tu seras guérie.  
  
-Les infirmières me prennent pour une tarée quand je leur dis que ça me manque de ne plus l'avoir, annonça Mushiko avant de tourner les yeux vers le papillon qui s'accrochait à ses doigts. Comment je vais t'appeler toi ?  
  
Shino contempla longuement Mushiko, sans rien ajouter, la regardant parler au papillon. Il l'avait rarement vue ainsi, le chignon défait, ses longs cheveux violet dans le dos.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu penses de Konton 3 ?  
  
-C'est une femelle Mushiko, indiqua Shino en souriant.  
  
-Ho… Arashi 4 alors. Ca t'iras ma belle ?  
  
Shino sourit derechef puis tendit la main vers les cheveux de Mushiko, mettant une longue mèche lisse derrière son oreille. La jeune fille sursauta au léger contact et jeta un regard surpris à Shino avant de détourner les yeux.  
  
-Tu sais Shino… Tu ne devrais pas être là.  
  
-Pourquoi ça ? S'enquit le jeune homme. Tu es blessée, j'ai le droit de venir te voir, non ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que…tu vas te marier alors…  
  
Shino cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes noires. Se marier ? Mais c'était déjà résolu ce problème et… Il se mit mentalement une claque en s'apercevant qu'avec les récents évènements, il n'avait pas mis Mushiko au courant.  
  
-Je n'épouse pas Hinata. Coupa Shino.  
  
Mushiko le fixa comme une espèce d'insecte inconnu au bataillon et capable de danser le tango sur un air de salsa.  
  
-Pa...Pardon ?  
  
-Je n'épouse pas Hinata, répéta le jeune homme.  
  
-Mais... pourquoi ?  
  
-Pour plusieurs raisons, avoua Shino, cherchant comment annoncer la principale.  
  
-Mais alors elle va…  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Hinata a plus de poigne qu'on le pense.  
  
-Ho…  
  
Le silence retomba. Si profond qu'on entendait le battement d'ailes d'Arashi. Shino se racla la gorge, sans oser croiser le regard de Mushiko et finit par lever les yeux vers la fenêtre derrière elle. Il vit alors Naruto derrière la vitre, qui les espionnait. Le blond lui fit signe de se taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres puis montrant Mushiko qui flattait Arashi sans avoir remarqué l'espion. Shino fronça les sourcils et articula silencieusement un « quoi ». Naruto fit de même, mais bougeant les lèvres de manière trop exagérée pour qu'il comprenne. Shino haussa les épaules. Naruto commença alors à mimer ce qu'il voulait dire, sans plus de succès pour la compréhension de Shino qui se demandait où il voulait en venir. Mais qu'est ce qu'il mimait, un poisson ? Un danseur de tango ? Un contorsionniste ? Finalement, excédé de ne pas se faire comprendre, Naruto pécha un crayon et une feuille dans sa poche et griffonna dessus avant de la plaquer sur la vitre.  
  
Shino ne réagit pas non plus cette fois, mais par le choc plutôt que l'incompréhension.  
  
« Embrasse la »  
  
-Shino ?  
  
Le brun sursauta et se tourna vers Mushiko qui le fixait étrangement.  
  
-Ca va ? Tu as décroché pendant quelques secondes.  
  
-Je réfléchissais, avoua Shino.  
  
-Tu devrais ranger les insectes Shino, moi j'ai rien contre, mais les infirmières vont être hystériques quand elles verront les murs.  
  
Shino cligna des yeux avant de s'apercevoir que les insectes kikai étaient sortis de son corps et vagabondaient allègrement dans la pièce. Voilà ce que c'était de se faire distraire par un idiot blond. Shino rappela ses insectes d'un bref ordre de chakra. Juste à temps, car une infirmière entra, à peine le dernier kikai revenu à sa place.  
  
-Bonjour Mushiko !  
  
-Bonjour Madame, répondit la jeune femme.  
  
-Je vais devoir demander à votre visiteur de partir, le docteur veut accomplir de derniers tests avant de vous laisser partir.  
  
-Ho, déjà ?  
  
-Je reviendrais demain Mushiko…  
  
Il voulut ajouter quelque chose… 'Remet toi bien'… non, pas ça. 'Repose toi' non plus. 'Il faudra que je te parle'… Nope. 'Soigne bien Arashi' définitivement hors propos. 'Je t'aime' de quoi lui faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Toutes les répliques qui lui venaient semblaient tirées de mauvais feuilletons télévisés. Finalement, profitant que l'infirmière admirait Arashi posée sur le mur, Shino se pencha sur Mushiko et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.  
  
-A demain, marmonna t'il avant de s'éclipser rapidement, laissant derrière lui une Mushiko à la limite de la crise d'apoplexie.  
  
---  
  
-Va falloir qu'on revoie ta définition d'embrasser.  
  
Shino soupira puis se tourna vers Naruto, assis sur le mur d'enceinte de hôpital  
  
-Tant qu'on y est, on reverra celle que tu donnes à 'subtilité', rétorqua t'il.  
  
Naruto pencha la tête et ricana à la réponse d'Okori.  
  
-Okori dit que c'est la manière de mettre quelqu'un dans son pieu sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.  
  
-Elle a mauvaise influence sur toi, soupira Shino.  
  
-Du tout, je suis ma propre mauvaise influence, déclara Naruto, très content de lui.  
  
-Abruti.  
  
-Je sais, c'est génétique apparemment.  
  
Shino vit Naruto pencher la tête à nouveau, puis opiner très sérieusement avant de se redresser et regarder Shino d'un air facétieux.  
  
-Okori te suggère de commencer ta cour par de petits cadeaux.  
  
-Et quoi par exemple ? Fit Shino, de plus en plus agaçé par l'intrusion de Naruto dans sa vie privée.  
  
-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi, des bonbons, du parfum... Des fleurs peut être… Non Okori, ajouta Naruto à voix basse, apporter un lapin fraîchement tué n'est pas une preuve d'affection chez les humains.  
  
-Il faut vraiment que ma vie amoureuse soit désespérante pour qu'un hyperactif comme toi et une renarde à neuf queues s'en mêlent, grommela Shino avant de s'éloigner.  
  
---  
  
Néanmoins, le lendemain, embarrassé et gêné, Shino entra chez Yamanaka Fleurs. Il fut accueilli par une Ino stupéfaite.  
  
-Shino ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
-Heu, je cherche des fleurs.  
  
-Ce qui m'aurait inquiété, c'est que tu ailles les chercher chez le poissonnier, se moqua Ino en s'accoudant au comptoir.  
  
-C'est… Pour une amie… elle est à hôpital  
  
-Ha oui, Naruto m'en a parlé, il m'a aussi dit de t'aider à trouver le bon bouquet pour déclarer ta flamme.  
  
Shino fixa longuement une Ino souriante comme une malade avant de se prendre le front dans la main, sentant qu'il rougissait jusque dans le cou.  
  
-Je vais tuer Naruto.  
  
-Tout le monde dis ça, mais personne ne s'y résout, déclara sagement Ino en sortant de derrière le comptoir, allez viens.  
  
Maudissant toujours Naruto jusqu'à la septième génération, Shino suivit docilement Ino dans les rayons, tout en retenant ses insectes qui bourdonnaient une seule chose à l'unisson : MANGER POLLEN!  
  
-Alors d'abord, sa couleur favorite ?  
  
-Jaune, répondit automatiquement Shino.  
  
-Ah, c'est très bien de savoir déjà ça sur elle. Les hommes sont rarement capables de dire la couleur favorite de leurs petites amies. Mon père ne sait toujours pas que ma mère adore le vert et ça fait plus de vingt ans qu'ils sont mariés, tu te rends compte ? Alors jaune jaune jaune... Hmmm, qu'est ce que tu penses de cette fleur ? Finalement non, ça veut dire 'amitié éternelle' dans le langage des fleurs…  
  
-C'est obligé que je choisisse une fleur qui signifie quelque chose ? Demanda Shino, un peu perturbé par le débit d'Ino.  
  
La jeune fille réfléchis quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
  
-Pas vraiment. Le tout dans ton cas, c'est trouver une fleur qui signifie quelque chose de spécial pour elle et toi, tu comprends ?  
  
Shino se frotta le menton pensivement. Une fleur spéciale ?  
  
---  
  
-Hey Shino.  
  
Tapi dans les branches de l'arbre, près de Mushiko, un petit Shino de sept ans tourna les yeux vers son amie.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi Kemushi offre des fleurs aussi petites à sa copine ?  
  
Le gamin jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent au pied de l'arbre, qui tendait un petit bouquet à une jeune fille en face de lui. Les deux enfants pratiquaient un de leur passe-temps favoris : Espionner le frère de Mushiko dans ses tentatives de séduction de la femme de sa vie.  
  
-Aucune idée, ça plait peut être aux filles les petites fleurs  
  
-Pff, souffla Mushiko, elles ont pas le sens des affaires c'est tout.  
  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
-Si jamais un garçon voudra se marier avec moi, il faudra qu'il me donne une grande graaaaaaaande fleur ! Je sortirais jamais avec un garçon qui offre des petites fleurs.  
  
A ce moment là, Kemushi leva les yeux, surpris d'entendre sa sœur critiquer son choix de bouquet juste au dessus de sa tête.  
  
-MUSHIKO ! SHINO-SAMA !!! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ? !!!  
  
-Oops ! Cassos !!! Vite Shino, on se barre !  
  
---  
  
-Ino, vous vendez des tournesols ?  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
1 Obaasan : Grand-mère.  
  
2 Ari : Fourmi  
  
3 Konton : chaos   
  
4 Arashi : Tempête 


	6. Troubles au Paradis

Commentaires:  
  
Kyûrane   
  
Merci! Hé hé, j'adore la famille Aburame… Mais j'adore encore plus les traumatiser. On reverras Kitana dans la suite, sans problème, c'est promis!  
  
Et je suis contente que mon humour très personnel soit apprécié .  
  
Shyriane, yaoi-no-ongaeshi, jenni944, lostin972, mimy , onarluca/Artemis  
  
Oui, oui, je boss esur la suite, ca devrais venir plus rapidement, promis.  
  
Marionnette   
  
Hé hé, profite en, deux chapitres à la suite, ça arriveras pas souvent ;;;;  
  
Et promis, je m'occupe du background de tout les clans de Neuf vies -  
  
Dragon Noir  
  
T'en fais pas pour les autres personnages, ils ont leurs propres lots de problèmes à résoudre. Encore plus de fun pour vous et moi quoi -  
  
Dyonisos   
  
Perso, j'adore Shino comme perso... Il n'est pas facile à écrire mais on peut trouver pleins de chose à dire sur lui.  
  
Lyrashin   
  
v à vrai dire, Mushiko devait pas avoir un très grand rôle quand j'écrivais Neuf rêves, mais la scène du tournesol m'a sauté au visage et j'ai été obligée de l'écrire. Et de fil en aiguille   
  
Contente que le clan Aburame te plaise, je te rassure, ils reviendront.  
  
Kiba... ho.. disons qu'il va avoir besoin d'un petit traitement de choc pour s'apercevoir qu'Hinata n'est pas un autre 'pote', mais ca viendras, promis.  
  
Ne t'en fait pas pour Okori, elle ne va pas garder sa grande bouche fermée trop longtemps. En fait, ça va un peu déménager et tout un chapitre sera consacré à la rencontre Okori VS chef de clan.  
  
Oui, ça va faire MAL.  
  
On reverras les kitsunes, promis, mais en temps et en heure. Et désolée pour les updates, mais mes super béta lectrices sont très exigeantes (ce qui est très bien les filles!) et chassent la moindre incohérence dans mes fics. Ca prend donc encore plus longtemps ;;;;  
  
Encore merci pour tout tes compliments et tes reviews sympathiques -  
  
Hitori No Kami 2004-06-23 5Signed  
  
Errr, oui, on s'éloigne du Sasunaru... Eventuellement, on devrais y venir...Eventuellement (commence à s'éloigner discrètement)  
  
Au cas ou, Mushiko n'existe pas dans le manga et le DA, c'est un personnage entièrement inventé, un OC quoi (mais pas une Mary Sue, j'espère, je peux pas les piffer celles là)  
  
Et si tu arrives à deviner la suite d eNeuf Vies, c'est que tu es branché directement sur mon cerveau XD y'a pas plus tordu!  
  
Calliope la muse   
  
Heuuu... je lis pas vraiment de fic en fait, surtout en français, désolée ;  
  
En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.... (S'enfuit en courant pour échapper aux fans de SasuNaru.)  
---  
Neuf Vies  
---  
---  
Chapitre 6: Troubles au paradis  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Autrice : Kineko  
  
Genre : Sérieux (quoique…), suite de 'Neuf rêves', yaoï et hétéro, pourrissage de Sasuke (et il l'a bien cherch !)  
  
Couple: ShinoMushiko, Naruto?, SakuraLee  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
Autre : Okori, est à moi, Mushiko aussi. Merci à mes bêtas lectrices Anna et Naemia.  
---  
Kurenaï, comme tout les professeurs de Konoha, pensait avoir tout vu avec ses élèves. Elle avait vu Kiba mettre au point une manière de marquer le territoire acrobatiquement, Shino se cogner à tout les arbres un jour qu'il avait cassé ses lunettes, Hinata s'excuser platement chaque fois qu'elle mettait une raclée à Kiba, la plupart du temps sans faire exprès. Elle avait aussi vu Akamaru se faire courser par un des essaims de Shino, les garçons, ayant trouvée Hinata en larme, aller casser la figure à Naruto, puis Hinata les traiter tout trois d'idiots en les soignant. Elle avait écouté leurs problèmes, leurs doutes, leurs espoirs, les avaient conseillés comme elle pouvait, s'était attachés à eux…  
  
Aussi fut elle très contente pour Shino, quand celui-ci arriva ce matin là, un peu en retard, mais souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.  
  
-Si la raison de ton retard ne s'appelle pas Ari Mushiko, tu n'es pas excusé, déclara t'elle en guise de salutation.  
  
Le sourire de Shino disparut en grande partie, ne laissant qu'un minuscule relèvement des coins, et l'adolescent s'assit entre Kiba et Hinata, qui le fixaient tout deux d'un regard amusé.  
  
-Haaa, mes touts petits grandissent, taquina Kurenaï, s'attirant des protestations de Kiba qui ne s'estimait plus un 'tout petit' depuis l'âge de quatre ans.  
  
-Alors, ça… ça c'est arrangé avec Mushiko-neesan, Shino-kun ? Demanda gentiment Hinata.  
  
-Hem, oui, elle a aimé la fleur, répondit Shino, repoussant Akamaru des deux mains quand celui-ci voulut lui sauter sur les genoux.  
  
-Et avec ton père ? Ca ne pose pas de problème ? Ajouta Kiba en attrapant Akamaru par une patte pour le ramener vers lui.  
  
-Père n'est… pas encore au courant, déclara Shino.  
  
Kurenaï hocha pensivement la tête pour elle-même, connaissant bien les problèmes liés aux mariages dans les clans nobles puis claqua des mains, ramenant l'attention de ses élèves vers elle.  
  
-Vous reparlerez de ça tout à l'heure, pour l'instant, nous avons une mission de rang B et de l'entraînement.  
  
-Hooo, Senseï, un grand épisode d' 'Amour gloire et ninjutsu' vient de se finir, on a pas droit à un peu de vacances ?  
  
-On verra ça quand tu auras eut droit à ton propre épisode de 'Ninja Barbera' Kiba, rétorqua Kurenaï.  
---  
De leur côté, les membres de l'équipe sept attendaient patiemment, faute d'un meilleur mot, que leur professeur daigne arriver à l'heure, histoire de faire une bonne d'habitude de ses récentes venues à temps. Sakura s'était assise sur le bord du pont et pratiquait quelques techniques de genjutsu de bases. Sasuke… Méditait. Probablement. Ca ou dormait les yeux ouvert, elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui lui traversait la tête pendant ces longs moments d'attente. Après avoir fait apparaître une minuscule Inner-Sakura qui déambula longuement sur le sol en rageant contre Kakashi, Sakura soupira et abandonna ses exercices. Sans Naruto avec qui se chamailler ou se plaindre, l'attente était beaucoup plus ardue. Qu'est ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour que le blond ait finit sa punition et revienne parmi eux, pour la saluer d'un tonitruant…  
  
-SAKUUUURAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !  
  
... Eh ?... Attendez... Une minute l  
  
-NARUTO ! S'écria-t-elle en sautant à bas de la main courante, courant à la rencontre de Naruto qui traînait Kakashi après lui, par la main.  
  
-Salut Sakura ! Salut Sasuke ! Lança Naruto en arrivant près d'eux.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais l ? S'étonna Sakura, hésitant à lui sauter au cou ou lui faire la bise.  
  
-Hokage-sama m'a donné un jour de repos, le temps qu'il me trouve autre chose à faire, expliqua Naruto. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller réveiller Kakashi… Senseï, ajouta Naruto comme après coup, histoire qu'on puisse s'entraîner décemment.  
  
-J'avais besoin de mes huit heures de sommeil Naruto, protesta à demi Kakashi tout en lui tapotant la tête.  
  
-Faut dormir au lieu de lire du porno toute la nuit, rétorqua Naruto, se faisant aussitôt bâillonner par son professeur.  
  
-Ne faisons pas attention à cette langue de vipère et commençons l'entraînement, voulez vous ? Déclara Kakashi à ses deux autres élèves qui assistaient à l'échange, quelque peu estomaqués.  
  
Kakashi distribua les ordres d'entraînement et Sasuke se retrouva vite à travailler son chidori dans son coin, alors que Kakashi aidait Naruto et Sakura avec des techniques de feu. Au niveau du feu, Sasuke n'avait plus grand-chose à apprendre, aussi Kakashi lui avait suggéré de développer sa propre technique inspirée du chidori.  
  
Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas très concluant.  
  
Ceci dit, ce serais peut être plus simple si Kakashi l'aidait un peu au lieu de le laisser se débrouiller seul.  
  
Sasuke commença à se concentrer, faisant courir l'électricité sur ses doigts quand il entendit un juron venant du groupe de ses camarades, suivit d'une incantation précipitée de suiton. Légèrement inquiet, Sasuke tourna la tête pour voir Naruto, tout trempé, se faire enguirlander par une Sakura fidèle à elle-même. Apparemment, l'imbécile avait perdu le contrôle d'un dragon de feu et la jeune fille avait eut recourt à une technique d'eau pour l'éteindre.  
  
-Naruto idiot !!! Kakashi-senseï a dit de maîtriser le chakra !  
  
-Mais je sais pas ce qui c'est passé, j'ai fait comme d'habitude ! Protesta Naruto tout en retirant son blouson pour l'essorer.  
  
-Tu permets Naruto ? S'enquit Kakashi tout en rangeant le paradis du batifolage tome 5 dans sa poche d'armes.  
  
Kakashi souleva le tee shirt noir que Naruto portait par-dessous, jetant un petit regard amusé à Sakura quand la jeune fille siffla à la vue du ventre musclé de Naruto.  
  
-Haaa, le sceau s'affaiblit on dirait, remarqua t'il.  
  
Naruto baissa le nez sur son nombril puis tira sur sa ceinture pour dévoiler la spirale tatouée sur sa peau. Le symbole, habituellement noir ou rouge, selon l'état d'esprit de Naruto, commençait à tourner au brun rosé, comme une vieille brûlure qui cicatriserait.  
  
-Depuis le procès, tu as senti que ton chakra changeait Naruto ?  
  
-Ben… Ouais… Enfin j'en ai pas tellement utilisé que ça en fait, mais j'ai l'impression que j'arrive mieux à me concentrer…  
  
-Okori-dono en dit quoi ?  
  
Naruto retira son tee shirt mouillé, l'essorant rapidement tout en écoutant Okori dans sa tête.  
  
-Elle dis qu'elle a plus facilement accès à mon corps et qu'elle pense pouvoir utiliser ses techniques, finit il par répondre.  
  
Kakashi sembla pensif un moment puis claqua des doigts.  
  
-Malaxe du chakra s'il te plait.  
  
-Heu, oui Senseï, combien ? Demanda Naruto tout en joignant les mains.  
  
-Comme si tu allais lancer un rasengan pleine puissance.  
  
-Oy !  
  
Le chakra commença à flamboyer autour de Naruto, bleu électrique, comme d'habitude. Kakashi l'observa un moment puis se tourna vers Sakura qui assistait à la scène.  
  
-Sakura, recule un peu, on ne sait…  
  
Le souffle qui se dégagea soudainement, comme une explosion, des mains de Naruto, propulsa Kakashi en arrière et fit voler Sakura, beaucoup plus légère, sur quelques mètres. Sasuke, étant plus loin, vacilla juste sous le violent coup de vent, se tournant vivement en se demandant ce qui se passait. Il resta figé de stupeur en contemplant Naruto, debout devant lui, enveloppé de neuf flammes de chakra mauve. L'énergie crépitait, parfois bleue électrique, parfois rouge sang, mais surtout violette sombre, mélange des deux. Naruto resta quelques secondes immobile, stupéfait d'avoir déployé autant d'énergie. Il ouvrit la bouche… La referma… Et les flammes s'éteignirent dans un souffle.  
  
-Merci Okori, entendit Sasuke alors qu'il approchait prudemment de Naruto.  
  
-Tout Konoha a du sentir ce chakra, marmonna Kakashi en se relevant, vérifiant d'un regard que Sakura allait bien.  
  
-Je tiens à dire que je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Protesta Naruto.  
  
-Ca m'inquiète plus que ça ne me rassure Naruto, déclara Kakashi en lui tapotant la tête. Après l'entraînement, on ira parler au maître Hokage. Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta t'il en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'adolescent, ce n'est pas grave, tu as juste besoin d'apprendre à maîtriser la puissance d'Okori-dono.  
  
Rassuré, Naruto adressa un grand sourire à Kakashi, puis l'utilisa comme bouclier quand Sakura fondit sur lui comme l'aigle sur un lapereau, prête à l'engueuler pour l'avoir faite voler ainsi. Sasuke le regarda faire, agacé par le bruit qu'il faisait et l'attention que lui portait Kakashi au lieu de s'occuper de lui. Il n'aimait pas se sentir mis à l'écart. Et puis, il avait toujours été le 'chouchou', que ce soit à l'école, ou plus tard avec Kakashi. L'homme aux cheveux argent s'était occupé de lui en priorité, lui enseignant des techniques qu'un genin et encore moins un gamin de douze ans n'était censé connaître ni utiliser sur ses camarades. Et voilà que tout d'un coup, leur professeur se désintéressait de lui, l'ignorant presque pendant les entraînements.  
  
Où du moins, quand Naruto était présent.  
  
Sasuke grimaça quand le blond se précipita soudain vers lui, fuyant Sakura qui le menaçait de barrettes dans les cheveux, et lui passa les bras autour du cou en une parodie de jeune fille en détresse.  
  
-Hey Sasuke ! Protège moi de Sakura !  
  
-Ca c'est lâche, Naruto ! S'exclama la fille aux cheveux roses.  
  
Sasuke grogna et donna un coup d'épaule pour se dégager, mais son camarade se tenait trop bien.  
  
-Lâche moi imbécile. Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à te maîtriser avant de provoquer encore une catastrophe.  
  
-Hooo, on dirait que quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais côté du lit…  
  
-Je t'ai dis de me LACHER ! s'exclama Sasuke en repoussant brutalement les bras que Naruto avait passé autour de son cou. T'es lourd Naruto !  
  
Surpris, Naruto recula, les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
-C'est a se demander comment tu peux être un ninja en étant aussi bruyant et stupide ! S'il n'y avait pas le renard tu serais déjà mort !  
  
Naruto resta silencieux, la mâchoire ballante, fixant son camarade comme le diable en personne. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à une réplique puérile ou des injures, comme d'habitude, mais rien ne vint. Naruto referma la bouche, puis s'humecta les lèvres et voulut rétorquer quand il fut secoué d'un grand frisson. Ses iris tournèrent brièvement au rouge et il serra ses bras autour de son ventre en grognant.  
  
-Okori non !  
  
-Naruto, que se passe t'il ? S'inquiéta Kakashi.  
  
-Je me sent pas bien Kakashi, je… je peux rentrer ?  
  
Kakashi posa la main sur l'épaule de Naruto, fixant ses iris virer successivement du bleu au rouge, puis soupira et hocha la tête.  
  
-Vas y. Repose toi.  
  
-Merci… Marmonna Naruto, avant de s'éloigner, les bras toujours crispés sur son estomac.  
  
-Naruto ?! S'alarma Sakura en essayant de le suivre.  
  
-Ca va Sakura, je pourrais rentrer seul… Reste t'entraîner…  
  
-Mais, balbutia Sakura, désemparée, regardant son ami s'éloigner lentement.  
  
Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Kakashi qui se contenta de désigner Sasuke de la tête.   
  
-Sasuke ! S'exclama Sakura, pourquoi tu as dis ça à Naruto ?!  
  
-Dire quoi ? Marmonna le brun en joignant ses mains pour un nouveau jutsu.  
  
Une petite claque sur les mains l'empêcha de l'achever et il sentit son chakra se dissiper dans le vide. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un regard agacé.  
  
-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que tu as été ignoble ?! Naruto fait des efforts, ça ne serait pas dur d'être gentil avec lui de temps en temps !  
  
-Je ne veux pas être gentil par hypocrisie, déclara Sasuke cinq secondes avant qu'un punch bien appliqué ne l'envoie au sol.  
  
Il cligna des yeux, bêtement, se demandant si Gaara était dans le coin pour qu'il se soit prit un coup sans l'avoir vu venir. Il leva les yeux sur son équipière et recula légèrement, prit malgré lui d'un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
La Sakura Intérieure était de sortie.  
  
-HYPOCRISIE ?!!! COMMENT OSE TU DIRE CA ?!!! JE N'ESSAYE PAS D'ÊTRE GENTILLE AVEC NARUTO PAR CE QUE J'AI HONTE DE MOI OU PITIE DE LUI ! NARUTO EST QUELQU'UN D'EXTRAORDINAIRE, QUI PEUT FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI POUR LES GENS QU'IL AIME ET C'EST QUELQUE CHOSE A ADMIRER ET PAS A MEPRISER ! IL SERA HOKAGE UN JOUR, PARCE QU'IL L'AURA MERITE MAIS TOI, ESPECE D'EGOISTE, TU FINIRAS TA VIE SEUL ET ABANDONNE ET CE SERA BIEN FAIT !  
  
Sur ce, l'adolescente tourna les talons et s'éloigna à son tour, une aura de colère autour d'elle. Kakashi soupira de nouveau puis s'agenouilla près de Sasuke.  
  
-Je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça Sasuke, mais tu ne l'as pas volé.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Marmonna Sasuke, la main sur la joue.  
  
-Uchiha.  
  
Sasuke et Kakashi levèrent les yeux en direction de la voix et virent Shino les surplomber, entouré d'un nuage noir d'insectes bourdonnant furieusement.  
  
-Je ne m'abaisserais pas à frapper un homme à terre Uchiha, mais laisse moi te dire que tu es un imbécile, déclara Shino avant de s'en aller à son tour, laissant là Sasuke, Kakashi, ainsi que Kiba et Hinata qui venaient d'arriver à leur tour, essoufflés.  
  
-Que faites vous l ? S'étonna Kakashi.  
  
-On a senti une explosion de chakra, on a cru qu'il y avait un problème, répondit Kiba, hey Hinata, vient, faut qu'on aille voir si Naruto va bien.  
  
-J'arrive, répondit sombrement Hinata, non sans jeter un regard réprobateur à Sasuke.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Sasuke, stupéfait de l'attitude de ses amis.  
  
-Tu dois être le seul à ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux et vu la réalité Sasuke, répondit Kakashi en se relevant.  
  
-Laquelle ?  
  
-Tu es un trou du cul.   
  
Sasuke en resta bouche bée, stupéfait d'entendre Kakashi jurer et surtout l'injurier. Mais pourquoi tout le monde se liguait contre lui aujourd'hui ? Il n'avait rien dit de pire que d'habitude pourtant. C'était comme ça depuis des années entre lui et Naruto : Ils s'injuriaient, se battaient, puis redevenaient amis autour d'un bol de ramen ou des crêpes, selon celui qui avait 'gagn' l'affrontement.  
  
Alors qu'est ce qui avait chang ?  
  
-L'entraînement est finit pour aujourd'hui, déclara Kakashi. Amène ton cerveau demain.  
---  
Quand Konohamaru vint tirer Lee de son entraînement au fond des bois, Lee se demanda ce qui se passait pour le gosse en tremble.  
  
Un mot suffit à lui faire comprendre.  
  
Sakurazilla.  
  
Habituellement, Lee réprimandait longuement Konohamaru quand il parlait ainsi de sa belle et douce Sakura, mais cette fois, la peur du gosse, ainsi que diverses explosions venant d'une clairière lui firent craindre le pire.  
  
Il trouva Sakura en quelques minutes, mais attendit, patiemment, que la Sakura Intérieure se soit calmée. Il avait déjà, à plusieurs reprises, assisté aux crises de colère effroyable de sa dulcinée, mais jamais sur cette victime là.  
  
-SASUKE NO BAKA !!!  
  
Avec un petit frisson craintif, Lee prit soin d'ajouter dans ses rêves de vie commune avec Sakura une vaisselle incassable et une bonne assurance tout risque. Amoureux, d'accord, mais pas fou non plus. Après une dizaine de minutes à malmener un tronc à coup de kunais, shuriken et même quelques techniques de feu glanées durant les années, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses finit par se calmer, non sans assener un vigoureux coup de pieds à l'arbre, pile là ou aurait été le point faible que Sasuke partageait avec les autres hommes.  
  
Lee préféra attendre une ou deux minutes supplémentaire avant de sortir un mouchoir blanc et se pencher sur sa branche pour l'agiter à la vue de Sakura. Il manqua se faire arracher la main par un kunai et se laissa retomber face à elle, mains en avant.  
  
-Pouce, POUCE ! C'est moi Sakura-chan.  
  
-Lee-sempai ?! Désolée je…  
  
-C'est rien, c'est rien, ça ne va pas Sakura-chan ? Tu t'es disputée avec Sasuke ?  
  
La jeune fille serra les dents, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs et Lee se demanda brièvement si elle n'était pas descendante d'Okori pour être aussi terrifiante.  
  
-C'est un imbécile, un égoïste, un sans-cœur, un misérable abruti qui devrait apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler et blesser les gens autour de lui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois tombée amoureuse de LUI ! Ajouta t'elle avec un tel coup de poing dans le tronc que de nombreuses feuilles tombèrent.  
  
Lee fixa avec étonnement l'impression du poing de Sakura dans l'arbre, se demandant d'où elle tirait une force pareille. Un petit grognement de douleur le fit se tourner aussitôt vers Sakura qui frottait son poing, blessé pendant le coup.  
  
-Montre moi Sakura-chan, demanda t'il gentiment en prenant délicatement la petite main.  
  
Il palpa doucement les phalanges abîmées, cherchant la moindre trace de fracture.  
  
-Tu as du te fêler un os Sakura-chan, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.  
  
-Qu'elle idiote je suis, murmura t'elle.  
  
-Pourquoi dis tu ça ?  
  
Sakura renifla un bon coup, la crise de colère passée au profit d'une crise de larme imminente.  
  
-Pendant des années, je me confortais dans l'idée que Sasuke était juste un peu froid, qu'il finirait par me remarquer, ou être plus sociable, plus gentil, ou bien qu'il était trop timide pour s'ouvrir aux autres… Et… Et je n'ai jamais vu à quel point il pouvait faire mal à Naruto. Ni aux autres… Même après... Après l'affaire Orochimaru, j'étais persuadée que sa froideur était juste une façade… Et maintenant… Maintenant je me rends compte combien il est égocentrique.  
  
Lee passa un bras autour des épaules de Sakura, lui tapotant gentiment le dos, secoué de sanglots.  
  
-Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit que j'étais gentille par hypocrisie envers Naruto.  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais rencontré Sakura-chan.  
  
Sakura eut un petit sourire amer.  
  
-Tu me confonds avec Hinata, Lee… Moi, je… Je suis hypocrite, c'est vrai… Je cache toujours ce que je pense, je me force à être gentille… Mais en vérité… Je suis une vraie furie, déclara t'elle en désignant le tronc d'arbre malmené. Mais pas avec Naruto. Avec Naruto, j'ai toujours été honnête… Quand je disais le détester, je le détestais, quand je disais qu'il me faisait peur, j'avais peur… Mais maintenant... Je veux être vraiment gentille... Je veux être son amie.  
  
Lee sourit gentiment puis resserra son bras autour de Sakura, lui donnant une étreinte amicale.  
  
-Mais Sakura-chan, tu es déjà son amie.  
  
Sakura sourit et lui rendit son étreinte, à la grande surprise du jeune homme.  
  
-Et toi Lee, tu es trop gentil pour ton bien.  
---  
Lorsque, enfin, Shino parvint à trouver la personne qu'il cherchait, il avait réussit à calmer sa colère et ses insectes, non sans avoir effarouchés quelques équipes de genins débutants, qui n'avaient jamais vus de leur vie, et n'aurait jamais penser voir hors combat, un Aburame furieux. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à fouiller le village et la forêt, avant de trouver enfin la zone d'entraînement qu'il cherchait et la personne qui s'y entraînait furieusement, comme Sakura à quelques kilomètres de là. Shino prit une profonde inspiration et approcha du jeune homme debout au centre de la clairière, à boxer furieusement le vide, les mains comme des griffes d'animal.  
  
-Naruto ?  
  
Le blond se tourna vers lui vivement, les crocs au clair et lui répondit avec une amabilité toute relative.  
  
-QUOI ?  
  
-C'est juste moi, répondit Shino en levant les mains.  
  
-Désolé Shino, je suis pas d'humeur, grommela le blond avant de retourner à son entraînement.  
  
-Je m'en doute, après ce que Sasuke a dit…  
  
-Tu as entendu ? S'enquit le blond, stupéfait.  
  
Shino roula des yeux derrière ses lunettes.  
  
-On a sentit ta décharge de chakra, on est venu voir ce qui se passait.  
  
-C'est un con… marmonna Naruto tout en retournant à ses exercices.  
  
-Au moins tu es lucide à son sujet. Personnellement, j'aurais dit un trou du cul.  
  
-Shino, dans mon cas, ça m'aurait intéressé que Sasuke SOIT un trou du cul.  
  
-Trop d'information, murmura Shino après quelques secondes d'analyse de la réponse.  
  
-Okori a failli lui sauter à la gorge, marmonna Naruto après un violent coup de pied dans une motte de terre. Et je me demande pourquoi je l'en ai empêchée.  
  
-Uchiha n'a pas de grandes capacités sociales et émotionnelles, déclara Shino.  
  
-C'est à se demander ce que je lui trouve, marmonna Naruto tout en se laissant tomber assis dans l'herbe.  
  
Shino hocha la tête et approcha de lui, sans risque maintenant que le possédé et sa renarde semblaient calmés.  
  
-C'est une question pertinente. Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves Naruto ?  
  
-Je sais plus, admit le jeune homme en se frottant le bras. C'est juste que parfois… Il est gentil… Rarement, avoua Naruto avec amertume. Je sais qu'il.. Il est capable de trucs dingues pour nous sauver Sakura et moi quand on en a besoin. Bon dieu, tu sais qu'il est mort pour moi une fois ?!  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Je veux dire… Il a failli, on l'a cru mort pendant un moment… Mais…  
  
Naruto soupira, se frottant la nuque.  
  
-En fait, c'était peut être juste hormonal tout ça. Juste pour sa belle gueule et son petit cul.  
  
-Trop d'information, signala de nouveau Shino, toujours impassible.  
  
-Je vaux pas mieux que son fan-club alors, maugréa Naruto.  
  
-Naruto, tu me permets de te parler franchement ?  
  
-T'as pas besoin de mon autorisation…  
  
-Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Oublie le. Il y a d'autres hommes à Konoha.  
  
-Ha ouais ? Qui ?  
  
-Neji par exemple…  
  
-NEJI ?! tu te fiches de moi ?!  
  
-Je ne pense pas… Neji est toujours très protecteur envers toi, prend toujours ta défense quand tu ne regardes pas et est jaloux de l'attention que tu portes à Sasuke.  
  
-TU LUI AS DIT ?! S'exclama Naruto.  
  
-Non, se défendit le brun, il a remarqué tout seul.  
  
-Mais comment il a fait ?!  
  
-De la même manière qu'il nous bat tous quand on joue au poker avec lui, déclara Shino.  
  
-Byakugan ? Proposa Naruto.  
  
-Sens de l'observation aiguë, répondit Shino.  
  
-Je suis si facilement déchiffrable ?  
  
-Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de répondre.  
  
-Abruti.  
  
-Se faire traiter d'abruti par un couillon est un plaisir rare, rétorqua Shino.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rire du bon mot et restèrent un moment assis par terre, silencieux.  
  
-Heu… Shino ?  
  
-Hm ?  
  
-Merci d'être venu… me remonter le moral.  
  
-Je t'en prie. On va manger un bol de nouille ?  
  
-Je suis toujours partant pour du ramen !  
  
-Je pensais plutôt à des udons.  
  
-Baaah, mais c'est pas bon !  
  
-Les ramens sont trop salés.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous contre les ramens ?  
  
-On en mange trop avec toi.  
  
Et, se chamaillant gaiement, les deux amis retournèrent à Konoha.  
---  
-Alors pour Neji ? Demanda Shino, une demi-heure plus tard, en grignotant distraitement un morceau de légume dans ses ramens.  
  
-Quoi Neji ? Marmonna Naruto, dégustant bruyamment son propre plat.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire à son sujet ?  
  
-Tu veux quand même pas que je lui saute dessus alors que je viens de faire une croix sur Sasuke quand même ? Protesta le blond.  
  
-Naruto, tu sautes déjà sur tout le monde, signala Shino.  
  
-Pas pour les culbuter !  
  
-Dieu merci, approche Hinata comme ça et je te cogne.  
  
-Pas intéressé, rétorqua Naruto en replongeant vers son repas avant de secouer la tête. Non Okori, j'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas être bi, tu m'énerves.  
  
-Tu lui parles de ça ? S'étonna Shino.  
  
-Shino, on partage la même caboche, je peux lui cacher des choses, mais pas à ce point là… Et puis, bon, elle me donne de bons avis parfois…  
  
-Et qu'est ce qu'elle te dit sur Neji ?  
  
Naruto serra les lèvres, écoutant attentivement la voix de la renarde au fond de son crâne.  
  
-Elle parle d'approcher le sujet subtilement…  
  
Shino leva la tête de son repas, alarmé.  
  
-Hola… Je crains le pire…  
---  
Le ninja est silencieux.  
  
Le ninja est discret.  
  
Le ninja est une ombre.  
  
Le ninja approche sa proie sans se faire repérer.  
  
Car la proie est dangereuse, et la mission qu'il doit accomplir l'est tout autant.  
  
Il ne doit pas se faire voir de sa proie, sa situation est périlleuse. Agir maintenant, en plein jour, c'est risquer d'être découvert, mais c'est la seule solution. Le bruit, la lumière et puis le blabla insistant de son interlocutrice distraient les sens surhumain de la proie, il doit en profiter. Et la, suspendu à une branche, tête en bas, le ninja approche ses mains de son but. La proie lui tourne le dos, et ne le remarque même pas, occupé à parler à cette fille, sa complice. Il ne se méfie pas, après tout le ninja a acquis la confiance d'une de ses proches, il ne peut pas se méfier d'elle, c'est sa meilleure amie. Ca y est, la cible est atteinte, la mission est presque accomplie. Et soudain le ninja sent sa victime sursauter. Il n'a que le temps de voir son propre reflet dans le bandeau frontal de la fille avant de comprendre.   
  
Il a été repéré par la cible.  
  
Très vite, il faut agir. Le ninja se saisit de la longue chevelure noire de sa cible et tire d'un coup sec sur la cordelette rouge qui la retient serrée en arrière. Malgré la pression sur ses cheveux, la cible se retourne, les sourcils froncés au dessus de ses grands yeux blancs.  
  
-NARUTO!  
  
-Salut Neji!!! Rétorqua Naruto, un immense sourire aux lèvres, avant de draper les longs cheveux de Neji, maintenant dénoués, autour du visage de son aîné.  
  
Puis, d'une traction abdominale, le blond remonta sur sa branche, remerciant Tenten d'un signe de la main avant de disparaître avec un rire tonitruant. Le brun secoua la tête afin de se dépêtrer de ses cheveux puis jeta un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.  
  
-Tenten tu me le paieras !  
  
-C'est la seule manière de te voir avec les cheveux détachés Neji, répliqua la brune sans se laisser démonter.  
  
-Par où est il parti ?  
  
-Nejiiii, c'est juste un nœud à cheveux, tu vas pas lui mettre une raclée pour ça non ? Protesta Tenten en croisant les bras.  
  
-C'est mon dernier, il m'a déjà piqué tout ceux que j'avais ! NARUTO !!! AUX PIEDS !!!  
  
-Tu as des phantasmes de domination Neji ?! Répondit aussitôt Naruto en se perchant sur un mur non loin de là.  
  
Il explosa à nouveau de rire en voyant son camarade passer à un rouge soutenu, de colère ou de gêne, difficile à dire, mais Naruto penchait pour le second.   
  
-NARUTOOOOOOO !!!!  
  
-Hooo cette fois il va le tuer, soupira Tenten.  
  
-Hey, Neji, tu veux ce joli ruban? Railla Naruto en agitant le produit de son larcin au dessus de sa tête.  
  
-JE VAIS TE TUER ! S'écria le jeune homme en se ruant à l'attaque.  
  
-YEEPEE ! C'EST PARTIT DEGAGEZ LE CHEMIN DROIT DEVANT !!!  
  
Le blond partit comme une fusée, bondissant allégrement de toit en toit, suivit par le brun enragé.  
  
-Je vous préviens que je ne viens pas vous séparer après ! Cria Tenten aux deux jeunes gens qui s'éloignaient. Allons bon, ils sont trop loin maintenant. J'espère juste que Naruto ne va pas pousser Neji trop à bout…  
---  
-Ohayo Kakashi!  
  
Kakashi leva le nez de son livre, à peine assez vite pour voir Naruto bondir à nouveau, quittant le toit ou le juunin se prélassait au soleil.  
  
-Ohayo Naruto …  
  
-Reviens ici espèce de lâche!  
  
Kakashi retira calmement sa jambe avant que Neji ne lui atterrisse dessus et regarda le brun décoller, l'ignorant complètement, trop aveuglé par la colère pour faire attention à son entourage.  
  
-Il faudrait peut être signaler à Gai que Neji a besoin de s'entraîner à la détection de présence, marmonna le professeur aux cheveux gris.  
  
-Depuis quand tu te préoccupes d'aider Gai toi ? Interrogea une voix ensommeillée venant de l'autre coté de la cheminée.  
  
-Ho c'est vrai, je plaide une perte temporaire de mon jugement, répondit flegmatiquement Kakashi en tournant une page du 'Paradis du batifolage : Tome 6', sortit la veille chez tout vos bons libraires.  
  
-Et moi qui pensait que tu avais enfin atteint un nouveau stade de maturité, soupira Iruka en tendant une boite de gâteaux. Mochi ?  
  
-Je veux bien, merci.  
---  
-Salut les fiiiiiilles !  
  
-Bonjour Naru…To, commença Sakura en tentant de suivre la bombe sonique humaine du regard.  
  
-Si Naruto court comme ça, marmonna Ino, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.  
  
-Il a fait une connerie et il est poursuivi par sa dernière victime en date, acheva Sakura.  
  
-Heu… Nous devrions nous écarter, suggéra Hinata d'une petite voix timide.  
  
-On devrais le faire VITE, ajouta sa petite sœur en jetant un œil par dessus son épaule, Neji 'Ni San arrive droit sur nous.  
  
-On dégage les filles ! S'exclama Sakura.  
  
Ino roula sur le côté tandis que Sakura bondissait sur un poteau électrique, laissant Hinata entraîner Hanabi contre le mur opposé.  
  
-Salut Neji ! Lanca Ino, allongée sur le sol et avec une splendide vue sur le postérieur du jeune homme.  
  
-Hinata-'nee-chan, commença Hanabi en levant son regard blanc vers sa grande sœur, pourquoi Neji-'ni-san as t'il les cheveux détachés ? Il déteste ça non ?  
  
-Heu, je crois que Naruto lui a joué un tour, répondit Hinata.  
  
-Il va encore devoir me piquer un nœud à cheveux alors, déclara la petite fille d'un ton boudeur.  
---  
Ricanant comme une hyène, Naruto se hissa par la fenêtre de chez lui et enjamba l'appui. Il avait encore joué un bon tour à Neji. Dommage que le brun ait abandonné la poursuite, il aurait bien aimé le faire sortir de ses gonds encore une fois. Naruto avait découvert qu'une fois qu'on savait sur quels boutons appuyer, Neji était une source sans fin d'amusement. Il réagissait toujours au quart de tour aux taquineries de Naruto, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il s'était déjà fait avoir, et ceci au grand désespoir de Shino qui avait déjà souligné en rouge la définition de subtilité dans le dictionnaire de Naruto. Toujours souriant comme un malade, Naruto se redressa et déroula la cordelette qu'il avait attachée autour de son poignet pour ne pas la perdre. Celle ci allait rejoindre sa collection personnelle. La douzième attache qu'il avait volé à Neji, ce qui lui permettait de 1) embêter le brun 2) Exercer sa discrétion et 3) voir les longs cheveux de Neji détachés.  
  
Ce qui était aussi un plaisir pour toutes les kunoichis du village et même certains ninjas mâle, qui n'avaient aucune autre occasion de se rincer l'œil avec le bloc de glace format dieu grec qu'était Neji.  
  
Rêvassant sur les longs cheveux de Neji et leurs multiples usages possibles, Naruto n'entendit pas l'objet de ses songes se déplacer rapidement du coin d'ombre ou il était caché puis opérer un superbe placage au sol avant de s'installer tout bonnement sur son ventre et lui tenir les poignets au dessus de sa tête.  
  
-Cette fois je te tiens.  
  
Immédiatement, le petit blond essaya de lutter contre son agresseur. Il avait horreur d'être retenu contre son gré, de ne pas pouvoir bouger comme il le voulait, mais, Okori lui signalant qu'il s'agissait de son ancienne victime, il se détendit aussitôt et lui jeta un regard malicieux. Rendu méfiant par une longue expérience de blagues douteuses suivant ce genre de regard, Neji pesa de tout son poids sur le ventre et les poignets de Naruto, l'empêchant de bouger.   
  
-Tu ne peux plus rien faire, tu es à ma merci.  
  
-Ho ouiiiiiii, avec plaisir Neji, tu me prépares quoi ? Bondage ? SM ? Ou simplement une folle partie de patte en l'air ?  
  
Les allusions cochonnes de Naruto furent rapidement récompensées par la jolie teinte coquelicot des joues de Neji, ainsi que le fou rire mental de la renarde.  
  
-Mais ARRETE de plaisanter avec ça !  
  
-Qui te dis que je plaisantais ? Rétorqua Naruto du tact au tact en gigotant légèrement sous Neji, essayant de prendre une position confortable.  
  
Neji était habituellement quelqu'un de brillant, capable d'analyser une situation, de prévoir les parades, d'user de toutes les armes.  
  
Seulement, uniquement au combat.  
  
Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là, et après des semaines à les subir, que Hyûga Neji compris enfin les sous-entendus de Naruto.  
  
-Tu es ho… heu…  
  
-Je suis ho quoi ? Hokage ? Pas encore. Homme ? Yep, définitivement. Obséd ? Tu as pas idée. Surtout depuis qu'Okori en rajoute, ajouta t'il à mi-voix, comme pensivement.  
  
-Je.. Tu… Naruto tu es… homosexuel ? Acheva rapidement Neji en sentant que son cou devenait probablement aussi rouge que ses joues.  
  
-Heuuuu, et bien en fait… Oui.  
  
Sur le coup, Neji se trouva encore plus con, à fixer Naruto étalé sous lui, les bras maintenus au dessus de sa tête et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Devant l'air de merlan frit de son ami, le sourire de Naruto grandit encore, plissant ses yeux. Sentant les mains de Neji relâcher leurs pressions, il dégagea vivement un de ses bras et, sans laisser le brun se reprendre, attacha une de ses mains à la sienne à l'aide de la cordelette qu'il tenait toujours. Neji tenta bien de réagir, mais seulement après que le nœud soit solidement noué.  
  
-Mais je !  
  
-Cette fois c'est moi qui te tiens ! s'exclama le blond en se redressant en position assise.  
  
-Naruto lâche… Moi…  
  
La situation était compromettante. D'ailleurs le mot était faible. En s'asseyant, Naruto avait presque inversé leurs positions et Neji se retrouvait assis sur les genoux de Naruto, incapable de s'éloigner du blond à cause du nœud. Le blond sentit Okori s'installer confortablement dans un coin de son crâne avant de déclarer qu'elle lui laissait son intimité et couper le lien mental.  
  
-N..Naruto…  
  
-Hey, du calme Neji, je vais pas te violer.  
  
Malgré ça, Neji recula instinctivement, entraînant Naruto avec lui, les plaçant dans la situation inverse de celle qu'ils avaient a peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Le brun réprima violemment l'envie de se donner des baffes en sentant le poids de Naruto sur lui. Toute idée de violence disparut néanmoins quand Naruto se laissa aller contre Neji de tout son long, son souffle caressant son cou.  
  
-Naru… couina Neji avant de se racler la gorge et reprendre, Naruto bouge de l !  
  
-Hmmm, pas envie, chuis bien la…  
  
Neji bafouilla en guise de réponse quelques vagues : 'mais' 'ça se fait pas', mais ne pus continuer quand Naruto se réinstalla contre lui posant sa tête contre son torse, puis leva les yeux vers lui.  
  
-Allez Neji, laisse toi aller un peu, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas tenu quelqu'un contre toi ?  
  
Jamais, admit intérieurement Neji.   
  
Les Hyûgas étaient une ancienne famille, très traditionnelle. Les démonstrations d'affections n'y avaient pas leurs places. En fait Neji ne se souvenait pas que son père ne l'ait jamais prit dans ses bras. Le plus tendre qu'il ait jamais eut venant de lui, c'était sa grande main parfois posée sur son crâne, ou tiraillant ses mèches déjà trop longues, le taquinant qu'il allait bien falloir les couper un jour. Il ne l'avait jamais fait en fait. Après la mort de son père, il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un approcher de ses cheveux, que ce soit pour les couper ou les coiffer. Même Hinata, une fois qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins réconciliés, n'avait jamais pu approcher de sa tête avec un peigne.   
  
Tout à ses pensées, Neji ne s'aperçut pas qu'il s'était peu à peu détendu, se laissant aller sur le parquet. Ce ne fut que quand il poussa un petit soupir de bien être que Neji s'aperçut qu'il se sentait effectivement à l'aise. Un petit gloussement le fit baisser la tête et il jeta un regard intrigué à Naruto. Le blond était toujours affalé sur son torse, un bras ramené sous sa tête et les yeux levés vers lui.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Neji.  
  
-Rien rien, assura le blond en dégageant son bras oreiller pour jouer avec les mèches d'ébènes de son matelas à forme humaine.  
  
Neji voulut écarter la tête, mais, coincé sous le poids de Naruto, dut se laisser faire, bon gré, mal gré. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Naruto reposa sa joue tout contre le cœur du brun, écoutant les battements se faire plus lent, plus calme. A son tour, Neji sentait qu'il commençait à sommeiller, sa tête basculant légèrement sur le côté. Le corps de Naruto était chaud, et pesait légèrement sur lui, mais c'était… confortable, comme un futon un peu lourd un soir d'hiver. Où un gros chat câlin qui offrirait une excellente excuse pour ne pas bouger de la journée. Presque naturellement, Neji ramena sa main contre lui, puis sur le dos de Naruto, comme pour l'empêcher de bouger.  
  
Et les minutes passèrent.  
  
Seul le tic tac insistant du réveil de Naruto troublait le silence. C'était le milieu de l'après midi. Les enfants étaient à l'école, les adultes au travail, il faisait chaud dehors, et les deux jeunes hommes étaient étalés en plein milieu d'une flaque de lumière venant de la fenêtre restée ouverte.  
  
Ce n'était peut être pas le paradis, mais pour Neji, c'était le plus proche qu'il aurait put imaginer de la paix.  
  
Alors qu'il s'endormait réellement, un mouvement contre sa main gauche, toujours attachée, lui fit ouvrir un œil. Afin de dissiper un début de crampe, le blond avait déplié ses doigts et étirait sa main contre la paume de Neji. Le brun l'imita, allongeant ses doigts et eut la surprise de constater que son camarade avait vraiment de petites mains comparées aux siennes. Leurs deux mains, posées à plat l'une contre l'autre, témoignaient de la différence de taille. Neji leva la main, soulevant par la même celle de Naruto, s'amusant à la faire bouger comme un enfant jouerait à manipuler un chat endormit. Le blond se laissait faire, bien éveillé, mais les muscles au repos, lui même amusé par les réactions de Neji. Leurs doigts se croisèrent par hasard et Naruto hésita à peine avant de resserrer sa main autour de celle de Neji, plaquant sa paume plus serrée sur celle du brun. Neji fronça un sourcil intrigué, mais se laissa faire, curieux de ce qui se passait, et légèrement engourdi par la chaleur et le bien être. Il ne réagit pas plus quand Naruto caressa le dos de sa main du bout des doigts, ni quand le blond ramena leurs mains contre son torse.  
  
Par contre, quand il sentit les lèvres de Naruto déposer un baiser sur ses doigts, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à nouveau.  
  
-Chhhh, ça va Neji, murmura Naruto avant de déposer un second baiser sur le dessus de ses doigts.  
  
Il entendait le cœur de Neji accélérer à nouveau et la main qu'il avait posée sur son dos s'était crispée dans le tissu de sa veste. Peut être qu'il était allé trop loin encore une fois. Neji était mal à l'aise dans n'importe quelle relation sociale, que ce soit l'amitié, la famille, les collègues. C'était déjà beaucoup qu'ils aient passé presque une heure dans une telle proximité, peut être qu'il devrait reculer, laisser le temps à Neji de se reprendre, et de décider si il voulait ou non faire un pas en avant lui aussi. A contre cœur, et après un dernier baiser sur le dos de la main, Naruto se recula, se hissant agenouillé avant de se redresser. Il adressa un grand sourire amical à Neji, profitant brièvement de la vision du brun affalé sur le parquet clair, ses longs cheveux autour de lui, avant de l'aider à s'asseoir à son tour. Neji se laissa faire à nouveau et regarda Naruto s'acharner à défaire la cordelette qui tenait leurs mains assemblées. C'était étrange, malgré la brève panique qui l'avait submergé quand Naruto avait commencé à embrasser sa main, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu que ça s'arrête. Seulement. Seulement maintenant, il s'apercevait que ce bref moment de paix n'avait peut être pas été innocent pour le jeune homme blond. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il était homosexuel, et si les allusions étaient sérieuses, qu'il était plus ou moins intéressé. Et pourtant il l'avait laissé s'assoupir contre lui, l'avait tenu. Est ce qu'il l'avait laissé croire qu'il serait aussi intéress ? … Reformulation : Est ce que Naruto était lui aussi intéress ?!  
  
Finalement, Naruto défit la cordelette rouge, puis la glissa dans la main de Neji et referma les doigts lâches du brun dessus, sans pour autant retirer sa main par après.  
  
Un ange passa.  
  
Lentement, longuement, le silence s'étira comme les ombres de l'après midi. Les deux jeunes gens restaient immobile, l'un en face de l'autre, à fixer leurs mains. Parfois, le pouce de Nartuo caressait doucement les phalanges de Neji, mais celui ci ne bougeait pas, immobile comme une statue. Et puis, Naruto voulut retirer sa main. Sentant la main chaude du blond quitter la sienne, Neji releva les yeux vivement, croisa les yeux bleu de Naruto, si rare à Konoha et posa la seule question qui lui passa par l'esprit, sans qu'il sache lui même ce qu'elle signifiait.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
Peut être que c'était plusieurs questions. Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me chercher ? Pourquoi tu me voles mes nœuds à cheveux ? Pourquoi tu as dormit contre moi ? Pourquoi tu me tiens la main ? Pourquoi moi ?  
  
Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?  
  
Le blond eut un petit sourire un peu amer et détourna le regard. Il n'aimait pas les yeux de Neji. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que ces yeux blancs pouvaient voir au plus profond de lui et y découvrir ses secrets.  
  
-tu ne te sens pas seul parfois Neji ?  
  
'Si'  
  
-tu n'as pas envie parfois, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui être. Sans rien dire, juste rester l'un avec l'autre.  
  
'Si'  
  
-Et la nuit parfois, quand tu te réveilles, d'avoir quelqu'un blotti contre toi, quelqu'un que tu puisses toucher sans être repouss ? Sans être jugé?  
  
'Si'  
  
-Moi… si. Et je pensais que… que toi aussi tu avais besoin de ça. Je voulais juste… Juste quelqu'un, pour un moment, plus ou moins long…   
  
Finalement, le blond releva les yeux pour faire face à Neji.  
  
-C'est pas une déclaration d'amour hein, c'est juste…  
  
-Un besoin, acheva Neji. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas justifier, ni ignorer. Une envie. L'envie de ne plus être seul.  
  
-Ca ou les hormones.  
  
-Baka, marmonna Neji avec une pichenette sur le front de Naruto.  
  
-Aieuh!  
  
-ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour, d'accord ?  
  
Naruto cessa de se frotter le front, jetant un regard stupéfait à Neji. Le brun rougissait, détournant légèrement le regard, mais sa main s'était refermée sur celle de Naruto, la tenant fermement.  
  
-D'accord ? Répéta Neji.  
  
-D'accord, souffla Naruto en se penchant en avant. Définitivement pas d'amour.  
  
-Juste un besoin. Murmura Neji, reculant légèrement, sans vraiment vouloir fuir.  
  
-Et juste temporairement.  
  
-Parfaitement. Temporairement… … Naruto ?  
  
-hmmm ? fit le blond en soufflant sur les lèvres de Neji.  
  
-Embrasse moi, murmura le brun en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de Naruto.  
---  
-Oyyyy ! Oyyyy ! Naruto !!!  
  
Naruto s'arracha à sa corvée de nettoyage des vitres de la banque et se tourna sur lui-même, cherchant qui l'interpellait ainsi. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et reconnut Sakura en corsaire et tunique courte, qui lui faisant de grands signes de la main.  
  
-Saaaakuraaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaan !  
  
-Bouge pas ! Je monte ! S'exclama la jeune fille avant de gravir la façade du bâtiment par adhésion de chakra.  
  
Naruto en profita pour lui faire de la place sur sa nacelle suspendue au toit et la jeune fille vint s'asseoir près de lui, lui adressant un grand sourire franc.  
  
-Ca va mieux depuis la dernière fois? Sasuke a vraiment été… Grossier.  
  
-Ho, j'ai l'habitude… Déclara Naruto en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Il y a des habitudes qu'on ne devraient jamais prendre et se faire insulter en est une ! S'exclama Sakura.  
  
-Dis donc, t'es drôlement remontée aujourd'hui.  
  
-J'ai prit la décision d'être honnête avec moi-même et de toujours dire ce que je pense ! Déclara la jeune fille.  
  
-Woa, le monde est perdu alors.  
  
-Idiot, lança affectueusement Sakura avec une tape sur l'épaule de Naruto.  
  
Elle avisa une petite blessure à la base du cou et fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait au cou ?  
  
-Au co… Commença Naruto avant de virer doucement écarlate, portant à main à sa gorge.  
  
-HO MON DIEU s'exclama Sakura, repoussant sa main pour ausculter la blessure, c'est un suçon ?!! Ho Naruto !   
  
-Ho pitiéééé, gémit Naruto, heu je dois finir ça et…  
  
-Raconte raconte ! Fit Sakura en tressautant sur place, faisant trembler la nacelle, qui c'est ? Hinata ?  
  
-NON ! Protesta Naruto, écarlate.  
  
-Hmmm, continua Sakura, listant mentalement toutes les filles que connaissait Naruto. Tenten ?  
  
-Non plus.  
  
-Ino ?  
  
Le blond lui jeta un regard blasé.  
  
-Idée stupide… Heu... Temari n'est pas là… C'est pas Hanabi quand même ?  
  
-Hanabi a onze ans ! s'exclama Naruto, et puis Hinata me tuerait !  
  
-Moegi ?  
  
-Idem. Sauf que la c'est Kono qui me tue.  
  
-Mais alors qui ? Demanda Sakura, cherchant une autre fille susceptible d'être candidate.  
  
Elle se tourna vers son ami, paniquant à moitié en le voyant aussi sombre et renfermé.  
  
-Naruto... Je te jure que je ne le dirais à personne. Honneur de kunoichi, juré!  
  
Naruto soupira puis vérifia que personne ne les épiait avant de répondre à voix si basse que Sakura crut avoir mal entendu.  
  
-Neji ? Répéta t'elle. Comment ça Ne… Ho… NEJI ?!!!  
  
-Chuuuuuuuuteuh ! Grommela Naruto, vérifiant frénétiquement que personne n'avait entendue Sakura.  
  
-Mais… je... toi et… Neji vous… Ho mon dieu !  
  
-Sakura écoute je... je ... balbutia Naruto, au bord de la panique.  
  
La jeune fille se tourna vers Naruto et, le voyant dans cet état, se calma aussitôt.  
  
-Non, je veux dire… c'est inattendu, c'est tout Naruto et… Et j'avoue que… Je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas dire que je suis dégoûtée ou horrifiée ou…ajouta t'elle précipitamment, de crainte que Naruto se méprenne. C'est juste que… Que je ne comprends pas. Mais… Mais si vous êtes... Bien ensemble… c'est le principal… non ?  
  
Naruto baissa la tête, cognant son front contre la vitre qu'il nettoyait.  
  
-Désolée, s'excusa Sakura, si j'avais sus, je ne t'aurais pas demandé… Heu, reprit elle en s'apercevant de sa lapalissade, je veux dire. Naruto ?  
  
-Hm ?  
  
-Je ne le dirais à personne. Promis juré, honneur de Kunoichi.  
  
Sakura regarda son ami, toujours effondré contre la vitre, comme si son monde s'était écroulé.  
  
-Mais… A une seule condition Naruto.  
  
Il leva un regard apeuré vers elle et elle du se forcer à continuer.  
  
-Je réclame le droit de vous charrier si on se retrouve tout les trois seuls, compris ?  
  
Naruto cligna des yeux, stupéfait par la demande.  
  
-SAKURA ! Explosa t'il, choqué.  
  
La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire taquin puis jeta ses bras autour de Naruto, le serrant contre elle affectueusement.  
  
-Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un qui s'occupera de toi Naruto.  
  
-Merci Sakura…  
  
-Allez ! fit la jeune fille en saisissant une éponge, on va finir ça vite fait, comme ça, tu iras retrouver ta brune !  
  
-Sakuraaaa, gémit Naruto.  
---  
-Et c'est encore une mission réussie pour l'équipe de la folle jeunesse vigoureuse ! s'exclama Gai avec enthousiasme.  
  
-Merci Sense ! Ajouta Lee, un poing levé.  
  
-C'est surtout lui qui est fou, grommela Neji devant les délires de Lee et leur professeur.  
  
-Vous avez bien travaillés, je suis fier de vous !  
  
-Senseï, c'était une mission pour retrouver des cochons apprivoisés, intervint Tenten, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'on la rate.  
  
-Il faut toujours se méfier Tenten ! Ne jamais sous-estimer ses ennemis !  
  
-On sait jamais, ajouta Neji à la grande surprise de ses camarades, un des cochons aurait put nous rouler sur les pieds jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.  
  
Un petit silence accueillit sa tentative d'humour, son professeur et ses amis le regardant fixement avec stupéfaction.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Neji a raison, finit par dire Gai, à partir de demain, nous commencerons un entraînement pour combattre les animaux ninjas !  
  
-De mieux en mieux, marmonna Neji avant de s'éloigner, mains dans les poches. A demain.  
  
-Tu vas ou Neji ? L'interpella Lee.  
  
-Voir Naruto, il devrait avoir finit sa punition d'aujourd'hui.  
  
-Attend, je viens avec toi ! Ca fait un moment que je l'ai vu !  
  
Neji laissa échapper un soupir agacé, mais ne pu trouver une bonne raison pour se débarrasser de son camarade et ami, quoiqu'ils en disent tout les deux.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent assez rapidement à la banque et trouvèrent aussitôt Sakura et Naruto qui achevaient la punition tout en se chamaillant amicalement.  
  
-On a plus d'eau ! Entendirent-ils Naruto s'exclamer. Faut redescendre.  
  
-T'en fais pas pour ça ! Sanglier, coq, rat. SUITON ! KOSAME [1]!  
  
-Ha !! SAKURA ! Protesta Naruto, recevant la pluie glacée dans la nuque.  
  
Il saisit son seau maintenant plein pour le renverser sur son amie qui couina de surprise.  
  
-Ha non non ! EEEP !  
  
La jeune fille se laissa tomber en arrière et atterrit souplement sur le sol maintenant boueux, trempée comme une soupe, mais riant aux éclats. Elle avisa Neji et Lee qui la fixaient avec surprise et se précipita vers eux.  
  
-Leeee ! Naruto m'a mouillée ! Fait quelque chose !  
  
-Heu... Tu... veux mon… tee shirt ? Proposa Lee, le regard obstinément tourné ailleurs.  
  
-hein ?  
  
-Ta tunique colle à ta… ton torse, signala poliment Neji.  
  
Sakura baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et poussa un gros juron avant de croiser les bras sur le tissu mouillé, cachant ce que l'eau avait révélé.  
  
-Ho non… NARUTO JE VAIS TE TUER !!! S'exclama t'elle en se tournant vers le blond qui ricanait comme une hyène, toujours perché sur sa nacelle.  
  
Lee retira son tee shirt rapidement et le tendit à Sakura, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas regarder.  
  
-Tiens Sakura-chan, je… je vais te raccompagner chez toi… Pour que tu te changes…  
  
-Heu... Merci Lee.  
  
-Neji, à plus tard, lança Lee, suivant Sakura une fois que celle-ci eut enfilé le vêtement de Lee, retirant la tunique mouillée avec force contorsion sous le tissu vert.  
  
-A plus Lee, répondit Neji avant de se tourner vers Naruto qui lui souriait. Alors comme ça, tu arroses les filles ?  
  
-En tout bien tout honneur Neji ! Je finis cette rangée et c'est bon pour aujourd'hui !  
  
Neji hocha la tête et rejoignit Naruto d'un bond. Le blond l'accueillit avec un petit sourire et se reconcentrer sur sa tache. Un petit détail lui revint à l'esprit.  
  
-Heu... Neji ?  
  
-Hm ?   
  
-La prochaine fois… Pas de suçon dans le cou…  
  
-Je t'offrirais un col roulé.  
  
1 Petite pluie, crachin, technique imaginaire 


	7. Réunion parentale

Neuf Vies

* * *

Chapitre 7: Réunion parentale

Série : Naruto

Autrice : Kineko

Genre : Sérieux (quoique...), suite de 'Neuf rêves', yaoï et hétéro, kawaitude des Hyûgas (Neji: Je suis PAS kawai! Kin: Mais si, fais un effort), crises familiale.

Couple : ShinoMushiko, NarutoNeji, SakuraLee,

Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Autre : Okori, est à moi, tout comme la caractérisation des parents et leurs noms (sauf les pères d'Ino, Shikamaru et Chouji).

* * *

-Non Hanabi, pas comme ça, c'est une technique pour soigner, pas briser les os.

Hinata prit la main de sa sœur, assise à côté d'elle à la petite table de sa chambre et lui déplia doucement les doigts.

-Tu ne dois pas assener une charge de chakra mais l'insinuer doucement dans la plaie. Le chakra doit suivre les vaisseaux sanguins déchirés et les fibres des muscles et des os afin de les restaurer.

-Mais c'est tout petit! Protesta la fillette.

-Je sais, c'est la partie la plus dure du travail de guérisseur. Mais les méridiens du chakra sont à peine plus gros, ça te fera un bon exercice pour ton juken.

Hanabi fronça les yeux tout en faisant la moue, puis son visage se détendit soudain alors que les veines autour de ses yeux disparaissaient.

-Avec tout ça 'Nee-san, je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que tu sois pas aussi forte que Neji 'Nii-san.

Hinata sourit gentiment tout en rangeant les parchemins d'anatomie qu'elle avait sortit pour la leçon.

-Peut être parce que je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à blesser quelqu'un?

-T'es trop gentille, grommela Hanabi.

-Et toi, tu vas être en retard pour ta leçon avec Père.

-Ho mince! S'exclama Hanabi en bondissant sur ses pieds. Merci 'Nee-san! A demain!

-Soit prudente! Lança Hinata alors que la fillette disparaissait au pas de course.

Elle manqua de percuter Neji qui attendait la fin de la discussion entre sœurs. Sans ralentir, la gamine lui passa sous le bras, puis se retourna vivement, courant à reculons pour tendre un index autoritaire vers Neji.

-T'as pas intérêt à faire pleurer Hinata 'Nee-san! Compris Nii-san?

-Regarde ou tu marches, se contenta de répondre Neji, tu vas tomber.

Avec un petit reniflement outragé, Hanabi tourna les talons, se ruant rapidement vers le dojo familial. Soupirant, l'aîné des cousins Hyûga approcha de la porte restée ouverte et tapa deux doigts contre le cadre de bois.

-Hinata-sama?

-Entre Neji 'Nii-san, fit Hinata sans même se tourner de sa tache. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

Neji entra en fermant la porte derrière lui, l'air mal à l'aise et vint s'asseoir à la petite table, jetant un rapide regard aux rouleaux de médecine étalés sur la table.

-Heu... Oui, s'il te plait.

-Une petite minute de patience, demanda Hinata, allant allumer la bouilloire électrique dans un coin de sa chambre et préparer du thé. Neji prit ce moment à profit pour tirer un rouleau à lui et le parcourir rapidement. Hinata revint vers la table, posant une tasse de thé et une coupelle de biscuit devant lui.

-Et voilà.

-Merci. Ces techniques médicales sont plus poussées que je ne le pensais, déclara t'il en parcourant un modus operandi.

-Ho, il est plus difficile de... de réparer que de blesser, déclara Hinata en s'asseyant à nouveau. Hem, Neji 'Nii-san... Ce n'est pas que je... que je ne sois pas contente de recevoir ta visite mais... Mais pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Ha...Soupira Neji tout en roulant la feuille de tissu. Et bien...

'Et bien Naruto m'a tenu la jambe des heures pour que je sois celui qui t'annoncerait que ça fait bientôt deux semaines que nous sommes ensembles, sous prétexte que tu le prendras mieux venant de ma part.'

Pour être plus exact, Naruto visait apparemment de réconcilier définitivement Neji et Hinata et avait tenté d'utiliser subtilement l'excuse de la discussion familiale pour cela.

Devant le manque incontestable de finesse de Naruto, Neji avait jeté un regard désemparé à Shino, lequel avait déclaré qu'il n'était pas responsable, qu'il n'avait fait que les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Neji lui en avait PRESQUE voulu pour ça.

Presque.

La vie avec Naruto - ou plutôt les quelques heures par jour qu'ils arrivaient à grappiller pour être ensemble - valait bien le manque de tact du blond. Les coups de folies n'étaient pas toujours faciles à suivre, non plus. Mais dès que Naruto se calmait à peu près, ou décidait d'orienter ses dépenses d'énergie différemment, c'était...

Neji s'aperçut qu'il s'était plongé dans ses pensées et se secoua pour répondre à Hinata qui commençait à le regarder d'un air intrigué.

-Je... je voulais te parler... De quelque chose de personnel.

-Je t'écoute Neji 'Nii-san.

-C'est un peu particulier, ajouta Neji, triturant nerveusement sa tasse, et je... je préfèrerais que ça ne s'ébruite pas trop... Enfin dans l'immédiat.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait écouté Naruto? Comment est-ce qu'il lui avait fait juré de parler à Hinata? Et pourquoi faire d'ailleurs? Il n'avait pas envie de se réconcilier encore plus avec Hinata. Est-ce qu'il demandait à Naruto d'aller faire la paix avec Sasuke? D'un autre coté, il préférait éviter de favoriser la camaraderie entre Naruto et Sasuke, simple intérêt personnel.

-Je...

Hinata l'encouragea d'un petit signe de tête.

-Je suis homosexuel.

Hinata continua de le fixer sans un mot.

-Homosexuel? Finit-elle par répéter d'une petite voix.

-Oui.

-... Ho...

La jeune fille but à sa tasse pour se donner de la contenance.

Ce qui aurait probablement mieux fonctionné si elle n'avait pas achevé sa boisson d'une lampée nerveuse, manquant d'avaler de travers. Les larmes aux yeux, elle reposa la céramique et toussa nerveusement.

-Je... Je ne m'y attendais pas, finit-elle par avouer.

-Moi non plus, admis Neji.

-Mais je... Je ne dirais rien Neji 'Nii-san... Je suis flattée que... que tu me fasses de telles confidences.

Elle se resservit en thé et Neji en profita pour boire le sien, soupirant intérieurement de soulagement.

'Etape un: Accomplie. Passons à l'étape deux'.

-Heum... Neji 'Nii-san, reprit soudain Hinata, d'un air pensif, est-ce que... Est-ce que tu... tu as un petit ami? Acheva-t-elle rapidement, écarlate.

Malgré sa gêne, la jeune fille avait une étincelle manipulatrice dans le regard, qui, sans être aussi importante que chez Sakura ou Ino, n'en étais pas moins inquiétante.

-Et bien en fait, oui, admit Neji, s'amusant à demi de voir sa cousine afficher un air déçu. C'est surtout ça que je suis venu te dire...

'Allez, on y va d'un coup, net, sans bavure, ça fera moins mal. Enfin, espérons.'

-Je sors avec Naruto depuis deux semaines.

Cette fois, Hinata dut poser sa tasse, fixant un regard éberlué sur son cousin.

-Pardon?!

-Naruto et moi sommes... en couple... Voilà.

-Ho... Ha... Hooooooooooo, finit-elle va balbutier après s'y être reprise à plusieurs reprises, et moi qui espérait vous... Favoriser u... une... une rencontre...

Hinata eut un petit rire nerveux et secoua la tête.

-Naruto-kun et Neji 'Nii-san. Wow. J'ai besoin d'une autre tasse de thé, décida Hinata en retournant vers sa bouilloire.

-Heureusement que c'est du thé et pas de la bière, marmonna Neji.

-Le thé calme les nerfs, affirma Hinata par réflexe en versant l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse.

Les deux cousins échangèrent un petit regard et, se voyant aussi embarrassé l'un que l'autre, ne purent s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Hinata revint vers son cousin et posa sa tasse devant elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Voilà, fit Neji tout en piochant un biscuit dans la coupelle. Je... Je devais te le dire.

Il sursauta quand la main d'Hinata se posa sur la sienne et leva les yeux vers elle.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit Neji 'Nii-san. Ca me touche énormément que tu m'accordes ta confiance.

-Je t'en prie Hinata-sama, réussit-il à marmonner, curieusement conscient qu'une espèce de boule venait de se dénouer dans son ventre.

-Heum... Neji 'Nii-san... Je peux te demander quelque chose?

-De quoi s'agit-il?

-Arrête, commença Hinata en jetant des petits coups d'œil nerveux, arrête de m'appeler Hinata-sama. Je... Je quand on était petit. Tu m'appelais toujours... Imooto-chan ou...

-Hina-kawai... Acheva Neji à sa place.

-Ho non! Protesta Hinata, mortifiée, tu te souviens de ça?

Neji ne put retenir un petit ricanement en voyant sa cousine devenir écarlate de honte et enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

-Je veux dire, tenta t'elle de continuer en bafouillant, seulement si tu veux bien, je ne veux pas t'obliger et...

-Je t'appellerais Hina-kawaï, déclara Neji avec un petit sourire, avant de détourner légèrement le regard, son expression se durcissant, enfin... Pas en public. Seulement en privé.

Elle baissa une main de son visage et adressa un gentil demi-sourire à Neji.

-Pour moi, le plus important est le privé Neji 'Nii-san.

Neji hocha la tête, attendrit malgré lui par la discussion et leva sa tasse.

-Alors santé Hina-kawaï.

-Santé Neji 'Nii-san.

-Ha, fit soudain Neji, j'oubliais, tu es libre ce soir?

Hinata réfléchit rapidement et hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

-On fête quelque chose au Shokudo1, répondit mystérieusement Neji.

* * *

-Maaaaa, Sakura, je suis crevéééé, gémit Naruto alors que son amie le traînait par la main à travers les rues de Konoha.

-Mais justement Naruto, tu as travaillé comme un malade pour finir ta punition, fit la jeune fille en le tirant derrière elle, maintenant tu as le droit de te détendre un peu, je t'offre un bol de ramen, promis.

-Je préfèrerais rentrer à la maison, prendre une douche et dormir sur le dos de Neji, tu sais.

-Il est si confortable que ça? S'enquit la jeune fille.

-Que du muscle Sakura, que du muscle, tu n'as toujours pas testé Lee?

Sakura eut la décence de rosir délicatement tout en bafouillant une réponse.

-Non, on n'est pas... On ne sort pas ensemble...

-Pas encore, objecta Naruto.

-Je préfères prendre mon temps et être sûre de moi, lâcha Sakura poussant cette fois Naruto à travers la porte de l'Ichiraku.

Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet.

-Oy? Hey, Chef? Appela Naruto, les plombs ont sautés?

Ce fut Naruto qui fit un bond quand la lumière s'alluma soudainement, révélant toute la bande au complet, tous installés autour d'une grande table au milieu du restaurant.

-SURPRISE!

-Gné? Rétorqua Naruto, encore en position de défense, le poignet de Sakura dans la main et prêt à bondir à l'abri.

-On a décidé de venir fêter la fin de ta punition! Déclara Ino, échangeant un high-five avec Sakura.

Naruto jeta un regard éberlué à son amie qui éclata de rire avant de le pousser vers la table, le cuistot déposant déjà les bols de nouilles devant eux.

-Mais comment vous avez réussi à organiser ça sans que je m'en aperçoive? S'étonna Naruto.

-Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, déclara Shikamaru, ce fut très facile.

-Hey, ça veut dire quoi ça? Protesta Naruto.

-Que tu n'es pas attentif à ton environnement, comme d'habitude, déclara Neji, déposant un bol devant Hinata avant de s'asseoir à droite de Naruto.

-Toi, tu va regretter ce que tu viens de dire, marmonna Naruto, bon enfant.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, ironisa Neji.

Sous la table, le brun poussa légèrement le genou de Naruto du sien, recevant un petit sourire amusé en réponse.

-Tiens Naruto! Interpella Sakura, voilà ta part... Chouji! C'est le bol à Naruto!

-Je vérifiais juste si c'était bon, déclara le blond sans la moindre honte, avant de poser un énorme bol devant Naruto, aidé par Shino.

Les yeux de Naruto se croisèrent tant il fixait sa part, éberlué.

-Y'a au moins trois portions dedans!

-Le chef a décidé de l'appeler le "Naruto spécial", ricana Kiba, soulevant Akamaru pour le faire manger sur ses genoux.

-Un chef selon mon cœur! S'exclama Naruto. Tout le monde est servi?

-Non, pas nous! S'exclama Tenten en levant les mains, désignant Lee, Sasuke et elle.

-Ca vient! Lança le cuisinier de sa cuisine.

Le sourire de Naruto vacilla légèrement quand il aperçut Sasuke assis à un coin de la table, nonchalamment appuyé contre son dossier, sirotant un verre de thé sucré. Il sentit la main de Neji se poser discrètement sur sa cuisse, le réconfortant d'une pression avant de disparaître. Depuis leur dispute deux semaines avant, il n'avait pas revu le brun. Pas avec les corvées. Non, non, trop de boulot. Et puis il devait voir Neji quand même. Et passer un peu de temps avec Sakura ou elle le tuerait. Et...

Bon, pour être franc, il n'avait pas VOULU revoir Sasuke. Il avait toujours été celui qui faisait le premier geste pour se réconcilier après leurs disputes, que ce soit une simple engueulade pour une direction à choisir ou le niveau supérieur, comme une certaine fugue et trahison de Konoha. Il en avait assez de faire le premier pas.

D'un autre côté, c'était étonnant que Sasuke soit là. Naruto sentit le regard de Sakura sur lui et jeta un coup d'œil à son expression inquiète. Elle avait du insister lourdement (traduire: Lui casser les pieds pendant des heures) pour que Sasuke vienne à cette fête.

Pour que toute la bande soit présente.

-Sasuke, ça faisait longtemps, finit par déclarer Naruto, de la voix la plus joyeuse qu'il put en la circonstance.

Le brun marmonna quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour une salutation puis leva son verre à l'attention de Naruto.

-Félicitation pour ton travail.

-Ha, heu... Merci...

-Allez, à table tout le monde! Lança soudain Tenten alors que les derniers bols arrivaient.

-BON APPETIT! S'exclamèrent en chœur presque tous les amis.

* * *

-Alors, non seulement tu finis ton "Naruto spécial", commença Sakura, à moitié effondrée de rire, s'appuyant sur Lee pour ne pas tomber, mais tu achèves aussi ma part, celle d'Ino et celle de Shino?

-Tu oublies le fait qu'il a volé dans mon bol toute la soirée, grommela Neji.

Le rire de Naruto retentit dans la nuit, alors que les amis sortaient du restaurant.

-Ca vous apprendra à sous-estimer mon estomac.

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre, marmonna Shikamaru, oy Ino, je te raccompagnes ou tu pourras te débrouiller?

-Tu me le proposes avec tant d'amabilité et d'enthousiasme, répondit sarcastiquement la blonde.

-Ok, à demain, tu viens Chouji?

-Hey! Protesta Ino, mais attendez moi! A demain Sakura!

-Rentrez bien! Lança Sakura en réponse. A plus tard Shino!

-Embrasse Mushiko pour nous! Taquina Kiba.

-Je préfère ça que de TE laisser l'embrasser, rétorqua Shino d'un ton égal.

-Hey, depuis quand tu fais dans la réplique qui tue toi? Protesta Kiba, Hinata étouffant un gloussement derrière lui.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant Naruto? Demanda Sakura.

-Rentrer. Dodo. Et passer le week end à paresser, déclara Naruto en s'étirant de tout son long. Et dès lundi, on reprend l'entraînement et les missions!

-YEEAAAAAAAAH! Lança Sakura attrapant par la main un Sasuke qui n'avait rien demandé à personne pour le contraindre à une ola biplace. L'équipe sept reprend du service!

-Sakura, ma main, grommela le brun.

-Ho, t'es vraiment pas drôle, bouda Sakura en lâchant son camarade.

-Si tu veux, soupira t'il, à lundi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit geste de la main.

-Bye bye, fit Sakura.

-Toujours aussi amical et ouvert lui, nota Naruto en observant le brun s'éloigner.

-Si on pouvait le changer, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'aurait fait.

-Comment t'as réussi à le persuader de venir au fait? S'enquit Naruto.

-J'ai enfreint une des règles du fan-club de Sasuke: Je suis allée chez lui.

-Et?

-Ne sous-estime jamais une femme qui a quelque chose derrière la tête Naruto, déclara sagement Sakura. J'ai réussi à lui faire promettre de venir et de ne pas te chercher.

-Tu as des photos de lui compromettantes ou quoi? S'exclama Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, je peux te raccompagner? Proposa Lee avant que Sakura ait pu répondre.

-Ho, bien sûr! Déclara la jeune fille avant de parcourir du regard les membres de la bande qui restaient.

Hinata partirait probablement avec Kiba, Tenten avec Neji... si elle voulait que Naruto puisse passer la nuit sur son matelas favoris, un peu de manipulation s'imposait.

Mission acceptée.

-Tenten-sempaï, tu viens avec nous? Proposa t'elle à la brune.

-Heu...Et bien...

-S'il te plaiiiiit, supplia Sakura les mains jointe, mes parents vont me tuer si je rentre seule avec un homme, je te jure qu'ils se croient encore au Moyen Age à ce niveau là, je veux pas être interdite de sortie tout le mois...

-Bon, bon, d'accord je viens, abdiqua la brune.

-Merci, merci, merci! A lundi Naruto!

-Rentrez bien! Lança le blond alors que Neji saluait ses équipiers d'un signe de la main.

Naruto tourna ensuite les yeux vers son amant et ils échangèrent un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Kiba et Hinata. Le petit brun râlait encore de s'être fait remis à sa place par Shino, mais, étant doté d'une capacité de concentration égale à celle de Naruto, oublia vite fait sa vexation pour aller se percher sur un piquet et hurler à la lune qui se levait.

-Je l'ai dit à Hinata, souffla Neji à Naruto.

-Alors?

Le brun hocha la tête en souriant.

-Kiba-kun! Fait attention à ne pas tomber! Conseilla Hinata.

-T'en fais pas! Je maîtrise! Cria le brun en réponse.

-Il disait pas ça la fois ou il s'est cassé la figure d'un toit? Objecta Naruto en approchant d'Hinata.

-Heu... si, c'est ce qui m'inquiète, avoua Hinata avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

Elle sourit derechef quand Naruto se mis à rire. Puis elle se tourna vers son ami et s'inclina poliment devant lui.

-Naruto-kun?

-Heu... oui Hinata? Fit Naruto, inquiet de la voir soudain si solennelle.

-Prends bien soin de mon frère, Naruto-kun. Je te le confie, déclara t'elle en s'inclinant légèrement plus.

Naruto rougit, embarrassé et échangea un petit regard avec Neji avant de s'incliner à son tour.

-C'est surtout lui qui s'occupe de moi, marmonna t'il.

-Je suis contente pour vous...

Quoique Naruto aurait put dire, il fut interrompu par le bruit de la chute de Kiba dans les poubelles du restaurant.

-Kiba-kun! s'exclama Hinata, paniquée, en se ruant vers son équipier.

-Ca va! Tout va bien! Lança le brun, s'extirpant des ordures en se frottant le bas du dos.

-On dirait que toutes les équipes ont leur Naruto, commenta Neji.

-Hey! T'as finit de m'asticoter, oui? Protesta Naruto.

-Non.

-Neji 'Nii-san, intervint Hinata en revenant, tenant avec précaution Kiba par le bras. Kiba-kun s'est blessé, je l'amène à la maison pour le soigner.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne? Proposa Neji.

-Non, non, c'est bon... Je dois faire vite...

-Ca ira Hinata, geignit Kiba.

-Kiba-kun, tu t'es ouvert le bras sur des ordures! Il faut désinfecter et panser! Viens avec moi! A plus tard Neji 'Nii-san. Naruto-kun.

-Soyez prudent, ajouta Naruto alors que la petite jeune fille traînait Kiba derrière elle, Akamaru sur les talons. Hinata fait peur quand elle est en mode médico-nin.

-Je trouve aussi. Donc, fit Neji en quittant les silhouettes de sa cousine et son ami du regard, tu veux rentrer dormir?

-Dans les grandes lignes, ouais..._Ou du moins rester à l'horizontal_... OKORI! Mais elle est pas possible bon sang! Non, mais je m'en fous, c'est MA vie sexuelle, pas la tienne. Neji, dis quelque chose!

Neji roula des yeux puis poussa légèrement Naruto dans le dos, le dirigeant vers son appartement.

-On rentre. Et on travaille à montrer à Okori-dono que c'est aussi MA vie sexuelle.

-_Hooo, je pourrais regarder, promis?_ OKORI! Se reprit aussitôt Naruto.

* * *

Ce fut donc passablement tard que le couple se réveilla le lendemain, avec la furieuse envie de se rendormir aussitôt après avoir avalé un petit déjeuner plus ou moins consistant.

Petit déjeuner qui s'avéra surtout inexistant après inspection du frigidaire de Naruto.

-Le ramen ne se garde pas au frigo plus de deux jours Naruto, l'informa Neji en laissant tomber sans état d'âme une portion de ramen fossilisé dans la poubelle, et d'ailleurs, le ramen ne se mange pas au petit déjeuner, ajouta le brun quand Naruto fit mine d'ouvrir son placard entièrement consacré au ramen instantané.

-Mais on a rien d'autre à manger ici, protesta Naruto, s'agenouillant déjà devant la porte.

-Non, rétorqua Neji, fermant le placard d'un petit coup de pied, je vais aller acheter à manger.

-Hooo? Tu me feras la cuisine avec amour et dévotion? S'enquit Naruto, jetant un œil sur les fesses en caleçon à hauteur de son nez.

-Ne pousse pas trop, je sais à peine cuire un œuf, rétorqua Neji, fouillant à la recherche du café qu'il savait se trouver quelque part. Je vais acheter quelque chose à emporter, fait le café en attendant.

-Met un pantalon avant de sortir, c'est pas que je t'aime pas en caleçon, mais le voisin va faire un arrêt cardiaque s'il te voit sortir dans cette tenue. On fait déjà assez de bruit comme ça...

-Comme s'il pouvait dire quelque chose, marmonna Neji, ramassant son pantalon et le tee shirt filet qu'il portait généralement sous son blouson.

Naruto s'appuya sur la table, matant sans aucune honte son petit ami se rhabiller. Quoique le terme rhabillé n'était peut être pas adapté. Pas avec la manière dont le filet dévoilait la peau de Neji. Cette matière était peut être légère et tenait chaud plus qu'il ne semblait, mais pudique, houlà non, elle ne l'était pas. Il suffisait de regarder comment Anko-senseï s'habillait.

-J'y vais, déclara Neji, enfilant son blouson tout en se penchant pour un dernier baiser.

Qui s'éternisa un petit moment, Naruto ayant apparemment déjà récupéré des activités nocturne et de la fatigue accumulée.

-Naruto, murmura Neji juste avant que le blond l'attire de nouveau et sans délicatesse vers lui. Hm... Naruto, il faut que j'aille acheter... Acheter de la nourriture, tenta de continuer Neji entre deux baisers.

-Je peux te manger toi?

-Après, fit Neji en décrochant les bras de Naruto de son cou.

-Roh t'es pas drôle, bouda le blond.

-Jamais quand j'ai faim, déclara Neji, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Naruto lui tira la langue.

-J'ai vu ça, signala Neji sans se retourner.

-Gnagna, fais vite.

Une fois Neji partit, Naruto décida de se rendre utile, à savoir en allumant la cafetière et rangeant un peu l'appartement. Ce qui fut vite fait, sa conception de rangement se résumant à fourrer ses affaires sous son lit et tasser jusqu'à quelque chose casse. Puis, toujours en pantalon de pyjama, il se rua pour sauver le café d'une mort par ébullition et laissa la cafetière refroidir dans l'évier.

Il finissait à peine de faire couler de l'eau sur ses doigts brûlés, se demandant pourquoi diable ça ne lui arrivait jamais en mission quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se précipita aussitôt, un grand sourire aux lèvres et l'ouvrit en grand, prêt à sauter au cou de Neji ou l'attraper par le col et le ramener manu militari vers le lit.

Il se figea net sur place.

-Bonjour Naruto! Je ne te réveille pas? Demanda le trentenaire sur le pas de sa porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un sac de course dans les bras.

-Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Iruka-senseï, qu'est ce que vous faites là?

-Et bien, comme je n'ai pas pu venir hier soir pour votre fête, je pensais qu'on pourrait se faire un bon repas tout les deux.

-Fête?

-Oui, Sakura m'a dis que vous avez été dîner au Ichikaru, toute la bande... Tu n'y as pas été?

-Heu si...

-Tu es sur que ça va Naruto? S'enquit Iruka, inquiet de la lenteur à laquelle fonctionnait Naruto à presque midi sonnante.

-Oui, répondit automatiquement Naruto avant de se secouer et laisser passer Iruka. Désolé Iruka-senseï, je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tiens donc? S'étonna Iruka, entrant et posant le sac sur la table. Et qui donc attendais-tu en pyja...

Naruto ferma la porte soigneusement puis se tourna vers Iruka, attendant la fin de la phrase. Son tuteur le fixait d'un regard abasourdi, les joues écarlates, avec la parfaite imitation du poisson hors de l'eau.

-Iruka-senseï? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

L'homme fixait son dos, comme s'il y avait quelque chose dessus. Intrigué, Naruto passa la main sur son épaule, se tournant vers Iruka. Il n'avait rien de coller dessus... Juste quelques griffures et un ou deux suç...

Ho.

Il releva les yeux vers Iruka.

-Errrr...

-Des suçons, finit par dire le brun.

-Heu... ouais...

-Et tu attendais quelqu'un...

-Ben oui...

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une petite amie? Demanda Iruka d'un ton trahi, tout en se tournant vers ses courses.

Naruto grimaça, puis grogna intérieurement contre Okori pour ne pas avoir soigné ses bleus. Laquelle renarde rétorqua que les marquages entre partenaires ne se soignaient pas et qu'elle n'allait pas gâcher son chakra pour ça, point.

-Et bien Naruto? Reprit Iruka, maintenant remis de ses émotions et commençant à préparer un repas. Tu ne me dis pas qui c'est?

Naruto SAVAIT qu'il aurait dut réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Iruka. En fait, il aurait dut commencer à y penser deux semaines avant, quand lui et Neji avaient commencé leur arrangement. Mais bon, entre les corvées, les hem intéressantes rencontres avec Neji et son entraînement quotidien, il n'avait jamais vraiment prit la peine de réfléchir à la manière d'annoncer à Iruka que son pupille était homosexuel et casé avec un des genins les plus prometteur et les moins sociables de sa génération.

-C'est compliqué, commença-t-il avant de soupirer et passer une main dans ses cheveux, en fait c'est même carrément tordu.

Iruka releva les yeux de son épluchage de légumes, jetant un regard curieux à Naruto. Il fut aussitôt frappé par la silhouette de Naruto, qui, mis à part la taille et les marques sur les joues, ressemblait en tout point à son père. Etrangement, il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'on lui ordonnait d'aller vérifier de temps en temps si le petit Uzumaki, le réceptacle du Kyûbi, était encore en vie et avait de quoi manger. Naruto n'était peut être pas encore un adulte, mais ce n'était plus un enfant non plus. Finalement, il vit son pupille s'ébouriffer les cheveux rageusement et venir s'appuyer contre le mur à côté de lui, bras croisés, une habitude qu'il avait prise de Kakashi.

-En fait... Je voulais pas vous en parler au début parce que... J'avais un peu peur que vous...Criiez... Ou paniquiez... Ou un truc du genre...

-Pourquoi je ferais quelque chose comme ça? S'indigna Iruka jetant les légumes en vrac dans une casserole.

-Irukaa-san, la maman poule, le retour de la vengeance du fils, rétorqua Naruto très sérieusement.

-Bon, d'accord, d'accord, c'est vrai que je m'inquiète souvent pour un rien... Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je crierais parce que tu as trouvé une gentille fille...

-C'est un homme, déclara Naruto avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Prendre pied.

Mettre dans plat.

Etrangement, Iruka ne se mit pas à crier, ni à rougir et balbutier. Il se contenta de soupirer et baissa le feu sous les légumes avant de s'essuyer les mains sur un torchon.

-Assied-toi Naruto.

Naruto déglutit, craignant que le calme apparent d'Iruka n'annonce une tempête de la taille d'un cyclone. Iruka repéra la cafetière refroidissant, servit deux tasses et prit place face à Naruto.

-Naruto, commença t'il, je ne questionne pas ton choix, tu sais. Si tu es heureux ainsi, c'est très bien, ce n'est pas à moi de te dicter comment mener ta vie... Enfin, dans ce domaine, précisa t'il, juste quand Naruto allait demander si ça signifiait qu'il n'avait plus à laver sous la lunette des WC.

-Mince, vous êtes télépathe?

-Non je t'ai élevé, ça compense, rétorqua Iruka. Bref... Tu dois savoir plusieurs choses sur le sexe entre hommes et...

-Ca va, ça va Iruka-senseï, coupa Naruto en levant une main. Kakashi nous as déjà fait "LA discussion", et il a couvert les choux, les roses, et les choux-fleurs.

-Ho... Il vous a parlé de CA?!

-Ouais, et pour une fois sans être vulgaire. Il nous as tout dis, a répondu aux questions et nous as filé des capotes. Il nous as pas fait lire le Paradis du Batifolage, non plus, Iruka...

-Je l'aurais tué s'il avait fait ça, grommela Iruka avant de prendre une gorgée de sa tasse. Donc...

Il inspira, se préparant mentalement pour la prochaine révélation.

-Et... Qui est ton petit ami Naruto? Demanda Iruka d'un ton désinvolte.

-Là vous allez crier, prévint Naruto.

-Je te jure que non, rétorqua son tuteur en souriant, passant rapidement en revue tout les garçons dans l'entourage de Naruto.

La loi de Murphy restant la loi la plus active, tous mondes confondus, Neji entra à ce moment, amenant un paquet de brioches aux haricots rouges, des céréales, du lait et une bouteille de jus de fruit.

-J'espère que tu n'as rien contre un repas équi...

Iruka vit le jeune homme cligner des yeux de surprise, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu quand il était encore son professeur.

En fait il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Neji cligner des yeux, point barre.

-Iruka-senseï, salua Neji poliment, à peine plus surpris de voir le professeur là.

-Neji-kun... Balbutia celui-ci avant de tourner le regard vers Naruto.

L'adolescent grimaça et désigna Neji de la main.

Iruka pointa Neji, puis Naruto, ses lèvres formant des mots qui n'arrivaient pas à sortir.

Naruto hocha la tête, un petit sourire embarrassé sur le visage.

-Tu me rendras chèvre Naruto, finit par déclarer le brun avant de se lever, remuant les légumes sur le feu.

-Merci pour le repas Iruka-senseï, déclara Naruto, deux heures plus tard, en raccompagnant son tuteur à la porte.

-Je t'en prie Naruto, si j'avais su, j'aurais ramené plus, c'était un peu juste...

-On n'a qu'à se faire un ramen ce so... Aie! Neji! Protesta Naruto en se frottant le gras de la taille, ou Neji venait de le pincer discrètement.

-Une autre fois peut être Naruto, et j'espère que tu te joindras à nous Neji-kun?

-Oui Iruka-senseï.

-Bon... et bien, je vous laisse, soyez sage, ajouta t'il par réflexe.

Naruto ferma la porte derrière son tuteur puis se tourna vers Neji, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Tu vas pas être jaloux d'Iruka non ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua Neji.

Naruto roula des yeux et se tourna vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle.

-Je le considère comme mon père Neji. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu serais jaloux? T'as rien à craindre de personne!

-Sauf d'Uchiha, souffla Neji à voix basse.

* * *

Kakashi retint un bâillement d'hippopotame, s'excusant d'un signe de tête quand son collègue lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. La réunion s'éternisait depuis des heures, chaque chef de clan ayant son mot à dire sur Yoruno et son futur procès. Kakashi n'avait jamais pensé au côté administratif et ennuyeux de la vie de ninja. Etant enfant, il avait toujours cru que ce ne serait que des bagarres et des actes héroïques. En fait, jusqu'à dix, douze ans, il avait été dispensé de paperasseries en raison de son âge. On n'allait pas demander à un gosse de sept ans, même surdoué, de remplir trois rapports sur la mission et Inori-senseï s'était longtemps contenté d'un: "je suis venu, j'ai vu, je leur ai torché le cul".

Mais maintenant, à presque trente ans, Kakashi se devait d'accomplir ces menues tâches de surveillance, d'administration et de protection envers les chefs de clan.

C'était juste un peu trop longuet à son goût.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à ajouter? Déclara soudain le sandaime, au grand soulagement de Kakashi.

Le maître Hokage promena son regard sur l'assemblé des chefs de clans et, ne recevant aucune objection, décida de clore le sujet.

-Bien, dans ce cas, le jugement de Yoruno Koomori aura lieu jeudi prochain. Il sera accusé d'homicide volontaire sur la personne d'un yohko, d'avoir mis Konoha en danger et provoqué de nombreux homicides involontaires.

Kakashi vit le vieil homme fermer son dossier et le tendre à un ninja qui attendait patiemment à ses côtés. Il reçu en échange un autre document qu'il ouvrit pour le parcourir rapidement, pendant que les chefs de clan prenaient une petite pause.

C'était un rapport de Kakashi concernant Naruto et en particulier le lien entre le yohko et lui. Kakashi avait espéré que le problème pouvait attendre un peu plus longtemps, mais il ne pouvait plus repousser l'échéance, les pouvoirs du yohko devenant de moins en moins contrôlables. Le sandaime attendit que le calme revienne dans la salle de réunion et reprit la parole.

-Nous allons passer à un second sujet. Cela concerne Uzumaki Naruto et Okori-dono. J'ai ici un rapport de Hatake Kakashi qui m'expose les faits. Kakashi? Pourrais-tu l'expliquer devant le conseil?

Le professeur aux cheveux gris se redressa, jusque là appuyé contre un mur, comme tout les ninjas chargés de veiller sur la sécurité du conseil. Il approcha du centre de la pièce et prit la parole.

-Depuis le procès, Naruto fait preuve de plus d'énergie qu'avant.

-Plus que d'habitude? Releva le chef des Nara, affalé sur le dossier de sa chaise, le monde est perdu.

-Ce n'est pas seulement au niveau des... Facéties, reprit Kakashi alors que les chefs de clans laissaient échapper des rires nerveux. En fait, il semblerait qu'il ait plus facilement accès au chakra de Kyûbi no yohko, mais sans le contrôle associé. Vous avez probablement tous senti l'explosion de chakra d'il y a trois semaines, n'est ce pas?

-Si je ne me trompe, intervint à son tour Hiashi, Uzumaki savait déjà maîtriser le chakra d'Okori-dono n'est ce pas? Comment se fait-il qu'il ne le contrôle plus?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est lié, mais le sceau s'affaiblit, déclara Kakashi, même quand Naruto concentre son chakra au maximum, la marque semble effacée.

-Une minute, coupa un homme aux longs cheveux blonds en se levant, ce sceau était censé contenir Kyûbi no yohko toute la vie du gamin, comment ça se fait qu'il s'affaiblit?

Kakashi soupira tout en se grattant le crâne, ébouriffant ses cheveux argent.

-Je l'ignore, avoua-t-il. Le niveau du sceau est bien au-delà de mes compétences.

Ca l'agace d'admettre ça. Depuis la mort de son professeur, il a étudié l'art des sceaux, parce que sans Uzumaki à Konoha, il n'y a personne d'assez puissant pour sceller les maléfices. Il a essayé de suivre les traces de son maître, encore une fois, mais sans succès. Même avec le sharingan, ses sceaux sont moins puissants que ceux d'Inori-senseï et de Jiraiya. Kakashi soupira, puis se tourna vers Jiraiya, assis près du maître Hokage, à siroter son saké. Le vieux ninja grommela mais posa sa coupe et se redressa pour parler.

-Le sceau qu'Inori a placé est une version améliorée de celui que son clan posait habituellement sur leurs nouveaux nés. Ca scelle leur partie bakemono, mais en laissant filtrer suffisamment de chakra pour être des ninjas d'un niveau plus qu'acceptable.

-Et alors?

-A l'age adulte, le sceau se dissipe de lui même, continua Jiraiya. Ce qui laisse le temps au gamin d'apprendre à maîtriser sa puissance. Dans le cas de Naruto, Inori a adapté le sceau en catastrophe. Il a dut sceller un yohko à neuf queues frappadingue en plus de la moitié bakemono de Naruto. Le sceau filtrait effectivement une parcelle de leur chakra, mais pas suffisamment. C'est pour cela que le gamin maîtrisait mal sa puissance. Il en avait trop pour son âge.

-Et ça recommence, intervint Kegawa d'un ton sombre, ses griffes tintant d'un rythme agacé contre la table.

-j'en ai peur...

-Pourquoi le sceau lâche-t-il maintenant s'il était censé durer jusqu'à l'âge adulte? Demanda le maître Hokage.

-Je le répète Senseï, déclara Jiraiya, le sceau n'est pas le mieux adapté pour le problème. La manie qu'ont Naruto et Kyûbi no yohko à jouer les chaises musicales mentales a dut l'user avant l'heure.

-Ca ne risque pas de libérer Okori-dono? Demanda Kagero.

-Elle est déjà libre, déclara Kakashi, jetant un froid dans l'assemblée.

Il regretta ses paroles quand, dix secondes plus tard, tous les chefs de clans se mirent à hurler en même temps.

-Ca suffit! Silence! Ordonna le maître Hokage, J'AI DIS SILENCE!

Le conseil se calma graduellement, mais le maître Hokage dut attendre le silence complet avant de donner ses ordres.

-Kakashi, va me chercher Naruto. Nous devons lui parler d'urgence.

-Oui Maître Hokage, fit Kakashi, avant de disparaître dans un souffle de vent.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de cette confrontation, pas sans en avoir parlé à Naruto et Okori-dono avant et les avoir tout les deux conjurés de garder leur calme, mais il n'y avait plus le choix.

Il arriva rapidement chez Naruto et toqua.

Sans réponse.

La porte était ouverte, ce qui était une habitude chez Naruto, mais personne n'était dans la pièce principale. Il y avait deux paires de chaussures cependant, et un blouson jeté sur un dossier de chaise, trop grand pour appartenir à Naruto. La porte de la seconde pièce, que Naruto utilisait comme salle d'entraînement, était aussi ouverte, et était vide, à part un bordel monstrueux qui lui rappelait fort son propre appartement. La radio marchait, et la forte musique couvrait le bruit ambiant, aussi ce ne fut que quand Kakashi l'éteignit qu'il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de raison pour laquelle on prendrait une douche avec un invité.

Malgré l'urgence de la situation Kakashi ne put résister à l'envie d'aller taquiner son élève et alla frapper à la porte avant de l'interpeller de la voix la plus innocente qu'il put.

-Naruto ?

Il entendit un couinement surpris, Naruto ayant été apparemment coupé en plein gémissement, puis quelques jurons étouffés.

-Hey arrête... Arrête je te dis, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un...

-Merde, on n'est pas là.

-Ne... Maiiiiiis arrête !

-Naruto ? Répéta Kakashi, hilare, tout va bien ?

-Oui Kakashi, tout va très biiiaaaaah !

Kakashi entendit encore des jurons à mi voix, puis un bruit de course venant de l'intérieur et la porte s'entrouvrit, à peine suffisamment pour que Naruto passe la tête, souriant d'un air crispé.

-Ho Kakashi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Le conseil veut parler du problème avec Okori-dono, déclara Kakashi, essayant de jeter un œil par la porte.

-J'emmerde le conseil, grommela une voix venant de l'intérieur.

Il connaissait l'autre voix mais sur le coup, pas moyen de l'identifier.

-Tu dis ?

-Hein ? Heu, rien rien, je... je suis enroué, fit Naruto, toussant exagérément, c'est rien juste un petit rhume et...

Kakashi poussa la porte sans rien dire, dévisageant Neji en train de nouer une sortie de bain autour de ses hanches, encore trempé et lui jetant un regard aussi noir que ses yeux le lui permettaient.

Un bref moment, Kakashi sentit deux envies contradictoires le tenailler. La première était la réaction qu'il avait toujours eut avec les petits amis de Kurenaï, à savoir attraper le jeune homme par les cheveux, à défaut du col, et le menacer d'énucléation si jamais il se comportait mal envers Naruto. La seconde était d'exploser de rire et de les taquiner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, la sienne ou la leur.

Il y avait bien une troisième petite envie de baver sur le corps du jeune homme devant lui, mais il risquait de ne pas apprécier l'attention venant d'un pervers de treize ans son aîné.

-Heu... C'est... C'est pas tout à fait ce que tu crois... Commença Naruto en triturant sa propre serviette.

-Naruto, il n'est pas stupide non plus, signala Neji.

-Je dérangeais à un moment inopportun ? Demanda Kakashi le plus innocemment qu'il put et très content d'avoir son masque pour cacher le sourire qui lui mangeait le visage.

-Oui, répondit Neji.

-Heuuu... Je...

-Naruto, habille-toi et viens vite. Plus tôt on en aura finit avec le conseil, plus tôt Neji pourra te culbuter.

-Vous êtes un drôle de professeur, grommela Neji, croisant les bras d'un air très digne malgré son état d'habillement.

-J'ai eut votre âge et un petit copain moi aussi, fit Kakashi en plissant les yeux en sourire.

-Je veux mourir quelque part dans un lointain pays, gémit Naruto, écarlate, tout en ramassant ses vêtements. Et NON ! S'exclama t'il, faisant sursauter Kakashi et Neji, on ne met rien dans la bouffe ici, Okori ! 

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Naruto suivait Kakashi sur les toits de Konoha, se déplaçant plus vite ainsi que le commun des mortels en courant comme des dératés.

-Qu'est ce que le conseil me veux? J'ai pas fait de grosses conneries pourtant...

-tu n'es pas en cause. Pas vraiment, amenda Kakashi.

Il stoppa sur un toit, attendant que Naruto le rejoigne.

-Ils sont inquiets au sujet de Kyûbi no Yohko. Au sujet du fait qu'elle a une relative liberté avec le sceau.

-Ils veulent remettre le sceau? Demanda Naruto, sentant la renarde se hérisser dans son crâne à la simple idée d'être à nouveau enfermée.

-Probablement. Il faudra les convaincre du contraire.

-Et comment?

Kakashi haussa les épaules, embarrassé de ne pas avoir de réponse à donner à son élève.

-J'aimerais le savoir. Quoiqu'il arrive Naruto, garde ton calme.

-J'essaierais Kakashi...

Kakashi hocha la tête, pas vraiment rassuré et reprit sa route. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle de réunion et Kakashi pris quelques secondes pour tenter de recoiffer Naruto. Après avoir déclaré que la tignasse en bataille était un trait génétique des Uzumaki, il poussa la porte et fit entrer son élève devant le conseil.

-Merci Kakashi, fit le sandaime en posant sa pipe dans le cendrier. Bonjour Naruto.

-Bonjour Hokage-sama, salua Naruto le plus poliment qu'il put.

-Naruto, reprit le maître Hokage en jetant un œil au dossier devant ses yeux. J'aimerais te poser des questions au sujet d'Okori-dono.

Naruto hocha la tête, se retenant de piétiner sur place, rendu nerveux par les regards sévères des têtes de clans.

-Je vous écoute Hokage-sama.

-As-tu remarqué des changements depuis le procès?

Naruto jeta un regard à Kakashi et prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

-Ouais.

-A quel niveau?

-Heu... Je... Je suis plus endurant, plus fort... Je...Je crois que mes yeux deviennent violet. Je suis pas sûr ceci dit...

-Comment ça? Tu ne te regardes jamais dans un miroir? Demanda Hiashi.

-Je vois plus mon reflet, rétorqua aussitôt Naruto et le regrettant en voyant les adultes sursauter. Enfin, je veux dire... J'ai un reflet... C'est juste que c'est... C'est Okori.

-Les miroirs reflètent la véritable nature, déclara soudain le père d'Ino, c'est un symptôme courant de possession.

-Ha bah merci, ça veut dire que je suis en réalité une bonne femme bien foutue? Râla Naruto.

Il vit le père de Chouji et la mère de Kiba réprimer un petit sourire. Les autres adultes grimacèrent à la révélation de Yamanaka père.

-y a-t-il d'autre changement physiquement Naruto? Reprit l'Hokage.

-Heu, ben... Parfois je laisse des empreintes de renard... Pas toujours en fait.

-Son ombre est celle d'un yohko, coupa le père de Shikamaru.

-Hein? Fit Naruto.

Il vit le chef des Nara agiter un doigt, comme pour lui faire signe d'approcher, mais seule son ombre bougea, se déployant aux pieds de Naruto.

-C'est un renard, déclara l'homme en désignant l'ombre.

-Il n'y a qu'une queue, intervint Jiraiya, ce n'est pas Kyûbi no Yohko, c'est juste une manifestation de la partie bakemono de Naruto.

Sur un geste du Nara, l'ombre retourna à sa place, comme un élastique soudainement relâché. Naruto tordit la tête pour la regarder, n'ayant jamais remarqué sa forme bizarre.

-Quoi d'autre Naruto? Au niveau du chakra peut être?

L'adolescent croisa les bras, réfléchissant soigneusement.

-Ano... Hey, le vieux pervers!

Jiraiya hocha la tête, ignorant Kakashi, désespéré, qui se flanquait une claque sur le front.

-Tu te rappelles ce que j'avais dit sur les deux chakra? Le mien et celui d'Okori?

-A quel sujet exactement?

-Ben... Je t'ai dit que le mien était plutôt bleu et celui d'Okori plutôt rouge...

-Oui, je me souviens de ça, et?

-Beeen, maintenant en fait... c'est violet. C'est comme si, marmonna Naruto avec des signes des mains, comme si ça se mélangeait.

-Ca a des répercussions sur tes jutsus?

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu embarrassé.

-J'ai un peu de mal avec mes jutsus, j'arrête pas de trop malaxer de chakra et ça manque de me péter à la gueule à chaque fois...

-Nous devrions resceller Kyûbi no Yohko, interrompit Hiashi.

-_Et te sceller le cul tant qu'on y est, ça te ferais pas de mal,_ rétorqua aussitôt le petit blond, ses yeux tournant brièvement au rouge violacé.

-Naruto ! Gronda Kakashi.

-C'est Okori. Ca m'a échappé, répondit le blond, pas repentant pour un sou, jetant un regard meurtrier au chef des Hyûgas.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

-Hokage-sama ! Protesta un des chefs de clans.

-Naruto, j'aimerais interroger Okori-dono.

-Heu, oui Hokage-sama, je la fais venir.

Naruto ferma les yeux.

* * *

Quelque part dans son esprit, là ou le paysage intérieur devenait un couloir remplit d'eau, Naruto se retrouva face à une renarde en kimono vert pâle, qui se teignait rapidement de rouge.

-Okori...

-J'ai entendu, gronda la renarde en faisant les cent pas, la couleur de son kimono achevant de se modifier, si jamais ils osent...

-Je les en empêcherais Okori.

-Plus jamais enfermée! Gronda la neuf queues avec un geste furieux, son visage se couvrant d'un maquillage agressif, blanc et rouge, plus jamais sans voir le ciel et sentir le vent!

-Okori, calme toi! Protesta Naruto, si tu t'énerves, ils vont avoir peur et ils voudront t'enfermer deux fois plus!

-PLUS JAMAIS!

-HEY! Me gueule pas dessus je suis pas responsable!

Okori se redressa vivement au reproche, son chignon se réordonnant autant de la ronce qui le maintenait.

-Calme toi, reprit Naruto en posant ses mains sur les bras de la renarde.

C'était étrange de savoir que tout ça n'était qu'une manifestation de l'esprit, alors qu'il pouvait sentir la soie du kimono sous ses doigts et la chaleur de la peau d'Okori. Il baissa les yeux sur les vêtements de la renarde, notant au passage qu'il portait aussi un kimono, bleu sombre aux motifs de nuages plus pâle.

-bon, ils t'attendent... Mais change toi, si t'apparais comme ça, tu leur feras avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

La renarde grogna une réponse, mais écouta le sage conseil. Le rouge de son kimono se résorba, coulant vers le bas comme une tache de sang, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un tissu blanc bordé de flammes. Le maquillage se résorba aussi sur un geste de la renarde et son chignon s'assagit autour d'une branche de saule encore verte.

-C'est mieux. Allez, en piste!

* * *

Les chefs de clans se tendirent immédiatement quand les feuilles apparurent dans un bruissement. L'image de Naruto se troubla et Okori apparut à sa place, se tenant bien droite, les mains serrées devant elle. Elle jeta un regard sur ses descendants, assis autour d'elle puis s'inclina légèrement devant le maître Hokage.

-Sarutobi.

-Okori-dono, salua le vieil homme en réponse.

-Vous désiriez me parler? S'enquit la renarde.

Les chefs de clan la fixaient en silence, apparemment avec calme et sang-froid. Apparemment seulement. L'odorat d'Okori lui permettait de sentir leur nervosité et leur peur. Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau une jeune renarde, encerclée par une meute de chiens de chasse, trop effrayés pour l'attaquer, mais dangereux pour elle tant qu'ils étaient en groupe. Elle inspira profondément, essayant de calmer ses instincts belliqueux.

-Okori-dono, reprit le sandaime, le conseil s'inquiète des changements concernant Naruto.

-Je sais. J'écoutais, déclara t'elle.

-L'influence que vous exercez sur Naruto est un sujet... préoccupant.

La renarde sourit, amusée.

-Et l'influence qu'il a sur moi? Ce n'est pas inquiétant?

-Seulement pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, déclara le sandaime avec un petit sourire, j'ose espérer que vous ne vous mettez pas d'accord pour jouer des tours?

-Pas encore, admit Okori, se détendant peu à peu.

-Reprenons je vous prie. Selon Naruto, vos chakra commencent à fusionner.

-Naruto n'a pas l'habitude d'une telle puissance. Il n'avait accès à ce réservoir de chakra qu'en de très brèves et rares occasions. C'est normal qu'il ait du mal, ajouta Okori en haussant les épaules.

-Avez-vous une idée de la raison de cette fusion?

-Je pense, reprit la renarde, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le sceau a été abîmé par... les récents évènements. J'ai du forcer pour prendre possession du corps de Naruto et plusieurs divisions de sceau ont sautés. J'aide Naruto à maîtriser le pouvoir d'un Kyûbi, mais ça prendra un moment, et le sceau s'efface.

-Si le sceau s'efface complètement, allez vous être libérée?

-Pour aller où? Demanda sarcastiquement la renarde à Kagerô, je n'ai plus de corps je vous rappelle, si mon âme est séparée de Naruto, je meurs. Si Naruto meurt, je meurs.

-Briser le sort ne serviras à rien, intervint Jiraiya en servant une soucoupe de saké, Naruto et Kyûbi no Yohko sont liés à jamais, saké M'dame?

-Avec plaisir Ji', fit la renarde, approchant du sennin d'un pas leste.

-Que se passera-t-il quand le sceau sera brisé? Redemanda Kagerô alors que la renarde saisissait la soucoupe et la vidait d'une lampée.

-Je ne suis pas sûre. Peut être que je mourrais...

-Qui nous dis que vous ne jouez pas la comédie pour endormir notre méfiance? Grommela Kagerô.

-Si j'avais voulu attaquer Konoha, je l'aurais fait dès le moment où je suis sortie du tribunal, espèce de dresseur de puces de bord...

Tout le monde sursauta quand la propre main d'Okori se plaqua sur sa bouche avec un bruit de gifle, la faisant tituber. Avec un grognement agacé, elle saisit sa main et l'arracha de son visage avec difficulté.

-Naruto, gronda t'elle, son regard se fixant dans le vide.

-Naruto a un contrôle sur vous? S'étonna le maître hokage.

La renarde lui décocha un grand sourire psychopathe, se détournant de la joute mentale qu'elle avait avec Naruto.

-C'est son corps, Sarutobi, gronda t'elle, il ne fait que me le prêter.

-La question est, reprit Kagerô, jusqu'où le contrôle d'Uzumaki-kun s'étend? Est-il capable d'arrêter Okori-dono si jamais elle attaquait quelqu'un ou...

-Toi gamin, tu vas pas couper à la fessée déculottée, menaça Okori en tendant un index menaçant vers Kagerô qui resta bouche bée devant une menace qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis son enfance.

-Okori-dono, implora Kakashi, restez calme.

La renarde émit un grondement agacé, se retenant visiblement de découvrir les crocs.

-Pour en revenir à notre problème, coupa le maître Hokage, interdisant d'un regard à Jiraiya de servir de l'alcool à la renarde. Nous sommes ici pour discuter du problème de Naruto et d'une possible solution.

-Un sceau serait la solution la plus sûre, commença Hiashi.

-JAMAIS!

Tout le monde sursauta, des mains volèrent vers les armes cachées, des animaux bondirent, prêt à attaquer, des techniques héréditaires s'enclenchèrent.

La voix d'un Kyûbi, moitié grognement, moitié hurlement, tendait toujours à provoquer des réactions violentes. Cette fois ne fut pas une exception.

-JAMAIS PLUS! Reprit Okori avec un grand geste du bras qui fit voler la manche de son kimono comme une queue de chat furieux.

-Okori-dono, reprit Kakashi, tendant les mains vers la renarde, calmez vous.

-Je ne veux plus être enfermée! Je veux voir le ciel et sentir le vent et goûter l'eau, je ne suis pas un animal dans un zoo, je suis un yohko, je suis votre ancêtre...

-Je doute que vous puissiez encore prétendre à ça vu le nombre des nôtres que vous avez tués il y a seize ans.

Kakashi se jeta sur Okori, parvenant à saisir son bras quand elle se jeta vers Hiashi avec un cri guttural. Malgré son poids, il fut entraîné par l'élan de la renarde et ne put la stopper qu'à deux mètres du chef des Hyûgas.

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un homme qui traite ses renardeaux comme du bétail à élever!

-Je ne...

-Marier ta fille à ton propre frère simplement pour conserver le pouvoir du byakugan! Marquer les cadets pour les empêcher de se rebeller contre les aînés. Comment tu appelles ça toi?

-C'est une tradition...

-J'EMMERDE la tradition! Gronda Okori, essayant de tendre le bras pour griffer le Hyûga qui recula prudemment sa chaise.

-Okori-dono, grommela Kakashi, passant un bras autour de son ventre pour la pousser en arrière.

La renarde lui jeta un regard acéré mais recula.

-Les Uchiha ont de la chance de ne plus être là, grommela t'elle, le regard fixé à l'emplacement du sharingan de Kakashi, ou ils se feraient botter le cul eux aussi.

-nous devons la sceller d'urgence Maître Hokage, reprit le père d'Ino, elle devient folle.

-Vas chier! Rétorqua Okori et Kakashi se demanda un bref moment si c'était Naruto ou la renarde qui parlait.

-On ne peux rien attendre d'un yoma, reprit le blond sans détourner son regard trop bleu de la renarde.

-Je vous dis que je n'attaquerais pas Konoha, bon sang, il vous faut quoi pour que vous me fassiez confiance? Un contrat en cinq exemplaires?

-Je ne ferais jamais confiance aux monstres qui ont tué mon fils! S'exclama le blond en se levant d'un bond, plantant un kunaï dans la table devant lui.

-Inoshi calme-toi, intervint Kegawa en retenant le blond par le poignet.

-Alors je devrais faire pareil, rétorqua la renarde, luttant contre la prise de Kakashi, je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai perdu un enfant dans cette foutue guerre!

-Il SUFFIT ! Tonna le chef du clan Akimichi.

Tous se turent. Depuis leur enfance, partagée chez ceux de la même génération, Chomaru avait toujours un peu été le 'chef'. Il était plus grand qu'eux, plus massif, et surtout, la voix de la raison, plus encore que le père de Shikamaru. Ca avait toujours été lui qui prenait les décisions, qui calmait le jeu ou les têtes brûlées. Ca avait été un des rares à pouvoir tenir tête aux disputes des Uchiha et des Hyûgas, un des plus proches conseillers du quatrième Hokage et maintenant du troisième.

Tout le monde écoutait Chomaru quand il prenait la parole. Pas simplement parce qu'il parlait plus fort.

-Si vous voulez être traités en adulte, agissez en adulte ! Tonna Chomaru en posant un regard sévère sur ses amis.

Le grand blond promena son regard sur le conseil au complet, cherchant les réfractaires, puis hocha sèchement la tête, n'en trouvant aucun. Il finit par se tourner vers Okori, que Kakashi avait réussi à calmer, et s'inclina légèrement devant elle.

-Okori-dono. Je comprends que vous vouliez aider nos enfants. Que vous soyez protectrice avec eux, que vous ayez de l'affection pour eux... Ce serait hypocrite de ma part d'admettre le contraire. En fait, je vous suis reconnaissant de prendre nos enfants sous votre protection, et je vous en remercie. Mais les temps ont changé. Les lois ont changés. Vous ne pouvez plus intervenir dans nos vies comme si nous étions vos fils et vos filles.

-Mais il y a des choses que je n'aime pas voir dans leur famille. Comme les branches cadettes, déclara Okori avec un regard venimeux à Hiashi.

-Cela, je le comprends Okori-dono. A l'origine, ce n'était qu'un système de protection pour ne pas perdre les pouvoirs héréditaires...

-Et maintenant, certains de mes descendants ont droit de vies et de mort sur d'autres ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que vous n'aviez pas raison de protester Okori-dono. Je suis moi-même contre ce système. Mais changer les choses ne se fait pas forcément comme une révolution. Et Hiashi lui-même a suffisamment souffert de cette coutume pour continuer à l'appliquer. Cela fait dix ans qu'aucun Hyûga n'a subit le sceau, malgré le danger que ça comportait.

Okori jeta un regard pensif à Hiashi mais revint vers Chomaru qui continuait à parler.

-Nous avons tous souffert il y a seize ans, nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un de cher, et ça, je ne le réfute pas. Mais le vrai coupable sera bientôt puni et nous avons une chance de recommencer, sans erreur cette fois. Nous pouvons protéger nos enfants et Uzumaki-kun est un enfant de Konoha. Je refuse de gâcher sa vie.

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes Chomaru? Demanda Kagerô.

-De ne pas sceller Okori-dono. De toute façon, seul Inori avait ce pouvoir. Naruto doit apprendre à maîtriser sa puissance et ce n'est pas en scellant la seule personne qui peut le lui enseigner qu'il y arrivera.

-Quelle garantie as t'ont qu'elle n'en profiteras pas pour le monter contre nous?

-Elle en a pas besoin, suffit que je t'écoute parler pour avoir envie de te tarter, rétorqua la voix plus claire de Naruto.

-Oko... Naruto! Corrigea Kakashi avec un regard sévère.

-Vous arrêtez un peu de nous considérer comme des monstres, oui? Reprit l'adolescent, toujours sous l'apparence d'Okori, à part les yeux bleu ciel. Je rêve, vous êtes censés être des adultes non? Montrer l'exemple, être tolérant et tout le bazar? Je suis un ninja de Konoha, je protège Konoha, j'aime ce fichu village, malgré l'enfance pourris à laquelle j'ai eut droit. Y'a des gens ici qui compte pour moi et je ferais tout pour les protéger, c'est MON nindo!

Naruto se secoua soudain, son apparence redevenant rapidement celle d'un adolescent blond au sourire canaille.

-Je suis un ninja de Konoha. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis, démon ou pas démon, déclara t'il, levant le menton d'un air de défi.

Le silence régna longuement dans la salle du conseil, tous les adultes méditants les dernières répliques.

Et puis le père de Shikamaru laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude.

-Le portrait craché de son père.

-Tête de mule jusqu'au bout des doigts, ajouta Kegawa avec un petit ricanement.

-Votons, proposa le maître Hokage. Qui est pour ne pas sceller Okori-dono?

Chomaru leva aussitôt la main.

Assez étonnement, Hiashi fut le second.

Jiraiya, bien qu'il ne fasse pas partie du conseil, leva sa coupelle de saké.

Le père de Shikamaru grommela dans sa barbe avant de faire un signe de la main.

Après une longue hésitation, Kegawa leva le bras à son tour.

-Qui est contre?

La main du père d'Ino fut la seule levée. Naruto lui tira la langue pendant que le sandaime se tournait vers Kagerô.

-Kagerô? Ton opinion?

-Je n'ai pas d'avis. Faites ce qui semblera le plus juste Hokage-sama.

-Bien. Naruto. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. Je prendrais des mesures pour que tu apprennes à maîtriser ton chakra de manière plus efficace. Okori-dono ne sera pas scellée, sous réserve qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

-Bien Hokage-sama...

-Les blagues, dans une certaine mesure, sont autorisées. Ca ne signifie pas que vous avez le droit de semer la panique à Konoha, compris?

-Oui Hokage-sama, s'exclama Naruto avec un rire.

-allez, disparais.

Naruto s'inclina très respectueusement, puis salua un à un les chefs de clans, même Inoshi et sortit en courant avec un grand rire de soulagement.

-Vous pensez que c'était la bonne décision Senseï? Demanda Jiraiya.

-J'en suis même certain. Raidou, classe moi ce dossier je te prie. Affaire suivante?

* * *

1 Un autre restaurant de Konoha, c'est officiel. Merci pour les renseignements Nae


	8. Amour, gloire et ninjutsu

Commentaires:

Hé hé éh ;;; Désolée, j'ai oublié de répondre aux commentaires des chapitres précédents. Je suis tête en l'air hein? hé hé hé.. hem. Bref.

Marionnette, Demonia,Kaya Kunami, Dyonisos, merci pour vos commentaires

onarluca

Ca viendras au chapitre suivant - enfin, si ma Muse décide pas de partir en bonbon ;;;;;;;

Lyxeria

Neji est très très dur à écrire, surtout dans une situation amoureuse. m'enfin, je suis une optimiste patenté et je suis sûre qu'on peut faire quelque chose de Destiny Boy, pour peu qu'on s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki

yaoi-no-ongaeshi

Actuellement, je travaille et j'ai des commandes de dessins à finir. Ecrire est assez difficile, surtout après six ou sept heures à une caisse de supermarché. Croit moi. Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire vite et bien, désolée pour l'attente.

jenni944

En fait, tu as mis le doigt sur la question principale du couple NaruNeji, mwéhéhéhéhéhé.. Sadique moi? naaaaaan

Dragon Noir

Mine de rien, je commence à l'aimer Sasuke... Certes, il est obtus et égoïste, mais crois moi , dans les derniers chapitre du manga, il devient attachant... Et Naruto est strictement homo Je crois que ses expériences répétée de la vie d'Okori l'ont définitivement traumatisé XD.

Hanabi est la définition même de bourrin. Elle comprendra l'utilité de la subtilité... Un jour... Lointain le jour. Très lointain.

Pauvre Neji, un petit ami comme Naruto, c'est pas de tout repos hein?

T'en fais pas pour hinata et Iruka, ils sont solide est leurs enthousiastes de nature respectifs n'on pas finit de les en faire baver

Inoshi... Actuellement, j'aime beaucoup Inoshi. C'est vrai qu'il est imbuvable, mais faut le comprendre, il a perdu un enfant dans la guerre contre les yohkos et les renards ne se sont pas rachetés à ses yeux... ça viendras. Promis -

Alohomora

Pour l'instant, aucun fan de SasuNaru ne m'a tué, mais je garde mon armure intégrale au cas ou contente que ca te plaise toujours

Dark Yuna

J'aime bien Sasuke quand il fait pas son trou du c! L'un comme l'autre Neji et sasuke se valent bien, ils sont têtu comme un troupeau de mules bretonne et analocentristes. Mais bon, j'ai un faible pour les cheveux longs alors NejiNaru, mrooooooooowr...

Dodie-ange

-Le ménage à trois n'est pas prévu. Un triangle amoureux, oui, ménage à trois, non.

-Nope, Naruto et Okori ne peuvent être séparés, leurs esprits sont liés.

-Spirales et Neuf vies ne sont pas liés. Ce sont deux fics totalement indépendantes, donc pas de sort de fertilité ou de période de chaleur pour Naruto..

Allez, bonne lecture à tous!

**  
Neuf Vies**

Chapitre 8: Amour, gloire et ninjutsu

Série : Naruto

Autrice : Kineko

Genre : Sérieux, suite de 'Neuf rêves', hétéro pour ce chapitre, ANGST

Couple : NarutoNeji, ShikamaruIno, KurenaïAsuma, Temari?Shikamaru.

Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Autre : Okori est à moi et c'est pas un cadeau...

* * *

L'automne à Konoha est gris. Gris et pluvieux. C'est pour cela que Shikamaru n'est pas dehors, allongé sur un banc ou une pelouse, à regarder les nuages se déplacer. En automne, il préfère rester à l'intérieur et jouer au go, sirotant un thé bien chaud pour se réchauffer du climat humide. Et en hiver, seule une mission peut le faire sortir de la maison, ou patauger dans la neige. Chouji plaisante souvent la dessus en disant que Shikamaru est un lézard ou au moins à sang-froid. Il ne supporte pas le froid. En été, pas de problème, il se promène en filet et en short, parfois même torse nu. Ca ne le dérange pas, il n'est pas particulièrement pudique et son corps n'est pas hideux, ou du moins, il espère que ce n'est pas à ce point là.

Mais en automne, pendant la saison des pluies et en hiver, Shikamaru devient un tas de vêtements ambulant, ronchonnant, la goutte au nez.

Alors tant qu'à faire, autant rester à l'intérieur et réfléchir à des tactiques pour une prochaine mission.

Ou mieux.

Essayer de se battre au go.

Quoique jouer au go seul n'est pas si drôle. En fait, il se connaît si bien qu'il n'y a plus de challenge, mais personne à Konoha ne peut le battre maintenant, même son père a abandonné depuis longtemps et Asuma est trop occupé avec Kurenaï-senseï. Il n'y a personne pour jouer avec lui.

-Noir en F8.

Shikamaru ne releva même pas les yeux, mais laissa échapper un sourire.

-Salut Temari, en visite?

-C'est non officiel, déclara la blonde en posant son éventail près du goban, dénouant son écharpe.

Elle aime le froid aussi peu que Shikamaru. Ayant grandi dans le désert, même l'été de Konoha lui semble tiède. C'est rare qu'elle vienne en cette saison sans une bonne raison.

-Ho, Temari-chan! S'exclama la mère de Shikamaru en entrant dans le salon, un plateau à la main, je ne savais pas que tu étais là...

-J'essayais de surprendre Shika Madame, expliqua Temari avec son grand sourire féroce, comme celui du démon qui possède son frère.

-Ho, j'ai abandonné l'idée de surprendre un Nara depuis des années, soupira la mère de Shikamaru en posant une tasse de thé devant Temari.

-Hey, la vieille, je croyais que c'était mon thé! Protesta Shikamaru.

-Va te le chercher tout seul, je ne suis pas ta bonne!

-Galère, marmonna Shikamaru en se relevant, traînant des pieds vers la cuisine.

Il manqua de trébucher sur un jeune faon qui essayait de boire dans la gamelle du chat et le repoussa du pied avant de se servir en thé.

-Tsuno bon sang... Grogna t'il alors que le faon frottait sa joue contre sa cuisse.

Empoignant le jeune animal et le fourrant sous son bras, il le ramena dans le salon ou Temari s'était installée et observait le goban.

-Tiens, un petit nouveau dans ta harde?

-Mouais, une espèce de salopiaud, grommela le brun, posant le faon pour ouvrir la porte du jardin. Allez ouste! Maman te veux pas ici et tu le sais.

Le faon déguerpit et Shikamaru referma la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner vers son amie.

-Galère ces bestioles. Quoi de neuf chez toi? Tes frères sont toujours aussi frappadingues?

-Toujours, et tes amis?

-Encore pire.

-Comme d'habitude quoi, marmonna Temari en posant un pion noir sur le goban.

oOo

Le temps se couvrait, nota Ino alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte des Nara, le sac de marrons grillés fourré dans son manteau pour la garder au chaud.

Bien, au moins, elle était sûre que Shikamaru serait chez lui. Avec un temps pareil, il était probablement sous la table chauffante, voire même encore au lit.

Ino ricana tout en frappant à la porte. Avec de la chance, elle aurait même à le tirer du lit par la force et le flanquer dans le bain. La mère de Shikamaru ne s'étonnait plus des méthodes d'Ino pour le forcer à se bouger. Elles échangeaient même des astuces dans la catégorie: Secouons nos hommes.

-Ho! Ino-chan!

-Bonjour Madame, je suis venu voir Shikamaru.

-Il est dans le salon, entre et fais comme chez toi.

-Merci!

-Ho, ajouta la mère de Shikamaru alors qu'Ino retirait ses bottes, il a une invitée.

-Une... invitée? Répéta Ino, stupéfaite.

-Oui, Temari-chan vient juste d'arriver, elle devrait être contente de te voir.

Ho oui. Ravie même, grimaça Ino. Extatique. Temari et elle ne pouvaient pas être dans la même pièce sans que les injures et les moqueries commencent à voler bas. Les kunaïs avaient aussi volés, jusqu'au jour ou Shikamaru, fatigué de se retrouver coincé entre les deux furies, les avaient toutes deux immobilisées avec sa technique et confisqués leurs armes avant de les menacer de les jeter à poil dans la rue.

Connaissant le garçon, il en aurait été capable.

Ino soupira et sortit le paquet de marrons de son manteau, y jetant un coup d'œil pensif avant de soupirer. Elle allait juste donner les marrons à Shikamaru, échanger deux, trois vacheries avec Temari et prétexter un rendez-vous avec Sakura. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à commencer une grosse bagarre avec l'autre blonde. Elle leva le sachet hors de portée du faon, qui avait profité de la porte ouverte pour rentrer et se dirigea vers la salle de séjour, le jeune animal sur les talons.

-T'as rien d'autre à faire Tsuno? Grommela t'elle, amusée malgré elle par le faon tentant de voler un marron odorant.

Elle finit par en décortiquer un et souffla dessus, le faisant refroidir pour que l'adorable bestiole puisse y goûter.

-T'es choupi Bambi, murmura-t-elle d'un ton moqueur, s'attirant un regard noir du faon.

-Y'a pas moyen Temari.

Ino sursauta en entendant la voix de Shikamaru à travers la paroi coulissante.

-Hey? Je te demande ton avis? C'est ça ou rien! Rétorqua la blonde.

-J'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air ridicule devant tes frères!

Ha, Shikamaru se chamaillait avec Temari. Comme d'habitude quoi. Ino se demandait souvent comment ils pouvaient être amis en se disputant autant. Encore que la seule preuve de leur amitié était ce qu'elle avait entendu Shikamaru confier à Chouji, après une dispute particulièrement violente entre Temari et lui.

"Juste ami."

Chouji avait rigolé et prétendu que l'âme sœur était soit son meilleur ami soit son pire ennemi.

Ce à quoi Shikamaru avait déclaré qu'il préférait encore sauter Temari que Chouji.

Ino se secoua, essayant d'ignorer le petit pincement de jalousie à ce souvenir et tendit l'oreille, écoutant la conversation par pure déformation professionnelle.

-Tu mettras un habit traditionnel, ou il n'y aura pas de mariage.

-T'es chiante.

Mariage? Comment ça mariage? Quel mariage?

-Comment veux-tu que je me marie si tu n'es pas là? Reprit Temari

Temari se marie?

-Mais pourquoi moi? Grommela Shikamaru d'un ton affligé.

-Mes frères t'acceptent, tu fais désormais partie de la famille.

Ino sentit comme un petit passage à blanc en comprenant la discussion. Comme si son cerveau avait brusquement déconnecté sous le choc.

Temari et Shikamaru se marient.

Temari et Shikamaru se marient!

L'hystérique blonde va épouser SON équipier?

Elle va épouser ce flemmard, ce paresseux, ce bon à rien?

Et pourquoi Shikamaru ne lui en a-t-il pas parlé avant? C'est quand même son mariage, c'est important, c'est à vie et...

Tsuno donna soudain un petit coup de tête sur la main d'Ino, lui faisait lâcher le sachet de marrons. Le léger bruit que firent les châtaignes en tombant résonna comme un coup de canon aux oreilles d'Ino.

Et elle fit quelque chose que son père lui avait toujours interdit de faire.

Elle paniqua.

oOo

Tous les habitants de la maison poussèrent un cri de surprise et de douleur en sentant un esprit étranger, confus et blessé, les frapper de plein fouet.

-Ow, merde! S'exclama Shikamaru, portant la main à sa tempe.

-Qu'est ce que c'est... Grommela Temari, les mains sur les oreilles, espérant empêcher l'invasion comme s'il s'agissait d'un bruit.

Le brun se rua vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, mais le temps qu'il arrive, encore sonné par le choc mental, il n'y avait plus que Tsuno dans le couloir, croquant les marrons avec délice.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Marmonna Temari en se levant à son tour, frottant son crâne douloureux.

-C'était une attaque mentale.

-Mentale? Ino est dans le coin?

-Je sais pas, Maman?! MAMAN? Répéta Shikamaru en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

Il trouva sa mère à terre, encore en train de rassembler ses esprits, entourée de fragments de verre brisés.

-Maman, comment te sens-tu?

-Ca va... Marmonna-t-elle en portant la main à son front. Ho, Seigneur... Mais qu'est ce que tu as dis à Ino?

-Mais... Je n'ai rien dis, protesta le jeune homme en grommelant.

-Ne me sert pas de ça jeune homme, rétorqua sa mère en se levant, évitant les fragments de verre, je n'ai jamais vu Ino perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs comme ça... Tu as dut lui dire quelque chose qu'elle a mal prit.

-tu dérailles la vieille, on ne savait même pas qu'elle était là...

Temari qui analysait les informations rapidement, tira soudain sur la manche de Shikamaru.

-Holà holà, Shika, il faut qu'on la retrouve.

-Quoi?

-Shika bon sang, mets-toi à la place d'une jeune fille qui surprend notre conversation.

-Heu... ouais, et?

Temari roula des yeux en marmonnant sur les aptitudes émotionnelles des adolescents à peine pubères.

-Sans avoir entendu le début?

Shikamaru cligna des yeux.

Réfléchit.

Et jura comme un charretier.

-Elle croit qu'on... Ho MERDE!

-Où vas-t-elle en général quand elle est furieuse ou effrayée?

-Parler à Sakura.

-On y va alors, dépêche-toi!

-Mais, enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda la mère de Shikamaru qui avait assisté à la scène sans comprendre ou allaient les esprits ultrarapides des deux amis.

-Je vais me marier! Répondit Temari tout en disparaissant par la porte, suivie de Shikamaru.

-Hein?

oOo

Sakura retint un petit rire en observant les cousins Hyûga, tout deux adossés à un arbre de la cour d'école, le regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée. Hinata se tordait nerveusement les doigts, se retenant à grand peine d'utiliser le byakugan pour vérifier si tout se passait bien à l'intérieur. Neji, lui tapotait nerveusement l'écorce de l'arbre, ce qui ternissait définitivement son image de ténébreux je-m'en-foutiste. Le jeune homme jeta un regard noir à Sakura quand un gloussement échappa à la jeune fille et elle recula, levant les mains en signe de paix, mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Calmez-vous tout les deux, c'est la première de sa classe, comment voulez-vous qu'elle rate l'examen?

-Et si elle avait le trac? S'exclama Hinata, attrapant au vol l'occasion d'exprimer son inquiétude, et si elle paniquait?

-Ayez confiance, soupira Sakura avant de designer trois gamins extatique du pouce. Udon, Moegi et Konohamaru ont réussi l'examen, je vois pas pourquoi Hanabi n'y arriverais pas.

-Hey!! Ca veux dire quoi ça? Protesta Konohamaru.

-Ca veut dire qu'elle te latte d'une main sans même utiliser le byakugan et le juken et que ça n'arriverait pas si tu faisais autre chose de foncer tête baissée...

-La voilà! S'exclama Hinata en se redressant.

Hanabi refermait calmement la porte derrière elle quand Sakura la repéra. Elle ne portait pas le bandeau sur le front et un moment, la fille aux cheveux roses se demanda si la petite surdouée n'avait pas raté l'examen quand même. Et puis la fillette se retourna, brandissant le bandeau protecteur d'une main.

-'NEEEEE-SAAAAN! J'ai réussi!

Deux secondes plus tard, Hinata réceptionnait un missile humain dans ses bras, sans même reculer ou fléchir sous le choc.

-Je suis fière de toi Hanabi.

-Merci Grande sœur! Hey, Neji 'Nii-san, tu as vu? Je l'ai! J'ai réussi! Et Iruka-senseï a dis que j'avais les meilleures notes de la classe jusque là!

-C'est bien Hanabi, déclara calmement Neji.

La fillette cessa de sautiller sur place et se composa une expression sérieuse avant de saluer Neji d'une petite inclinaison du crâne.

-Merci de m'avoir aider à m'entraîner Neji 'Nii-san.

Neji sourit cette fois, amusé de voir sa cousine imiter son air trop sérieux, et tapota l'épaule de la fillette.

-Je t'en prie Hanabi.

-Ha évidemment, si elle a été aidée, grommela Konohamaru.

-Tu me cherches? Demanda Hanabi.

-Ouais! Rétorqua Konohamaru sans réfléchir.

-Tu m'as trouvé! S'exclama la brune en sautant à la gorge de son camarade de classe.

-Hanabi! Protesta Hinata.

-Félicitation Hinata, ta sœur est la parfaite fusion entre Naruto et Neji, déclara Sakura, pince sans rire.

Neji et Hinata séparèrent les deux gamins, esquivant habilement les coups perdus. Finalement, Konohamaru fut renvoyé à ses parents, Hanabi grondée et les amis se dirigèrent lentement vers une autre destination.

-Alors, tu ne restes pas Neji? Demanda Sakura.

-Hiashi-sama m'a demandé de venir le prévenir dès que Hanabi a son résultat. Je passerais peut être plus tard, si j'arrive à échapper à la sôke.

-Il y a des problèmes? S'inquiéta Sakura.

Le brun haussa les épaules, peu soucieux de partager ses problèmes avec elle. C'était l'amie de Naruto, pas la sienne, et même si elle était au courant de leur relation, il n'avait pas envie de partager ses moindres problèmes avec elle. Surtout pas des problèmes de famille. Ses longues absences répétées commençaient à attirer l'attention des membres de la sôke et Hiashi l'avait déjà convoqué pour avoir une discussion d' "homme à homme" avec lui, consistant surtout à lui conseiller de ne pas mettre de fille enceinte.

-J'y vais, finit-il par dire, tapotant le crâne d'Hanabi une dernière fois.

-A plus tard Neji-'nii-san! Lança la fillette.

-Bon, fit Sakura avant de passer son bras sous celui d'Hanabi, et bien, nous sommes entre filles maintenant, on va fêter ça?

-Je veux du ramen! S'écria Hanabi.

-Hooo, Naruto a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi.

La fillette éclata de rire s'interrompant soudain pour désigner un point devant elle.

-Ino 'Nee-san!

Ses deux aînées relevèrent la tête et virent la blonde arriver vers eux, d'un pas las, reniflant, les yeux gonflés.

-INO!

Sakura se précipita vers son amie, la prenant par les épaules avant de vérifier rapidement si elle n'avait pas de blessures.

-Ino que se passe-t-il? Où sont tes chaussures?

La blonde baissa les yeux sur ses pieds nus et écorchés avant de renifler, rabattant une mèche rebelle en arrière.

-Les ais oubliés...Chez Shika...

-Shikamaru?

-Elle n'a pas de blessure interne, souffla Hinata.

-Ino, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Shikamaru a fait quelque chose?

-Shika... Shikamaru...

-Oui?

-SHIKAMARU EST UN IMBECILE! Brailla la blonde en levant le poing.

Hinata et Hanabi sursautèrent, prises par surprise et échangèrent un regard inquiet, à peine rassurée par le fait que Sakura n'avait pas bougé.

-Bon, si elle hurle, c'est que ça va déjà mieux, déclara la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Viens avec nous.

-Un abruti, un idiot, un...

-Oui, oui, Hinata, Hanabi, ça ne vous déranges pas? S'enquit Sakura à part, tapotant toujours le dos de son amie.

-N..Non Sakura-chan, souffla Hinata, prenant la main de sa sœur, allons-y.

oOo

-Et voilà Naruto, une portion de ramen au porc!

-Merci Rouchi-san 1! S'exclama Naruto en plongeant dans son bol, hey, hey, c'est moi ou tes bols sont de plus en plus petit?

-C'est parce que tu grandis Naruto, fit son apprentie en posant des bols vides sur le comptoir.

-C'est pas trop tôt d'ailleurs, reprit le cuisinier, taquinant son meilleur client sans merci.

-C'est dommage, il était si mignon tout petit, continua la jeune femme sur la même lancée, ébouriffant la crinière de Naruto.

-Heyyyy! Ayame! Arrête bon sang!

La tranquillité d'un après midi à l'Ichiraku fut alors bouleversée par un hurlement de harpie atteinte de syndrome prémenstruel.

-Les garçons sont tous des MUFLES !

Rouchi décida sagement de retourner à ses fourneaux et sa fille se dépêcha de passer derrière le comptoir pour échapper à la furie blonde. Naruto, lui, manqua avaler ses nouilles de travers et jeta un regard apeuré à Ino, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait cette fois.

-J'ai rien fait je te jure !

-T'es pas mieux que Shikamaru de toute façon ! Rétorqua Ino, Sakura tentant de la pousser vers un siège libre.

-Ino, Ino, du calme, Naruto n'y est pour rien.

Naruto acheva d'avaler sa bouchée puis se tourna vers Hinata qui prenait place entre lui et Ino.

-Que se passe-t-il?

La brune haussa les épaules tandis qu'Hanabi escaladait le tabouret près de Naruto.

-Shikamaru 'Nii-san a encore mit Ino 'Nee-san en colère.

-Celui là, soupira Naruto, aucun instinct de survie...

-J'AI ENTENDU CA!!! S'exclama Ino.

Naruto se tassa sur lui-même, caché entre les sœurs Hyûga et attendit que Sakura détourne l'attention de la blonde.

-Un ramen végétarien, demanda Hinata.

-Je veux du miso! S'exclama Hanabi en sautant sur son siège. Hey, Naruto 'Nii-san, t'as vu? Ajouta-t-elle en désignant son bandeau frontal. J'ai réussi!

-Je n'en doutais pas une seconde Hana-chan! Déclara fièrement Naruto avant de se tasser sur lui-même comme la voix d'Ino retentissait à nouveau.

-CE QU'IL A FAIT?!!! CE FLEMMARD A.. A... a...

-Pas besoin de crier, grimaça Sakura tout en protégeant son oreille. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait? Il s'est moqué de toi? Il t'a injurié? Il a essayé de te forcer?

-NON! Protesta Ino. Il a... Il va... Il va se marier, acheva Ino d'une toute petite voix, les larmes recommençant à pleurer.

-IL VA QUOI?! S'exclamèrent de concert Naruto et Sakura.

-C'est la saison ou quoi? Marmonna la drôle de voix d'Okori, c'est pas le moment, rétorqua Naruto.

-Mais... Shikamaru? Se marier? Répéta Sakura, c'est.. C'est un mariage arrangé?

-Non... Enfin je ne sais pas... Je ne crois pas... Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Temari.

-Temari...Temari comme Sabakuno Temari? Commença Naruto. Comme la blonde coiffée comme un caniche? Comme l'hystérique surdouée grande sœur de Gaara? Comme celle qui arrive à tenir tête à Shikamaru, que ce soit au go ou au combat?

-T'en connais d'autre? Rétorqua Ino, Ayame lui tendant une serviette en papier pour se moucher.

-Non.. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est pas si étonnant que ça, ils s'entendent comme larrons en.. Aie! Hanabiiii, pourquoi tu m'as frappé?

-Naruto, idiot! Grinça Sakura entre ses dents, essayant de réconforter Ino, maintenant en larmes, qui déchirait la serviette entre ses doigts.

-c'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire pour réconforter Ino 'Nee-san, déclara Hanabi, croisant les bras devant elle, ça va la faire pleurer encore plus.

-JE PLEURE PAAAAAAS! Gémit Ino à pleins poumons avant de replonger le nez dans la serviette.

-Je met la boite là, déclara Ayame en posant le distributeur de serviette devant Ino et Sakura.

Naruto grimaça puis échangea un regard avec Hanabi, qui haussa les épaules, et Hinata, qui secoua la tête, aussi perdue que lui. Finalement le blond grogna et posa ses baguettes près de son bol avant de payer.

-Merci, Rouchi-san...

-Ho tu t'en vas déjà? S'étonna le cuisinier.

-Pas exactement soupira Naruto en se levant, s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

Hanabi détourna le regard de sa propre portion de ramen et manqua avaler de travers en voyant une longue main de femme posée là ou aurait dut se trouver celle de Naruto. Bouche bée, elle vit une grande femme aller vers Ino, son long kimono vert sombre traînant presque au sol.

-Nee-san, murmura-t-elle, qui c'est?

-C'est Okori-dono, murmura Hinata en réponse. Kyûbi no Yohko.

Hanabi aspira une nouille qui pendait de ses lèvres, sans cesser de contempler la belle femme. C'était une des dames les plus jolies qu'Hanabi avait jamais vue. Plus jolie encore que la mère de Neji, qui était pourtant une des plus belles du clan. Hanabi ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les adultes méprisaient Naruto et craignaient Kyûbi no Yohko. Naruto 'Nii-san était vraiment gentil, il jouait toujours avec elle quand elle venait avec Neji 'Nii-san ou Hinata 'Nee-san et la dame était trop jolie pour être méchante. Elle ne pouvait pas être méchante, se persuada Hanabi en voyant la renarde se pencher sur Ino, lui caressant gentiment les épaules en murmurant de petits mots de réconfort.

-Allons allons... susurrait-t-elle, passant ses longs doigts dans les cheveux d'Ino, là, calme-toi, respire un peu. Chhhh. Ha la la, les Yamanaka sont trop émotifs pour leur bien.

Sakura manqua s'étrangler en entendant ces mots, mais dut bien admettre qu'Ino et son père avaient tendance à suivre leurs émotions plutôt que leur raison. Yamanaka père, au demeurant un homme charmant, se montrait férocement protecteur et extraordinairement obtus dès que son seul enfant était menacé, que ce soit par un ninja, un démarcheur à domicile ou tout simplement un être de sexe mâle. Ino, de son côté, piquait des colères monstrueuses quand elle était contredite ou que quelque chose n'allait pas comme elle voulait, la colère allant parfois à la crise de larmes.

Comme dans le cas présent.

-Se mettre dans des états pareils pour un homme, soupira Okori, piochant quelques mouchoirs dans la boite, sous le regard abasourdi d'Ayame. Mouche-toi.

Ino obéit de manière bien peu distinguée, puis laissa la renarde lui essuyer les yeux.

-Voilà, c'est mieux sans le maquillage qui coule, sourit Okori, maintenant dis moi ce qui ne va pas... Tavernier, à boire.

Surpris de se faire appeler ainsi, Rouchi cligna bêtement des yeux quelques secondes avant de sortir des verres et une grande bouteille de bière.

-Heu... Voilà Kyûbi no Yohko... fit-il en la servant, manquant d'en verser à côté tant il était nerveux.

-Merci. Ino-chan? Boit ça mais va douc...

La blonde saisit le verre et le vida d'une lampée avant de le reposer et tousser.

-... doucement, acheva Okori, décidant sagement de pousser le verre de côté pour empêcher sa descendante de remettre ça. Ca va mieux?

-C'est...berk!!! S'exclama Ino en s'éventant de la main, berk berk berk.

Hanabi tendit la main pour prendre le verre mais se reçut une petite tape de sa sœur sur les doigts. Sakura, restée silencieuse pendant l'échange entre Okori et Ino se pencha de nouveau en avant.

-Ino... Je ne pensais pas que... ça te mettrait dans un état pareil d'apprendre que Shikamaru... Va se marier.

-Mais... Mais tu ne comprends pas Sakura? Je ne le verrais plus! Juste pour les missions! On... on ne traîneras plus ensemble, je pourrais plus le persuader de sortir s'amuser avec Chouji et moi, ou essayer de le battre au go, même si j'y arriverais jamais... Peut être même qu'il ira habiter au Pays du Vent!!! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE VAIS DEVENIR SANS LUI?!!!

-Tu lui as parlé de ça? S'enquit calmement Okori en sirotant un verre de bière.

Ino s'empourpra, bafouillant des protestations.

-Qu.. Quoi? Non! Jamais! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas à moi...

-Je me demande d'où vient la fierté stupide de mes descendants... Marmonna Okori avant de froncer les sourcils, écoutant la voix intérieure de Naruto. Comment ça de moi?!! Naruto, petit con! J'ai jamais pleuré pour un homme!

-Vous... vous avez été mariée beaucoup de fois Okori-dono... Peut être que.. Que vous pourriez conseiller Ino-chan.

-Le seul conseil que je peux lui donner c'est de lui dire ce qu'elle ressent. Kinro mis à part, j'ai pratiquement toujours dut expliquer à mes mâles ce que je voulais par écrit... Non Naruto, pas sexuellement. Ils n'avaient aucun problème à ce niveau.

-Trop d'information, marmonna Sakura.

-Comment est-ce qu'on sait qu'on est amoureuse? Demanda soudain Ino, d'un ton qui aurait put paraître curieux s'il n'avait pas semblé aussi dépressif.

Okori la fixa avec étonnement, puis croisa les bras, réfléchissant longuement avant de répondre.

-Difficile à dire. Ce n'est pas toujours pareil. Kinro...

La renarde sourit, encore attendrie par le souvenir de son premier époux, même des siècles après sa mort.

-Kinro, répéta-t-elle doucement, ça a été au premier coup d'œil. Je l'ai vu, il m'a vue et on a passé presque deux siècles ensemble.

-Juste comme ça? Demanda Ino.

-Juste 'comme ça', répondit Okori avec un petit sourire amusé. Ca nous a parut si naturel que nous n'avons même pas réfléchit. Ca et dans les premiers temps, j'étais en chaleur. Nous n'étions pas vraiment en état de réfléchir.

-c'est quoi des 'chaleurs' 'Nee-san? S'enquit la petite voix d'Hanabi.

-Heuuuuuu, commença Hinata, écarlate.

-Période de reproduction, répondit Okori à la petite fille, venue manger ses nouilles debout près d'elle.

-Comme Akamaru?

-Exactement.

-Ha d'accord, fit Hanabi, buvant le bouillon de ses nouilles à grandes gorgées.

Malgré sa récente crise de larmes, Ino ne put retenir un gloussement devant l'expression outragée d'Hinata, qui balbutiait des 'Kiba-kun!!!' horrifié.

-Alors, quand on est amoureuse, c'est trouvé naturel d'être avec quelqu'un?

-Pas forcément... C'est compliqué... Nire, ce n'était pas pareil. Kinro avait toujours été trop sérieux, mais Nire me faisait rire. Avec lui, tout était drôle, et au début je le considérais juste comme un ami, un conseiller.

-Et après? Demanda Sakura.

-C'est-à-dire qu'il étais très doué pour le sexe, déclara Okori, s'amusant du couinement offensé d'Hinata qui plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles de sa sœur.

-Je veux dire... A part le... sexe... rougit Sakura.

-Nire était gentil, déclara Okori. Prêt à tout pour moi... Il voulait me protéger, s'occuper de moi, même si je n'en avais pas besoin... Il me faisait rire quand j'étais triste, me chouchoutait chaque fois que j'étais enceinte, que l'enfant soit de lui ou pas... au fil des ans, je suis devenu accro. Je n'imaginais plus la vie sans lui.

Okori pencha la tête vers Sakura qui fixait son verre, les lèvres serrées, son grand front plissé par la réflexion. Elle sourit puis lui caressa la tempe d'un doigt, attirant son attention.

-Tu as quelqu'un en tête petite?

Sakura hésita avant d'hocher la tête, presque timidement.

-Alors laisse lui sa chance. Il en vaut sûrement la peine.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses hocha de nouveau la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Et.. Heu... Hum... Okori-dono... Heu.. Quand vous.. Vous deviez 'expliquer' à vos époux que.. Vous les vouliez... vous faisiez comment?

-Je rêve ou vous me prenez pour une conseillère matrimoniale? S'amusa Okori, sirotant son verre.

Hinata s'empourpra aussitôt, embarrassée.

-Je.. Je veux dire... Je ne veux pas déranger ou... Ou m'insinuer dans votre vie privée, c'est juste que.. Que. Oh Seigneur.

-Je plaisantais... La tranquillisa Okori avec un petit sourire. C'est quoi ton problème Hinata ?

Hinata baissa les yeux sur son bol presque vide, touillant une nouille perdue au fond du bouillon et sentant confusément qu'Ino et Sakura la regardaient avec intérêt.

-Et bien… K... Enfin, il y a un garçon…Il est très gentil… Très protecteur, mais... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il… Qu'il ne me voit pas comme une femme…

-Met un débardeur. Crois moi, s'il ne te voit pas comme une femme avec ça, c'est qu'il a besoin de lunettes ou est pédé comme un phoque.

-J'avais un peu le même problème avec Naruto… Avoua Hinata.

-Ho, ça c'est la deuxième solution…

Les filles s'étouffèrent avec leurs boissons, sauf Sakura qui hocha gravement la tête.

-Ca veut dire quoi 'pédé comme un phoque'? Demanda Hanabi en se tournant vers Hinata.

-Okori-dono! Supplia Hinata, pas devant ma sœur!

La renarde se tourna vers la fillette, maintenant accoudée sur son genou et qui l'écoutait attentivement.

-Ca te choque?

-Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, répondit franchement Hanabi.

-Deux hommes qui font l'amour.

-Okori-dono! Couina Hinata.

-C'est possible? S'étonna la fillette.

-Ouais.

-Ha bon.

Okori ricana puis souleva la fillette par les aisselles et la jucha sur son genou.

-Pose-toi là.

Hanabi s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de la renarde. Elle était tellement grande qu'Hanabi avait l'impression d'être de nouveau une toute petite fille sur les genoux de sa mère. Pendant ce temps, Sakura s'efforçait de changer les idées d'Ino en la recrutant pour relooker Hinata. Laquelle Hinata atteignait des nuances insoupçonnées dans le carmin chaque fois que ses amies la taquinaient sur le mystérieux K. Okori caressa les cheveux de sa descendante, rajustant le bandeau sur son front. Elle avait l'impression de tenir une petite Koosai sur ses genoux, avec le tempérament de Kani ou Toopuu. Okori avait aimé tout ses enfants, qu'ils aient été yohkos ou hybrides, mais elle devait avouer que les jumelles avaient malheureusement hérité du caractère froid et distant de leur père. Hideaki 2 avait été tellement sérieux, plus encore que Kinro, et le mettre dans son lit avait été un défi personnel d'Okori. Malgré ça, le ninja n'était pas resté parmi les renards et avait rejoint ses enfants dans la fondation de Konoha. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais vu par après, même quand un de ses petits fils vint lui annoncer que le clan Hyûga était désormais scindé en deux, et que les Hyûga pouvaient toujours rêver, les Uchiha ne seraient jamais leurs larbins. Le gamin s'était actuellement exprimé de manière beaucoup plus crue et avait réclamé auprès de sa grand-mère qu'elle lui donne d'autres pouvoirs pour surclasser les Hyûga. Après la guerre intestine et particulièrement atroce qui avait suivie, Okori avait juré de ne plus jamais offrir de pouvoirs à ses descendants, ce qui avait été une des raisons pour laquelle le clan des yohkos et celui de Konoha s'étaient peu à peu dissociés.

-Bienvenue! Lança soudain Rouchi quand un client entra.

Okori tourna légèrement la tête en arrière, jetant un regard au nouveau venu.

Nouvelle venue.

-Excusez-moi, déclara Kurenaï, est-ce que Ino est là? Quelqu'un la cherche.

Ino leva la tête, dévisageant le professeur avec surprise, quelques secondes avant qu'une seconde personne n'entre, poussant les rideaux de l'entrée. Tout le monde grimaça au hurlement qui échappa à Ino, tant physique que mental.

-TOI!!!

Temari réprima l'envie de flanquer un coup d'éventail à la blonde et leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Je te cherchais, écoute... commença Temari.

-T'ECOUTER?!!! TU VAS EPOUSER SHIKAMARU ESPECE... ESPECE DE GARCE!

Temari avait souvent entendu de la bouche de Shikamaru, le proverbe 'L'enfer de soutient nulle comparaison face à une femme en colère'. Elle le trouvait machiste et déplacé, mais dans le cas présent, elle ne pouvait que commencer à le comprendre. Malgré l'envie qui la tenaillait, elle ne répondit pas à Ino sur le même ton. Ca n'amènerait rien de bon, sinon bouleverser sa cadette encore plus et Shikamaru risquerait de se fâcher avec elle.

-Tu peux me dire ce que je pourrais trouver d'attractif chez Shika?

-IL EST LOYAL ET INTELLIGENT! IL PROTEGE SES AMIS SANS LES ETOUFFER, IL ENCOURAGE SES CAMARADES A FAIRE DE LEUR MIEUX! C'EST UN TRES BON NINJA MEME S'IL EST FOUTUMENT FLEMMARD ET IL A LES PLUS BEAUX ABDOS DE TOUT LES GARCONS QUE JE CONNAIS!!!

-J'espère qu'elle lui aura trouvé d'autre qualité quand il aura cinquante ans et de la bedaine, marmonna Okori à mi-voix.

Il fallut tout le self-contrôle de Sakura pour ne pas éclater de rire et rester objective devant la dispute entre sa meilleure amie et la pire ennemie de celle-ci.

-Ecoute Ino... Essaya de nouveau Temari, sa patience touchant à sa fin.

-Tu n'auras JAMAIS JAMAIS Shikamaru!! Je préfèrerais encore que tu...

La main de Temari s'arrima sur les lèvres d'Ino, adhérant à son visage avec l'aide d'un peu de chakra.

-Bien. Maintenant que le silence est revenu, on va pouvoir par... HORS DE MA TETE!!!

Ino plissa les yeux, s'apprêtant à mitrailler Temari d'une attaque mentale.

-Je n'épouse pas Shikamaru, déclara Temari, le plus calme qu'elle put en la circonstance.

L'équivalent d'un couinement de surprise mental résonna dans son crâne et Temari grimaça. Elle aurait besoin d'une aspirine après ça... Et d'un massage. Son expression s'adoucit à cette idée et elle relâcha Ino.

-Mais... Commença la jeune fille, tout à l'heure j'ai entendu... Vous parliez de mariage.

-De MON mariage, expliqua Temari. Je me marie dans six mois et je veux que Shika soit mon témoin.

Ino cligna des yeux.

Plusieurs fois.

-Tu.. Te marie.

-Hmhm.

-Mais pas à Shikamaru?

-Exact.

-Mais je croyais, balbutia Ino.

-Voilà ce que c'est de sauter tout de suite aux conclusions, gamine, rétorqua Temari en lui assenant une pichenette sur le front. Shika est et restera un ami et un camarade de combat. Je ne le veux sûrement pas dans mon lit.

Ino redevint écarlate, ne sachant si elle devait s'offenser de la réprimande ou de se faire traiter de gamine. Temari eut un petit sourire, presque amical et s'effaça d'un pas sur le côté.

-Shika te cherche partout dans Konoha pour te rendre tes chaussures. Va le voir.

Ino hésita, jetant un long regard perplexe à Temari, puis à Sakura. Leur aînée roula des yeux et se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux roses.

-Sakura, occupe-toi de la pousser au cul, j'ai autre chose à faire aujourd'hui, mon homme m'attend à l'hôtel.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et sauta au bas de son tabouret pour entraîner Ino derrière elle.

-Heu... Je... Merci Temari, finit par dire Ino.

-De quoi, d'aider une incapable à trouver un moyen de se reproduire?!

-POUFFIASSE! Rétorqua aussitôt Ino avant de disparaître hors de vue, entraînée par Sakura.

-Que c'est beau une amitié qui dure, ricana Okori.

Temari lui jeta un regard intrigué puis haussa les épaules et remercia Kurenaï d'un signe de tête.

-Merci de m'avoir aidée, à une autre fois. Ho, et si vous voyez Naruto, dites lui que je le tue à vue pour avoir persuadé Gaara de courir les filles.

-C'est noté, déclara très sérieusement Kurenaï alors qu'Okori s'étranglait de rire derrière elle.

La blonde jeta un dernier regard dubitatif à Okori, se demandant qui diable elle était et qui elle lui rappelait 3, puis partit, laissant la renarde, les Hyûga et Kurenaï dans le restaurant.

-Et Asuma demande pourquoi je n'ai pas la télé, soupira Kurenaï d'un ton affecté. Je jure que la vie à Konoha vaut tout les soap-opéra du monde.

Si Okori n'avait pas été en train de rire, effondrée sur le comptoir, elle aurait probablement demandé ce qu'était un soap-opéra. Kurenaï approcha du comptoir en souriant, félicitant Hanabi pour sa réussite aux examens.

-Je te sers quelque chose Kurenaï? Demanda Ayame en débarrassant les bols abandonnés sur le comptoir.

La brune grimaça, pâlissant légèrement et refusa.

-Merci, mais je me sent barbouillée...

-Vous êtes malade Kurenaï-senseï? S'exclama Hanabi avant de former quelques sceaux. Hinata m'a appris à trouver les maladies, je vais regarder ça, byakugan!

Hinata s'excusa d'un regard auprès de Kurenaï mais son professeur se contenta de sourire, habituée à l'impulsivité d'Hanabi. La fillette poussa un soudain hurlement de terreur et bondit à bas des genoux d'Okori, attrapant la main de Kurenaï.

-Il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital! Grande sœur vite! Aide moi!

-qu'est ce qui se passe? S'enquit Hinata, activant immédiatement le byakugan pour voir le problème.

-Kurenaï-senseï a une tumeur dans le ventre! Comme maman avait! Faut qu'elle voit un médecin vite!

Hanabi tira sur la main de Kurenaï, choquée, mais Hinata retint la fillette par le col, la forçant à se calmer.

-Hanabi, Hanabi tout va bien...

-Mais y'a un amas de cellule dans son ventre!!! C'est au moins gros comme ça! S'exclama Hanabi en écartant le pouce et l'index d'un petit centimètre.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai? S'inquiéta Kurenaï.

Hinata lui jeta un regard stupéfait puis se reconcentra rapidement sur son ventre avant de relever les yeux.

-Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas?

-Savoir quoi? Rétorqua Kurenaï, franchement inquiète cette fois.

Hinata se tut, cherchant rapidement ses mots. Voyant l'expression anxieuse de son professeur, elle sourit gentiment avant de la rassurer.

-Vous êtes enceinte, Senseï.

La brune la fixa longuement de son regard étrangement rouge puis secoua la tête.

-Tu as du mal voir, Hinata...

Hinata haussa les sourcils, comme pour dire "ha, vraiment" et la juunin se souvint à qui elle parlait. Elle pâlit derechef.

Okori fut près d'elle en un éclair, la tenant fermement par le coude pour la guider vers les tabourets.

-Assied-toi, ordonna la renarde, Tavernier, un verre d'eau.

Ayame se dépêcha d'obéir, tendant un verre d'eau fraîche à Kurenaï.

-Un mois, un mois et demi? Demanda Okori à Hinata qui hocha la tête.

-Mais comment vous... commença Kurenaï.

Okori roula des yeux.

-Gamine, j'ai eut cent douze enfants en soixante-seize grossesses... Quatre-vingt quatre si on compte les fausses couches, ajouta t'elle entre ses dents. S'il y a une personne qui s'y connaît en matière de grossesses ici, c'est bien moi.

-Asuma-senseï va être content! S'exclama Hanabi, rassurée sur l'état de santé de Kurenaï.

-Ca je n'en sais rien, soupira Kurenaï. On ne s'est pas mis ensemble pour fonder une famille tu sais.

-Ha bon? Fit Okori tout en lui caressant le dos.

-Ecoutez... débuta Kurenaï à mi-voix, j'ai... J'ai déjà été enceinte, mais j'ai perdu le bébé et... Les médecins m'avaient affirmés que j'étais désormais stérile.

-C'est sous-estimer la capacité de récupération des hybrides, déclara sagement Okori.

Kurenaï se contenta de la fixer d'un long regard accablé.

-Vous savez pour ça aussi... Murmura t'elle avant de baisser ses yeux rouge.

-J'ai vu assez de métissage de pouvoir pour reconnaître un sharingan incomplet, fit la renarde, un poil agacé que ses descendants la prenne pour une imbécile. Maintenant revenons au bébé. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

-Voir un docteur d'abord, murmura Kurenaï. Et après... en parler avec Asuma.

oOo

C'était facile à dire 'parler à Asuma'. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment lui dire.

Bon sang, la veille, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'elle était enceinte. Ses nausées n'avaient pas été aussi impressionnantes que la première fois et l'absence de ses règles ne l'avaient pas affolée outre mesure vu leur relative régularité depuis... Depuis le premier bébé.

Kurenaï s'assit sur la branche d'arbre sur laquelle elle reposait et jeta un regard à ses élèves. L'entraînement matinal s'était achevé et Kiba avait été désigné volontaire à l'unanimité pour aller acheter de la nourriture. Hinata et Shino l'attendaient, assis dans l'herbe et discutaient, de tout et de rien. Hinata rougissait beaucoup. Intriguée, Kurenaï approcha de ses élèves, à pas comptés. Apparemment, Hinata voulait essayer quelque chose concernant Kiba mais n'en trouvait pas le courage et Shino tentait de la pousser à sa manière. Autrement dis, il laissait Hinata étaler ses craintes et grognait affirmativement ou négativement de temps en temps. Kurenaï approcha sans se faire repérer, prenant note d'obliger Hinata a rester sur ses gardes en permanence et écouta la discussion.

-Je veux dire... je veux dire, je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter ça! Et puis, il fait frais, je devrais peut être attendre le printemps, ou l'été... C'est trop... trop révélateur...

-Le principe des débardeurs est de dévoiler la peau Hinata, pas de se porter sous une parka, objecta calmement Shino.

Hinata ajouta quelque chose à mi-voix.

-Pardon? Fit Shino.

-... ça me gène de ne pas porter de soutien-gorge, répéta Hinata d'une toute petite voix.

Shino resta silencieux.

-J'avais pas à savoir ça.

-Désolée Shino-kun, rosit Hinata. Mais je.. je voulais avoir ton avis... Tu penses que...que ça ira?

Shino tourna à nouveau la tête vers Hinata puis tendit les mains vers son blouson et ouvrit la fermeture éclair.

Réaction automatique, Hinata 'eepa' et se rhabilla à la vitesse lumière, écarlate jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas gagné, répondit Shino.

-OOOOOYYY!

-Et voilà ton néanderthalien, nota Shino en se tournant en direction du chemin, voyant Kiba approcher, encombré de quatre boites à repas, Akamaru bondissant autour de lui.

-Shino-kun!!! Protesta Hinata

Kurenaï ricana pour elle-même, amusée par ses élèves. Shino développait un sens de l'humour, Hinata avait apparemment fait un trait sur Naruto et tentait d'attirer l'attention d'un autre garçon. Et Kiba... bon, Kiba n'avait pas encore décidé de grandir apparemment, même s'il avait dépassé sa phase 'les filles c'est dégoûtant' depuis un petit moment. Elle rejoignit ses élèves comme Kiba arrivait près d'eux, distribuant les repas.

-Je vous ai prit des beignets de poulpe Senseï, déclara fièrement Kiba en ouvrant une boite pour la lui tendre.

Ho.. Bon.. Sang...

Un haut le cœur la prit soudainement et elle bondit en arrière à plusieurs mètres, décidant d'aller vomir plus loin pour protéger l'appétit de ses élèves.

-Je croyais que c'était ses préférés, s'étonna Kiba, stupéfait, tenant toujours la boite dans sa main.

-C'est pas de ta faute Kiba-kun, expliqua Hinata en se levant rapidement. Kurenaï-senseï?

-Ca va, ça va, marmonna Kurenaï en revenant parmi eux, fouillant sa poche d'arme à la recherche de sa gourde.

Bien. Elle devrait se priver de son plat favori jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse apparemment De mieux en mieux...

Kiba reniflait la nourriture, inquiet.

-Ca m'as pas l'air périmé, ni tourné, marmonna-t-il, vous êtes malade Senseï?

-Non, enceinte, répondit Kurenaï en s'asseyant près de Shino.

Les deux garçons pausèrent dans la dégustation de leur déjeuner et lui jetèrent un regard stupéfait. Puis Shino haussa les épaules et retourna à son repas de beignets. Kurenaï décida de s'éloigner de quelques pas, l'odeur lui retournant encore l'estomac.

-Prenez votre après midi tout les trois, finit-t-elle par déclarer, pas d'entraînement. Demain rendez vous à sept heures pour une mission.

-Oui Senseï... Ca ira? Demanda Kiba en se balançant nerveusement.

-Hmmm, vais juste rentrer dormir...

-Je vous accompagne Senseï, déclara soudain Shino, remballant les restes de son repas.

Kurenaï s'apprêta à signifier à son élève le plus sérieux qu'elle était suffisamment grande pour rentrer chez elle, mais repéra aussitôt les discrets signes de mains codés qu'il lui envoyait par-dessus les têtes d'Hinata et Kiba.

"Laisser... Hinata... Kiba... seuls."

Ho...

Ho hoooooooo! Le professeur se leva et s'étira avant de se rapprocher de Shino.

-Merci Shino, c'est une bonne idée. Kiba, Hinata, à plus tard.

-Vous êtes sûre... Commença la jeune fille, poussée par l'instinct du guérisseur.

-Oui Hinata. Reste avec Kiba.

Au moment de partir, Shino fit signe d'attendre et revint vers Hinata. Il fit lever la jeune fille en la tirant par les bras, dézippa son blouson, ouvrit les pans sur ses épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de se rhabiller rapidement, puis la retourna de nouveau.

-Kiba? Appela t'il.

Le brun se tourna vers Shino...

Et resta hypnotisé par la poitrine d'Hinata, à demi dévoilée par un élégant débardeur noir.

-Je crois qu'on peut les laisser, ricana Kurenaï quand Shino revint près d'elle, presque souriant.

-Bonne idée.

-Ano...Kurenaï-senseï... Shino-kun... Maiiiiis, gémit Hinata, écarlate.

-S'il essaye d'aller trop vite, n'hésite pas à lui en coller une Hinata, conseilla Kurenaï avant de s'éloigner, ricanant en chœur avec son élève.

oOo

Kurenaï s'appuya à l'embrassure de la porte, faisait distraitement tourner sa tasse entre ses doigts. Asuma dormait encore, affalé sur le ventre, bras et jambes étalés sur tout l'espace du lit. Il était rentré de mission tard la veille. Il s'était effondré dans le lit à peine arrivé, avait jeté ses chaussures et sa veste de l'autre côté de la pièce, serré son amante contre lui et seulement là, demandé s'il pouvait rester pour la nuit.

D'autres auraient trouvé qu'Asuma était d'un sans-gêne révoltant.

Mais Kurenaï savait qu'il avait fait exprès un détour d'une heure pour aller la voir et la rassurer sur son état de santé.

Asuma semblait être un flemmard, un peu comme Shikamaru, toujours à donner l'impression que rien ne pouvait le secouer. Quand ils avaient été adolescents, Kurenaï avait longtemps cru que Gai traînait avec Asuma pour le secouer, mais l'expérience lui avait appris qu'au contraire, le fumeur agissait plutôt comme un calmant sur la nature extra exubérante de Gai. Asuma le forçait à ralentir et réfléchir au lieu de foncer tête baissée. Il avait eut le même effet sur Kakashi et Iruka, et même Obito avait souvent eut droit à la sagesse nonchalante d'Asuma

Au souvenir du chuunin, Kurenaï soupira et leva sa main gauche, observant les deux alliances qu'elle y portait. Ca faisait sept ans maintenant.

-Tu penses à eux?

La femme aux yeux rouge tourna de nouveau la tête vers son amant, toujours affalé, mais les yeux grands ouverts. Elle lui sourit et alla s'asseoir près de lui, lui caressant l'épaule quand il se poussa sur le flanc pour lui faire de la place.

-Ils te manquent...

-Toujours. Pas toi?

-Si... Sept ans en octobre... C'est ça?

Kurenaï remonta ses jambes sur le lit, les croisant sous elle tout en hochant la tête. Elle posa sa tasse vide sur la table de chevet et s'installa plus confortablement contre Asuma, jouant avec les cheveux derrière son oreille, son autre main caressant son propre ventre par réflexe.

-Et la puce aurait six ans et demi, continua Asuma, posant sa main sur le ventre de son amante, croisant leurs doigts sur sa peau.

-Je me demande à qui elle aurait ressemblé, murmura Kurenaï.

Asuma laissa échapper un petit ricanement et se redressa pour embrasser Kurenaï dans le cou.

-A toi j'espère, je plains la gamine qui aurait eut la gueule d'Obito.

Kurenaï sourit brièvement et caressa la joue d'Asuma avant de regarder à nouveau les alliances.

-Je crois que... Je vais les ranger, finit-t-elle par dire.

Elle sentit les lèvres d'Asuma s'immobiliser contre sa nuque, puis l'homme s'écarter d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprenant son regard, sérieux comme il l'avait rarement été.

-C'est tout ce qui te reste d'Obito, Kurenaï, commença-t-il à dire prudemment.

-Oui mais... Il est temps que... J'arrête de le pleurer. Et puis... Asuma, il faut que je te parle.

-tu veux prendre un rendez-vous pour un moment particulier ou ça iras juste maintenant?

-Je suis sérieuse.

Asuma redevint raisonnable aussitôt et écouta sa petite amie.

Laquelle chercha longuement ses mots avant de commencer, prenant une des grandes paluches d'Asuma dans ses mains plus fine.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose et... Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre. Ca risque de... tout changer entre nous. Je...

Etrangement, ça avait été plus rapide quand elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à son époux, sept ans auparavant. Mais Obito avait voulu une famille, même avant qu'il ait remarqué que Kurenaï n'était pas un des 'potes', ou qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble, bien longtemps même avant leur mariage.

-Je suis enceinte.

La réaction d'Asuma fut minime. Sa mâchoire bailla juste un peu plus, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à peine et il ne jura même pas. En fait, il tendit la main vers son paquet de cigarette et en sortit une avant de se raviser et la ranger.

-tu es sûre?

-Oui. Cent pour cent. Hinata a confirmé.

-Combien de temps?

-Un mois et demi, continua Kurenaï, la gorge sèche.

Elle déplia les jambes et se pencha pour ramasser la bouteille d'eau qu'elle gardait toujours près du lit. Asuma restait toujours aussi calme, réfléchissant sûrement à la révélation. Elle but une longue gorgée d'eau tiède et rebouchait la bouteille maladroitement, les mains rendues tremblante par l'émotion, quand les paluches d'Asuma se refermèrent sur les siennes et fermèrent la bouteille à sa place.

-Je croyais que tu étais stérile.

-Je croyais aussi... Un miracle, ajouta-t-elle.

-Kurenaï... répond-moi franchement: Est-ce qu'il y a le moindre risque pour ta santé si tu... Si tu portes le bébé à terme?

-Il... Il y a un risque, déclara-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il y a toujours un risque, précisa-t-elle. Je veux dire... Bon sang, j'ai déjà fait une fausse couche, et j'ai manqué y rester et puis... Je suis une kunoichi, c'est énormément de stress et...

-Calme-toi, fit Asuma, resserrant un peu ses mains sur celles de Kurenaï. Tu veux garder le bébé? Ajouta-t-il après un petit silence.

La kunoichi réprima l'envie de ronger ses ongles nerveusement, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis l'adolescence. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si calme? Elle voulait savoir ce que lui voulait, ce que lui pensait d'un bébé, de leur enfant, s'il le voulait ou pas, s'il l'aimait vraiment ou pas, si elle était plus qu'une amie avec qui il couchait ou...

-Je veux ce bébé, finit-elle par avouer, mais je ne le veux pas seule.

Cette fois, Asuma hocha légèrement la tête, se perdant dans ses pensées.

-Tu sais... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible.

Ho non. Elle allait pleurer. Elle sentait qu'elle allait commencer à pleurer. Ca faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré non plus, pas après la mort d'Obito et la perte de la petite, à trois mois du terme. Elle avait crut avoir pleuré assez pour toute une vie. Elle avait pleuré sur l'épaule de Kakashi qui n'avait pas su quoi dire, tout comme les autres garçons, pour qui consoler consistait à payer un pot et attendre que ça passe. Sauf Asuma, qui avait présenté son épaule, fournit des mouchoirs et s'était occupé des funérailles d'Obito et de la petite. Il avait été là en permanence pendant un an, cuisinant sans relâche les trois seuls plats qu'il connaissait pour la forcer à manger, la mettant sous la douche, la faisant sortir. Il avait été celui qui l'avait emmenée à l'hôpital après l'avoir trouvée en train de jouer avec un kunaï, qui l'avait engueulée en bonne et dû forme, puis qui avait menacé les médecins de mille souffrances s'ils ne la sortaient pas immédiatement de sa dépression.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui le jour ou elle s'était réveillée, dans une chambre d'hôpital, les yeux gonflés, la tête lourde de calmants, et l'avait vu ronfler dans une chaise, tête en arrière, une poubelle pleine de plats à emporter près de lui et une cigarette éteinte aux lèvres.

Elle le voulait autant qu'elle voulait le bébé.

-Je veux dire, reprit-t-il, ton appart est peut être plus grand que le mien, mais on se marche déjà dessus à deux. Alors élever un gosse dedans...

Elle releva les yeux, en oubliant de retenir ses larmes. Asuma haussa les épaules.

-Il nous faudra un autre appart. Plus grand. Avec une chambre pour le petit quand il aura grandi. On pourra toujours l'utiliser comme bureau en attendant, comme ça, on n'y perd rien. Je crois que je me souviens à peu près comment on met une couche. Mais bon, Konohamaru avait trois mois, j'ai du perdre la main.

Asuma soupira puis secoua la tête.

-Kurenaï, je sais vraiment pas comment on va pouvoir élever le gosse. Je ne sais même pas si je ferais un bon père. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi et puis, je me disais qu'avec mon frère et Konohamaru, je n'avais pas besoin de perpétuer la lignée. Et je t'avoue que j'ai une trouille monstre de tout ce que ça va changer. Mais... Mais je veux essayer.

L'instant d'après, il avait les bras pleins d'une Kurenaï en larme.

-Ho non, non! Paniqua Asuma, cherchant un mouchoir du regard avant d'empoigner le drap, ne pleure pas, tiens.

-C'est... C'est nerveux, assura-t-elle en essayant ses yeux, c'est les hormones... c'est rien...

-Allez, ça va... tiens, mouche-toi.

Kurenaï jeta un regard dubitatif au drap que lui tendait Asuma puis secoua la tête, amusée malgré elle et prit un mouchoir sur sa table de chevet. Elle sourit à son compagnon puis se blottit contre son torse.

-Merci Asuma.

-De quoi? Tu crois que j'aurais refusé le gosse? Je ne suis pas un salaud à ce point quand même?

-Non... non... Merci d'être là.

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, puis lui caressa la joue et se détendit contre le matelas.

-Hmmm, Kurenaï? Reprit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Hm?

-Heu...Y'a une autre condition...

-Laquelle? S'étonna Kurenaï.

-Tu t'interposes entre Kakashi et moi quand on lui annoncera que j'ai mis sa grande sœur chérie enceinte.

oOo

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MA SŒUR?!!!!

Anko, assise sur le bureau d'Ebisu, sursauta, manquant arroser le professeur d'élite de thé brûlant. Elle tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule et repéra les cinq inséparables assis à une table de la salle de professeur. Apparemment, Asuma venait de déclarer quelque chose au sujet de Kurenaï. Amusée, la juunin pivota sur elle-même pour mieux écouter la conversation.

-Ho pitié, Gai, Iruka, calmez le... gémit Kurenaï.

Les deux bruns obéirent aussitôt, attrapant leur ami chacun par un bras et le forçant à se rasseoir entre deux. Kakashi jeta un regard noir à ses camarades, marmonnant quelque chose comme 'traître' puis un autre à Asuma, assis en face de lui, près de Kurenaï et jouant avec son briquet.

-Tu as mis ma sœur enceinte? Répéta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Je tiens à dire qu'elle était consentante, précisa Asuma, se recevant un regard sombre du frère et la sœur.

-Félicitation Kurenaï, déclara Iruka en lui prenant les mains, c'est pour dans combien de temps?

-Sept, huit mois, répondit Kurenaï, si tout se passe bien... Kakashi, si tu donnes encore un seul coup de pied à Asuma, ça iras mal.

Les quatre hommes se figèrent en entendant le ton de Kurenaï, se souvenant fort bien de son irritabilité pendant sa première grossesse. Kakashi ramena prudemment ses pieds sous sa chaise mais croisa les bras d'un air boudeur et jeta un œil noir à Asuma.

-Quand est-ce que vous vous mariez?

Cette déclaration fit tomber une chape de silence sur la salle des professeurs, tout le monde fixant Kakashi avec surprise.

Et aussi rapidement que le silence était tombé, un fou rire général secoua tous les professeurs, même Ebisu, en train de corriger des copies et quelques autres enseignants de l'académie. Kakashi se renfrogna, n'aimant pas qu'on se moque de lui sans qu'il y trouve à rire non plus.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend? Grommela-t-il.

-Toi qui parles de mariage, hoqueta Iruka, c'est comme Naruto qui parle de manger équilibré...

-Ou Shikamaru qui décide de bosser avec acharnement!

-Ou Lee qui refuse de s'entraîner!

-Ou Hinata qui saute sur Kiba pour le violer, hoqueta Kurenaï.

-Hé ho, JE suis peut être contre MON mariage, reprit Kakashi en pointant l'index vers sa sœur, essayant de ne pas se faire contaminer par les fou rires environnant, mais TA mère M'a fait jurer de TE marier à quelqu'un de valable! Et je suis pas sur que sa définition de 'valable' concernait Asuma.

-Kakashi, tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit au sujet d'intervenir dans ma vie amoureuse? Demanda aimablement Kurenaï.

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche... Et la referma.

-Pas de mariage alors?

Asuma se gratta la barbiche, perplexe.

-Franchement... Je sais pas trop. Qu'est ce que ça changerais le mariage? Je vais pas aimer plus Kurenaï et le bébé parce qu'on aura fait une bonne bouffe avec toute la bande et échangé un serment devant Hokage-sama.

Kurenaï sourit à son homme, attendrie et lui serra brièvement la main avant de se tourner vers leurs amis.

-Et puis, je vais demander un congé exceptionnel. Vu mes antécédents, je préfère ne pas courir de risque.

-Besoin d'une baby sitter pour tes élèves? Demanda Anko, venant jeter ses bras autour du cou de Kurenaï, posant le menton sur ses cheveux bruns.

-Et bien, oui... Pour quelques mois du moins... Je pense qu'ils sont prêts pour prendre le prochain examen des chuunins au printemps, mais je préfère ne pas les laisser seuls pour s'entraîner...

-Très bien! Lança la jeune femme en se redressant, un doigt en l'air, moi Mitarashi Anko, vais m'occuper de tes élèves!

-Ils ont pas mérité ça, marmonna Kakashi, à peine assez distinctement pour que Anko l'entende.

* * *

1 Rouchi et Ayame sont les noms officiels du cuisinier de l'Ichiraku et de son aide, mais leur lien n'a pas été précisé, je part donc du principe que ces petits restaurants son en général des exploitation familiale et qu'Ayame est la fille de Rouchi.

2 Hideaki: Excellent et brillant

3 C'est-à-dire: A peu près toute la bande


	9. La flamme éteinte

Réponses aux lecteurs:

mana59, lukeluke, Dyonisos, artemis, merci pour vos commentaires.

Cassandra

Merci pour tes compliments et bon courage avec ta conscience.

Reiichi

Heuuuu, je vais essayer de pas me sentir trop outragée par ce compliment... Ceci dit, ça doit être rentable comme carrière auteur de sitcom...

Dragon Noir

Merci pour tes commentaires réguliers Dragon Noir, mais évite les spoilers s'il te plait, je voudrais pas gacher la surprise des autres lecteurs

Shikamaru et ses amies: Oui, faut croire qu'il est maso à traîner avec elles, hein?

Certes, la bande est pas si frappadingues que ça... Mais Shikamaru aime le calme et la tranquillité, tu crois vraiment qu'il y a droit souvent avec ses hystériques d'amis?

T'en fais pas pour le mari de Temari, s'il est prêt à l'épouser avec ses frères et son caractère, il doit être indestructible ou d'un optimisme à tout épreuve.

Le traumatisme d'Hinata: hinata fait partis des personnages que j'adore traumatiser parce qu'elle est trop choute. Quand à Hanabi, elle traîne avec Shino et Kiba depuis qu'elle a huit ans, je doute que quoique ce soit puisse la traumatiser facilement.

Kurenai et Asuma: Merci Perso, je les vois très bien ensemble ces deux là, ils émettent de bonne ondes

Et t'en fais pas pour les petits yohkos farceur, je te rappelle que le bébé de Kurenaï tiendras aussi du yohko.

Réaction de Kakashi: Le retour du frère protecteur. c'est peut être cliché, mais tellement vrai...

guyana7

Merci pour le commentaire. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe du cas Sasuke...

Mydaya

Merci pour ton commentaire. J'aurais aimé aussi écrire la discussion "homme à homme" entre Neji et son oncle, mais je n'ai franchement pas la moindre idée comment un coincé du cul peux expliquer à un autre coincé du cul comment on fait les bébés ou plutôt comment on ne les fait pas...

J'ai quand même été prise d'envie de tourner la fic en Shika-temari à un moment... Mais bon, j'avais pas envie de repenser tout le chapitre...

jenni944

Du Nejinaru, en veux tu, en voilà -

Isolde1

Hmmm, le Kakairu est prévu... le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas du tout comment l'évoquer...

Allez, bonne lecture!

Neuf Vies 

oOo

oOo

Chapitre 9: La flamme éteinte 

oOo

Série : Naruto

Autrice : Kineko

Genre : Sérieux, death, suite de 'Neuf rêves', yaoï et hétéro.

Couple : ShinoMushiko, NarutoNeji , SakuraLee, InoShikamaru, Naruto?Sasuke, AsumaKurenaï.

Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Autre : Okori et son clan sont à moi

oOo

Même si Konoha est un endroit ou il fait relativement bon vivre tout au long de l'année, le pays à ses petits soucis météorologique. L'automne, saison des pluies, est le pire de toutes. Il fait froid, humide, le vent cingle l'inconscient qui met un pied dehors, les toits deviennent trop glissants pour s'y aventurer...

Et la nuit, rare sont ceux qui s'aventurent dehors, excepté pour les missions ou les corvées de surveillances, et ceux là passent leur temps à pester et râler tout ce qu'ils savent contre cette saison à ne pas mettre un ninja dehors.

Les autres se calfeutrent chez eux, sortent leur table chauffeuse et attendent une accalmie pour faire les courses ou rendre visite aux amis.

Aussi, alors qu'il dormait pourtant du sommeil du juste, quand Yamanaka Inoshi sentit quelqu'un approcher de la maison au milieu d'une tempête automnale particulièrement vindicative, il s'éveilla en un instant et se rua sur son sabre, réveillant sa femme dans le processus.

-Chéri?

-Quelqu'un dans la chambre d'Ino!

L'homme grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers, et, sans ralentir, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa fille d'un grand geste. Ino, debout et bien réveillée, emmitouflée dans un kimono molletonné, sursauta violemment tout en portant la main à l'emplacement de son étui à shuriken.

-Papa?!

La forme accroupie sur l'appui de fenêtre se ramassa sur elle-même, hésitant visiblement à fuir. Le sang d'Inoshi ne fit qu'un tour quand il reconnut le gamin blond.

-ECARTE TOI DE MA FILLE MONSTRE!!! Hurla t'il en se ruant vers lui.

-PAPA NON!

Ino saisit son père par la veste de pyjama, l'empêchant d'éventrer Naruto d'un coup de lame. L'adolescent put esquiver d'un bond en arrière, retombant dans la rue, sous la pluie battante. Il atterrit sur le macadam trempé, dérapa, se reprit de justesse et jeta un dernier regard concerné à Ino avant de repartir, presque à quatre pattes.

-Qu'est ce que ce monstre faisait ici?!

-PAPA!

-C'est déjà fort qu'un homme vienne dans ta chambre, mais lui entre tous...

-PAPA ECOUTE MOI!

-Une jeune fille ne devrait pas laisser venir les hommes dans sa chambre et..

/PAPA BON SANG TU M'ECOUTES OUI OU MERDE?!/

Inoshi cligna des yeux bêtement sous l'assaut télépathique qui aurait assommé tout autre ninja non entraîné. Mentale ou pas, la voix de sa fille avait suffisamment de coffre pour stopper net la charge d'un sanglier sauvage.

/Il y a un PROBLEME Papa! Naruto était venu me prévenir!/

-De quel... /De quel genre?/ Se reprit Inoshi, un peu surpris que sa fille use de la télépathie sans y avoir été forcée kunai sous la gorge.

/Quelqu'un est en train de mourir! Il ne sait pas qui, ni comment, mais il le sait!/

/Il te mène en bateau ma fille. C'est juste pour s'introduire dans ta cham.../

/Mentir à un télépathe est impossible Papa, c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Il était VRAIMENT paniqué et certain que quelqu'un meurt en ce moment!/

-Excusez-moi vous deux... Intervint la mère d'Ino, qui observait ses deux télépathes familiers se chamailler pour une fois en silence.

/QUOI?/ Firent les deux télépathes d'une même voix mentale, faisant grimacer leur mère ou épouse.

-Ho... Désolé chérie... S'excusa aussitôt Inoshi.

Sa femme soupira, habituée depuis plus de vingt ans à subir des attaques mentales au quotidien. Elle avait quitté la vie active à la naissance de ses enfants, mais elle avait développé une résistance aux techniques de son époux qu'aurait jalousés beaucoup de ninjas ennemis.

-Shikamaru est en bas, il dit qu'il doit voir Ino...

La jeune fille abandonna aussitôt ses parents et dévala les marches en courant, rejoignant son équipier debout dans l'entrée, trempé comme une soupe, piétinant nerveusement, à la fois pour se réchauffer et tromper son inquiétude. Il leva les yeux en l'entendant venir et son expression inquiète s'évanouit soudain, laissant place à son expression habituelle, teintée d'un soulagement mal camouflé.

-Tu vas bien...

-J'ai vu Naruto! S'exclama Ino, sans le laisser finir sa phrase, comme d'habitude.

-Je sais, il est passé chez moi aussi... Reprit le jeune homme, grimaçant à la panique que le blond avait semé parmi les cerfs.

-Tu sais qui...?

Le brun secoua la tête, éclaboussant ses épaules de l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux.

-Pas la moindre idée. Galère!

-Et Chouji? S'inquiéta Ino, Sakura?

-On va aller les voir tout de suite... Enfin.. Habille-toi d'abord, marmonna Shikamaru en détournant poliment le regard du corsage d'Ino.

Ino jeta un coup d'œil à son kimono légèrement entrouvert par sa course éperdue et rosit, resserrant les pans avant de remonter en vitesse, bousculant ses parents en les croisant dans l'escalier.

oOo

-ALERTE! UN INTRUS DANS LA RESIDENCE!

Neji avait connu des réveils plus agréables qu'une alerte générale dans la résidence des Hyûga, mais, en bon ninja, il fut debout, armé et prêt à tuer en moins de trente secondes. Il croisa sa mère dans le corridor, ainsi que son oncle Hikari, le plus jeune frère de son père et chef de la branche cadette depuis sa mort.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda t'il en emboîtant le pas à son oncle.

-Un intrus, adolescent de sexe masculin, déclara Hikari, ses veines pulsant autour de ses yeux.

Neji l'imita, enclenchant son byakugan à son tour.

Il n'en eut presque pas besoin, car l'intrus traversa devant lui une des parois de papier séparant les pièces, apparemment poursuivit par d'autres membres de la bunke. Neji baissa aussitôt les bras, empêchant sa mère et son oncle de larder le blond de kunaïs.

-Naruto?!

En entendant son nom, le jeune homme se retourna vivement et, voyant Neji, se précipita vers lui, l'attrapant par le col de son pyjama.

-NEJI!

-Ca va, je le connais! S'empressa de déclarer Neji, empêchant ses cousins de transformer Naruto en porc-épic.

-C'est le Kyûbi, nota Hikari avec un regard méfiant, je peux savoir comment tu le connais?

Neji lui fit signe d'attendre d'une main, essayant de démêler ce que disait Naruto.

-Ne.. Neji, Hinata et...et Hanabi?! Elles sont où? Je les cherche mais... mais j'arrive pas à les trouver, c'est trop grand ici, y'a trop d'odeur...

-Naruto du calme, ordonna Neji en le prenant par les épaules, explique toi...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?! Tonna la voix d'Hiashi.

Le chef des Hyûga jeta un regard circulaire, prenant en note la paroi défoncée, les Hyûga en armes et en pyjama et le blond trempé comme une soupe, aux pieds nus et boueux, qui balbutiait frénétiquement quelque chose au sujet d'un danger.

-Neji? Reprit Hiashi d'un ton autoritaire.

-Je ne sais pas Hyûga-sama, il est arrivé et...

-Faut que je les trouve! Je sais pas ou habite Tenten, faut que tu ailles la voir, elle est en danger peut être et Lee... Lee aussi, je sais pas qui, mais mais...

Neji fronça les sourcils et attrapa le visage de Naruto entre ses mains, le forçant à lever les yeux pour le regarder.

-Naruto, calme-toi je ne comprends rien!

-J'ai peur...

-Je suis là... Tout va bien, explique moi le problème...

Naruto hocha la tête, puis prit une profonde inspiration et reprit, d'une voix un peu plus contrôlée mais toujours à deux doigts de la crise de panique.

-Quelqu'un est en danger de mort, mais je ne sais pas qui... Ca.. Ca peut être n'importe qui, quelqu'un de la bande, un prof, je sais pas, mais quelqu'un que je connais et...

Le père d'Hinata sursauta vivement à ces mots et se détourna, le byakugan à pleine puissance, fouillant du regard les pièces de leur résidence à la recherche des chambres de ses filles.

-HANABI? HINATA?!

Ce fut le moment que choisit Hinata pour arriver, surprenant son père qui ne s'attendait pas à la trouver si près de lui.

-Que se passe-t-il Père? Murmura-t-elle, mal réveillée, se frottant les yeux d'une main en resserrant son haori1 de l'autre.

Hiashi sursauta mais se reprit immédiatement et la prit par les épaules, la balayant du byakugan pour s'assurer de son état de santé.

-Hinata, tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas malade? Blessée?

-Heu.. non, je vais bien... Répondit la jeune fille, interloquée d'entendre son père s'inquiéter pour elle aussi ouvertement.

-Je vais voir si Hanabi va bien, Neji, protège Hinata, ordonna-t-il en abandonnant sa fille aînée au milieu de la bunke.

-Oui Hyûga-sama...

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe? Redemanda Hinata.

Neji voulu lui désigner Naruto mais le blond se dégagea vivement et repartit par le trou dans les murs de papier, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Naruto!

-Veille sur elles! Lança le blond, je vais voir les autres.

-Neji 'Nii-san, qu'est ce qui se passe? Répéta Hinata.

-Je vais t'expliquer en chemin Hinata, allons voir Hanabi.

-Mais enfin, est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver étrange que le Kyûbi ait libre accès dans la maison?! S'écria Hikari à la cantonade, s'attirant un regard noir de son neveu.

oOo

Les insectes sous la peau de Shino le réveillèrent avant même que la porte-fenêtre fut ouverte. Naruto esquiva un kunaï, puis deux shurikens et un essaim de moustiques avant que le brun finisse par le reconnaître et rappelle ses insectes.

-Que fais-tu ICI à UNE HEURE du matin? S'enquit Shino d'une voix ronchon, se sentant bien le droit de l'être après avoir été réveillé à une heure pareille.

-Par nuit de tempête, en pyjama et sans chaussure? Acheva Mushiko tout en enfilant rapidement un haori de Shino.

Le blond se contenta de les regarder avec surprise, s'étant assez peu attendu à voir Shino et sa petite amie partager le même lit avec les prétendues traditions familiales qu'ils devaient respecter.

-Et le coup de la virginité avec le mariage?

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard las et Mushiko resserra le haori un peu trop court sur son torse.

-Naruto-kun, tu n'es pas ici pour commenter sur notre vie sexuelle, j'espère?

-Non.. Je... quelqu'un... Quelqu'un est en danger de mort... Je sais pas qui... J'ai vu... J'ai vu Hinata et Neji et... Ino et Shikamaru... Et puis Chouji aussi et Sakura et... kiba.. Je dois voir Kiba... Et...

Shino leva une main, coupant Naruto en pleine tirade.

-En danger de mort?

-JE SAIS PAS QUI! Je dois voir Iruka-senseï et Kakashi-senseï et...

-Ils ont aidé Kurenaï-senseï à emménager, coupa Shino à nouveau, ils ont du dormir là bas. Vas y, je vais voir Kiba.

-MERCI! S'exclama Naruto avant de disparaître à nouveau, fermant la porte à la volée.

Shino et Mushiko restèrent quelques secondes immobiles puis échangèrent un nouveau regard, un peu interloqué cette fois.

-Ca signifie qu'on ne retourne pas se coucher? Soupira Mushiko d'un ton las.

-Reste là, déclara Shino en s'extirpant du futon.

-T'iras pas à poil et sans chaussure, objecta aussitôt Mushiko, fouillant déjà la commode pour sortir des vêtements chauds et imperméables, et tant qu'à faire, t'iras pas sans moi!

-Mushiko, s'ils sont en danger...

La jeune femme jeta le pantalon à la tête de son fiancé, lequel n'esquiva l'attaque vestimentaire que grâce à son entraînement ninja.

-Bon sang Shino, je suis ta garde du corps! C'est pas parce que je te sert de chauffe-lit que je n'ai plus ce statut!

Shino ramassa son pantalon, un peu interloqué par l'accès de colère de son amante. Laquelle s'était détournée et débarrassée du haori, fouillant l'armoire de Shino, complètement nue.

-Ne me traite pas comme une gourde Shino. Je suis une shinobi, peut être pas assez gracieuse et éduquée pour être une kunoichi, mais assez coriace pour qu'on y réfléchisse à deux fois avant de m'attaquer. Caleçon, ajouta-t-elle en jetant le sous vêtement par-dessus son épaule.

Shino enfila rapidement les vêtements, puis la protection matelassée que lui tendit Mushiko avant d'aider sa compagne à lacer la sienne.

-Je peux le faire seule, protesta-t-elle, agaçée.

-Mushiko, le jour ou nous auront des enfants, j'espère sincèrement qu'ils ne tiendront pas de ta tête de mule, déclara très sérieusement Shino en serrant un dernier lacet.

La jeune femme sourit tout en tordant sa lourde chevelure en chignon pour ne pas être gênée. Shino lui tendit un kunai camouflé en épingle à cheveux et commença à rassembler leurs poches d'armes, lui tendant la sienne, l'autorisant implicitement à venir.

-Mais tu aimes ma tête de mule!

-Oui, mais j'aurais l'air de quoi si je cède tout le temps à leurs caprices par ce qu'ils sont plus têtus que moi?

Mushiko secoua la tête, sa colère déjà envolée et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je préviens Kemushi et Grand-Mère que nous sortons.

-Fais vite.

oOo

-Suite royale! Par ici la monnaie!

-Bon sang, mais comment il fait? Soupira Kakashi en jetant son jeu sur la table, laissant Iruka ramasser le pactole.

Asuma ricana autour de sa cigarette, profitant que Kurenaï dorme dans la chambre pour fumer. Gai, assis en face de lui soupira en posant sa donne et tourna les yeux vers l'horloge encore posée au sol en attendant qu'un courageux plante un clou.

-Une heure du matin et quelques. On devrait aller dormir, on a encore le reste du déménagement demain...

-Tu as peur de perdre encore une fois Gai? S'enquit Kakashi.

Le regard du brun étincela et il se lança dans une tirade sur la beauté de la rivalité et les règles magnifiques et viriles du poker. Pendant qu'Asuma menaçait calmement Gai de l'étriper vif s'il réveillait Kurenaï, Iruka laissa échapper un ricanement tout en piochant dans son butin de friandises. Les soirées comme ça devenaient rare. Avec les missions et leurs élèves, ils n'avaient pas toujours le temps de se voir hors de la salle des professeurs ou des réunions officielles. C'est pour cela que les amis avaient profités du déménagement pour rattraper leur retard en partie de poker amicale, même si le jeu était moins animé sans Kurenaï, qui, peu de gens l'auraient crus, était une joueuse extraordinaire et vidait les bières aussi bien qu'Asuma. Iruka laissa échapper un bâillement et s'étira, ramenant vivement ses bras pour empêcher Kakashi de voler des caramels.

-Bas les pattes toi! Gai a raison sur un point, il se fait tard, on devrait remettre ça à demain.

-Tu vieillis Iruka, tu ne tiens plus le coup après une nuit blanche? Ironisa Kakashi.

-Venant de quelqu'un de plus vieux que moi...

- Avec la tempête dehors, je ne sais pas si on pourra dor...

Asuma se tut soudainement et se releva, allant vers la fenêtre à grands pas, sous les regards étonnés de ses amis. A peine l'eut il ouvert que Naruto s'engouffra dans l'appartement, tremblant de froid, répandant de l'eau sur le plancher.

-I-Iruka... est... est là?

-Naruto?!

En quelques secondes, le professeur fut près de son pupille, le secouant par les épaules.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dehors par ce temps?! Hurla-t-il, passant en mode Maman-Poule.

-Vous... Vous allez b-bien?

-Heu... Oui mais...

-Et K-Kakashi?

-Je suis là, déclara Kakashi en approchant à son tour, cherchant la moindre trace de blessure sur Naruto. Que se passe-t-il?

Naruto secoua la tête, secoué de frissons et sursauta quand Asuma lui jeta une serviette sur la tête, laissant Iruka le frictionner.

-Naruto, retire ton pyjama, tu vas attraper froid et...

-N-non, je rep-part tout de s-suite...

-Mais tu es gelé! Protesta Iruka.

Naruto secoua de nouveau la tête et se dégagea de la serviette, rouvrant la fenêtre.

-Y'a quelqu'un en d-danger et je sais p-pas qui!

-Comment ça en danger? S'exclama Gai en bondissant sur ses pieds, comment le sais-tu?

-Je sais pas! G-Gai-senseï, faut... faut aller vérifier Lee, je sais pas ou il habite, j'ai vu tout le monde mais...

-Tu as été voir tout le monde sous cette pluie?! Cria Iruka.

-N... Non... Il reste Lee... et Kiba... Shino y est allé.. Et chouji... Shi.. shikamaru s'y colle et... Et Sasuke, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

-Naruto reste ici, je vais chercher mon manteau et je t'accompagne.

-Non! V... Vous restez ici avec... Kaka... Kakashi!

-Naruto, je ne suis peut être que juunin mais je n'ai pas besoin de Kakashi pour me protéger! S'exclama Iruka, vexé d'être considéré comme une jeune fille sans défense.

-_C'est lui que je veux que tu protèges gamin_! Rétorqua soudain Okori, tendant l'index vers Kakashi, _quelqu'un du clan est en danger et il en fait partie!_

Sur ce, la renarde disparut à nouveau sous la pluie, laissant les quatre hommes hébétés, deux d'entre eux fixant Kakashi avec stupéfaction.

-Comment ça tu fais partie du clan d'Okori-dono?

Kakashi jeta un regard mauvais à Gai, forçant Iruka à s'interposer entre eux, avec toute l'habitude acquise en intervenant dans les bagarres de ses élèves et amis.

-Gai, tu devrais aller vérifier si Lee va bien. Asuma, va voir Kurenaï et reste avec elle. Kakashi, viens avec moi, on va préparer du café, je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin.

oOo

Avec l'entraînement que Kakashi leur avait fait subir, les membres de l'équipe 7 étaient capables de se battre décemment en étant à moitié endormis. Ca n'était pas très précis, ni très élégant, mais ils arrivaient quand même à attraper un kunaï par le bon côté et le planter dans le premier membre ennemi à portée de main. Aussi, quand Naruto tenta d'entrer en catimini dans la chambre de Sasuke, il manqua se faire éborgner et ne dut son salut qu'à un placage intégral de son coéquipier sur le matelas de celui-ci.2

Quand Sasuke eut achevé de se réveiller, abandonnant toute idée de former un katon par habitude (Naruto lui avait saisit les mains quand il en était au signe 'cochon'), il se demanda qu'est-ce que Naruto avait encore inventé.

Et puis, il se demanda pourquoi il était assis sur son ventre.

-Tu vas bien, bon sang, tu vas bien, t'es pas blessé, j'ai crut... J'ai eut peur que.. qu'Itachi soit revenu, ou que.. que...

-Naruto que se passe-t-il? Naruto?

Peine perdue, le blond ne semblait pas écouter Sasuke, baragouinant ses craintes en une litanie sans fin. Sasuke se dégagea et l'attrapa par les épaules, le secouant légèrement puis plus durement pour le calmer.

-NARUTO TA GUEULE!

Et le blond obéit.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de s'étonner sur cet évènement trop rare (Naruto obéissant, surtout à cet ordre) et alluma la lumière, parcourant rapidement la pièce du regard. Personne de caché, aucun assassin en vue, et un petit coup de sharingan réfuta la thèse d'une illusion. Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que Naruto était assis sur lui, en pleine nuit, avec une tempête à décorner les bœufs dehors?

-Que se passe-t-il? Redemanda Sasuke, plus calmement maintenant que Naruto avait cessé de paniquer et qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de danger immédiat.

-Y'a... Y'a quelqu'un...

-Ou ça?

-Non, non, je veux dire... Quelqu'un est en danger...

-Qui?

-JE SAIS PAS!

-Mais alors comment sais-tu qu'il est en danger?!

-Je sais! C'est tout, je le sais... Je dormais et.. Et j'ai su que quelqu'un était en train de mourir...

Sasuke retint un soupir agacé relâchant Naruto. Et voilà, Naruto faisait un cauchemar et ça retombait sur lui... D'un autre côté, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Naruto dans cet état d'agitation. Effrayé, oui, rarement mais ça arrivait, énervé, c'était trop fréquent, mais paniqué?

-Et c'est pour ça que tu te balades dehors par ce temps?

-C'était pas un rêve! Protesta Naruto en donnant des coups de poings sur le lit de Sasuke.

-Comment le sais... Bon bon, d'accord, capitula Sasuke en voyant Naruto commencer à se braquer. Donc, tu crois que quelqu'un que tu connais est en danger?

-Oui!

-Bon, on va appeler les autres, déclara Sasuke en repoussant Naruto pour se lever.

-J'ai déjà été les voir, rétorqua Naruto d'un ton boudeur.

Sasuke se figea alors qu'il tendait la main vers son kimono matelassé, tournant le regard vers le blond assis sur son lit.

-Par ce TEMPS?

-Ben...Oui...

- Naruto, le téléphone, ce n'est pas pour les chiens, signala sarcastiquement Sasuke.

-J'ai PAS le téléphone! Protesta le blond.

…bon, bonne excuse.

-Bon, tu as vu les autres?

-Oui.

-Et ils vont bien?

-Oui!

-Alors POURQUOI tu paniques?!

-Quelqu'un est en danger, répéta faiblement Naruto, je te jure...

Mais pourquoi est-ce que Naruto venait faire sa crise de nerf chez lui? Il devait savoir qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été voir Hinata ou Sakura ou...

Malgré sa certitude que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar du blond, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour leur coéquipière.

-Sakura va bien?

Naruto hocha la tête frénétiquement.

-Oui! J'ai été la voir et Ino a dut aller chez elle...

-Bon.

-Mais la personne... Il ou elle est toujours en train de mourir... Je le sent c'est...c'est comme quand Haku t'as tué, ou que Gaara a blessé Sakura-chan, ou que Neji et Chouji se sont battus contre les minables du son et que...

-Calme-toi, ordonna Sasuke d'un ton sec.

Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en matière d'émotions et d'empathie, mais il savait que Naruto ne l'écouterait pas s'il n'haussait pas la voix.

-Tu sens qu'un ami ou un compagnon d'arme est en danger? C'est ça?

-Ou... Oui, répondit Naruto.. Enfin non...

-Non?

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration, faisant de vagues gestes des mains pour s'expliquer. Sasuke soupira intérieurement en le voyant asperger son couvre lit d'eau glacée. Il était bon pour une lessive…

-C'est pas... Pas 'ami' c'est... c'est pas la sensation 'ami', c'est une impression différente... C'est plus.. Famille. C'est la 'famille' qui est en danger.

Sasuke s'agenouilla devant Naruto, lui prenant le menton fermement. Le jeune homme sursauta, peu habitué à sentir Sasuke le toucher, mais le brun se contenta d'orienter son regard vers la lampe, observant les iris de Naruto.

Ils n'étaient plus bleus. Ca faisait quelques semaines maintenant qu'il voyait les yeux de Naruto s'assombrir, prendre des teintes différentes selon l'entité aux commandes.

Et malgré le fait que Naruto était l'esprit dominant, les yeux étaient mauve pailletés de rouge.

-Naruto... Est-ce que tu as demandé à Okori-dono si elle savait quelque chose?

-Hein?

-Elle en pense quoi? Elle aussi elle dit que sa famille est en danger?

Naruto cligna des yeux, puis les fronça, de cette manière si particulière qui donnait l'impression qu'il essayait de regarder l'intérieur de son crâne, ce que ses amis avaient finit par interpréter comme une discussion intérieure avec Okori.

-Elle dit... Elle dit la même chose... Quelqu'un qu'elle aime est en train de mourir...

-C'est peut être quelqu'un de SA famille Naruto. Pas...

Sasuke retint la fin de la phrase. 'Pas la tienne'. Naruto n'avait pas de famille, juste... juste eux, des cousins trop éloignés pour prétendre au titre de famille, et des amis presque aussi proches que des frères.

-Pas nous, acheva piteusement Sasuke, sans se rendre compte que ces mots avaient autant de signification que ceux qu'il avait retenu.

-Je dois y aller.

-Ou ça?

-Dehors... Dans la forêt... Je dois voir le clan d'Okori... Quand tu verras les autres, dis leur...

Sasuke retint Naruto par les épaules, l'asseyant à nouveau sur le lit avant de lui retirer sa veste de pyjama trempé. Stupéfait, Naruto se laissa d'abord faire, bouche bée, ne commençant à réagir que quand Sasuke tira sur son pantalon, le laissant en caleçon sur son couvre lit trempé.

-Mais mais mais, qu'est ce que tu...

-Tu retournes pas dehors dans cette tenue, rétorqua Sasuke, ouvrant sa commode pour sortir d'autres vêtements.

Il jeta à Naruto un uniforme de ninja, pantalon et veste bleu sombre, enfila ses propres habits, troquant son tee-shirt à col large pour une version plus épaisse à manches longues, puis fouilla l'armoire pour sortir deux manteaux imperméables, jetant le plus petit à Naruto.

-Mais...

-Je viens avec toi.

-Mais...

-Sakura va me tuer si je te laisse sortir seul par ce temps. Je vais chercher des chaussures, rassemble des armes.

En quelques minutes, les deux amis étaient de nouveau habillés et prêt à sortir. Sasuke enfila son manteau et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Naruto le retint.

-Attend! Tu ne peux pas y aller! Tu te souviens ce que le vieux a dit? Si tu disparais encore une fois sans prévenir, il te colle les anbus au derche jusqu'à ce que ton petit-fils ait du poil au cul.

Sasuke soupira et retourna vers sa table de chevet, griffonnant un mot sur un bloc note avant de faire demi-tour, empoignant Naruto au passage.

-Maintenant ils sont prévenus, allons y.

oOo

Retrouver le chemin vers le territoire des yohkos fut ardus, surtout de nuit et avec la tempête qui faisait rage. Les deux garçons en étaient réduits à se déplacer au sol, évitant les branches trop mouillées pour adhérer correctement. Ils n'y voyaient pas à trois mètres, assommés par la lourde pluie glacée, et seule la lampe de Sasuke leur permettait de voir ou ils allaient. Le chemin se faisait en silence, ce qui était assez surprenant venant de Naruto et agaçait particulièrement Sasuke. Il était tellement habitué au blabla incessant de son ami, que le sentir près de lui, dans ce silence inhabituel, lui tapait sur les nerfs au moins autant que son bavardage intempestif.

Ca l'inquiétait, malgré ses protestations virulentes du contraire.

Se secouant mentalement, il montra la statue de renard symbolisant la frontière du territoire des yohkos.

-On arrive.

-J'ai froid, marmonna Naruto.

Sasuke réprima la brusque impulsion de lui prendre la main. Il ne l'avait jamais fait pendant leur enfance, il n'allait certainement pas commencer à seize ans. Et puis, deux garçons qui se tenaient la main c'était... Non, dégoûtant n'était pas le mot, il ne s'était jamais offusqué des homosexuels, mais il n'était pas l'apôtre des démonstrations publiques, qu'elles soient amicales ou amoureuses.

Et deux garçons ne se tenaient pas la main, même par pure amitié. C'était comme ça, point. Naruto pousserais sûrement de haut cri si jamais il faisait ça. Il avait déjà été choqué quand Sasuke l'avait déshabillé un peu plus tôt, il finirait par se faire des idées tordues sur sa sexualité.

-On devrait arriver bientôt... Est-ce que Okori-dono reconnaît les lieux?

Naruto leva le nez, essayant de percer le rideau de pluie du regard. Il commença à secouer la tête mais se tourna soudainement, les sens aux aguets.

-Quoi? Fit Sasuke, dégainant un kunaï.

-On vient nous chercher.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, essayant de percevoir ce qui avait alarmé Naruto. Il finit par voir des lumières approcher, lentement, vacillant dans l'obscurité, comme les flammes de bougies. Les lumières étaient alignées et Sasuke comprit rapidement, à leur vitesse d'approche, qu'il s'agissait d'une procession en double ligne.

Quand les porteurs de lumière furent en vue, il reconnut des yohkos en kimono blanc, blottis sous de grandes ombrelles de papier huilé, tremblant dans la tempête et protégeant comme ils pouvaient des flammes brûlant à même leurs paumes. Les renards s'arrêtèrent devant eux, tournés vers Naruto et s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

-Okori-dono...

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Naruto, d'une voix si bizarre que Sasuke se demanda qui parlait, de l'humain ou la renarde.

-Nous venions vous chercher à Konoha, répondit le yohko qui avait parlé, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus, aux traits pâles et délicats. Suivez-nous, vite.

Naruto hocha la tête puis, jetant un petit regard à Sasuke, s'avança d'un pas.

Un bruissement de feuilles et il donna l'impression de grandir, redevenant Okori en quelques pas. Cette technique était étrange, ce n'était pas un henge normal, une pure illusion, ni sexy no jutsu, mais une vraie transformation, tactile, auditive et visuelle. Même l'odeur de Naruto changeait, devenant celle, musquée et boisée, d'Okori.

Elle avait même fait apparaître une ombrelle pour les protéger de la pluie, Sasuke et elle. Posant une main sur son épaule, la renarde le pressa de l'accompagner et reprit sa route, escortée de ses enfants et serviteurs. La procession continua un petit moment, toujours dans ce silence oppressant. Sasuke jeta un regard à la renarde, son ancêtre, s'étonnant de la trouver, elle aussi, bien trop calme. Ca ne cadrait pas avec le tempérament pétulant et impulsif dont elle faisait preuve à chacune de ses sorties. Elle était silencieuse, la mâchoire serrée, comme si elle se retenait d'hurler.

Ce n'était pas normal. Pas bon signe.

Finalement, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la procession arriva dans une grande caverne, assez haute pour laisser aisément passer un nanabi. Les yohkos refermèrent leurs ombrelles, posant les flammes sur les murs ou elles restèrent accrochées, comme des flambeaux. Il y avait foule dans la caverne, les yohkos, bien sûr, tout le clan semblant s'être réunis là, mais aussi des cerfs, des tanukis et des centaines d'animaux différents, dans un silence surprenant. Alors qu'Okori approchait, les êtres s'écartèrent, s'inclinant respectueusement, laissant le passage à Ran, visiblement affligée, et vêtue d'un kimono immaculé, que Sasuke associa immédiatement à un vêtement de deuil.

-Mama...

-Inari-sama, tu vas bien, soupira Okori avec soulagement, la serrant contre elle. Mais alors qui...

La renarde laissa sa mère l'étreindre avant de répondre, désignant une des nombreuses ouvertures au fond de la caverne.

-C'est bientôt la fin Mama, déclara-t-elle. Il... Il est mourant.

Okori fixa sa fille sans un mot, puis se tourna vers la chambre, avançant dans la foule de ses sujets. Sasuke la suivit, le plus discrètement possible, ce qui est effectivement difficile quand on se trouve au centre de l'attention générale. Certains renards grondèrent sur lui, mais un regard autoritaire de la jeune Reine les remis à leur place. Cependant, quand il parvint au pas de la salle, Ran l'attrapa par le col, l'empêchant d'entrer.

-Laisse-là seule, déclara-t-elle.

Sasuke lui décocha un regard froid auquel Ran répondit de la même manière, plantant ses ongles pointus dans son épaule avant de l'entraîner en arrière.

La seule chose que vit Sasuke de l'occupant de la salle fut un renard blond grisâtre, grand comme un poney, allongé sur le flanc, couvert de fourrures et de lourdes couvertures.

-C'est... Nire-san? Murmura-t-il.

-Il est mourant, déclara Ran, laisse-les se dire adieu.

Elle le guida vers une grotte adjacente, tapissée d'herbes sèches et de pelisses, le laissant au soin de deux jeunes renardes blotties l'une contre l'autre, qui sommeillaient à demi.

-Yanagi3, Momiji4, installez le fils d'Hitomi quelque part et veillez à ce que personne ne lui fasse de mal.

-Oui Mama, répondit la plus âgées des deux, secouant son kimono pour le débarrasser des brindilles.

Elles préparèrent un lit dans un coin, la paille se transformant en couverture sous leurs doigts agiles et voulurent aider Sasuke à se défaire de son manteau. Lequel ne se laissa pas faire, préférant se débarrasser seul du vêtement trempé. La plus jeune ricana, le rire sonnant un peu faux dans l'atmosphère pesante du terrier et lui affirma qu'il était bien un descendant d'Hitomi et Shikaku5 avec une telle fierté.

C'était assez dérangeant d'entendre une gamine qui paraissait à peine treize ans lui affirmer qu'il ressemblait à son arrière-grand-père, décida Sasuke quand les renardes le laissèrent seul. Finalement, il retira ses chaussures, étala le manteau trempé dans un coin et se glissa sous la couverture, gardant quelques kunaïs sous la main au cas où, par pure habitude.

Malgré l'heure avancée et son réveil en catastrophe, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Il resta allongé, fixant le plafond irrégulier à la lueur des flammes des renards. Un renardeau vint le renifler et son père, un humain, non ninja apparemment, le récupéra presque aussitôt, s'excusant de l'attitude de sa fille. Le temps s'écoula encore, une heure, peut être plus. Yanagi vint vérifier s'il n'avait besoin de rien, lui proposant à boire ou à manger, qu'il refusa. Elle s'éloigna, vexée, grommelant que les Uchiha tenaient l'amabilité naturelle d'un certain Hideaki.

Encore de l'attente, sans sommeil, dans ce silence oppressant, parfois troublé par une toux, un aboiement ou une discussion à voix basse.

Et puis des sanglots.

Pas grand-chose, pas même un enfant hurlant à pleins poumons, juste des hoquets douloureux, des renards jappant tristement. La rumeur se répandit, à mi-voix, comme pour ne pas réveiller quelqu'un et les têtes se baissèrent, les couples se resserrèrent, les mères rassemblant leurs enfants, s'assurant qu'ils étaient là, bien vivant contre elles.

Sasuke sut que le grand renard blond venait de mourir. Ca ne l'attristait pas. Il ne l'avait pas connu autrement que par les rêves relatés dans le journal de Naruto, et ils n'avaient aucun lien de famille, à part qu'il était l'époux de son aïeule, une espèce de beau-père à la énième génération.

Ca ne le touchait pas.

Ca lui donnait juste un petit malaise, quand il pensait à Okori, perdant son époux, perdant toute sa famille, les uns après les autres, sans pouvoir rien n'y faire.

Ca lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Il vit passer Ran, suivit de ses filles, drapant son kimono plus serré autour d'elle, marchant d'un étrange pas un peu chaloupé. Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, s'assurant par réflexe qu'il allait bien. Il répondit par un petit hochement de tête.

-Condoléance.

Elle hocha la tête à son tour et s'éloigna, allant probablement pleurer dans un coin, pour que son peuple ne la voie pas. Les bakemono s'agitaient un peu plus maintenant, entourant une femme portant un shamisen6, qui s'assit au centre de la foule, accordant son instrument avant d'entamer un chant funèbre. Sasuke l'entrevoyait, entre les jambes et les pattes, parfois une femme soigneusement maquillée et coiffée, parfois un chat à deux queues miaulant, contre toute logique, très harmonieusement.

Et puis, Naruto entra dans la petite caverne, ouvrant son manteau d'un geste las, traînant des pieds. Il posa l'habit près de celui de Sasuke, puis parcourut l'alcôve du regard, cherchant probablement son lit avant de venir s'agenouiller près de Sasuke.

-Je peux dormir à côté de toi ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Pas verbalement en tout cas. Il replia les jambes, poussant pour se blottir contre le mur et dégager une place pour Naruto sur la litière d'herbe sèche. Puis il tendit la main au jeune blond, lui faisant signe de s'installer. Naruto s'allongea près de lui dans la pénombre, le crissement de la paille seul bruit dans le terrier. Sasuke sentit l'épaule de Naruto contre son torse, ses cheveux chatouiller son coude, replié sous sa tête, et puis finalement, le corps chaud de Naruto s'immobiliser.

Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de passer un bras autour de lui, pour se blottir convenablement.

oOo

-SASUKE?!

-Du calme Sakura, soit prudente, l'exhorta Kakashi en retirant sa clef de la porte, laissant passer la jeune fille avant lui.

La jeune fille hocha distraitement la tête, sautillant sur un pied pour se débarrasser de sa chaussure avant de partir en courant dans la maison de son camarade.

-Pas de trace de lui? S'enquit Iruka en entrant à son tour.

-On dirait pas... ses chaussures ne sont pas là non plus.

-SASUKE?! Retentit la voix de Sakura dans une autre pièce.

-Tu penses que... C'est Sasuke qui a eut des problèmes?

-Je ne penses pas, rétorqua Kakashi, j'espère juste que non.

Les deux professeurs entrèrent dans le salon, le fouillant du regard et suivirent Sakura qui se ruait vers la chambre sans le moindre temps d'arrêt.

-SASUKE?!

Ils l'entendirent jurer avant d'entrer et la virent se relever une veste de pyjama froissée à la main.

-C'est celui de Naruto, nota Iruka.

-Donc il est venu ici... Pourquoi as-t-il laissé ses vêtements là? Et ou sont ils passés?

Sakura parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard, notant au passage leur photo d'équipe sur la table de chevet de Sasuke. Elle aperçut aussitôt la note, coincée sous le cadre et la saisit.

-Ils sont partis chez les yohkos.

-Quoi?!

Sakura tendit le message aux professeurs qui le parcoururent rapidement.

'J'accompagne Naruto chez les yohkos, problème avec la famille d'Okori-dono. Sasuke'

-Au moins, on est sûr qu'ils vont bien, soupira Iruka.

-Mais on n'est pas sûr qu'ils n'ont pas d'ennuis, grommela Kakashi, allons prévenir Hokage-sama.

oOo

Les mains dans les poches, Sasuke observait la cérémonie. Très tôt le matin, Yanagi et sa sœur étaient venus les réveiller pour rendre un dernier hommage à Nire. Puis le yohko avait été transporté et enterré dans une immense clairière déjà parsemée de tombes. Il n'y avait pas eut de cérémonie à proprement parler. Personne n'avait prié, on avait juste creusé le trou, Naruto les aidant, puis poussé le renard dans la fosse avant de le recouvrir de terre et de pierres, les enfants et descendants du mort lançant des graines à pleines poignées sur le tertre. Ce devait probablement être une coutume des yohkos car à peine la tombe refermée, qu'elle commença à se couvrir de pousses et de fleurs.

-Les proies mangent les plantes, murmura Naruto ou Okori, les renards mangent les proies, l'herbe pousse sur leurs corps et la roue tourne.

Sasuke jeta un regard étonné à son ami, ne sachant pas trop qui de la renarde ou du ninja parlait. Le blond lui dédia un petit sourire fatigué et se tourna vers Ran qui approchait, toujours vêtue de blanc, comme tout les yohko ce jour là.

-Merci d'être venu chercher Okori, déclara le petit blond.

-Merci d'avoir laissé Mama venir, répondit Ran sur le même ton.

Naruto haussa les épaules, jetant un dernier regard à la tombe avant de se secouer.

-Sasuke et moi on va rentrer... Les autres vont s'inquiéter.

-Bien sûr...

Naruto hésita encore un peu avant de lever les mains, les tendant vers Ran. Sasuke crut un instant qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras, mais il posa juste ses mains sur son ventre, étrangement bombé.

Ce fut là que Sasuke s'aperçut que ce qu'il avait prit pour une ceinture particulièrement rembourrée était en fait le ventre de Ran, apparemment enceinte de plusieurs mois. C'était surprenant, puisqu'à peine quatre mois auparavant, elle avait été plate comme une limande.

-Bientôt?

-Trois mois... Des jumeaux, précisa Ran, caressant son ventre et la main de Naruto posée dessus.

-Nire aurait été content.

-Peut être qu'il reviendra en l'un d'eux.

Naruto sourit en hochant la tête, plissant les yeux et gratifia Ran d'une brève étreinte, autant qu'il pouvait avec le ventre dans le chemin. Il s'écarta ensuite, rejoignant Sasuke.

-On rentre?

-D'accord.

Les deux jeunes gens prirent congés des yohkos, reprenant le chemin du village. Quelques jeunes vinrent les guider jusqu'à la lisière du territoire, les quittant à la statue du renard. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Naruto s'arrêta, retenant Sasuke par la manche.

-Sasuke?

Le brun stoppa à son tour, fixant Naruto d'un regard interrogatif.

-Merci...Je veux dire...D'être venu avec moi. Je... Je voulais pas être seul et... et... Enfin, merci, répéta Naruto en baissant les yeux.

Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude des remerciements. Ni des excès d'émotions. Il sentait, confusément, dans cette petite partie de lui qu'il pouvait appeler conscience, que Naruto avait besoin de réconfort, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi dire.

Alors il ne dit rien.

Il tendit la main, hésitant quelques secondes à trahir ses convictions et finit par prendre celle de Naruto, la tirant légèrement pour le faire avancer.

Mais il ne lâcha pas la main tannée une fois que le blond eut reprit la marche.

oOo

Les amis formaient la tortue.

Ils avaient rapidement découvert, au fil des quatre hivers de leur amitié, que c'était la formation la plus efficace pour conserver la chaleur tout en gardant assez de marge de manœuvre pour s'écarter les uns des autres à la moindre alerte. Ils étaient tous amassé à la porte de Konoha, attendant patiemment que Naruto et Sasuke reviennent, sirotant café et chocolat chaud dans les thermos fournis par Chouji et sa mère. Tout le monde était là, Konohamaru et Hanabi aussi, emmitouflés dans les pulls d'Asuma et Hinata. Les professeurs prenaient part à la tortue, soufflant dans leurs mains et tapant du pied autant que leurs élèves. Perchés au sommet de la muraille, Kiba et Neji scrutaient la forêt, cherchant le moindre signe de l'arrivée des deux fugueurs. Les autres tentaient de discuter pour tromper leur attente sans se torturer sur les raisons des derniers évènements.

-Papa était furieux, marmonnait Ino, serrant une extrémité de l'écharpe de Shikamaru autour de son cou.

-Il déteste vraiment Naruto, marmonna Sakura, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

-Il en veut à Okori-dono à cause d'Okkodo.

-Et c'est Naruto qui prend tout... C'est quand même pas lui qui a tué ton frère, c'était un accident non?

-Je sais, mais va dire ça à papa.

-Sans façon, merci, frissonna Sakura.

-Tu as froid Sakura-chan? S'inquiéta Lee.

La jeune fille secoua la tête mais laissa le brun s'approcher d'elle et passer timidement un bras autour de ses épaules. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle avait officiellement accepté de sortir avec Lee mais celui-ci devait lutter avec sa timidité presque aussi maladive que celle d'Hinata pour oser seulement prendre la main de Sakura en public.

-Plus de chocolat! Signala Tenten, secouant une des bouteilles thermo pour récupérer les dernières gouttes et tendre la tasse à Kurenaï.

-Shino et Mushiko devraient revenir avec la nouvelle fournée, déclara Shikamaru, blottit entre Chouji et Ino.

Asuma partagea la boisson de sa compagne, gardant une main sur l'épaule de son neveu qui claquait des dents.

-Konohamaru et Hanabi devraient retourner au chaud, finit-il par dire, tirant sur le col trop grand du pull pour ré emmitoufler le gamin.

-N.. non Ojisan! Ca va, rétorqua Konohamaru, j'ai pas-pas froid...

-C'est ça Ouistiti7, rétorqua Asuma, emmène Hanabi chez toi et attendez les nouvelles là bas.

-Mais Ojisaaaaan! Protesta le gamin.

Le brun cala sa cigarette au coin de la bouche, attrapa son neveu par le col, Hanabi sous le bras et s'excusa auprès de sa compagne le temps d'aller enfermer les enfants chez son frère.

Au moment où il commençait à s'éloigner, Kiba dégringola précipitamment de son perchoir.

-Ils arrivent!

Neji atterrit près de lui en silence, jetant un regard suspicieux aux deux silhouettes à la lisière de la forêt, se tenant par la main.

oOo

-Les autres nous attendent! S'exclama Naruto, agréablement surpris de l'attention.

Sasuke se contenta d'un hochement de tête et lâcha la main de son ami, espérant qu'aucun de leurs amis ne les ais vu ainsi. Surpris de ne plus sentir sa main, Naruto lui jeta un regard étonné auquel Sasuke répondit par un signe de tête en direction de leurs amis. Ceux-ci arrivaient en courant, Neji à leur tête.

-NEJI! S'écria le blond, se précipitant aussitôt vers son petit ami, lui sautant au cou.

A la grande surprise de Sasuke et de certains des autres, Neji n'accomplit pas un record de lancer d'Uzumaki et, au contraire, se laissa faire. Le grand brun jeta un regard mauvais à Sasuke puis referma les bras autour de Naruto, dans une attitude tout, sauf équivoque.

-Ca va Naruto?

-Nire... Il est mort, marmonna Naruto, le nez dans le manteau de Neji.

L'attitude de Neji s'adoucit, surprenant encore le reste de l'équipe et il resserra son étreinte, posant sa joue contre le crâne de Naruto.

Les réactions de tout ceux ignorants leur situation furent très similaires. Chouji et Shikamaru poussèrent des petits cris de surprises qu'Ino bâillonna vite fait à l'aide de leur écharpe commune. La tasse de Kurenaï lui échappa des mains, Ten Ten versa le café de Gai à côté de sa tasse, droit sur la main du professeur qui ne le remarqua même pas. Hinata bâillonna gentiment Kiba d'une main quand celui-ci se mit à bégayer furieusement en désignant le couple du doigt, tandis qu'Hanabi et Konohamaru échappaient à la poigne d'Asuma soudainement lâche. Sakura finit par remonter la mâchoire de Lee et jeta un regard amusé à Iruka et Kakashi, tout deux secoués de fous rires silencieux devant les expressions de leurs amis.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Fit soudain une nouvelle voix.

Sakura se tourna vers Shino et Mushiko qui revenaient, un thermos dans chaque bras. La jeune fille était emmitouflée dans un des manteaux de Shino, remarqua Sakura, et le jeune homme avait apparemment été forcé d'ajouter un cache-nez fait main à son équipement habituel.

-Neji et Naruto sont sortit du placard, répondit-elle en les désignant.

-Ha, ils sont de retour alors. Comment vont-ils?

-NOM DE DIEU SHINO!!! S'exclama Kiba, échappant à Hinata, T'ETAIS AU COURANT?!!!

Cette réflexion lui attira un regard las de son équipier, pendant qu'Hinata le retenait par la manche, essayant de l'empêcher de hurler. Surpris par le cri, Naruto voulut s'écarter, s'apercevant de la position compromettante, mais Neji le retint, défiant Kiba d'ajouter quelque chose du regard.

-Ca te dérange Inuzuka?

-Neji, marmonna Naruto, embarrassé d'être sortit du placard aussi abruptement.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Sakura en avançant vers le blond, coupant court au conflit.

Naruto jeta un regard suspicieux à Neji et se dégagea à demi.

-C'est... Nire...

-L'époux d'Okori-dono? Que lui est-il arrivé?

-Il est mort cette nuit.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre et jeta ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, le serrant contre elle.

-Ca va, ca va, protesta Naruto.

-Toi oui, mais Okori-dono? Demanda Sakura en s'écartant sous le regard féroce de Neji.

-Elle... Elle n'a rien dit depuis qu'on est partit... Je crois qu'elle pleure... Neji, Sakura n'a pas l'intention de me culbuter dans les cinq secondes qui suivent, tu serais gentil d'arrêter de la byakuganiser!

-Qu'est ce qui va se passer? Demanda Iruka, approchant à son tour.

-A quel sujet?

-Ce n'était pas le Roi de la forêt?

-Non non, c'est Ran...

-Alors tout est arrangé? Demanda Kakashi à son tour.

-Oui... c'est finit... Soupira Naruto.

-On rentre, déclara Neji, attrapant Naruto par le poignet.

-Heu, oui je...hééééé!!

Sakura secoua la tête pendant que Neji entraînait Naruto à l'intérieur de Konoha, d'une poigne très possessive.

-On dira ce qu'on veut, mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être jaloux Neji...

-Tu savais Sakura-chan? S'étonna Lee, toujours sous le choc de découvrir ses deux meilleurs amis en couple.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec un petit sourire penaud.

-Désolé Lee-kun, mais Naruto m'avait fait jurer de ne rien dire...

-Neji et Naruto... ensemble...

-Lee-kun, tu n'as rien contre l'homosexualité? Demanda Sakura, légèrement inquiète.

-Hein? Ho... non.. Pas vraiment... C'est juste que je ne connaissais pas d'homosexuel et... Je n'aurais jamais cru que Neji... Neji quoi!

Ten Ten approuva tout en rebouchant le thermo qu'elle tenait.

-Je lui ai couru après pendant deux ans! S'exclama-t-elle, si jamais su qu'il était homo, j'aurais lâché l'affaire avant...

Elle se décomposa soudain, palissant si rapidement que Sakura craignit qu'elle tourne de l'œil.

-Et s'il était devenu homo à cause de moi?!

Sakura se força à ne pas rire de l'effroi de Ten Ten, pendant que Hinata la rassurait. Finalement, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose approcha de son autre équipier, qui avait approché plus posément et semblait toujours choqué par la révélation, choc uniquement trahis par ses yeux un peu plus écarquillés que la normale.

-Sasuke?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a jamais rien dit? Grommela Sasuke avec une moue boudeuse.

-Peut être parce que ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous vous parlez comme des personnes raisonnables et sensées, rétorqua sarcastiquement Sakura. J'ai jamais vu une amitié aussi bancale que la vôtre, et je dis ça après dix ans à connaître Ino.

Sasuke la foudroya du regard par habitude, mais Sakura avait cessé de s'en effrayer depuis l'été dernier. Elle soupira néanmoins et décroisa les bras.

-Naruto avait peur de ta réaction Sasuke.

-Ma... Moi?

-Viens, tu dois avoir faim, je vais te préparer quelque chose et on va en parler.

Sasuke vit Sakura se tourner vers Lee et échanger quelques mots, avant d'embrasser rapidement le jeune homme et entraîner Sasuke à sa suite. Sasuke jeta un regard surpris à Lee, s'étonnant de le voir laisser sa petite amie seule avec un autre homme. D'un côté, ça le rassurait que Sakura ait définitivement tiré un trait sur lui, mais de l'autre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était toujours aussi affectueuse avec lui.

-Entraînement demain matin, signala Kakashi quand ils passèrent devant lui.

-Oui Senseï, à demain, lança Sakura.

-A demain, ajouta Sasuke, toujours traîné par la jeune fille.

oOo

-Mais franchement!

Sakura ferma violemment la porte du frigo et posa les ingrédients sur la table de la cuisine, jetant un regard noir à Sasuke qui revenait de sa douche, s'essuyant les cheveux.

-Entre Naruto et son ramen et toi et tes onigiris, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de vous!

-J'ai aussi des tomates, protesta vaguement Sasuke, comme chaque fois que Sakura critiquait son régime alimentaire.

-On ne se nourris pas de tomate et d'onigiri, déclara Sakura, fouillant dans l'évier à la recherche d'une casserole. Et regarde moi cette cuisine! On se croirait chez Naruto!

-Bienvenue chez un célibataire mâle.

Sakura secoua la tête tout en cassant un œuf.

-Le pire c'est que c'est probablement vrai, Naruto range beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il est avec Neji...

-Combien de temps? Demanda le brun.

-Naruto et Neji? Et bien... Août, septembre, octobre... Deux mois et demi...

-Et vous ne m'avez rien dis?

Sakura soupira, battant l'œuf énergiquement.

-Il ne l'avait dis à personne...Sauf Iruka... Kakashi et moi, on l'a appris par accident. Et Hinata, c'est Neji qui lui as dit. Sasuke, cesse de faire la tête. Naruto a déjà assez de problème sans avoir les homophobes sur le dos en plus.

-Je ne suis pas homophobe, protesta Sasuke à voix basse.

-Tant mieux. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il ne savait pas s'il te le dirait.

Sasuke lui dédia son regard numéro vingt-sept, à savoir circonspect et un peu surpris. La jeune fille vérifia la cuison du riz, ajouta du bouillon tout prêt, puis s'attela à la préparation des œufs.

-Naruto te respecte énormément Sasuke, et il avait peur que... que tu ne comprenne pas le fait qu'il préfère les garçons...

-Je ne comprends pas. Ca ne veux par dire que je désapprouve, c'est leurs affaires, ajouta aussitôt Sasuke quand Sakura lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux par-dessus son épaule. Je veux dire... Pourquoi Neji?

Sakura haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

-Aucune idée. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve. Bon, d'accord, Neji est super canon et très puissant, mais je ne sais pas si les homos apprécient les hommes de la même manière que les filles, alors je suis pas juge...

Sasuke eut un petit reniflement amusé et s'accouda à la table, observant Sakura cuisiner. Ca faisait bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un à la maison, en train de préparer le repas. Pour un peu, il se serait cru de retour aux dimanches en famille, quand sa mère mitonnait un petit déjeuner tardif, pendant que son père et Itachi dormaient encore, rattrapant le sommeil de leur semaine de travail.

Il se força à se secouer de ces pensées moroses et regarda Sakura s'échiner à faire une omelette correcte.

-Est-ce que... Ca va avec Lee?

Il recula d'un bloc en voyant l'expression de Sakura s'éclairer tout d'un coup, ce qu'il n'avait vu jusque là que quand il lui faisait un compliment sur ses aptitudes au combat. Les sautes d'humeur de Sakura étaient une des rares choses qui le prenaient encore au dépourvu, surtout pendant ce que Naruto et Kakashi nommaient : La Semaine Infernale.

-Très bien, pourquoi tu demandes?

-Et bien... Tu... Tu es avec lui mais... Tu t'occupes quand même de moi, comme avant...

Cette fois, Sakura lui dédia un regard franchement incompréhensif, son grand front ridé par la réflexion.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Pourquoi tu essayes de me choyer alors que tu as quelqu'un d'autre?

Sakura cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois...

-attend, attend, tu crois que si je m'occupe de toi comme ça... C'est que je suis toujours amoureuse?

-c'est pas le cas?

-non, répondit posément Sakura avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-Hé hé hé, excuse moi Sasuke, c'est juste que... non, le prend pas mal, fais pas cette tête... Sasuke... Y'a pas besoin d'avoir envie de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui.

A l'expression hésitante de Sasuke, Sakura comprit que cette logique n'entrait pas dans son mode de pensée.

-Sasuke, soupira t'elle abattue, est-ce que tu connais d'autre émotion qu'aimer et haïr?

-Ca me suffit, grommela le brun en se détournant.

-Si ça te suffisait, tu serais pas ici mais avec Orochimaru et possédé depuis des années.

La jeune fille retourna l'omelette, puis éteignit le feu sous le riz et l'égoutta, profitant du répit pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

-J'aime Lee. J'aime Naruto. J'aime Ino. Je t'aime toi. Mais pas de la même manière. Je détestais Orochimaru. Je détestais Zabuza. Je déteste ton frère... Mais pas pareil.

Elle sépara le riz en deux portions, posa l'omelette par-dessus et tendit un bol à Sasuke.

-Il y a différentes manières d'aimer et de détester Sasuke... Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime Ino que je veux la culbuter. Je l'aime comme une amie... Comme une sœur presque. Naruto c'est un frère. Je l'aime, je veux prendre soin de lui, mais je ne le vois pas du tout en petit ami. Lee...

Elle sourit et tendit une paire de baguettes à Sasuke.

-Je ne sais pas encore très bien. Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est quelqu'un que j'admire et respecte énormément, comme un ami mais...Il y a quelque chose de plus. Toi... Comment dire... Ne te vexe pas, hein?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Je t'aimais pour faire comme toutes les autres filles. Pour pas être mise à part parce que j'étais différente. C'est stupide, hein? J'étais idiote quand j'étais plus petite.

-Tu étais intelligente pour cet âge... Marmonna Sasuke.

-J'étais une gamine abrutie... Je m'étais persuadée d'être amoureuse de toi.

-Alors tu n'es plus amoureuse de moi.

-Non... Je dire.. Tombée en amitié avec toi, déclara t'elle d'un ton mutin. Et quand j'y réfléchis, j'ai l'impression que c'est mieux.

-Vraiment, fit Sasuke, avec son regard numéro 14: Mais-oui-bien-sûr-marmotte-chocolat-et-papier-alu à l'appui.

-Tu me parles beaucoup plus depuis que j'ai arrêté de te poursuivre de mes assiduités, non? Rétorqua Sakura tout en piochant dans son bol.

-Ne te vexe pas, mais c'est un soulagement.

-Heyyyy! Protesta Sakura, faisant mine de donner un coup de pied dans les mollets de Sasuke.

Lequel esquiva, tout en entamant son repas. C'était vrai en un sens. Il avait toujours apprécié Sakura en tant que collègue, ou du moins après qu'elle ait décidé de se prendre en main, mais il l'appréciait plus en tant qu'amie que dulcinée potentielle.

-Pour en revenir aux exemples, c'est pas parce que Lee et Neji se battent tout le temps qu'ils se détestent, en fait, ce sont les meilleurs amis au monde. Et Ino et Shikamaru, tu les as vu? Ils se disputent presque plus que toi et Naruto, alors ça ne veut rien dire. Temari et Shikamaru? Des engueulades perpétuelles et ils ne sont absolument pas attirés l'un pour l'autre. Et Mushiko et Shino? C'est le grand amour entre ces deux là, et pourtant pas de dispute!

Sasuke fixa longuement son bol de riz, comme s'il contenait les réponses aux grands mystères de l'univers.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que Naruto est... bien avec Neji?

-Hein? Heu... Oui... Enfin, je pense... Ils ne se battent pas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir...

-Non, non... répondit Sasuke d'un ton agacé. Je veux dire...

Le jeune garçon soupira et jeta un regard à Sakura, cherchant comment lui poser la question. Ce n'était pas facile de s'inquiéter subitement pour quelqu'un sans en donner l'impression.

…

Ho et puis, au diable, Sakura était une fille intelligente et une des rares personnes à se targuer de bien le connaître.

-Je... Je ne veux pas que Naruto... Que Neji fasse du mal à Naruto.

Sakura l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête.

-Quand Naruto n'est pas là, c'est pas pareil... Quand il me fait la gueule et que c'est de ma faute... Je suis mal à l'aise. Quand il me pardonne, ça va mieux. Quand il a été accusé cet été... Et que je croyais que je ne le reverrais plus. J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Sakura... c'est quoi tout ça?

La jeune fille le regarda longuement, le visage inexpressif, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle finit par poser ses baguettes et se pencha en avant, prenant celles de Sasuke pour les mettre de côté et lui tenir la main.

-C'est de l'amour Sasuke.

A un tout autre moment, Sasuke aurait trouvé une répartie bien sarcastique à opposer à cette déclaration.

Pas après avoir découvert que son meilleur ami était homosexuel et en couple avec une des personnes les plus antipathiques qu'ils connaisse mis à part ses ennemis. Et puis, les paroles de Sakura lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Lequel?

Sakura haussa les épaules, indécise.

-C'est difficile à dire. Ca pourrait être amical, fraternel ou... Enfin... Je ne peux pas dire. Tu sais, Naruto t'aime aussi. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais je me demande... Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, détournant le regard.

Sasuke attendit la fin de la phrase mais elle secoua la tête.

-Sasuke, tu devrais dire à Naruto que tu l'aimes bien.

-Je ne peux pas dire ce genre de chose... ronchonna Sasuke.

-RoOooh, les hommes et leur fierté! S'emporta Sakura en levant les bras au ciel. Je sais que vous comptez l'un pour l'autre et que vous vous le prouvez en vous sauvant mutuellement la peau, mais il y a des fois où il ne suffit pas de le montrer, mais il faut le dire!

-Mouais.

-Promet, ordonna Sakura.

Un simple coup d'œil à l'expression de Sakura appris à Sasuke qu'elle était en mode tête de mule et que toute vague approbation recevrait ses foudres.

-D'accord. Je promets, j'irais parler à Naruto.

-Bien! Bon, maintenant, excuse moi, mais je vais rentrer, maman va s'inquiéter.

Sakura acheva sa portion de riz, mis sa vaisselle dans l'évier puis s'emmitoufla à nouveau dans son manteau, son écharpe et ses pulls.

-Essaye de faire un peu la vaisselle, ajouta t'elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

-Oui maman, rétorqua Sasuke.

Elle gloussa et, à sa grande surprise, l'embrassa sur la joue, puis sortit dans le froid, plantant Sasuke stupéfait sur le pas de sa porte.

Bien.

Cette journée avait été on ne peux plus riche en événements.

Levé à deux heures du matin.

Randonnée en forêt sous une tempête mémorable.

Visite chez les yohkos.

Veillée funèbre d'un beau-arrière-grand-père et quelques.

Découverte des tendances de Naruto.

Découverte du petit-ami de Naruto.

Découverte qu'il 'aimait' Naruto, quelque soit la manière dont il devait prendre ce mot.

Renforcement des liens d'amitié avec Sakura.

Il avait besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Vraiment. Là tout de suite.

1 Un haori est une veste de kimono plus courte qui s'arrête a peu près a mi cuisse et est porté au dessus d'un kimono.

2 Oui, j'admets : Fan-service… quelqu'un veut faire une illu ? öö

3 Yanagi: Saule

4 Momiji:Erable

5 Shikaku: vision (des yeux, pas du futur)

6 Shamisen: Guitare japonaise

7 Au cas où Sarutobi, le nom du maître Hokage et d'Asuma s'écrit avec saru: singe


	10. Entre chien et renard

Neuf Vies 

oOo

oOo

Chapitre 10: Entre chien et renard 

oOo

Série : Naruto

Autrice : Kineko

Genre : Sérieux (quoique…), suite de 'Neuf rêves', yaoï et hétéro, pourrissage de Sasuke (et il l'a bien cherché !)

Couple: Shino+Mushiko, Naruto, Sakura+Lee

Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Autre : Okori, est à moi

oOo

-Bon, c'est très bien tout ça, vous êtes libre maintenant, déclara Iruka en posant le rapport sur la pile à côté de lui. Bonne fête de la lune.

Hanabi, Konohamaru et Matsuri, une petite brune aux longs rastas s'éparpillèrent en hurlant de joie et au grand désespoir de leur professeur.

-DITES AU REVOIR À IRUKA-SENSEI BANDE DE SAGOUINS! Aboya Kotetsu aux trois monstres. Que quelqu'un me rappelle pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être prof.

-Passage obligé de la vie de juunin, rétorqua Iruka, je t'avais prévenu que c'était plus de responsabilité.

Le juunin renifla bruyamment en guise de réponse et s'appuya contre le bureau d'Iruka, croisant les bras.

-Ils ont été intenables aujourd'hui.

-Plus que d'habitude?

-C'est la fête de la lune ce soir, rétorqua Kotetsu, comment tu veux tenir des gosses tranquilles quand ils vont faire la bringue, se bourrer de cochonneries et exploser des feux d'artifice jusqu'au petit matin?

-Ho, je me contente de leur dire que personne ne sortira tant que le travail ne sera pas finit.

-J'ai pas ta pédagogie. Tu fais quoi ce soir?

-Ho...Et bien... J'emmène Naruto au festival et je retrouve les autres plus tard.

-Soirée beuverie?

-Nous? Jamais Kotetsu, tu me connais.

-Justement.

-Je plaide la mauvaise influence de Kakashi.

-Kakashi n'est pas une mauvaise influence, c'est une mauvaise force gravitationnelle. Passe une bonne soirée Iruka!

-Bonne fête de la lune!

Quelques équipes de genins et chounins arrivèrent à leur tour, s'éclipsant dès que leur travail était finit. Dès que la dernière équipe fut passée, Iruka rassembla les rapports, les relut rapidement puis rangea le bureau des assignations. Encore quelques minutes et il serait libre à son tour. Mit de bonne humeur par cette idée, il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage, la pile de documents à signer sous le bras.

-Salut Iruka.

-Bonjour Raidou, tu es encore là? S'étonna Iruka en voyant l'homme au visage brûlé adossé près de la porte de l'Hokage.

-Je suis de surveillance rapprochée ce soir...

-Ce n'était pas Gemma?

-Celui la je lui enfonce son aiguille par les trous de nez dès que je le revois, maugréa Raidou.

Iruka retint un ricanement moqueur et agita sa liasse de papiers officiels.

-Est-ce que Maître Hokage est là? J'ai quelques rapports à lui faire signer.

-Oui, bien sûr, vas y. ho, attend, se ravisa t'il aussitôt.

Raidou accomplit quelques gestes des mains et posa un doigt sur le front d'Iruka. Au manque de réaction du sort, il retourna à sa place près de la porte.

-C'est bon, vas y.

-Toi et tes précautions...

-J'aurais été plus parano il y a dix ans, j'aurais plus de succès avec les filles maintenant, rétorqua Raidou en désignant sa cicatrice.

Iruka hocha la tête et toqua à la porte.

-Hokage-sama, c'est Iruka, j'apporte des documents à signer.

-Entre Iruka.

Iruka obéit... et recula précipitamment, une main sur sa poche d'arme. Raidou fut aussitôt à ses côtés, sortant un couteau de l'étui de sa cuisse. Les deux hommes se figèrent de concert quand une grande chienne rousse au regard un peu fou avança vers eux, toute hérissée, grondant comme un fauve.

-Yohmaru! Aux pieds! Tonna une voix grave.

La chienne obéit aussitôt, retournant vers son maître et s'asseyant contre lui, la tête sur sa cuisse. Raidou et Iruka regardèrent longuement la scène devant eux, peinant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le maître Hokage, très calme, était assis derrière son bureau, discutant apparemment en toute tranquillité avec Ran. Assis aux pieds de la renarde, Kiba jetait un regard méfiant aux deux hommes, une main sur la nuque de sa chienne.

-Ho.. Hokage-sama, que...

-Tout va bien Raidou, le tranquillisa le vieil homme, que personne ne nous dérange. Iruka?

-Oui Hokage-sama?

-Donne-moi les dossiers et prend le reste de la journée, je m'occuperais du reste.

-Ou.. Oui Hokage-sama...

Iruka approcha du bureau, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer de peur en passant près de la grande chienne féroce. Il n'aimait pas trop les chiens, plus particulièrement les chiens de cette taille, et c'était assez dérangeant de sentir le regard de l'Inuzuka sur lui, ne le quittant pas d'un centimètre. Il tendit les documents à l'Hokage, puis salua et sortit, refermant les portes derrière Raidou et lui. Une fois hors de la pièce, ils se remirent à respirer normalement, prenant appuis sur le mur.

-Ho bon sang... Bon sang, que... Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là?

-Chais pas, avoua Raidou, tu sais qui est la fille?

-Hein? Ho, c'est une fille d'Okori-dono... La Reine de la forêt... Et lui.. c'est un Inuzuka?

-Yep... Ha c'est vrai, tu le connais pas, t'étais trop jeune.

Le grand ninja se redressa, essuya la sueur sur sa mâchoire d'un revers de main.

-Il s'appelle Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. C'est le frère aîné d'Inuzuka Tsume. Quand la guerre contre Kyûbi no Yohko a éclaté, il a prit partit pour les yohkos et a trahi Konoha.

-Il était au procès, non?

-Ouais. Et ça m'étonnes qu'il n'ait pas tué Yoruno à vue... Même avant, ces deux là n'attendaient qu'une excuse pour s'entretuer.

-Ils se connaissaient?

-Inuzuka Kiba a été chef des Anbus avant sa trahison, expliqua Raidou, s'amusant intérieurement de l'expression ébahie d'Iruka. Il a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un excellent combattant. Doublé avec ses instincts d'animal, c'était redoutable. Tu pourras demander à Kakashi, ils ont travaillé un moment ensemble.

-Kakashi n'aime pas parler de sa période anbu, marmonna Iruka avant de se tourner vers la porte.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici avec Ran-dono?

oOo

-Veuillez excuser cette intrusion Ran-dono, déclara le maître Hokage tout en rangeant les documents. Je vous écoute.

Ran jeta un petit regard à Kiba qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Elle soupira et se lança.

-Je viens ici sur les conseils de Mère, commença-t-elle, ainsi que par le désir des autres Seigneurs des Bakemono. Après mûre réflexion, il nous a semblé sage de renouveler l'alliance entre nos races.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, expirant un petit nuage de fumée et prenant le temps de réfléchir.

-Il me semble que cela n'a pourtant pas l'air de vous enchanter Ran-dono.

La renarde se hérissa, serrant les dents, et Kiba posa aussitôt sa main sur son genou.

-Calme Rouquine... Excusez-là Hokage-sama... Mais elle en veut encore aux humains pour la mort de son frère.

-Je peux aisément comprendre. Je ne peux garantir que cette alliance soit acceptée par le conseil, il me faudrait des assurances de votre bonne volonté ainsi que vos... requêtes.

La renarde prit une profonde inspiration et caressa distraitement son ventre gonflé avant de reprendre.

-Que la chasse aux bakemono soit interdite. Que nous soyons libre d'aller et venir sur notre territoire. En échange, nous promettons protection aux voyageurs qui accomplissent les sacrifices usuels.

Kiba donna un petit coup de coude au mollet de la renarde qui grogna, agacée, avant de reprendre.

-Bon, bon, ainsi que notre aide dans la mesure du possible si Konoha et sa forêt sont en danger.

-Ma foi, reprit le vieil homme avec un petit clin d'œil complice à Kiba, ce sont des propositions raisonnable que le conseil discuteras avec intérêt. Un point m'interpelle encore ceci dit.

-c'est-à-dire? Demanda la renarde, s'agitant nerveusement.

L'hokage désigna Kiba de sa pipe.

-Lui. Ainsi que tout les ninjas renégats qui sont partit de Konoha il y a seize ans. Quelle serait leur place dans cet accord?

-Ils ont quitté votre clan pour le notre, ce sont désormais des yohkos, répondit sèchement Ran.

-Ne m'en voulez pas Ran-dono, mais je souhaiterais en parler avec Kiba.

Le vieil homme jeta un regard appuyé au renégat, toujours assis par terre.Sei

-Tu sais que tu peux prendre un siège Kiba.

-Nan, ça va.

-Que penses-tu de cet accord Kiba?

-Que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai parcourut Konoha récemment et désolé de dire ça, mais le niveau a baissé. La nouvelle génération promet pas mal, mais ils sont encore trop jeunes et il n'y a plus assez de ninja confirmé ici. Le village est une cible facile. Tch, il y a seize ans, j'aurais pas pu entrer ici sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

-Et pour les renégats?

L'homme sauvage ramena ses jambes sous lui, s'asseyant plus confortablement.

-Je pense pas que les gens soient près à nous revoir. Ran l'a dit: Nous faisons partit du clan des yohkos maintenant. Nos enfants sont des hybrides et certains d'entre nous ont passé plus de la moitié de leur vie dans la forêt. Nous ne serions pas chez nous à Konoha.

-Personne ne veut revenir?

Kiba secoua la tête.

-Et toi? Que veux-tu? Je pourrais avoir besoin d'un bon anbu. Depuis ton départ, nous avons perdu plusieurs hommes puissants. Obito est mort, Itachi renégat et Kakashi a démissionné. Et sans oublier Koomori.

-Mais qui vous dis que je veux retourner à Konoha ? Demanda Kiba, calmant d'un geste le grondement de la renarde.

-Tu ne veux pas? S'étonna le vieil homme.

-Ecoutez, reprit le brun, chez les yohkos, j'ai une compagne, qui bientôt mettre au monde nos enfants, je suis respecté, j'ai ma place là bas. Pas à Konoha.

-Tu préfères donc que nous maintenions ton état de traître ? S'enquit le maître Hokage.

-Non… Je veux... Je veux juste l'autorisation de rendre visite à... A mon frère et sa famille de temps en temps.

-En échange de quoi ?

-En échange de ma participation à la protection de Konoha contre quelque ennemi que ce soit, excepté bien sur en cas de guerre contre les bakemono. Si Konoha est menacé, alors je viendrais me battre à vos côtés, comme un des vôtres.

oOo

-Fêtedelalunefêtedelalunefêtedelalune...

-Hanabi, reste calme quelques secondes, supplia Hinata, tentant désespérément de coiffer sa sœur malgré les bonds de la gamine.

-On va à la fête de la luneuh, on va à la fête de la luneuh...

Hinata abandonna l'idée de peigner l'enfant et alla déplier les vêtements qu'elle lui avait préparés. Hanabi sauta presque à pied joint dans son hakama et commença à le nouer par-dessus son kimono inférieur, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Voilà, j'ai retrouvé le kimono que tu voulais...

-MERCI NEE-SAAAAAAN! Brailla la gamine en se jetant à son cou.

Hinata parvint à sauver les kimonos qu'elle tenait d'un écrasement frontal, les soulevant au dessus de la tête de sa sœur.

- Hanabi, tu n'as pas déjà commencé à manger des gâteaux?

La fillette se mordit légèrement la lèvre puis fit un petit sourire penaud.

-Kotetsu-senseï nous a payé un gâteau fourré chacun, j'allais pas l'offenser en refusant...

-Ca ne te déranges pas d'offenser les gens quand il s'agit de manger du crabe, objecta Hinata en s'agenouillant devant sa sœur, arrangeant le kimono et le hakama noir de la fillette. Tu as mis ton filet?

-Ouiiiii, soupira Hanabi.

-Tu veux de l'aide?

Hanabi accepta joyeusement et enfila rapidement le kimono blanc brodé de nuages bleus, laissant sa sœur l'arranger et nouer la ceinture pour elle. Hinata s'était déjà changée et avait enfilé un kimono noir à col blanc, tenu fermé par une ceinture immaculée. C'était la tenue traditionnelle des Hyûga, sauf pour les héritiers de la branche aînés, autorisés à porter du blanc, comme Hanabi.

-Dis Nee-san?

-Oui Hanabi?

-Pourquoi tu portes pas le kimono des aînés?

-Je ne veux pas causer de remous aujourd'hui. J'irais au temple en kimono des cadets et je me changerais après. Ne bouge pas, laisse moi te coiffer.

-Hinata? Appela Neji, Hiashi-sama et Hikari-ojisan1 voudraient te parler de ta place dans le cortège.

-Ho, Merci Neji 'Nii-san. Hanabi, soit sage...

-Oui 'Nee-san!

Neji accompagna Hinata jusqu'aux appartements de son père.

-Tu n'es pas encore changé Neji 'Nii-san? S'étonna Hinata.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de cent ans pour ça, contrairement aux kunoïchi.

-Je le dirais à Tenten-sempai, rétorqua Hinata du ton le plus menaçant qu'elle pouvait.

Neji s'accroupit à la porte et toqua contre le bois du panneau.

-Hiashi-sama, je vous amène Hinata-sama.

-Fais la entrer.

Le brun obéit, laissant passer la jeune fille. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, remarquant la présence des anciens et du chef de la bunke, son oncle Hikari. Lequel lui dédia un regard particulièrement venimeux en le remarquant. Pour la énième fois depuis la mort de Nire, Neji regretta de s'être laissé aller à montrer de l'affection pour Naruto devant sa famille. Depuis l'incursion de son amant dans la résidence des Hyûga et leur démonstration d'intimité à la porte de Konoha, au sus et au vu des gardes, tout le monde connaissait leur relation. Et si l'oncle Hikari n'avait pas été très particulièrement affectueux avec lui par le passé, Neji avait perdu tout crédit auprès de lui. Hikari détestait deux choses plus que tout au monde, à savoir Hinata, avec l'injustice qui la laissait vivre sans sceau et ceux qui amenaient la critique sur la bunke. Hikari n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais en soi, même s'il souffrait de l'entêtement commun à presque tout les Hyûga, ainsi que leur égoïsme héréditaire, mais c'était un bon chef de clan, et il tentait de protéger les membres de la branche cadette, autant qu'Hiashi protégeait la branche aînée.

Neji referma la porte, sans ajouter un mot, et s'éloigna vers les appartements de la bunke. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la chambre de sa mère, une voix l'arrêta.

-Neji-kun. Un moment.

Le jeune homme se retint de soupirer et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de l'interpeller. Il reconnut un de ses cousins éloignés.

-Hikui2-sama...

Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme que Neji reconnut comme la fille aînée d'une de ses tantes... Ou grande tante... Bah, sans liste à portée de main, il était dur de définir le degré de parenté entre eux. Les mariages consanguins n'avaient pas seulement exacerbé les ressemblances physiques dans le clan, donnant naissance à des clones presque parfaits, mais avaient aussi créé un imbroglio généalogique impossible à démêler et on utilisait le terme cousin de manière très large.

-Hoshiko3-sama.

-Neji-kun, reprit Hikui, lissant d'une main son col blanc, la sôke m'envoie te donner quelques recommandations.

-Je vous écoute Hikui-sama.

-Cela concerne ton... comment dire...

-Amant, déclara Hoshiko. Le clan aimerait que tu t'abstiennes de fréquenter ce jeune homme.

-Est-ce un ordre d'Hiashi-sama? Demanda Neji.

Ah, touché. Les deux cousins échangèrent un bref regard embarrassé qui n'échappa nullement à Neji. Il savait qu'il les effrayait. Il était le seul, à part Hiashi, à maîtriser le hakke et aucun, pas même Hikari ou les anciens, ne pouvaient prétendre à ça.

-J'ai été très discret au sujet de ma relation avec Naruto, au point que personne ne s'en est aperçut jusqu'au moment ou je l'ai révélé. Tant qu'Hiashi-sama ne m'aura pas fait de remontrance, je continuerais ainsi. Je vous assure de ma plus grande discrétion...

-Nous ne te demandons pas d'être discret mais d'arrêter! Coupa Hikui d'un ton sec. Un tel comportement attire l'opprobre sur notre clan tout entier et...

-Pouvez-vous me forcer à changer d'avis?

-Prendre garde Neji, ton attitude se fait impertinente. Ca pourrais avoir de grave répercussion sur...

-Hoshiko. Hikui. Quel honneur de vous voir devant mes humbles appartements.

Les trois jeunes gens sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la femme apparue à la porte, engoncée dans le kimono des Hyûga, un bandeau rouge appliqué sur son front pour cacher sa marque.

-Hasu4-san.

-J'espère que mon fils n'a commis aucun impair... Veuillez excuser Neji, il est à l'âge où on est encore impétueux.

-Nous lui... rappelions quelques règles Hasu-san, expliqua rapidement Hoshiko, s'inclinant légèrement, nous allions partir. Hikui?

Le jeune homme salua sèchement la mère de Neji puis s'éloigna fièrement, Hoshiko au bras, laissant Neji avec sa mère. Laquelle lui fit signe d'entrer et referma derrière lui.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas les laisser te provoquer? Lâcha-t-elle aussitôt entrée. Je ne pourrais pas toujours te protéger de la sôke.

Neji ne se tourna même pas vers elle pour répondre, retirant sa tunique d'un geste rageur.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection Mère, gronda-t-il, dépliant son kimono.

-Ce serais étonnant, vu ton attitude, rétorqua aussitôt Hasu, retournant s'asseoir devant le miroir posé contre le mur.

Neji ne répondis pas, serrant son yukata inférieur avant d'enfiler le lourd kimono noir et blanc de son clan. Sa mère soupira lourdement et se tourna à demi vers lui.

-Neji, écoute-moi...

-Si c'est pour me dire que je vous déçois en étant homosexuel, ce n'est pas la peine Mère.

-Fils idiot! Lança Hasu, fronçant ses yeux aussi blancs que ceux de son fils.

Le brun se figea, dévisageant sa mère avec surprise. Qu'est ce que sa famille avait à le surprendre comme ça ces temps ci?

-Neji... Commença-t-elle sèchement avant de s'adoucir, baissant les yeux. Ecoute je suis déçue, c'est vrai. Mais pas de la manière dont tu penses... Je voulais être grand-mère... Et j'ai peur de devoir renoncer à ça...

-Mère, ça ne vous déranges pas que je...

-Neji, j'ai accouché de toi deux jours avant mon mariage avec ton père, annonça Hasu. Pour les Hyûga, un enfant hors mariage est du même niveau qu'une relation homosexuelle avérée.

-Pardon?

-C'est une longue histoire Neji, reprit sa mère en se tournant vers le miroir, arrangeant le bandeau sur son front. La mère d'Hinata et moi étions toutes deux pressenties depuis notre enfance pour épouser ton père ou ton oncle. Il se trouve, continua t'elle en se maquillant soigneusement, que j'étais la plus forte des deux. J'aurais du épouser Hiashi-sama.

-Mais alors...

-J'aimais ton père Neji. C'est rare ici d'aimer, d'aimer vraiment, à tout sacrifier.

Hasu se contempla dans le miroir, observant pensivement son reflet.

-J'ai sacrifié ma place dans la sôke pour lui. Et j'ai imposé ce choix aux Anciens.

-Mais...Comment avez-vous fait?

-Neji, on ne peut décemment pas marier le chef de famille à une fille enceinte d'un autre homme, même si c'est des œuvres de son jumeau.

Neji s'accroupit près de sa mère, éberlué. Celle-ci se tourna à demi et lui caressa la joue.

-Tu nous as sauvé ton père et moi. Tu nous as permis de vivre heureux, au moins un moment. Et pour ça Neji, rien que pour ça, je veux que tu sois heureux. Que tu fasses tes choix.

Elle arrangea le bandeau frontal de Neji, puis le col de son kimono avant de tirer légèrement sur les épaules.

-Ne laisse personne décider pour toi Neji. Ni les Anciens, ni Hiashi-sama, ni Hikari. Et si c'est ce...Naruto qui peux te rendre heureux... alors vas-y.

-Je...d'accord.

-Et... J'aimerais le rencontrer...

-Je.. Je ne sais pas, hésita Neji.

-Je jure d'essayer de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Je vais lui en parler, marmonna Neji.

oOo

-J'y vais!

-Kiba! Protesta sa mère, tu viens avec nous au temple d'abord!

-Mais M'man! Je suis grand! Je dois vraiment aller prier au temple!

-Oui! Les dieux n'attendront pas que tu ais quarante ans pour que tu les pries! Reviens ici immédiatement!

-Kegawa, j'essaye de nouer ta ceinture, soupira Tsume, debout derrière sa femme, se battant avec le noeud du obi.

-Désolée Tsume... KIBA! Kuromaru, va chercher!

Le chien eut un gros soupir las et se leva, traînant son immense carcasse à la suite de l'héritier des Inuzuka. Kuromaru était vieux, même pour un chien ninja. Il avait connu l'attaque d'Okori-dono, alors qu'il était à peine plus gros qu'akamaru, il avait combattu aux côtés de son maître contre son propre frère, avait du tuer Kumomaru, le premier chien de Kiba-sama, avait baby-sitté Kiba-kun depuis sa naissance, le ramenant par le fond des couches chaque fois que le gamin s'apprêtait à faire une connerie...

Et que le gosse soit maintenant presque adulte ne l'empêchait pas de continuer.

Kiba poussa un cri de surprise quand les énormes mâchoires du chien se refermèrent sur son bras, l'attrapant fermement, sans toutefois le blesser.

-Kuroooo! Allez lâche-moi! Hinata et Shino vont m'attendre!

Akamaru tenta une attaque des yeux de chien battu sur son grand-père, avec assez peu de succès. Inflexible, le vieux chien traîna son jeune maître loin de la porte d'entrée, malgré ses promesses de friandises, de baballes qui couinent ou d'épouillage soigné.

Et puis soudain l'odeur.

En un éclair, Kuromaru poussa Kiba contre le mur d'un coup d'épaule, s'interposant entre la porte et lui et envoyant Akamaru bouler sous lui d'un coup de patte. Protéger Kiba était devenu une habitude depuis seize ans, mais protéger Akamaru, fils de ses filles, part de sa meute, était un pur instinct. Il entendit Kiba crier et un bruit de déchirure quand son bras passa au travers d'un panneau de séparation de la maison. Les adultes furent aussitôt là, inquiet d'entendre le plus vieux de leurs chiens grogner un signal d'attaque.

-KIBA!

-Kuromaru que se passe t'il?

-La vache, la boule de poil a drôlement grandit, déclara une voix d'un ton amusée.

Les parents Inuzuka se figèrent, alors que leur fils se relevait d'un bond, repoussant Kuromaru pour accueillir l'homme sur le pas de la porte.

-ONCLE KIBA!

Trois respirations se bloquèrent quand le neveu reçut une bourrade affectueuse sur le crâne de la part de son oncle.

-Salut chiot!

-Hey, chuis pas un chiot! Râla l'adolescent en faisant mine de mordre.

-Mais oui,on lui diras, rétorqua son oncle en ébouriffant la tignasse brune qui ressemblait tant à la sienne.

Kegawa se redressa, foudroyant son beau-frère du regard.

-Kiba.

Les deux bruns se tournèrent vers elle, arborant la même expression interrogative, si semblable l'un à l'autre sans s'être quasiment rencontré qu'elle sentit son coeur se serrer de peur.

-Va t'amuser avec Shino et Hinata.

-J'ai pas à aller au temple alors?

-Vas avec eux, continua sa mère d'un ton dangereux, le même ton que Sasuke utilisait quand quelque chose l'agaçait suffisamment pour passer en mode psycho-sharingan.

-Heu... t'es sûre?

-FILE!

Kiba disparut en quelques secondes, Akamaru sur les talons, prenant à peine le temps de saluer son oncle.

-On se verra un autre jour Oncle Kiba!

-Amuse-toi bien chiot! J'adore ton gosse Keg'.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici? Rétorqua la femme, ses mains tâtonnant son kimono à la recherche de ses armes cachées.

S'il n'arrêtait pas de sourire comme ça, comme si rien ne s'était passé comme s'ils étaient toujours des jeunes gens, comme si... comme si tout s'était passé comme il aurait fallu... elle allait le tuer.

-Je peux pas rendre visite à mon cher frère et sa femme?

-Pas quand on est un renégat de rang A vivant avec des bakemonos et reniant son héritage humain, rétorqua calmement Tsume, retenant sa femme par le coude.

-C'est peut être pas pire que de renier son héritage de yohko, rétorqua Kiba sans cesser de sourire.

Elle allait lui casser les crocs un à un. Avec un plaisir immense et inégalé.

-Tu as cinq minutes pour sortir de Konoha avant que je n'appelle les anbus, grogna Kegawa.

-J'ai l'autorisation d'Hokage-sama, rétorqua Kiba, sortant un papier plié d'une de ses poches.

-Tu n'as pas la mienne! S'écria Kegawa, et je suis la chef de meute ici!

-Dois-je te défier pour obtenir le droit de venir voir Kiba-kun?

Malgré son assurance, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de reculer précipitamment quand la chef des Inuzukas se rua vers lui, crocs au clair.

-APPROCHE LE ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE TE MASSACRE!

–Kegawa ! Protesta son époux en la retenant par la taille.

–J'ai le droit de venir le voir quand je veux, reprit Kiba, son humeur affable refroidie par le ton de sa belle–soeur.

–Tu n'as AUCUN DROIT sur LUI !

–Arrêtez de crier tout les deux ! Ordonna Tsume en s'interposant entre son frère et sa femme.

–Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Kegawa ! Je sais compter ! Je sais qu'il a été conçu des mois avant ton mariage avec Tsume !

–SORS DE CETTE MAISON !

–M'man, je peux avoir mon argent de po…

–PAS TANT QUE TU NE ME LAISSERAS PAS VOIR MON FILS !

–VOS GUEULES TOUT LES DEUX ! Hurla Tsume en assenant deux vigoureuses baffes à son frère et son épouse.

Les deux Inuzuka cessèrent de hurler, dévisageant Tsume avec surprise, mais celui soupira, se frottant le front d'une main et désignant la porte ouverte qui baillait encore dans la brise.

–Kiba vous as entendu.

oOo

Shino se pencha une dernière fois, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se redressa, adressant une dernière prière aux dieux.

Debout près de lui, vêtue d'un riche kimono prêté par Hinata pour l'occasion, Mushiko se redressa à son tour, lui jetant un petit regard en coin complice. Shino avait profité de la réunion familiale pour annoncer ses fiançailles officielles avec Mushiko. Certes, la nouvelle avait fait des remous, un noble épousant une simple servante, mais Shino avait présenté Mushiko de telle façon – excellente ninja, suffisamment puissante pour que la larve du chi no choo éclose, entièrement dédiée à la protection de la famille Aburame, bonne compatibilité avec les parasites qui n'affaiblirait pas le pouvoir des Aburame– que son père et ses oncles n'avaient put objecter au mariage sans de bonnes raisons.

Les fiançailles avaient été approuvées et signées.

La date du mariage fixé au printemps suivant, dès l'arrivée des beaux jours.

–Et voilà, soupira Mushiko, c'est fait…

–Tu vois ? Aucun problème…

–Aburame–sama n'approuve pas notre union… Objecta Mushiko, suivant Shino hors du temple.

–Je ne lui demande pas son avis, rétorqua Shino, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à traverser la foule. Rentrons nous changer, ajouta–t–il en voyant Mushiko peiner à le suivre, encombrée par le lourd kimono de parade.

–Bonne idée, on sera plus à l'aise pour retrouver les autres et j'ai une peur bleue d'abîmer le kimono d'Hinata–chan.

Main dans la main, les deux amoureux retournèrent chez eux, ou la famille de Mushiko s'activait à préparer le festin. La jeune fille fut aussitôt prise d'assaut par sa mère et sa grand–mère qui la félicitèrent, s'extasièrent sur le kimono et insistèrent pour prendre une photo du couple en souvenir. Ils ne réussirent à échapper à la séance de photos que pour tomber en face du père de Mushiko qui signifia à Shino, bien que très poliment et respectueusement, de prendre bien soin de sa fille ou il le regretterait.

Finalement, Shino parvint à traîner sa fiancée riant aux éclats jusqu'à leur chambre, à l'abri de sa famille de dingue.

-Et je pensais que j'avais une famille envahissante.

-Ce sera pire pour ma première grossesse.

-C'est censé me rassurer ?

Une servante qui venait dans leur direction stoppa net et fit demi-tour, se précipitant en courant vers les appartements d'Aburame-dono.

-Tiens, qu'est ce qui prend à Inago ? s'étonna Mushiko, tendant l'oreille dans l'espoir de capter un nouveau ragot.

Elle entendit sa camarade annoncer leur présence et quelqu'un bondit hors de la pièce, se ruant vers eux.

-Inuzuka-sama ? s'étonna Shino, cinq secondes avant que la grande femme brune ne l'attrape par les épaules pour le secouer.

-Ou est Kiba ! Il est pas avec toi ? Tu l'as vu ?

-N.. Non Inuzuka-sama, mais que se…

-Kegawa Ne'san !

Shino jeta un regard surpris à sa mère, ignorant que les deux femmes se connaissent suffisamment pour user du surnom enfantin.

-Maman?

Seulement vêtue d'un kimono inférieur d'un beau vert pâle, pas encore coiffée, ni maquillée – et, remarqua-t-il, plus jolie comme ça- Kitana adressa un petit sourire à son fils avant de prendre doucement Kegawa par les bras, l'écartant de Shino.

-Du calme Kegawa Nee-san… Shino, as-tu vu Kiba-kun?

-Non, nous allions le rejoindre justement.

-Mais ou est-ce qu'il est... gémit Kegawa en se rongeant une griffe, jetant des regards paniqués autour d'elle.

-Que se passe-t-il? S'enquit Shino, maintenant inquiet pour Kiba.

-Disons que c'est une histoire de famille, répondit sa mère d'un ton sans ambages. Shino, sais-tu ce que fais Kiba quand... quand il est perturbé?

-Et bien... Le plus souvent il s'enfuit... Où il va nous voir Hinata et moi.

-Il est chez Hinata! S'exclama Kegawa, tout en s'élançant en direction du quartier des Hyûga.

-Kegawa 'Nee-san! Attendez-moi! Shino, fit-elle en se tournant vers son fils, si tu vois Kiba-kun, essaye de le retenir, d'accord?

-Oui Maman... Mais.. Maman ! Met ton kimono supérieur ! Ou un haori ! MAMAN !

Les fiancés regardèrent les deux femmes sortir en coup de vent, l'une poursuivant l'autre. Ils échangèrent ensuite un long regard interloqué, que Mushiko fut la première à briser, défaisant son chignon trop serré d'un geste rapide.

-Accorde-moi trois minutes et on les suit.

-Vendu.

oOo

Dès que cette histoire serais finit et quoi qu'en dise le reste du clan, elle reprendrait son entraînement. D'accord, Kegawa avait de toute manière toujours été plus forte qu'elle, mais maintenant, elle pouvait à peine courir un cent mètre sans être essoufflée. Après avoir été une des meilleures juunin de sa promotion, c'était plutôt vexant.

Et inquiétant. Que se passerait-il si Konoha était de nouveau attaqué ? Elle n'allait quand même pas rester cachée au fond de la résidence des Aburames?

Enfin, dans l'immédiat, il fallait surtout ne pas perdre Kegawa 'nee-san de vue et l'empêcher, dans la mesure du possible, de faire une bêtise. Elle n'avait pas été une part intégrante des descendants d'Okori, mais les Inuzuka avaient longtemps été ses voisins et amis, jusqu'à son mariage et elle admirait la brune plus que tout, non sans reconnaître qu'elle avait un caractère assez emporté. Finalement, avec un soupir de soulagement, Kitana vit le mur ceignant l'enceinte des Hyûga approcher. Kegawa ralentis, observant le mur d'un regard pensif, permettant à Kitana de la rattraper et reprendre son souffle.

-Kegawa… 'Nee-san… La porte est par…

-Il est passé par ici, coupa son aînée en reniflant les pierres.

-Bien, passons par…

Sans écouter Kitana, Kegawa sauta par-dessus le mur sans la moindre hésitation.

-Kegawa 'Nee-san! Mais enfin, je ne peux pas... Hoooo, faut que je reprenne mon entraînement, maugréa Kitana en se dépêchant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

Elle frappa à la porte, arrangeant son kimono comme elle pouvait et rabattant ses cheveux en arrière. Le vieux Hyûga qui ouvrit la fixa d'un air surpris.

-Veuillez pardonner cette intrusion, mais je dois entrer…

–Qui dois–je annoncer ? Demanda le vieil homme avec un regard soupçonneux au kimono froissé de Kitana.

–Je suis Aburame Kitana, épouse d'Aburame Kagerô.

-Hyûga-sama allait se rendre au temple... Déclara le vieil homme avec dédain, ne croyant visiblement pas la femme aux cheveux bleutés.

-Dites-lui que c'est Aburame-dono qui le demande, répéta Kitana, se maudissant de n'avoir pas enfilé son manteau blasonné.

–J'ai peur qu'il ne puisse…

L'éventail de Kitana traversa l'air en sifflant, frôlant de près la joue du Hyuga, avant de revenir en tournoyant dans la main de sa propriétaire.

–Aburame–dono réclame une audience avec Hyûga-sama de toute urgence. Dois–je encore me répéter ?

oOo

Quand Kegawa parvint enfin à trouver la chambre d'Hinata et ouvrit la porte, l'adolescente l'attendait déjà, le regard probablement tourné vers elle avant même qu'elle ait posé le doigt sur la porte.

Kiba était là.

Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête sur les genoux d'Hinata, Akamaru blottit contre lui, et la jeune fille passait ses doigts dans sa crinière en bataille, sur un rythme régulier. Kegawa poussa un soupir de soulagement mais hésita à entrer. Elle savait que son fils l'avait entendue venir, il avait beau être un gosse, il était plus puissant qu'elle à son âge, plus puissant que son… son père, même.

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ça, pas maintenant, ni probablement jamais, mais… Mais il le fallait.

Elle fit un pas en avant.

-Hinata-chan ?

-Oui Inuzuka-sama ?

-Pourrais-tu me laisser parler à mon fils quelques instants, je te prie ?

Hinata hésita et se pencha sur Kiba, murmurant quelques mots que Kitana ne put comprendre. Elle entendit Kiba soupirer, puis hocher la tête et se redresser, sans lui faire face, laissant Hinata se relever.

-Je vais préparer du thé Inuzuka-sama.

-Akamaru t'aideras.

Le jeune chien gémit, mais un grognement autoritaire de la femme le dissuada de protester et il suivit la petite adolescente, la queue entre les pattes. Kegawa referma la porte derrière elle, puis se tourna vers son fils qui refusait toujours de la regarder.

De mieux en mieux, il était en mode tête de mule.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, lissant son kimono pour se donner une contenance.

-Kiba…

-Y'a autre chose que tu m'as caché ? grommela l'adolescent d'un ton rageur.

-Non… Non c'était le dernier… mensonge.

C'est un peu dérangeant d'admettre qu'elle a menti à son propre fils. Dérangeant et inquiétant. Il ressemble trop à Kiba pour le prendre de la bonne manière, mais elle sait qu'elle ne pourrait l'empêcher de partir si… S'il décidait d'aller vivre avec son père.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit? Continua-t-il sur le même ton, d'un grognement qui préfigure sa voix d'adulte, trop semblable à celle de Kiba quand il hurle ou qu'il rit.

Pourquoi ? Pour son bien. Pour ne pas blesser Tsume. Pour ne pas avoir à s'en souvenir. Pour tant de raison qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Il est trop jeune, trop immature, trop furieux pour même essayer de comprendre.

-Ca aurait changé quelque chose?

-Papa est pas mon père... Je veux dire... tu comprends ce que je veux dire ! S'emporta-t-il soudain en se tournant vivement vers elle.

-Même si je t'avais dit que Tsume n'était pas ton père Kiba, qu'est ce que ça aurait changé? C'est Tsume qui t'a appris à marcher, à tenir un kunaï, à te défendre quand j'étais trop prise par mes responsabilités de chef de clan. C'est lui qui t'a nourri, élevé, aimé. Ce n'est pas Kiba.

Et ça, ça ce n'est pas un mensonge. Elle avait peur, avant, les premières années, que Tsume décide un jour qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter cette vie, d'élever un bâtard, de vivre avec une femme qui ne pourrait plus lui donner d'enfant, d'assumer des responsabilités qui n'auraient jamais dut être les siennes.

Et il était resté.

Il avait choisi le nom du bébé, avait tenu la main de Kiba le premier jour d'académie du gamin, avait donné Akamaru à Kiba, quand le chiot n'était qu'une boule de poil.

Il était resté avec eux.

-Comment ça as pu arriver! Je croyais que tu aimais papa!

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

-Alors comment ça se fait que… que papa… Qu'il ne soit pas mon père !

Elle voit à son regard qu'il la supplie de lui donner une explication valable. Une explication qui ne remet pas en cause sa famille telle qu'il l'a toujours connu.

-Tu es assez grand pour comprendre maintenant... J'espère, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix. A ma naissance, mon père et celui de Kiba et Tsume ont arrangé un mariage. Je devais épouser l'aîné. Kiba.

-Oncle… Je veux dire… Mon vrai père ? Alors, vous avez divorcé ou un truc du genre ?

'Un truc du genre', as-t-elle envie de répondre.

- Laisse-moi parler Kiba… Soupira Kegawa, pausant longuement avant de reprendre. Malgré le mariage arrangé, j'étais amoureuse de Kiba, alors... disons qu'on a été dans les buissons avant la cérémonie.

-MAMAN! S'offusqua Kiba.

-Quoi? Tu croyais que je t'avais conçu par ninjutsu? Et puis il y a eut l'attaque de Kyûbi no yohko... Et beaucoup de descendants de yohkos ont pris partis pour elle. Kiba en faisait partie. Il a toujours été si sauvage, si proche de l'animal... Bref. Après la guerre, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Ton grand-père a voulu réparer le déshonneur et a organisé le mariage avec le petit frère de Kiba.

Elle avait réussi à cacher son état avant et durant les premiers mois du mariage. Kiba était officiellement prématuré, mais elle se doutait bien que beaucoup de ses amis avaient compris. Fort heureusement, aucun n'avait mentionné le problème en face d'elle. L'accouchement avait été difficile, la privant de la possibilité d'avoir un autre enfant et de renouveler le clan.

-Papa... Il sait? Demanda Kiba, calmé par les révélations.

-Bien sûr. Il a été le premier à savoir. Tu sais, même si j'étais amoureuse de Kiba, Tsume était mon meilleur ami, presque un frère…

-Et ça le dérangeais pas d'élever un gosse qui ne soit pas de lui?

-Infernal comme tu as été, si ça l'avait dérangé, il serait partit ou t'aurais tué depuis longtemps.

-Hé!

-Ton père... Tsume... Il te considère comme son propre fils... Continua Kegawa en caressant la crinière de son fils.

-Et... Et entre vous? Y'a quoi?

-J'aime ton père Kiba. J'ai appris à l'aimer comme j'avais aimé Kiba. Je ne vais pas le quitter parce que Kiba est acquitté. Tout ça c'est fini... Et s'ils veulent, ils peuvent se bagarrer pour savoir qui est ton père... Mais tu restes MON fils avant tout. Et ça, aucun d'eux ne peut me le retirer.

-Personne oserais faire de réclamation à la chienne alpha, hein ?

-Exactement fiston, déclara Kegawa avait un sourire plein de croc. Maintenant va chercher Hinata et allez vous amuser.

-Et… Et pour Oncle Kiba ? Et Papa ?

-Je vais mettre les choses au point avec ces deux brutes, toi, n'y pense pas pour ce soir.

1 En gros: Oncle Hikari

2 Hikui: Bas, humble, plat.

3 Hoshiko: Hoshi: Etoile Ko:Enfant

4 Hasu:Lotus


	11. Réalisations

Neuf Vies 

oOo

oOo

Chapitre 11: Réalisation

oOo

Série : Naruto

Autrice : Kineko

Genre : Sérieux (quoique…), suite de 'Neuf rêves', yaoï et hétéro, pourrissage de Sasuke (et il l'a bien cherché !)

Couple: Shino+Mushiko, Naruto, Sakura+Lee

Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Autre : Okori, est à moi

* * *

D'un passé d'Anbu suivit d'une vie de sauvage dans la forêt, Kiba Senior avait gardé une furtivité que beaucoup de ninja ne pouvaient déceler. Aussi, malgré le monde présent dans les rues et l'ambiance festive, il réussit l'exploit de suivre la piste de junior et d'arriver à la résidence de la bunke, sa chienne sur les talons, sans se faire voir. Tout en restant à prudente distance des habitations, de crainte d'être repéré par un Hyûga au tempérament trop impulsif pour lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, il parvint à repérer l'endroit ou s'était réfugié le gosse. 

Il repéra aussi,sans erreur possible, une silhouette connue.

–Kiti ? Fit il en sautant au sol, pas loin de la femme en vert qui attendant, appuyée contre un arbre, que Kegawa ait finit de discuter avec son fils.

Kitana se retourna en entendant son nom, haussant les deux sourcils en voyant le ninja près d'elle, qui la fixait comme s'il avait du mal à la reconnaître.

Ce qui était certainement le cas. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ça avait été à son mariage, quand elle avait seize ans. Elle savait qu'elle avait changé, un peu forci à la taille, un peu grandi, et était définitivement plus féminine que lorsqu'ils avaient été amis, il y a ce qui lui semblait des années. Lui n'avait pas changé. Un peu vieilli, c'était certain, mais il avait toujours ce sourire canaille et sa crinière en désordre, qui charmait tant les kunoichis avant la guerre. Kegawa lui avait rapidement expliqué que ce 'bâtard de Kiba était gracié et allait se prendre un coup de pied au cul s'il approchait encore mon fils' fin de citation, aussi ne paniqua–t–elle pas quand il approcha d'elle, bras ouvert.

Quand il fit mine de vouloir l'étreindre, Kitana sentit par contre qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de notion d'hygiène, et ce, même sans l'odorat des Inuzuka.

-HALTE ! Kiba, il n'y a pas moyen que je t'embrasse si tu ne prends pas un bain d'abord !

Le ninja sauvage fronça les sourcils, puis prit un pan de sa veste et le porta à son nez.

-Mais je sent presque pas !

Malgré la situation et les années passées, Kitana laissa échapper un demi fou rire aux pitreries de Kiba, le camouflant en faisant les gros yeux et désignant la direction des bains publics.

-Un bain d'ABORD !

-Aw, Kiti, geignit Kiba pour de rire. Allez, juste un câlin…

-Ho non, non non non non non ! Kibaaaa ! Protesta Kitana alors que son ancien ami venait la serrer contre elle, froissant son kimono déjà malmené. Mais tu es impossible !

C'était étrangement facile d'oublier que ça faisait quinze ans qu'il vivait dans la forêt, en sauvage, recherché par les chasseurs de déserteurs, facile d'oublier que l'homme qui la serrait aussi gentiment contre lui pouvait la tuer d'un geste du poignet, ou ordonner au chien géant sur ses talons de l'égorger.

Très facile d'oublier quand elle se souvenait du gamin charmeur qui jouait avec elle et Kegawa quand elles étaient à peine assez grandes pour tenir un kunai correctement.

-Ca fait mon charme, rétorqua Kiba avant de porter la main aux longs cheveux de Kitana. Tiens, t'as laissé poussé tes cheveux.

-Ho, fit Kitana en repoussant gentiment Kiba, je vais les couper. Ca commence à m'agacer. Alors… Il parait que tu es gracié ?

-Ho, en quelque sorte, répondit Kiba en s'asseyant. Et toi avec Mr Libellule ? Comment ça se passe ?

Kegawa soupira. Kiba avait été un des rares à objecter ouvertement à son mariage arrangé, autant parce qu'il la trouvait trop jeune que parce qu'il n'appréciait pas Kagero.

-Pas d'amélioration... Avoua–t–elle. Et franchement, j'ai arrêté d'espérer.

-J'ai vu votre fils… Le portrait de son père… Sauf pour le sourire.

–Il y a beaucoup de chose que Shino ne tient pas de son père.

-Et tant mieux !

-Quand tu aurais finit de faire du gringe à une femme mariée, Kiba, je dois te parler.

Kiba se retourna au son de la voix de Kegawa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Keg' ! Comment va le chiot ?

La femme foudroya son beau-frère du regard et malgré tout son bravache, celui-ci recula d'un pas, envisageant de se cacher derrière kitana malgré ses vingt centimètres de moins que lui.

-Il va bien mais pas grâce à toi.

-Heuuu, chui désolé,je pensais que…

-Tu me suis Kiba. On va retrouver Tsume et j'ai à vous parler. A tout les deux. Kitana, ça iras pour rentrer ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Kegawa 'Nee-san, au revoir Kiba.

-Sors –moi de là, geignit Kiba des coins des lèvres.

-Tu as creusé ta tombe, couche-toi dedans, rétorqua Kitana du même ton.

Elle regarda les deux Inuzuka s'éloigner en silence, prêt à se sauter à la gorge au moindre mot ou geste déplacé. Ca, c'était une fête de la lune dont elle se souviendrait. Maintenant ou étais la sortie de la propriété ?

-Aburame-dono, appela une petite voix.

Elle se tourna vers la voix et vit Hinata lui faire signe de venir, debout sur le perron devant sa chambre, Kiba attendant à côté d'elle.

-Ha Hinata- chan, heureuse de te voir, pourrais-tu m'indiquer la sortie ?

-Bien sur Aburame-dono, mais tenez, prenez ça d'abord.

Hianta lui tendit une paire de geta de pailles que Kitana fixa longuement avant de baisser les yeux sur ses pieds. Elle s'aperçut, mortifiée,qu'elle ne portait aux pieds qu'une paire de chaussettes maculées de boue et de poussière, déchirées par endroit. Et elle était entrée ainsi dans la maison !

-Ho seigneur, gémit-t-elle, retirant rapidement les bas souillées pour enfiler les geta. Je suis navrée, j'ai oublié mes chaussures.

-Ce n'est rien Aburame-dono, attendez, je vais vous prêter une paire.

-Merci Hinata-chan. Que c'est embarrassant…

Une fois la mère de Shino chaussée de neuf, Hinata insista pour qu'elle emprunte un châle pour sortir à nouveau dans la rue et ne la laissa pas partir avant d'avoir rapidement démêlé les cheveux trop longs.

Finalement, Kitana déclina la proposition d'Hiashi d'être escorté au quartier des Aburames et repartit chez elle, serrant l'étole épaisse autour de ses épaules. Et dire qu'elle supportait sans broncher des températures polaires du temps ou elle était genin. Ce n'était pas dieu possible de perdre autant de capacité quand même. C'était décidé, dès demain, elle reprenait son entraînement. Maniement des armes, endurance, technique, tout !

-Aburame-dono…

Tout et surtout la détection de présence.

Kitana sursauta, tétanisée, et se tourna lentement vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller.

-Aburame-sama… Salua-t-elle, s'efforçant de paraître plus sûre qu'elle ne l'était.

Après tout, elle avait quitté la résidence dans une tenue que les anciens jugeraient indécente, sans arme, ni escorte, et surtout, sans prévenir personne. Son époux était en droit de la réprimander comme il se devait.

-Aburame-sama, je vous prie d'excuser ma conduite, débita-t-elle d'un trait en s'inclinant profondément, mais une affaire personnelle urgente réclamait ma présence et…

-Vous allez avoir froid, coupa Kagerô d'un ton neutre.

Kitana se redressa, jugeant la situation moins fâcheuse qu'elle ne le croyait. Et puis, que son époux se préoccupe de sa santé, surtout quand elle n'était pas enceinte, c'était étonnant. Kagerô défit son haori et le posa galamment sur les épaules de son épouse, l'aidant à arranger ses cheveux par-dessus le manteau.

-Inuzuka-sama et Kiba m'ont dit ou vous étiez. A l'avenir… Prévoyez un manteau et des chaussures.

-Oui Aburame-sama, répondit Kitana, baissant les yeux par réflexe.

Kagerô était toujours silencieux, et les rares fois ou il lui parlait, un peu bourru, mais cette fois son ton trahissait un certain embarras. Le silence s'éternisant, Kegawa leva les yeux vers son époux. Quelques insectes couraient sur sa joue, sortis de la jarre qu'il portait sur le dos en permanence. Par réflexe, ayant prit l'habitude avec Shino, elle repoussa gentiment un insecte de la commissure des lèvres, le guidant d'un doigt vers les cheveux.

–Voilà.

–Merci, fit son époux après quelques secondes.

Ils avaient rarement été aussi proches. Enfin, pas de manière physique, ils avaient conçu un fils après tout et essayaient toujours d'engendrer d'autres enfants. Et puis, durant les réceptions et les repas officiels, ils étaient côtes à côtes, s'affichant en couple traditionnel modèle aux yeux de tous.

Mais proche à se toucher, comme ça, normalement. Non.. Ca c'était rare.

–Aburame… Commença Kagerô avant de se corriger, Kitana–dono…

Un pas lourd s'arrêta près d'eux et son mari vacilla sous le coup amical mais non moins puissant que lui assena Chomaru sur l'épaule. Le chef des Akimichi revenait apparemment du temple, avec sa femme et son fils, toujours engoncés dans leurs kimonos d'apparat. L'adolescent faisait déjà un sort à une boite de gâteau, sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

-Bonsoir Kagerô !

-Chomaru, salua sobrement Kagerô, massant son épaule malmenée. Akimichi-dono, Chouji-kun.

-On ne t'as pas vu au temple, ou étais tu?

Kitana jeta un regard étonné à son époux. Il n'avait pas été au temple ! Juste pour la chercher ? Chomaru la remarqua à son tour et se pencha sur elle, surpris de la trouver là.

-Kitana-chan! Alors ça! Je t'avais pas reconnu sans chignon ni maquillage. Kagerô te laisse sortir de chez vous maintenant?

-Bonsoir Chomaru-san, salua poliment Kitana, resserrant le haori sur ses épaules.

Le géant l'attrapa par les bras, la soulevant de quelques dizaines de centimètres pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Et ben? Tu es légère comme une plume, tu la nourris pas Kagerô?

-Chomaru-san, je ne suis plus une enfant...

-Bah, rétorqua le père de Chouji en la reposant près de son époux, pour moi tu resteras toujours la petite gamine un peu garçon manqué qui nous suivait de partout.

-Enfin, Chomaru-san... Protesta de nouveau Kitana. J'avais cinq ans.

-Et nous dix de plus en moyenne. Allez, venez tout les deux, tu as besoin d'engraisser un peu ta femme Kagerô, elle a que la peau sur les os.

-Mais.. Chomaru-san...Commença Kitana.

-Allez Kitana... Presque tout le monde est là... Inoshi, Shikayoh, même Hiashi est venu, on attend encore Kegawa et Tsume et Jiraiya est déjà en train d'écluser tout le saké du restaurant et...

-Kegawa N.. San ne viendras peut être pas, elle a un souci avec son fils, intervint Kitana, ravalant de justesse le suffixe affectueux.

-Hmmm, bon et bien, ça en feras plus pour vous... Alors?

Kitana soupira légèrement avant de tourner la tête vers son époux, l'interrogeant du regard.

-J'ai prévenu les anciens de commencer le festin sans nous, déclara Kagerô de son ton égal. Nous avons le temps de rendre visite aux autres.

-Impeccable !s'exclama le géant, les gratifiant tout deux d'une tape sur l'épaule qui les fit grimacer de douleur.

Kitana emboîta le pas à son époux, à la suite des Akimichi, encore surprise de son attitude pour le moins conciliante.

-Aburame-sama… Pardonnez-moi ma curiosité… Mais vous me semblez beaucoup plus… Abordable que d'habitude…

Son époux grommela dans sa barbe, et secoua la tête d'un air las.

-J'espère Kitana-dono, que votre définition d' 'abordable' correspond à l'idée que se fait Inuzuka-sama d'une attitude de… voyons voir… Epoux plus décent que le trou du cul que je suis pour le moment.

OOo

Traditionnellement, chaque fête plus ou moins religieuse était une excuse pour les grandes familles de Konoha pour sortir leurs beaux atours, parader dans la ville et afficher leur force et leur nombre. Etant enfant, Sasuke n'avait que peu apprécié les longues processions vers le temple, puis les repas de famille interminables- le plus souvent chez les hyûga, mais aussi parfois les Aburame ou tout autre clan puissant- le tout engoncé dans des kimono et hakama lourd et coûteux qui interdisaient aux enfants de jouer sans se salir.

Sasuke conservait la tradition d'aller prier au temple avec les autres familles, mais sans rejoindre aucune procession, ni accepter aucune invitation à dîner des adultes.

Pas par pure asociabilité, comme diraient certains, mais surtout parce que, depuis quelques années, il préférait passer les fêtes avec son équipe et ses amis, même si Kakashi avait du le traîner de force aux festivals les premières fois. Dieu merci, Sasuke avait finit par accepter de venir de lui-même et le professeur n'avait plus à cacher ses vêtements habituels pour le forcer à mettre un kimono, ou au moins un yukata.

Sasuke s'écarta de l'autel après une dernière prière et laissa la place à Ino et sa famille, adressant un petit signe de tête à la jeune fille avant de sortir. Elle lui répondit d'un piaillement extatique, que réprima tout de suite son père et très vite, les chamailleries Yamanaka reprirent. Malgré l'attitude toujours aussi… hem… collante d'Ino, Sasuke commençait à la tolérer un peu mieux.

Elle protégeait Sakura.

Bon, elle avait sa manière à elle d'offrir et exprimer son amitié, mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle était loyale à Sakura et avait risqué autant que les autres pour aider Naruto.

Ce simple fait méritait qu'il lui accorde un peu plus de respect.

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun !

Sasuke leva les yeux en direction de la voix de sa camarade et la vit dégringoler les escaliers du temple, suivie de Lee, tout deux en yukata.

-Bonsoir Sasuke-kun, salua Lee en approchant.

Sasuke leur adressa chacun un petit signe de tête, le temps que Sakura réordonne ses vêtements. Elle avait beau être une des filles les plus féminines de Konoha, elle était plus accoutumée aux pantalons et robes fendues qu'aux kimonos traditionnel serrés, et marcher ainsi n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Après s'être réfugiés contre un des murs du temple, là ou ils ne dérangeraient pas le flot de fidèles, Sakura s'enquit du devenir de leurs amis.

-Tu as vu les autres ?

-Oui, Ino est avec sa famille.

-Elle devrait pas tarder alors…

-Tenten arrivera plus tard, intervint Lee, j'ai vu les Hyûga quitter le temple quand j'arrivais…

-Qui n'a pas vu les Hyûga passer, gromella Sakura en réponse.

-… donc Neji et Hinata ne devraient pas tarder, acheva Lee.

-Et donc Naruto aussi ! Acheva Sakura, toute joyeuse.

-Hmm, ronchonna Sasuke.

Sakura fronça les sourcils pensivement puis jeta un petit regard à Lee qui attendait à ses côtés.

-Hm ?

Elle fit un signe des yeux, lui désignant le stand de sucreries ouvert à l'entré du temple.

-Tu as quelque chose dans l'œil Sakura-chan ?

Cette fois Sakura roula des yeux et désigna le stand du pouce, puis lanca un regard plus appuyé vers Sasuke.

-…Ho ! Des dangos ! Je vais en chercher… Ca prendras au moins… ho tout ca, a tout de suite !

Sakura soupira en regardant son petit ami s'éloigner avec une démarche d'un naturel discutable.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ? Ronchonna Sasuke.

-Ne commence pas à détourner l'attention toi. Vas y, qu'est ce qui te dérange avec Neji et Naruto ? Je croyais qu'on en avait parlé… Tu as parlé à Naruto au fait ?

-Laisse moi en placer une, objecta Sasuke en roulant des yeux.

-Ho pardon.

Sasuke jeta un regard alentour, pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait, mais le flot de visiteurs pour le temple avançait sans cesse, sans laisser le temps de comprendre ce que pouvait se dire les deux équipiers.

-Je ne peux pas parler à Naruto.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Neji.

-Hmmm, là, tu marques un point.

-Et puis…

Sasuke grommela intérieurement un juron sous le regard inquisiteur de Sakura. La jeune fille le connaissait tellement bien que ça en devenait inquiétant. Il s'avoua vaincu et tenta de lui expliquer son problème.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser de Naruto.

-Comment ça ?

-c'est mon ami. Ca j'en suis sur. Un compagnon d'arme. Quelqu'un avec qui je… je peux être à l'aise. Comme toi, ajouta t'il a mi-voix.

Le sourire ravi de Sakura lui prouva qu'elle avait très bien entendu la confession, mais la jeune fille eut le tact de ne pas lui mettre le nez dessus.

-Alors ou est le problème ?

-Je connais rien à l'amour, grommela Sasuke en détournant le regard, mais je sais ce qu'on en dis… qu'on.. qu'on a besoin de l'autre personne… qu'on peut pas vivre sans l'autre.

Sakura hocha la tête, l'incitant à poursuivre d'un geste.

-Je peux pas vivre sans Naruto, marmonna Sasuke, priant pour arriver à contenir son rougissement.

-Ha, fit Sakura au bout d'un moment, plus secouée par la révélation qu'elle aurait pensé l'être. Tu es sur ?

-Non… Enfin pas vraiment…

-Je vais être très franche Sasuke et probablement te donner l'impression que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais est-ce que tu le désire ?

Sasuke la fixa longuement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la question.

-Sexuellement ? Précisa t'elle.

C'était intéressant de voir Sasuke balbutier, bégayer et chercher ses mots. D'habitude, c'était Naruto qui avait des problèmes d'expression, mais voir Sasuke à court de mots. Ho zut, elle avait pas son appareil photo…

-Non ! finit par déclarer Sasuke.

-Tu as essayé ?

-Sakura ! Protesta Sasuke à voix basse, les pommettes rosées.

-Ne te fâche pas Sasuke, j'essaye de voir si c'est platonique ou pas !

-Je ne vois pas la différence, gronda le jeune homme.

-C'est la différence entre un frère et un amant je pense.

-Je peux vivre sans mon frère, rétorqua aussitôt Sasuke d'un ton lugubre.

-Un vrai frère Sasuke. Pas le psychopathe asocial qui passe pour le tien. Je n'ai jamais eut de frère mais… Je pense que si j'en avais un, je l'aimerais énormément, je serais jalouse de sa petite amie et… je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre s'il mourrait. Enfin, c'est moi, tu penserais sûrement différemment si tu avais un frère digne de ce nom.

-… Tu serais jalouse de la petite amie de ton frère ? Demanda le jeune homme au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

Sakura se retint de rouler des yeux et hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Dieu sait que Naruto n'était pas subtil, mais parfois, même Sasuke avait besoin d'une comparaison facile pour comprendre. Surtout quand ca concernait les sentiments.

-Ce serait ton frère, pas un amant… objecta Sasuke.

-Mais sa copine volerait toute l'attention de mon frère à mon insu, expliqua Sakura, tendant les mains pour ajuster le col de Sasuke. Enfin, quoi, ce serais MON frère à moi toute seule, elle aurait pas le droit de me le piquer quand même…

-Tu en fais trop là, lui signala Sasuke avec un regard sévère.

Sakura ricana au ton faussement réprobateur –encore qu'il fallait parler couramment le Sasukesque pour le comprendre comme tel- et se tourna vers Lee qui revenait à grand bruits, tenant une boite de boulettes sucrée. Sasuke semblait proprement plongé dans ses pensées, elle arriverait sûrement à lui faire avaler un dango ou deux avant qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'était pas sensé aimer les trucs sucrés comme tout les gamins.

ooo

–Wow, Sakura !

Assise sur un banc à l'écart du temple, en compagnie de Sasuke, ainsi que Ino et son équipe qui les avait rejoint, Sakura tourna les yeux vers Naruto qui arrivait en courant, Neji sur les talons.

–Ca te va bien ce kimono ! Déclara le blond en s'arrêtant devant elle, admirant les atours de sa meilleure amie.

La jeune fille s'inclina moqueusement, montrant son kimono vert et rose pâle avant de se redresser.

–Merci, tu n'es pas venu en yukata ? S'étonna-t-elle en remarquant la tenue habituelle de son camarade.

–Si Neji veut se mettre en robe, c'est son affaire, mais on me verra pas vivant dans ces trucs.

Le dis Neji assena une petite taloche sur le crâne de Naruto en s'arrêtant près des deux équipiers.

–Bonjour Neji, salua Sakura.

–Lee n'est pas avec toi ?

Sakura montra un stand de sucreries un peu plus loin, ou une grande silhouette vêtue de vert s'agitait dans tout les sens.

–Il a déclaré que c'était son devoir de me faire passer une bonne soirée et me gaver de sucreries pour ça. C'est La troisième boite de dango qu'il m'achète…

-Ton régime est foutu Grand Front, intervint Ino.

-Grosse truie !

–Je me demande ce que tu lui trouves, marmonna Neji en croisant les bras.

–Je me demande ce que tu trouves à Naruto… rétorqua Sakura du tac au tac.

–Hey ! Protesta le blond. Vous avez fini oui ?

–Je commence juste, déclara Sakura avec un sourire mutin.

–Ou sont les autres ? Demanda Neji en fouillant la fête du regard.

Sakura jeta un œil autour d'elle, cherchant leurs camarades.

–Logiquement, Tenten ne devrait pas tarder et on retrouve Kiba, Shino et Mushiko au mémorial du nidaime. Hinata et Hanabi ne sont pas là ?

–Elles se changent, elles nous retrouveront plus tard. Shino et Kiba les rejoindront, ajouta Neji, sans mentionner la petite crise qui venait d'avoir lieu dans les appartements d'Hinata.

Il n'aimait pas franchement laisser Hinata seule dans sa chambre avec un jeune homme, mais la jeune fille avait lourdement insisté, et il n'avait pu refuser quand elle l'avait appelé Grand frère de cette manière qui le rendait presque fier d'être un Hyûga.

–Bien, on attend Tenten et on y va alors, déclara Sakura.

-Et Konohamaru, coupa Naruto.

–Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa–chaaaaaaaan ! Brama soudain Lee, il n'y a plus de dango !

Neji ne fit aucun effort pour retenir le petit sourire moqueur copyright Hyûga qui lui vint quand Sakura piqua un fard embarrassé.

–Si seulement il pouvait être plus discret, marmonna–t–elle avant de s'excuser et rejoindre Lee à l'étal de bonbon.

Sasuke, toujours assis, piochait distraitement dans la dernière boite de gâteau, mais quand Naruto fit mine d'approcher innocemment, le dernier dango survivant fut impitoyablement transpercé d'un coup de kunai au ras des doigts du blond.

–Naruto, interdit de toucher à ce gâteau, déclara le brun en guise de bonjour, appuyant ses dires d'un regard meurtrier.

–Maiiiiiiiiiis ! Sasukeeeee !

–C'est vrai, renchérit Sakura en revenant au bras de Lee, avec une barbapapa aussi rose qu'elle et grosse comme sa tête, Neji, fait attention, Naruto n'a pas le droit à ça.

–Sakuraaaaaaaaaa !

Le brun haussa un sourcil, que Sakura interpréta, à raison, comme une longue question surprise sur le pourquoi du comment.

–Il y a trois ans, Kakashi–senseï nous as emmené à la fête des cerisiers, expliqua–t–elle et Naruto a goûté la barbapapa pour la première fois de sa vie.

–Et ?

–Sucre égale : sugar high. Sugar high et Naruto égalent : destruction en masse.

–Ce stand était vermoulu, de toute façon ! Bouda Naruto.

-Et les trois suivant ? Rétorqua Sakura en brandissant sa friandise sous le nez de Naruto.

–Dommage collatéraux, rétorqua Naruto avant d'essayer de mordre dans la masse rose.

–Uzumaki, touche à cette barbapapa et je te fourre le reste dans le derrière, grogna Sakura pour de rire.

–Non merci, je préfère y mettre autre…

Neji plaqua fermement sa main sur la bouche de son amant, priant pour ne pas rougir devant tout le monde et que personne n'aurait compris l'allusion.

Apparemment, la seconde partie de ses vœux ne fut pas entendue par les dieux, puisque Sakura se mit à glousser avant d'expliquer le sous–entendu à Lee et Sasuke, et que Ino protestait à grands cris qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Naruto ricana derrière la paume de Neji et le grand brun lui assena une pichenette dans les côtes pour le calmer.

–Arrête de traumatiser les autres.

Naruto lui sourit malicieusement et Neji retint un soupir de lassitude en comprenant qu'il venait juste de provoquer l'esprit de contradiction de son amant. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à une manière de l'embarrasser, Neji entraîna Naruto à la suite de leurs amis, en direction du mémorial.

–tu es impossible, marmonna Neji en aparté.

–Tu aimes ça !

–En privé, grinça Neji.

–T'as l'air encore plus ronchon que d'habitude, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Neji ne répondit pas, saluant Tenten qui arrivait à son tour, puis Konohamaru arriva a son tour et sauta au cou de Naruto et les deux amis commencèrent à comparer leurs récents 'exploits'.

Une fois toute la bande rassemblée, ils partirent à la recherche d'un coin calme d'où regarder la lune et les feux d'artifice. Autour d'eux, tout le village s'installait pour le spectacle et il devenait difficile de se trouver un emplacement ou toute la bande pouvait se rassembler. D'un commun accord, les amis décidèrent de couper par les terrains d'entraînement pour aller sur une des collines de Konoha et la petite troupe s'ébranla, papotant gaiement le long du sous bois.

Mais c'était gravement sous estimer le potentiel de concentration de Naruto. Une fois qu'ils avaient retrouvé les membres manquant, et donc, que Konohamaru soit allé embêter Hanabi comme leur rivalité le réclamait, Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers Neji.

-Crache le morceau Neji, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

Neji obligea Naruto a ralentir la marche, laissant leurs amis les distancer avant de répondre.

–Ma mère…

–Y'a un problème ? S'inquiéta Naruto. Elle est pas contente a cause de moi ?

–non, non… au contraire… Elle veut te rencontrer.

–Elle veut QUOI !

-Shhhhh…

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement, cherchant ses mots, mais Neji lui coupa la parole.

–Je lui ai rien promis, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave.

–Mais pourquoi elle veut me rencontrer ?

Neji haussa les épaules détournant le regard. Naruto se gratta la nuque puis passa un bras autour du cou de Neji.

-Ok, pourquoi pas ? J'ai jamais rencontré ta mère, autant commencer.

-Ca ne te déranges pas ?

-Au pire, rétorqua Naruto, je pourrais m'enfuir en passant par les murs.

Neji soupira mais avant qu'il ait put rappeler à Naruto l'utilité des portes, même quand les murs étaient en papier, son amant l'avait rapidement entraîné dans les sous-bois, à une dizaine de mètres de là ou leurs amis s'installaient.

-Naruto qu'est ce que tu…

Le blond ne répondit pas, se plantant en face de Neji avec un sourire fripon.

–tu sais, y'a quand même un truc chouette avec vos robes, là.

–Kimono Naruto, corrigea Neji avec un soupir exaspéré.

–Kif kif, y'a un truc que j'aime bien… Continua Naruto en approchant lentement, les yeux plissés.

Neji recula malgré lui, un peu impressionné par l'attitude carnassière du blond. Bien sûr, étant le macho têtu qu'il était, il lui aurait fallu une séance de torture pour l'avouer, aussi se contenta t'il de croiser les bras et défier son amant du regard.

–Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

Naruto franchit le dernier pas qui le séparait encore de Neji, plaquant le jeune homme contre l'arbre de son poids.

–Ca s'enlève vachement facilement, murmura Naruto d'un ton séducteur, glissant une main dans l'ouverture du kimono, juste sous la ceinture.

Il fallut une dizaine de secondes aux réflexes habituellement fulgurant de Neji pour réagir.

–Narutoooo, grinça Neji, évitant le grognement de plaisir au prix d'un immense effort de volonté, les autres ne sont pas loin !

–Les feux d'artifice vont les distraire, rétorqua le blond, caressant les cuisses de Neji.

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais un pervers… marmonna Neji en essayant de repousser Naruto.

-Okori appelle ça être libéré sexuellement.

-…Mais là tu… pousse un peu…

-C'est vrai je peux ? Demanda Naruto avec une joie quasi enfantine.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, protesta Neji, se jurant à l'avenir de faire attention à ne pas dire des choses que Naruto pourrait réinterpréter à sa manière.

Le blond se contenta de sourire, glissant sa main sous le caleçon de Neji. Le brun déglutit, partagé entre l'envie de secouer son petit ami pour lui faire rentrer dans le crâne que ce n'était PAS le genre de chose à faire en public, et l'envie, de plus en plus pressante, de le laisser continuer et au diable les autres.

Pendant la crise de conscience de Neji, Naruto parvint à défaire sa ceinture avec forces jurons, râlant derechef quand il s'aperçut que Neji portait une autre épaisseur dessous.

-J'ai l'impression d'éplucher un oignon. Vivement l'été tiens.

-Naruto, grommela Neji.

Le blond desserra le kimono du dessous autant qu'il eut la patience de le faire, caressant le torse de Neji.

-Détend toi un peu…

-Les autres vont nous entendre !

-Ils m'entendront pas moi, ricana Naruto en tombant à genoux.

Neji envisagea un bref moment de flanquer une baffe à Naruto, mais un mouvement dans son champ de vision- fort étendu je le rappelle- le fit se redresser.

-Attend.

-Quoi?

-J'ai crut sentir quelque chose...

-Neji, je suis à deux doigts de te tailler une pipe, j'espère bien que tu sens quelque chose.

-NARUTO NEJI ! ON VOUS ATTEND !

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard paniqué et refermèrent rapidement leurs vêtements, sans parvenir à se dépêtrer l'un de l'autre avant que Sasuke ne traverse la barrière de buisson, manquant de leur marcher dessus.

-Désolé, marmonna Sasuke distraitement. Je ne fais que..

Le brun cligna des yeux en enregistrant enfin QUI il venait de déranger.

-Ho..

-Heuuu… Oui Sasuke ?

Silence de la part de l'intéressé, que Neji mis a profit pour refermer son vêtement avec un regard noir.

-On peut t'aider Uchiha ?

-HO ! ho merde ! Je veux dire… Non, continuez.. enfin, attendez que je sois partit… Je vais aller m'enterrer vif quelque part, marmonna Sasuke en faisant demi-tour, écarlate.

Naruto et Neji échangèrent un regard embarrassé et se séparèrent, réordonnant leurs habits.

-Ca tue un peu l'humeur, marmonna Naruto.

-On devrait… Continuer ailleurs… suggéra Neji.

-Bonne idée.

oOo

-Tu les as trouvé Sasuke-kun ? Demanda Sakura, maintenant à mi-chemin de sa barbapapa.

-Ils sont fatigués, ils vont se coucher, répondit Sasuke d'un trait en passant près de ses amis sans ralentir.

-Fatigué ? Naruto-kun n'est jamais fatigué ! Déclara Lee.

-Y'a un truc qui bouge dans les buissons, nota Konohamaru en montrant la direction d'où venait Sasuke.

-NON Y'A PERSONNE ! D'ailleurs on va aller voir les feus d'artifice. Maintenant !

-Mais on les voit bien d'ici… Protesta Ino.

-On s'éloigne des buissons ! Répéta Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans les buissons pour que tu veuilles t'en éloigner Sasuke ? Commença la blonde.

Sakura jeta un regard aux joues écarlates de Sasuke, puis aux buissons. Puis à Sasuke.

-Neji et Naruto sont dans les buissons hein ?

-Rien vu, rien entendu et je dirais rien, même sous la torture, répondit Sasuke en lui tournant le dos, s'éloignant des buissons maudits.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre :

Quoiqu'il ressente pour Naruto, ce n'était certainement pas du désir sexuel. Nope. Du tout.

Le plus dérangeant, c'était d'avoir trouvé NEJI bien foutu.

Sa santé mentale était sauve… A défaut de son hétérosexualité.

Encore que… les deux étaient peut être tout autant endommagées l'une que l'autre à bien y réfléchir.


	12. Blanc

**Neuf Vies**

oOo

oOo

Chapitre 12: Blanc

oOo

Série : Naruto

Autrice : Kineko

Genre : Sérieux (quoique…), suite de 'Neuf rêves', yaoï et hétéro, pourrissage des Hyûga

Couple : Shino+Mushiko, Naruto+Neji, Hinata+Kiba?

Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Autre : Okori, est à moi, les Hyugas que vous ne connaissez pas, aussi.

* * *

Quand Hanabi éternua, malgré sa triple épaisseur de kimono, Hinata fut presque aussitôt près d'elle, lui tendant un mouchoir parfumé au menthol pour dégager ses sinus.

-Grande sœur, soupira la gamine.

-Souffle, ordonna Hinata en lui mettant le mouchoir sous le nez.

-Grande sœur, je sais me moucher, rétorqua Hanabi en s'appropriant le tissu.

-Tu devrais mieux te couvrir, on est en janvier et…

-Hanabi, Hinata, c'est l'heure.

Les deux sœurs suivirent aussitôt Neji dans les couloirs glacés de la résidence. Si en été, la résidence était toujours agréablement fraîche, l'hiver, malgré les panneaux d'isolation, la température devenait nettement plus froide, et les habitants se transformaient en montagne de kimonos et hakamas.

En arrivant près de la salle à manger, Neji ralentit, caressant la main d'Hinata au passage.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Hina-kawai, murmura-t-il en lui glissant discrètement un petit paquet dans la manche.

-Merci Neji Nii-san, chuchota Hinata avant de sursauter quand Hanabi, pour ne pas être en reste, lui collait moins subtilement son propre paquet cadeau sous la ceinture de son kimono.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas fragile, murmura Neji.

-Presque pas, assura la petite.

Hinata dut faire appel à tout le self-control Hyugesque pour ne pas sourire comme une bienheureuse quand elle prit place au repas à côté de son père. Comme tout les ans, un repas familial avait été organisé pour son anniversaire, et elle était tenue d'y participer et de recevoir les vœux d'anniversaires de toute sa famille. Les anciens, bien maussade ce jour là, ses tantes (cousines ? elle ne savait jamais), grand parents, oncles et cousins plus ou moins éloigné, tous vinrent la saluer.

Et surtout, son oncle Hikari, qui, malgré son statut de chef de la bunke, vint la saluer en bon dernier.

-Joyeux anniversaire Hinata-sama, déclara son oncle en s'inclinant poliment.

-Merci Hikari-ojisan...

L'homme s'inclina ensuite devant Hiashi.

-Hyûga-sama.

-Hikari.

-Félicitation pour les seize ans d'Hinata-sama, Oni-sama.

-Je te remercie Hikari.

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel Hikari resta incliné devant son grand frère. Lequel fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reprendre.

-Désires-tu me parler de quelque chose, Hikari?

-Oui Oni-sama. En réalité... Les anciens m'envoient porter une demande officielle pour le bien de la famille.

-C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui. Ne pourrais-ce attendre demain?

-Non Oni-sama... a vrai dire, cette demande concerne Hinata-sama aussi.

La jeune fille tressaillit et jeta un regard en coin à son père. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage, pas même un simple tressaillement de muscle.

-Et bien faisons vite. Expose-moi cette demande Hikari.

Celui-ci s'inclina de nouveau, plus profondément, avant de se redresser.

-Hinata-sama a aujourd'hui seize ans. Or, selon les lois de Kyûbi no Yohko, elle peut être mariée depuis un an. Ce qui, les anciens n'ont pas manqué de remarquer, ne s'est pas produit.

-Les fiançailles avec la famille Aburame ont été rompues, j'ai préféré patienter avant de choisir un nouvel époux pour ma fille aînée...

-Les anciens ont aussi noté qu'Hinata-sama jouissait de privilèges étonnant alors qu'elle a été destituée de son statut d'aînée, et par là même de sa place dans la sôke.

-Ont-ils remarqué ça seuls Hikari, ou leur as-tu fais remarquer?

Hinata se crispa par réflexe au ton cinglant de son père, qui lui avait été jusque là réservé pendant ses leçons de combat, mais Hikari se contenta de sourire, s'inclinant légèrement sans répondre.

-Il est temps que l'ordre revienne Oni-sama, reprit il au bout d'un moment. Hinata doit se trouver un époux ou entrer dans la bunke définitivement. Afin d'arranger ce problème épineux, les anciens ont décidés que je serais l'époux d'Hinata.

-Et pourquoi n'ais-je pas été mis au courant de cette décision?

-Vous l'êtes maintenant Oni-sama, rétorqua Hikari.

-Je pensais avoir un droit de citer dans les décisions des anciens, continua Hiashi sur le même ton froid et brutal.

-Tu n'es plus objectif Hiashi, intervint un des anciens. Cette affaire avec ta fille est devenu une affaire personnelle. Cela ne se peut.

-Nous avons pris cette décision pour le bien du clan, continua un autre ancien.

-Et bien sûr, Hikari agit en parfaite objectivité quand il s'agit de forcer quelqu'un à subir un sort qu'il n'a pas choisit? Coupa Hiashi, sans quitter son frère d'un regard furieux.

-Il suffit Hiashi! Hinata, nous appliquerons le sceau de l'oiseau dans la cage ce soir. Une nuit de repos ne sera pas de trop pour ton mariage avec Hikari demain.

Hanabi étouffa une exclamation de surprise qui ressemblait fort à un juron et se tourna vers sa sœur, toujours muette, mais de stupeur plutôt que par timidité cette fois.

-Vénérables anciens! Coupa une voix.

Les deux sœurs virent Neji s'agenouiller près d'Hikari, s'inclinant très respectueusement, ce qui les surprit peut être plus que tout le reste réunit.

-Vénérables anciens, je ne crois pas que cette union soit profitable.

-Neji, nous ne t'avons pas autorisé à intervenir dans cette discussion.

-Hinata ne devrait pas épouser Hikari-ojisan, continua Neji sans se laisser démonter. Ca... Ca ne serait pas bon...

-Vraiment? Rétorqua Hikari, et pourquoi cela?

-Vous êtes jaloux d'elle... Vous la haïssez... Hikari-ojisan, marmonna Neji, ajoutant le titre presque après coup.

-Ecoutez qui parle, rétorqua l'homme sans battre un cil.

-Vénérables Anciens, ce mariage serait voué à l'échec... si des enfants naissaient, ils risqueraient d'être débiles ou dégénérés. Il y a eut trop de mariage consanguin au sein de notre clan, un apport de sang neuf sera préférable...

-Et qui voudrait donc d'une femme aussi chétive et inutile qu'elle? Tonna un ancien. Notre famille a été déjà suffisamment insultée par le refus des Aburame...

-Hinata 'Nee-san n'est pas faible! Protesta Hanabi en se levant d'un bond.

Sa sœur la saisit aussitôt par les épaules tout en la bâillonnant d'une main, la forçant à s'agenouiller à nouveau.

-Peut être qu'une autre alliance, commença Neji, un autre clan...

-Notre décision a été prise Neji. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

-Mais...

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire Neji-kun, reprit Hikari sans se tourner vers son neveu. Personne ici n'est prêt à écouter les conseils d'un déviant.

Cette fois, Neji se figea nettement et releva lentement la tête, une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux.

-Je vous demande pardon, Ojisan? Déclara t'il d'un ton coupant.

-J'ai dit que la parole d'un homosexuel ne vaut rien, reprit Hikari. Non seulement tu déshonores notre famille en affichant tes pratiques révoltantes au grand jour, mais ton mignon n'est autre qu'un démon...

Neji aurait probablement tué Hikari sur le champ, sa main déjà levée et prête à frapper aux méridiens du cœur quand un des anciens fit un geste rapide, activant son sceau. Le jeune homme s'effondra aussitôt avec un hurlement, portant les mains à son front. Hinata lâcha Hanabi, se ruant vers leur cousin aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, gênée par son kimono. Elle lui arracha le bandeau, jetant un regard atterré au sceau qui brûlait sur son front.

-Neji 'Nii-san! S'exclama t'elle, posant sa main sur la marque.

-Hinata, ordonna l'ancien, écarte toi de lui, il doit être puni.

-Touchez à un seul cheveu de Neji 'Nii-san et vous allez le regretter! S'exclama la jeune fille, surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce. Tout vas bien Neji, tout va bien, calme toi, respire...

-Tu ne connais plus ta place Hinata, déclara son oncle d'un ton menaçant.

-Ma place est au côté de ceux qui comptent pour moi, et Neji 'Nii-san en fait partit, Hikari Ojisan, répondit Hinata, tentant de contrer le sceau en bloquant les nerfs.

Hikari lui jeta un regard méprisant, signifiant très clairement ce qu'il pensait des répliques dégoulinantes de bons sentiments.

-Tu me montreras le respect que tu me dois en tant qu'épouse.

-Je... Je ne vous épouserais pas Hikari Ojisan! Affirma Hinata.

-Hikari avait raison Hinata, tu ne connais plus ta place. Souviens toi que tu fais maintenant partie de la bunke. Un autre manquement au respect qui nous est du et...

-Vous pensez donc que je me soucie de ce clan poussiéreux? Coupa Hinata en désignant l'assemblée autour d'elle. Que vos règles me font peur? Je suis MES règles, je suis MON nindo! Et... Et personne ne me fera changer!

Hanabi aurait applaudit si ça n'avait pas risqué d'attirer l'attention des anciens sur elle. Sa sœur baissa ensuite les yeux sur Neji, hissant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle avait stoppée la douleur, il fallait maintenant arrêter le sceau avant que Neji ne subisse des dégâts au cerveau.

-Tout va bien Neji 'Nii-san...

-Hinata! Rugit Hikari, tu dois te soumettre à la décision des anciens!

Hinata l'ignora, tout occupée à arrêter enfin le sceau. Enragé par l'attitude de sa nièce, Hikari se leva, la paume brillant de chakra, prêt à la frapper.

Et Hinata bougea.

Elle repoussa la main de son oncle d'une poussée habile, utilisant son élan pour lui torde le bras sur le côté, tandis que son autre main le cueillait sous le genou. Profitant du déséquilibre occasionné, elle tira sur le poignet, poussa la jambe et lança des aiguilles de chakra par ses paumes, perçant et déchirant les muscles d'Hikari. L'homme atterrit lourdement à plat ventre et resta au sol, le bras et la jambe droite paralysée. Ignorant les grognements de douleur d'Hikari, Hinata acheva de ranimer son cousin et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Ca va? Des vertiges? Troubles de mémoire? Montre moi tes yeux...

-N.. Non, mais.. Hinata... Comment...balbutia Neji, désignant Hikari au sol.

-Application de techniques médicales en combat, répondit Hinata avec un rapide sourire.

Tout le reste du clan Hyûga présentait la même stupéfaction que Neji. Les anciens, en particuliers, n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'Hinata ait réussit à mettre à terre le chef de la branche cadette, en quelques secondes à peine, sans même se lever de sa position accroupie.

-Hinata... Cette folie doit cesser tout de suite ou sinon...menaça un des anciens.

Hinata releva le menton, tremblante, mais prête à tenir tête aux anciens.

-Je n'épouserais pas Hikari Ojisan. Je n'épouserais personne du clan.

-Si tu refuses tu seras bannie du clan! Reprit un autre ancien, tendant un index accusateur vers la jeune fille.

-Très bien. Alors adieu.

Le silence régna à nouveau sur l'assemblée. Hinata se leva, revint s'agenouiller devant son père et s'inclina très profondément devant lui.

-Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi Père. Je suis désolée de n'avoir put être l'enfant que vous désiriez.

Elle se redressa et son regard croisa celui de son père, qui semblait, pour une fois, complètement pris de court. Il ouvrit la bouche, sembla hésiter, puis la referma, se contentant d'un petit hochement de tête sec. Hinata se leva, adressa un petit sourire à sa sœur puis retourna s'agenouiller près d'Hikari.

-Ne bougez pas Ojisan.

Sous le regard toujours abasourdi du clan, elle soigna le bras et la jambe, ordonna quelques jours de repos puis se leva définitivement et alla vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Elle n'attendit pas qu'une servante l'aide, ouvrant et fermant la porte seule, fièrement.

Une fois de l'autre côté, elle s'effondra à moitié, ayant elle-même du mal à croire qu'elle venait de défier les anciens. Elle ne pensait pas que les Anciens l'auraient banni, ils avaient bien trop besoin d'elle comme génitrice, mais il y avait un risque qu'ils l'empêchent de s'en aller. Elle devait vite préparer ses affaires.

Et, sous le regard surpris des serviteurs, elle partit en courant vers sa chambre, relevant le bas de son kimono pour aller plus vite.

oOo

-Cette enfant est irresponsable!

-Père! Hinata 'Nee-san ne peux pas partir! Gémit Hanabi, cramponnée à la manche de son père.

-Voilà où mène trop de laxisme Hiashi! Tu n'as plus aucun contrôle sur elle!

-Nous allons lui appliquer le sceau immédiatement! Nous aurions dut le faire quand elle avait douze ans.

-Père!

-Elle ne peut pas s'en aller comme ça! Elle a un devoir envers le clan! Quand bien même elle n'est pas assez douée pour le combat, ses enfants pourraient...

-Sortez.

-Hériter de ta... Je te demande pardon? S'offusqua l'ancien.

Hiashi se redressa, reprenant son attitude de patriarche autoritaire et foudroya du regard sa famille.

-J'ai dit... Sortez. Tous!

Un des anciens protesta, Hiashi le fit taire d'un geste autoritaire.

-SORTEZ!

Cette fois, son clan obéit, plus ou moins précipitamment, d'abord les anciens, puis les adultes et enfin les jeunes gens, la sôke précédant la bunke.

-Neji, interpella Hiashi alors que le jeune homme se levait, refusant d'un geste l'aide de sa mère.

-Oui Hiashi-sama?

-Comment te sens-tu? S'enquit Hiashi, inexpressif.

-Ca va...

-Tu es assigné à résidence.

-Oui Hiashi-sama...

-Je ne veux pas te voir hors de l'aile de la bunke, est-ce bien compris? Répéta Hiashi.

Neji fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner en titubant, mais refusant toujours l'aide de sa mère et des autres membres de la bunke. Restée seule dans la pièce avec Hiashi, Hanabi continua de secouer la manche de son père.

-Pourquoi t'as rien fait pour la faire rester?

Hiashi tourna les yeux vers sa cadette, s'étonnant de la trouver encore là alors qu'il espérait réfléchir un peu sur les évènements.

-Hanabi...

-Je veux ma sœur!

-Hanabi!

-Je me rappelle plus de Maman, tu parles jamais d'elle, c'est Hinata ma maman et maintenant qu'elle est partie tu vas plus jamais parler d'elle!

-Hanabi ça suffit!

-JE TE DETESTE! Hurla la fillette avant de plonger le visage contre la manche, secouée de sanglot.

L'homme soupira doucement, presque imperceptiblement et posa une main sur les longs cheveux lisse d'Hanabi. Il avait toujours trouvé étonnant combien Hanabi lui ressemblait, alors qu'Hinata était le portrait craché de leur mère, sa propre cousine. Hotaru avait été jolie, mais d'une telle délicatesse, d'une santé tellement fragile que les Anciens avaient longtemps hésité à l'offrir en mariage à Hiashi, la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas eut une autre épouse était que la mère de Neji avait déjà été enceinte à ce moment là et les autres femmes Hyûga trop jeunes ou mariées.

-Hanabi... Hanabi je suis désolé... Mais écoute... c'est mieux pour Hinata... elle est libre maintenant, elle ne dépend plus des Hyûga...

-Je suis toute seule... Je ne la verrais plus jamais...

-non, Hana... Chhhh, non... Je te jure que tu pourras aller voir ta sœur quand tu voudras... Et puis... elle doit t'enseigner ses techniques de guérisons... Hana, je ne t'interdirais jamais de voir ta sœur...

-Mais...mais, renifla la fillette, les Anciens...

-Les anciens ont trop longtemps dirigé les Hyûga avec leurs règles stupides. A partir d'aujourd'hui Hanabi, les Hyûga vivront selon d'autres règles. Et la première est qu'une famille restera une famille, sans bunke ni sôke

Hanabi en resta bouche bée.

-Tu ne vas plus écouter les Anciens?

-Non.

-Et... Et tu vas avilir la bunke?

-Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est abolir Hanabi.

-Oui oui, tu vas les abolir?

-Exact.

-Ils vont pas aimer les Anciens, hein?

-Pas du tout. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de soutien. Tu es d'accord avec moi Hanabi?

-OUI!

-Très bien... alors écoute moi attentivement.

oOo

-Neji ou vas-tu ? S'exclama sa mère en voyant son fils boitiller vers la chambre la plus éloignée de la résidence.

-Voir Hinata.

-Hiashi-sama…

-M'a interdit de sortir de l'aile de la bunke. Ce que je fais, répliqua Neji sans s'arrêter.

Hasu poussa un profond soupir tout en rejoignant son fils pour l'assister sur son chemin.

-Ton père et toi, vous avez le même entêtement…

-C'est génétique il parait, marmonna Neji.

Ils trouvèrent la chambre d'Hinata assiégée par des membres de la bunke, bloquant le passage sur deux ou trois mètres et faisant bruyamment valoir leurs points de vue sur les derniers événements.

-Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

-Les anciens t'en empêcheront !

-Ca suffit les pessimistes, aidez la plutôt à emballer !

-Elle ne pourra jamais emmener tout ça…

Neji et sa mère se glissèrent dans la pièce, fixant d'un regard surpris leurs cousins en train d'aider Hinata à empaqueter. Deux femmes avaient ouverts tout ses placards et triaient les vêtements les plus indispensables, une chaîne se formait pour évacuer les affaires trop lourdes pour être emballée dans un sac à dos et les enfants couraient à gauche et à droite, les bras remplis de livres et d'armes.

-Je.. je vous remercie mais… Vous risquez des ennuis si…

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda un jeune Hyûga en soulevant un lourd pot scellé à la cire.

-Heu… Une macération pour des cataplasmes contre les brûlures…

-T'en aura pas besoin dans l'immédiat, trancha la mère du gamin.

-Tes kimonos non plus, fit une cousine (tante ?) un peu plus âgées, je les cacherais dans ma penderie le temps que tu vienne les chercher.

-Hinata… commença Neji.

-Neji Nii-san tu devrais être couché ! s'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton outragé en voyant son cousin appuyé sur l'épaule de sa mère.

-Ca va, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

L'expression d'Hinata se défit aussitôt, écarquillant ses yeux quand elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la suite des opérations.

-Je.. je ne sais pas.. ho mon dieu qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Ou est ce que je vais aller et…

-Hinata.. Hinata ! Coupa Neji en la secouant légèrement. Respire !

La jeune fille inspira profondément, puis expira.

-Bien. D'abord, il te faut un endroit ou vivre, au moins quelques temps.

-Je pourrais peut être aller chez … Non Kurenaï-senseï a assez de soucis comme ça… Hmm… J'irais à l'hôtel. J'ai des économies, ça me permettra de tenir quelques temps…

-Bon, temporairement ça ira… Ne panique pas, respire, conseilla Neji.

Hinata obéit de nouveau, se calmant un peu avant de reprendre.

-Je ne peux pas tout emmener…

-Prend le nécessaire, comme pour une mission, on cachera tes affaires chez nous.

Les membres de la bunke acquiescèrent bruyamment. Hinata sourit faiblement avant de se ressaisir.

-Bien.. deux.. non, trois changes de vêtements. Mes armes. Les rouleaux de technique que j'étudie. Quelques remèdes… c'est tout.

-Sôke en approche ! s'exclama un enfant, son byakugan activé fixé vers le fond du couloir.

-Hinata, retire ce kimono, ordonna Hasu en attrapant un sac pour le remplir des vêtements que lui tendaient ses cousines, tes armes ?

-J'ai un sac près dans le tiroir du haut, ma veste est remplie aussi, déclara Hinata en se débarrassant sans cérémonie de ses kimonos, enfilant les habits que lui tendait sa tante.

-Ils approchent ! Prévint le gamin.

Hinata enfila sa veste, puis attrapa le sac que lui tendait Hasu, sa poche d'armes et sauta par la fenêtre qu'un de ses cousins tenait ouverte.

-Jouez la comédie, siffla Neji entre ses dents. COMMENT CA ELLE EST PARTIE !

-Nous sommes arrivés pour la réprimander et elle avait déjà disparut ! Déclara un des cousins de son ton le plus sévère.

-Les anciens vont être furieux, c'est regrettable, ajouta Hasu

Quand Hikui et Hoshiko entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hinata, la bunke se chamaillait allègrement et très plausiblement au sujet de la fugue de l'ancienne héritière.

oOo

-Trop ,trop, beaucoup TROP d'information.

-Mais c'est ma manière à moi de te remercie Shino !

-Tu l'as déjà fait, tu nous as casé Mushiko et moi, je ne veux RIEN savoir de ta vie sexuelle.

-Je t'aurais pas crut si coincé…

-Je préfère le terme traditionnel.

-Virginité avant le mariaaaaage, chantonna Naruto.

Shino lui assena une taloche, le remède ultime aux moqueries de Naruto et continua sa route, faisant tout son possible pour ignorer le blond qui bondissant en babillant à ses cotés, jonglant avec le cadeau qu'ils avaient achetés pour Hinata.

-Arrête de le balancer comme ça.

-C'est pas fragile !

Shino intercepta le paquet d'un geste leste et le fourra sous son manteau. Naruto lui tira la langue et allait se venger par un autre récit de ses aventures sexuelles quand il avisa une silhouette frêle dans un petit parc couvert de neige.

-Hé, Hinata devait pas fêter son anniversaire avec sa famille aujourd'hui ?

-Si.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là alors ? Demanda Naruto en désignant la jeune fille, assise sur un banc, accoudée sur son énorme sac à dos.

oOo

Malgré son départ foudroyant et ses bonnes résolutions, Hinata avait décidé de faire une pause avant d'aller à l'hôtel.

Surtout pour pouvoir avoir une petite crise de panique bien justifiée sans risquer de déranger les autres locataires. Ca faisait déjà une heure qu'elle s'était assise là, et elle commençait tout juste à se calmer. Elle poussa un long soupir et s'apprêta à se lever quand elle sentit deux présences derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête, reconnaissant Naruto et Shino, tout deux penchés par-dessus le dossier du banc.

-Ben, qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

oOo

Ce fut aussi la question que se posa Kiba quand il ouvrit sa porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Hinata, Naruto et Shino, ces deux derniers souriants comme des conspirateurs communistes en pleine guerre froide1.

-Heu... Bonjour Kiba-kun, murmura Hinata, blottie entre les deux garçons un peu plus grands qu'elle.

-Hinata?

-Salut Kiba!

-Naruto? Shino?

-Kiba.

-Hinata a besoin d'aide.

-C'est assez urgent.

-Elle a quitté les Hyûga et elle cherche un endroit ou dormir...

-Attendez, Shino-kun, Naruto-kun... protesta Hinata, sans être le moins du monde écoutée.

-Elle ne peux pas aller chez Kuneraï-senseï, avec le bébé et tout ça.

-Et les hôtels sont des endroits tellement mal fréquentés.

-Mais attendez, je ne peux pas m'imposer comme ça...

-T'as quitté les Hyûga!

-Heu... Je me suis... un peu disputée avec les anciens...

-Elle est perturbée par cet évènement.

-Naruto-kun!

-Elle a besoin d'un endroit calme, ou elle pourra faire le point.

-Shino-kun!

-Tu ferais tout pour une amie n'est ce pas Kiba?

-Ben oui, bien sûr et...

-Très bien. Voilà son sac, déclara Shino en fourrant le paquet dans les bras de Kiba.

-Shino-kun, gémit la jeune fille, mortifiée.

-Bonne journée Kiba, merci de ton grand cœur!Et joyeux anniversaire Hinata, ajouta Naruto pendant que Shino lui mettait son cadeau dans les mains.

Puis, Shino et Naruto s'éloignèrent, apparemment très content de leur 'bonne action' , laissant leurs amis seuls, sur le pas de la porte.

-Je... Je suis vraiment désolée, finit par déclarer Hinata, ils ne m'ont pas laissé le temps... Je vais partir, ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main vers son sac.

Kiba sursauta et secoua la tête vigoureusement, serrant le sac contre lui.

-Non non! Je veux dire... tu peux rester... Ca me déranges pas... allez entre entre...

Hinata hésita un moment avant d'obéir, toujours mortifiée. Kiba gronda sur les chiots, maintenant de jeunes chiens, leurs interdisant de sauter sur elle.

-Mais... Kiba-kun... Commença Hinata en retirant ses chaussures dans l'entrée, est-ce que tes parents...seront d'accord?

-Heu... Laisse moi faire...

oOo

-PapamamanHinatarestedormirquelquesjoursjevaisl'aideràs'installerapluuuuuuuuus!

Tsume et Kegawa échangèrent un regard abasourdi au dessus de leur affûtage de kunaï en amoureux.

-Il a dit... qu'Hinata...

-Restait dormir, acheva Kegawa à la place de son époux.

-Ho... J'avais cru mal comprendre.

-Moi aussi... INUZUKA KIBA! AUX PIEDS! TOUT DE SUITE!

oOo

-Donc si j'ai bien compris ton problème Hinata...

Assise à la table chauffante, près d'un Kiba aussi penaud qu'elle, Hinata se faisait toute petite sous le regard inquisiteur de la mère de son ami.

-Tu as, en gros, dis aux Anciens d'aller se faire voir et tu es partie de ta meute?

-Heu.. Oui Inuzuka-Sama.

-Et ton père t'a laissée partir?

-Oui Inuzuka-sama.

-Et tu cherches un endroit ou vivre?

-Je vais aller à l'hôtel Inuzuka-sama, je ne veux pas m'imposer...

Le chef du clan Inuzuka échangea un regard rapide avec son époux avant de secouer la tête.

- Taratata, ne fais pas de manière. Tu es la bienvenue ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

-Mais.. Mais je ne veux pas...

-Nous avons des chambres à ne plus savoir qu'en faire... Elles sont un peu poussiéreuse ceci dit. Tu dormiras dans celle de Kiba cette nuit et nous t'arrangerons une chambre demain.

-Mais... C'est-à-dire...

-Ho, Kiba dormiras dans le salon, ne t'en fais pas...

-Mais Maman!

-Tu espérais dormir avec Hinata, Chiot?

-PAPA!

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger Inuzuka-sama...

La femme chien secoua la tête d'un air indulgent

-Ne t'en fais pas Hinata, Tu ne nous déranges pas...

-Mais ça risque de durer un moment, je ne veux pas être à votre charge...

-Très bien. Kiba, quel est le salaire des genins?

-Hein? Heu... Le salaire journalier est de 1500 yens et on a des primes avec les missions. Entre 1000 pour les rangs D et 2000 ou 3000 pour les C...

-Ce qui nous fait par mois... commença a calculer Kegawa.

-450 000 yens sans compter les primes de missions, répondit son époux à sa place, croquant des biscuits tout en lisant un rouleau ninja.

-Merci Tsume, bien, alors pour le toit, le chauffage, la nourriture, matin, midi et soir, et l'accès à la salle de bain et aux machines à laver...85 000 yens par mois.

Hinata resta bouche bée, fixant Kegawa avec surprise.

-Bien entendu, si tu aides aux taches ménagères ou aux soins des chiens, je pourrais revoir ce loyer à la baisse.

-Mais.. Mais mais mais Inuzuka-sama, ce n'est pas grand-chose comme loyer...

-Ca sera beaucoup plus si tu continues de m'appeler Inuzuka-sama au lieu de Kegawa. San suffit amplement, tu es ici chez moi et pas au conseil.

-Oui In... Kegawa-san...

-Très bien. Tu n'as que ça comme bagage?

-Heu, oui... Mes remèdes sont restés à la résidence... Je demanderais à Neji 'Nii-san de me les amener dès que je me serais installée...

-Très bien, tu auras besoin d'un coin de jardin pour tes herbes médicinales?

-Mais Inu... Kegawa-san c'est votre jardin...

-Comme si j'y faisais pousser autre chose que des mauvaises herbes, ce n'est pas avec les chiens que je vais entretenir un beau jardin.

-Ha...

-Bien, c'est décidé, Hinata habiteras ici. Nous irons déclarer ton changement d'adresse demain et nous prendrons tes affaires en rentrant.

-Les anciens des Hyûga vont s'étouffer de rage en apprenant qu'Hinata habitera ici... Nota distraitement Tsume sans lever le nez de son rouleau.

-Ho c'est vrai, tu voudras venir voir Tsume?

-Bien sûr, répondit le brun avec un sourire plein de crocs.

-Kiba, amène Hinata à ta chambre et tache de la rendre présentable pour la nuit.

-Hinata?

-Non, ta chambre. Allez filez.

oOo

-C'est bon, tu peux entrer !

Hinata poussa doucement la porte de la chambre à Kiba, entrapercevant juste le contenu du placard de Kiba quand le jeune homme le ferma, cachant à la vue d'Hinata le bordel qu'il avait entassé dedans.

-Ha ! Je vais changer les draps ! S'exclama soudain Kiba en retraversant la chambre à grandes enjambées.

Hinata se glissa immédiatement de côté, connaissant la manie qu'avait Kiba à faire des grands gestes en marchant, surtout depuis qu'il avait eut sa crise de croissance. Comme beaucoup des garçons de leur bande, il avait poussé tout d'un coup, et était sujet à des petits accès de maladresses pire qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Je peux t'aider Kiba-kun ?

-Non, non, installe toi, je sais faire mon lit, contrairement a ce que ma mère peux dire.

Hinata acquiesça, se poussant à nouveau quand Kiba repartit dans l'autre sens, portant une brassée de draps dans son panier à linge, Akamaru suivant avec la taie d'oreiller dans la gueule. Elle s'agenouilla près de son sac, sortant quelques affaires pour la nuit. Ce faisant, elle trouva les cadeaux de Neji et Hanabi, hâtivement fourré parmi ses affaires avant son départ. Le paquet de sa sœur avait été malmené par son séjour dans son obi, et une déchirure laissait voir du papier journal. Intrigué, Hinata ouvrit le paquet, libérant une espèce de boulette de papier journal tassé. Elle défit l'empaquetage, résistant à la tentation de regarder ce qu'il contenait avec le byakugan. Elle finit par dégager une boite en céramique, ornée de petits motifs de feuilles. La boite était vide, mais la note d'Hanabi pliée à l'intérieur lui assurait qu'elle serait assez étanche pour servir à transporter ses remèdes. Hinata posa la boite avec un sourire attendrit et prit le cadeau de Neji. Mieux emballé, il avait tenu le coup et elle déplia soigneusement le papier, dévoilant une pique à chignon ouvragée. Hinata sourit et déboîta un des ornements qui la décorait, dégageant la longue pointe d'acier mat camouflée en accessoire de coiffure. C'était bien Neji de lui offrir une arme supplémentaire, même si elle n'avait pas les cheveux assez longs pour l'utiliser.

Le cadeau de Naruto et Shino fut déballé à son tour, et elle dégagea une petite pochette en cuir, à laquelle était pendu une figurine de porcelaine.

Après inspection, il s'agissait d'un petit renard roulé sur lui-même, qui faisait un clin d'œil malicieux. Hinata rangea ses cadeaux dans la pochette, serra les cordons passés dans la figurine et resta un moment à contempler son petit trésor. C'était peut être très stupide, mais elle se sentait mieux, rien qu'à regarder ces petits cadeaux de rien du tout.

Un quatrième paquet atterrit sur ses genoux dans un bruit doux.

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Hinata cligna des yeux, reconnaissant sans avoir à le regarder l'Inuzuka qui s'était approché en silence.

-Kiba-kun ?

-Fais un peu plus chaud ici que chez toi, mais tu pourras toujours en avoir besoin, déclara Kiba en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Allez ouvre !

Hinata obéit à l'injonction du brun, amusée de le voir plus impatient qu'elle. Elle sentit une laine douce sous ses doigts et sortit un pull fin du paquet.

-Maman m'a aidé à le choisir, confia Kiba, j'ai prit avec un col pointu, comme ça tu pourras le mettre sous un kimono, il se verra pas.

-Merci Kiba-kun !

Son ami lui fit un grand sourire de loup, un peu canaille. Il regarda Hinata ranger soigneusement le pull et ses cadeaux dans son sac et se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant ses mots.

-Heu Hinata ?

-Oui Kiba-kun ?

-Ca va ?

-Je… je ne sais pas…

-Tu sais, Shino et moi on sera toujours là hein, si jamais les Hyûga te posent des problèmes, on est là… et le reste de la bande aussi. Et, si jamais, je suis sur qu'on peut réquisitionner Okori-dono pour leur foutre une peur de tout les diables et…

-Kiba-kun, j'ai compris… c'est bon… Calme-toi… L'interrompit doucement Hinata en posant une main sur son bras.

-Enfin. On est là… voilà, acheva Kiba, un peu lamentablement. Je vais aller faire mon lit dans le salon ! Bonne nuit !

Et Kiba disparut en courant, suivit du regard par Hinata.

-Ton maître est parfois bizarre, Akamaru…

Le chien en roula des yeux.

oOo

Une semaine passa.

La nouvelle se répandit assez vite dans le village qu'un membre du clan Hyûga s'était rebellé, mais même si la plupart des villageois alimentaient les rumeurs au passage d'Hinata, la protection féroce de ses équipiers et de leur nouvelle prof, bien moins raisonnable que Kurenaï, découragea quiconque de lui manquer de respect. Les anciens avaient bien évidemment peu apprécié le départ de la jeune fille, mais Hinata, à seize ans, était maintenant considérée comme responsable et autonome, et ils ne pouvaient la forcer à revenir sans avoir recourt à des méthodes discutables.

Hinata dormit plusieurs nuit dans la chambre à Kiba avant que la mère de celui-ci botte le derrière de son fils pour l'obliger à nettoyer une vieille partie de leur résidence, et la rendre habitable pour les mois d'hiver. Curieusement, les genins engagés par les parents de Kiba pour l'aider était l'équipe d'Hanabi.

Hinata commença à s'habituer à se réveiller dans un lit remplit de chiens. Elle s'habitua à entendre Kegawa hurler dans la maison pour interpeller son mari ou son fils, ou tout chiot qui venait de faire une bêtise. Elle s'adapta aux taches la maison, nourrir les chiens, prendre son tour de cuisine, aider Tsume à préparer les bentos du matin, aller réveiller Kiba et Akamaru.

Bref elle s'accommoda à la maisonnée Inuzuka.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire diraient certains.

oOo

-Salut tout le monde, fit le père de Kiba quand il vint s'asseoir au petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour Tsume-san, le salua Hinata, assise près de Kiba, en train de finir son propre repas. Votre mission s'est bien passée ?

-Ca a été, bailla Tsume, je mange et je vais me coucher Kegawa…

-Tu veux prendre un bain ?

-Si je prends un bain maintenant, je vais roupiller dans l'eau.

-Je change ma question, tu veux que je prenne un bain avec toi ? Redemanda Kegawa avec un sourire aguicheur.

Hinata piqua un fard, encore mal habituée à voir les parents de Kiba flirter à longueur de journée. Kiba soupira en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-Tu as pas finit de rougir tu sais…

-Kiba-kun…

-Arrête d'embêter Hinata, Kiba, fit Kegawa en servant son époux.

-C'est vous qui avez commencé ! Râla le jeune homme.

-Vous n'avez pas entraînement aujourd'hui ? Demanda son père entre deux bâillements.

-Anko-senseï est en mission, répondit Kiba, on a juste une petite mission de rang D cet aprèm.

-Génial, vous allez pouvoir déneiger l'entrée, déclara son père.

-C'est un boulot de genin ça, ronchonna Kiba en donnant un morceau de poisson a une des chiennes pleines.

-Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous êtes des genins.

-ONEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN! INUZUKA-SAMAAAA! Retentit la voix d'Hanabi par la fenêtre. JE PEUX ENTRER!

-Entre Hanabi-chan! Lança Kegawa par-dessus son épaule.

La fillette déboula dans le salon en courant, dénouant sa grande écharpe et ouvrant son manteau. Elle sauta par-dessus Kuromaru, gratifia Akamaru d'un gros bisou sur le crâne et salua la famille Inuzuka.

-Bonjour!

-Bonjour Hanabi...

Hanabi se rua sur les genoux de sa sœur, la serrant contre elle.

-Nee-san 'Nee-san, tu as entendu la nouvelle?

-Hmmm, quelle nouvelle Hanabi?

La petite se redressa avec un immense sourire.

-Alors, tu sais pas? Tant mieux! Père va abolir la bunke!

Hinata fit une très belle imitation de poisson bulle, fixant sa sœur les yeux écarquillé et la mâchoire ballante.

-Père a QUOI!

-Aboli la bunke, répéta Kiba, à peu près aussi surpris que la jeune fille.

-Comment ça aboli la bunke! Rétorqua Hinata. Comment as-t-il fait? Et qu'en disent les anciens!

-Ca je sais pas, je suis pas un Hyûga! Protesta Kiba.

-C'est assez surprenant, déclara Tsume tout en se servant une tasse de thé.

-Surprenant? J'appelle ça ahurissant, corrigea Kegawa. Je doute que les Anciens aient été d'accord avec ça.

-Mais comment as-t-il fait alors?

Kegawa sourit de tous ses crocs, tapotant la tête de sa chienne.

-Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, Hinata, les Anciens ne sont là que pour conseiller le chef, pas diriger le clan à sa place. Ton père est contre le système de la bunke depuis la mort d'Hizashi. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'il ait réussi à outrepasser l'espèce de lavage de cerveau que les Anciens lui font subir depuis l'enfance.

-Ils ne le laisseront jamais faire!

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr qu'il a un plan.

-Le dernier plan qu'il a eut était de me marier à mon meilleur ami pour me mettre à l'abri, excusez-moi, mais ça ne me rassure pas...

-Mais si! Il en a un, je te jure Grande sœur! Et ça va marcher!

-Hanabi, je ne sais pas...

-Il a fait alliance avec les membres de la bunke.

-Pardon?

-Il leur a promis de désactiver les sceaux, à condition qu'ils le soutiennent dans sa tentative de renversement!

-Mais... Mais Hanabi, s'il fait ça, le pouvoir des Hyûga risque...

-Il veut créer un autre sceau, que tout le monde portera dans le clan, sans exception... Ca fera comme pour celui de l'oiseau dans la cage, sans le truc pour faire sauter les neurones! Quand un Hyûga mourra, sa technique héréditaire sera scellée aussitôt!

-Mais c'est que ça marcherais en plus... Marmonna Kegawa.

-Et l'héritage se ferait comme dans le clan des Aburame, par droit d'aînesse. Et pour le cas des jumeaux, si ça arrive encore, et ben le choix du chef se ferait à l'age adulte, selon le plus méritant.

-Les vieux ne vont pas aimer autant de bouleversement en si peu de temps... Commenta Tsume.

-C'est là que Hinata et moi comptons! S'exclama Hanabi, tout le monde dans la branche cadette est d'accord pour ça, même Hikari Ojisan, mais ils ne peuvent rien faire sans le soutien de membres de la sôke! Père les soutient, moi aussi, avec toi Hinata, Ca fait trois! Sans nous compter, et en retirant les anciens ça nous fait...

Hanabi accomplit un rapide calcul sur ses doigts.

-On doit convaincre trois autres membres pour être en majorité! Ce sera facile! La vieille Himitsu n'a jamais pardonné aux Anciens d'avoir relégué ses fils cadets dans la bunke, et la sœur de tante Hasu voudra sûrement la revoir! Maintenant je sais pas comment convaincre Hikui, Hoshiko ou Hagane, mais on trouvera un moyen! Alors, t'en dis quoi!

-J'en dis.. J'en dis... Depuis quand Père est aussi manipulateur!

La fillette eut un regard amusé tout en déclarant très sérieusement:

-Nee-san, on a du sang de yohko dans les veines, Okori-baasan dit que ça doit ressortir à un moment ou un autre, tu sais...

-Grand-mère Okori? Répéta Kiba. Elle sait que tu l'appelles comme ça?

-Bien sûr, c'est elle qui m'a dit de dire ça.

-Hanabiiiiiiiiiiii !

La gamine roula des yeux et se dégagea des bras de sa sœur.

-Je dois y aller, Konohamaru et Matsuri m'attendent dehors. On va devoir déneiger les rues, je déteste les missions de rang D.

-Alors progresse vite pour passer aux missions de rang C, déclara Hinata, renouant soigneusement l'écharpe d'Hanabi.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent une dernière étreinte dans l'entrée et la petite bondit hors de la maison, retrouvant ses équipiers qui l'attendaient, de grandes pelles à la main.

-N'attrapez pas froid! Conseilla Hinata, toujours debout sur le pas de la porte.

-C'est toi qui va choper du mal, objecta Kiba, posant sa veste matelassée sur les épaules d'Hinata. Allez, rentre.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Hinata ne souriait jamais franchement. Pas comme Naruto, montrant les crocs et plissant les yeux, ou comme Lee, avec ses sourires éclatants. C'étaient toujours de petits sourires timides, discrets, des sourires de poupée qui n'atteignaient pas toujours ses yeux. Et il fallait connaître un Hyûga très personnellement pour arriver à lire ses expressions dans son regard. Pour trouver les petites nuances de couleur ou de brillance dans les iris de perles.

Les yeux blancs pétillaient cette fois.

-Apparemment, tu aimes la nouvelle...

Hinata hocha la tête, sans quitter son ami du regard. Kiba lui sourit à son tour, ce que sa famille appelait le sourire de loup et ouvrit grand les bras.

-Câlin?

Hinata hésita, un brin embarrassé par les démonstrations d'affections, mais se laissa finalement entraîner par sa joie et se jeta dans les bras de Kiba, le serrant contre elle.

-C'est finit Kiba-kun! Il n'y aura plus de bunke et de sôke et de querelles familiales...

-Non, maintenant vous allez avoir droit aux disputes traditionnelles, avec engueulade au dessus des repas dominicaux, aux cancans des belles-mères, aux gamins déchaînés et autres joyeusetés...

-Kiba-kun! Protesta Hinata en s'écartant aussitôt, le tenant à bout de bras.

-Et ne me lance pas sur le baby-sitting forcé et bénévole de tes cousins et cousines, tu vas adorer.

-Kiba-kun, tu es méchant, déclara Hinata, essayant de garder son sérieux devant les pitreries du jeune homme.

-Peut être, mais tu m'aimes comme ça, hein?

-Oui.

Kiba se figea en plein demi-tour vers l'intérieur de la maison, jetant un regard éberlué à la jeune fille.

-Qu...qu...qu...quoi?

Hinata se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, déposant un petit baiser sur la joue de Kiba et retourna à l'intérieur sans un mot. Resté seul dans le froid, le jeune homme porta lentement la main à sa joue, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

1 Enfin, Naruto souriait comme ça, Shino avec juste un coin d elèvre légèrement remonté, ce qui avait le même effet inquiétant pour Kiba.


	13. Nettoyage de printemps

Neuf Vies

oOo

oOo

Chapitre 13: Nettoyage de printemps

oOo

Série : Naruto

Autrice : Kineko

Genre : Sérieux (quoique…), suite de 'Neuf rêves', yaoï et hétéro, pourrissage des Uchiha

Couple: Shino+Mushiko, Naruto, Sakura+Lee

Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Autre : Okori, est à moi

-J'ai hâte de connaître la raison logique pour laquelle tu es en train de sortir mon canapé par la fenêtre de mon salon, Naruto…

Naruto se figea, manquant de lacher le meuble et tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule, jetant un regard à Sasuke, appuyé à la porte de la cuisine, un onigiri à la main et un tic nerveux à l'œil.

-Heu… je… présume que… affirmer que c'est une hallucination due à ton onigiri n'est pas plausible ?

-Certainement pas.

-Bon, on est dans la merde.

-TU es dans la merde, corrigea Sasuke, repose le canapé.

-Si je le pose maintenant, ça va abîmer le cadre de ta fenêtre… Objecta Naruto.

-Il fallait y réfléchir avant. Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire avec?

-Ho, beeeen… Commença Naruto avant de pousser vigoureusement le canapé à travers la fenêtre, je voulais juste sortir tes meubles pour pouvoir retirer les tatamis.

-Et… Je t'en prie, dis moi ce que tu comptais faire de mes tatamis ?

-Les nettoyer, répondit Naruto comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

Sasuke s'autorisa un regard suspicieux envers sa boule de riz, se demandant finalement si c'était possible que du riz puisse tourner et expliquer ainsi les hallucinations visuelle et auditive dont il souffrait depuis quelques minutes.

-Y'avais un mouton de poussière de la taille d'Akamaru sous ce truc ! Continua Naruto en revenant après avoir traîné le canapé dans le jardin de Sasuke. J'ai même cru que c'était un de tes pulls au début… Et puis je me suis souvenu que t'avais pas de pull en moumoute.

-Naruto, le coupa Sasuke, qu'est ce qui te prend de vouloir nettoyer mes tatamis ?

-Ben… c'est crade.

-L'hôpital se fout de la charité pour commencer. Naruto, ne touche pas a ça !

-T'en fais pas, je vais juste la mettre dans le couloir, déclara Naruto en soulevant la télé. L'herbe est trop humide…

-Un appareil électronique se débranche avant d'être transporté… Naruto est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

-Jamais quand tu fais ta tête de mule Sasuke ! Répondit Naruto, tirant sur le fil pour le débrancher.

-Hôpital et charité encore une fois, ma maison est très bien comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

- Presque tous les toits fuient ! Et je te parle pas de la moisissure sur les murs, faut réparer ça aussi !

-Je le ferais, rétorqua Sasuke en saisissant Naruto par le col pour le traîner hors de chez lui.

-Un jour, tu te marieras et tu auras des gosses, faut bien entretenir la maison pour eux non ? Protesta Naruto en luttant contre son ami pour retourner dans le salon.

-J'ai encore le temps pour m'intéresser aux filles, expliqua Sasuke avant de mordre rageusement dans son casse-croûte.

-Tu dis ça depuis qu'on a l'âge de douze ans, les filles vont finir par croire que tu es pédé comme un phoque !

Naruto ricana alors que Sasuke s'étouffait avec son onigiri, toussant comme un tuberculeux.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOO !

Il était temps pour une petite retraite anticipée.

oOo

-Pourquoi est-ce que Naruto-kun nous a demandé de venir chez Uchiha-san ? S'étonna Hinata à haute voix, la petite main d'Hanabi dans la sienne.

-Chais pas, il a probablement préparé une farce pour Sasuke, répondit Kiba, un seau en équilibre sur la tête.

-Oui, mais…Avec des produits de nettoyages ? Intervint Shino, un balai sur l'épaule.

-Ca va être une farce d'anthologie, ricana Kiba en poussant le portail des Uchiha.

-NARUTO !

-PLACE PLACE !

Shino tira Hinata et Hanabi vers lui, les sortant du chemin de Naruto et Sasuke, lancé à pleine vitesse dans des tours de la cour.

-Et allez, il ne nous a pas attendu, oy, Naruto ?

-Cinq secondes Kiba, fit Sasuke, attrapant enfin Naruto et le balançant sur ses épaules, on revient.

Le brun s'éloigna vers le jardin, derrière la maison. Il y eut un plouf, suivit d'un long gémissement de dégoût et Sasuke revint, très content de lui et suivit d'un Naruto couvert de mousse et miasmes divers d'origine aquatique.

-Depuis combien de temps ce bassin a pas été nettoyé ? Râlait le blond en se secouant comme un chien.

-Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais su le faire, répondit Sasuke avec un haussement d'épaule. Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous ? S'étonna t'il auprès de ses amis.

-Naruto nous a demandé de venir, expliqua Neji.

-Mission : Grand nettoyage chez les Uchiha, déclara pompeusement Naruto, vidant ses chaussures d'eau.

-Mission QUOI ? Protesta l'intéressé.

oOo

-Je tiens à dire que je n'ai rien demandé, affirma Sasuke quand Sakura sonna à son tour, accompagnée de Lee, Neji et Ten ten, tout les quatre chargée de pinceaux et pots de peintures.

-On sait, répondit Sakura, j'en déduis que les autres sont déjà là.

-Naruto a vidé mon salon, Hinata et Hanabi nettoient les carreaux, pendant que les insectes de Shino ramassent le moindre grain de poussière et Kiba bats les tapis. Est-ce que tout le monde a perdu l'esprit ?

-A peine plus que d'habitude ! Claironna Sakura. On a ramené de quoi rafraîchir les murs, tu préfères le bleu clair ou le rose ancien ? Demanda-t-elle en brandissant deux petits pots sous le nez de Sasuke.

Sasuke la foudroya du regard, et malgré sa toute nouvelle immunité aux meurtres oculaires, la jeune fille décida sagement d'arrêter de le taquiner.

-Je plaisante, on a prit du blanc cassé, corrigea-t-elle en passant près de lui.

-Comment vous avez put vous laisser entraîner ? Demanda Sasuke à ses trois aînés.

-Sakura a demandé à Lee et Naruto a Neji, ils n'ont pas put dire non, répondit Ten Ten en lui fourrant un pot de peinture et un pinceau dans les mains.

-Et toi ?

-Simple envie de fun, répondit la jeune fille avant de suivre Sakura dans les couloirs.

-Tu les encourages ? Gronda Sasuke quand Neji passa près de lui en attachant ses cheveux.

-Naruto m'a promis quelque chose si j'obtempérais.

-Ca en vaut vraiment le coup ?

Au grand sourire sarcastique de Neji, Sasuke devina que oui, et qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

-C'est ici le ravalement de façade ? Demanda Kakashi en passant la tête par la porte restée entrouverte.

Sasuke le fixa quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons.

-NARUTO !

-Je t'avais dit qu'il ne trouverait pas ça drôle, soupira Kurenaï, debout derrière son frère, un sac de papier à la main.

-Il n'a vraiment aucun sens de l'humour, marmonna Kakashi en rangeant son bouquin dans sa poche de veste.

-On devrait peut être lui dire que Gai s'est porté volontaire pour désherber son jardin, suggéra Asuma.

-Il s'en apercevras bien assez tôt, sourit le professeur aux cheveux gris avec une joie sadique.

oOo

-Tu vois qu'il n'y a pas de ravalement de façade, fit Naruto quand Sasuke le traîna à l'extérieur.

-Venant de Kakashi je m'attends à tout.

-De toute façon, il doit s'occuper du toit avec Asuma-senseï.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Naruto sourit et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

-Sasuke, détend toi. On n'est pas ici pour détruire ta maison. On ne va même pas changer grand-chose !

-Mais vous allez le faire. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLER CHANGER !

-Juste ce qui est cassé, abîmé ou trop sale. D'ailleurs, y'a un tatami un peu moisi… tu sais comment ça se nettoie ?

-Retournez le juste, soupira Sasuke.

-C'est pas con ça… HEY ! KIBA ! SASUKE DIS DE LE RETOURNER !

-HINATA DIT QUE C'EST PAS HYGIENIQUE !

-Pourquoi elle se soucie de mon hygiène de vie ?

-SASUKE DEMANDE POURQUOI ELLE SE SOUCIE DE SON…

Sasuke bâillonna fermement Naruto d'une main et attendit que son ami ait arrêté de la mordre avant de le lacher.

-Naruto. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une maison propre.

-Non, c'est vrai.

Sasuke envisagea un bref instant de vérifier s'il n'était pas pris dans un genjutsu. Naruto admettre qu'il avait tort ? Oula, la fin du monde était proche.

-C'est vrai que tu peux te débrouiller seul pour nettoyer, et puis, j'ai vécu dans pire question bordel…

-Alors pourquoi…

-T'es toujours à l'écart ! Pour te faire venir aux fêtes, faut limite te traîner par les pieds ! A part pendant les entraînements et les missions, on se voit presque pas !

-Et ?

-Et c'est pas COOL ! S'exclama le blond avec de grands gestes des bras.

-Ca explique tout.

-Ha bon ? Chouette alors !

Sasuke réprima la furieuse envie de se flanquer des baffes en se souvenant que les sarcasmes glissaient sur Naruto comme l'eau sur le canard.

-Ce que Naruto essaye de te dire, intervint Sakura, ouvrant la fenêtre la plus proche pour huiler le mécanisme. C'est qu'en tant qu'ami, il veut faire quelque chose pour toi et que nettoyer ta maison est la seule chose pour laquelle tu ne le tueras pas en représailles.

Sasuke jeta un regard incrédule à Sakura, puis a Naruto qui faisait soudain mine de s'intéresser de très près au prunier rachitique qui poussait dans la cour de l'entrée, allant même jusqu'à lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Qui te dis que je ne vais pas le massacrer quand même ? Ronchonna Sasuke après un petit moment de silence.

-Ho, tu l'aurais déjà fais depuis un moment, rétorqua Sakura en refermant la fenêtre.

oOo

-Une bande d'allumés. Tous autant les uns que les autres, marmonna Sasuke en retournant dans sa cuisine, cherchant à se réconforter d'un bon café.

-Ca pourrait être pire.

Il leva les yeux sur Kurenaï, en train d'astiquer l'évier avec une moue boudeuse. L'instructrice avec attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval et ne portait pas son habituelle tenue de demi momie, mais une robe de grossesse qui était fort probablement la raison de sa bouderie.

-Kurenaï-senseï ? Que faites vous là ?

-Tout le monde s'est ligué pour m'obliger à ne pas les aider avec les grands travaux, ronchonna Kurenaï. Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée bon sang.

Elle rinça l'éponge, puis s'assit sur une chaise avec un petit soupir de soulagement et tendit une tasse à Sasuke.

-Café?

-S'il vous plait, fit Sasuke en s'asseyant à son tour.

-La salle de bain est propre Sasuke, annonça victorieusement Iruka en entrant, le pantalon roulé au dessus des chevilles. Mais il y a des joints à refaire…

-Iruka-sen… qui dans le village n'est pas venu ? Ronchonna Sasuke.

-Ho, Hokage-sama était occupé... Heu… Bref, reprit Iruka, évitant de croiser le regard noir de son ancien élève, ça va Kurenaï ? Besoin de rien ?

-J'ai surtout besoin que vous arrêtiez tous de me traiter comme une poupée de porcelaine.

-Pense au bébé…

-Je pense au bébé, j'ai prit douze kilos, je bois fréquemment, je mange cinq ou six fois par jour, j'ai mal au dos et je file aux toilettes toute les demi heures, crois moi, il se fait pas oublier.

-Aux toilettes ? Répéta Sasuke, abasourdi.

-Je porte un futur grand maître du taijutsu, il s'entraîne déjà à boxer ma vessie.

C'était un peu trop d'information finalement, décida Sasuke.

Pour Iruka-senseï aussi, puisque le professeur déclara soudain qu'il allait aider Gai avec le jardin.

Sasuke se demanda un bref moment s'il n'allait pas aller constater le massacre, mais, sachant déjà qu'il ne pourrait rien dire qui empêcherait les deux professeurs d'aménager convenablement le jardin, il resta assis, à siroter son café.

Kurenaï-senseï le regardait fixement, sans faire même mine d'être discrète. Ce n'était pas méchant, juste insistant et Sasuke se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver pour le regarder comme ça. Comme si elle cherchait quelque chose sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais vu combien ses yeux pouvaient sembler rouge.

-Il est bientôt midi, remarqua Sasuke au bout d'un moment de silence inconfortable entre Kurenaï-senseï et lui.

L'instructrice leva les yeux vers l'horloge et posa sa tasse.

-Ho, c'est vrai. Pour leur malheur, je vais préparer un casse croûte.

-Je vais aller acheter du riz, intervint l'adolescent. Et… a boire. Ils vont avoir… soif…

-Je viens avec toi, fit Kurenaï en s'appuyant sur la table pour se relever.

-Vous devriez vous reposer Kurenaï-senseï.

-Je vais bien Sasuke. Et puis, personne ne te laissera acheter de la bière à ton âge et mes amis ne carburent plus au soda depuis des années. Dieu merci.

-Vraiment ?

Kurenaï ricana en enfilant ses sandales posées dans le tas de chaussures à l'entrée. Un instant, Sasuke essaya de se rappeler depuis quand il y avait eut autant de chaussures ici, sans y arriver.

-Sasuke, dans leur adolescence, Iruka et Kakashi étaient des doubles de Naruto et Gai s'est beaucoup calmé depuis son enfance, est -ce que tu les imagines à votre age ?

-Je ne préfère pas.

-Sage décision, fit Kurenaï en sortant, levant le nez vers le toit de la maison. Kakashi, Asuma, j'espère que vous êtes en train de réparer le toit et pas de lambiner !

-Oui Chérie ! Rétorqua Asuma d'un ton paresseux.

-Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de ces deux là…

oOo

-Personne ne t'a jamais dis qu'il est impoli de regarder le ventre d'une femme Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme détourna le regard rapidement, embarrassé d'avoir été surpris.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de cohabiter auprès d'une femme enceinte. A vrai dire, à part une de ses cousines, il n'en avait jamais connu d'autre, et il avait été trop petit à l'époque pour s'intéresser au phénomène. Le ventre de Kurenaï était énorme et distendu, il avait du mal à comprendre comment elle faisait seulement pour marcher avec sans problème.

Enfin, sans problème, c'était vite dis. A plusieurs reprises, Sasuke avait dut adapter sa marche à celle de l'instructrice, maintenant beaucoup plus lente. Pendant les courses, elle avait même fait une pause, s'arrêtant quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait toujours sa force de ninja, il l'avait remarqué quand elle avait soulevé d'une main un lourd sac de riz, mais son centre de gravité était décalé et le ventre l'empêchait de se pencher et s'agenouiller, mettant à profit ses muscles du dos et des jambes. Il avait spontanément pris les sacs une fois les courses payées, ne laissant qu'un petit paquet à porter à l'instructrice.

-Je vais me sentir vexée, tu es comme les autres.

-Ca fortifiera mes bras.

-Je retire, tu es pire qu'eux, tes excuses sont pitoyables. Et je parle après des années à connaître Kakashi.

Sasuke s'était toujours demandé quel était le lien entre les instructeurs. Gai et Kakashi, il savait. Mais Kurenaï et Kakashi… Il avait crut un moment qu'ils y avait de l'affection entre eux, les ayant toujours vu plus détendus entre eux qu'avec quiconque. Mais Kurenaï-senseï était quasiment mariée à Asuma-senseï et portait leur enfant. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à tout ça. Ca lui était passé par la tête, quand Sakura avait échangé quelques ragots avec Naruto et lui, et puis il n'y avait plus pensé. Mais là, avec le nez sur le ventre de Kurenaï-senseï, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reposer la question. Est-ce que c'était encore une des questions de fraternité, comme Sakura lui en avait parlé?

-C'est… pour bientôt ?

-Une semaine, peut être deux. Ouch, droit dans le rein.

-Il vous fait mal ?

Kurenaï sourit, changeant le sac de main pour se frotter le creux du dos.

-Pas vraiment… J'ai connu pire, même dans mon entraînement de genin. C'est juste que il.. n'arrête pas.

-Garçon ou fille ?

-Aucune idée. L'échographie n'était pas concluante. Mais il va bien, et c'est le principal, ajouta-t-elle en passant la main sur son ventre.

Sasuke commençait à être à court de questions de politesses quand ils passèrent tout deux la porte des Uchiha et se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un pique-nique champêtre.

Toute la bande était en train d'étaler des draps au sol, de poser des plats et de passer les ingrédients à Ino et Chouji, préposés à la nourriture. Chouji était déjà en train de faire griller des steaks et des légumes sur un gros barbecue en fer et Ino badigeonnait tout d'une épaisse sauce brune.

-Depuis quand j'ai un barbecue chez moi ? Marmonna Sasuke alors que ses amis venaient le décharger des boissons et du riz.

-C'est celui du père de Chouji, expliqua Ino, un plat de viande dans chaque main. Il nous l'a prêté pour la journée. Ho bonne idée le riz, je vais faire des onigiri, qui en veux? Lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

-Ho.

-Sasukeeeee ! Brama Naruto en descendant du toit d'un bond. On a finit la salle à manger et la salle de bain !

-Ha heu.. bien, je présume…

-On a aussi bientôt finit le couloir, continua Naruto alors que Neji et Lee passaient près d'eux, les poussant pour installer un autre drap.

Sasuke hocha la tête, se déplaçant pour laisser un Gai bien boueux passer avec un tas de mauvaises herbes et de branches dans les bras. Iruka suivait, un seau d'eau malodorante au bout du bras.

-Le bassin est propre, reste à le remplir, indiqua le professeur en passant.

-Où sont les autres? Demanda Sasuke en s'apercevant l'absence de l'équipe huit.

-Ho, Kiba a eut l'idée de remplacer le tatami pourri par un autre, ils sont en train d'en chercher un dans le dojo, répondit Ino tout en aidant Chouji a cuisinier.

Sasuke pâlit. Si vite que Sakura, préposée à l'épluchage de légumes, se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter vers lui.

-Sasuke? Ca va?

Sans lui répondre, Sasuke se précipita vers le dojo, au bout du jardin. Il ne prit pas la peine de retirer ses chaussures et ouvrit la première porte venue en grand.

Les trois membres de l'équipe huit étaient réunis autour d'un tatami couvert d'une grande tache brune. Hinata tenait sa sœur contre elle, l'empêchant de regarder le tatami de plus près, tandis que Shino effleurait la tache du doigt, des insectes répandus autour de sa main. Akamaru couinait, pelotonné derrière les jambes de Kiba, les oreilles basses.

-Sortez, ordonna Sasuke d'un ton froid.

Hinata fut la première à obéir, entraînant sa sœur derrière elle. Elle passa près de Sasuke en balbutiant des excuses, alors que la gamine demandait se qui se passait. Puis Shino, après avoir ramassé ses insectes et s'être poliment incliné.

Kiba fut le dernier, portant Akamaru dans ses bras.

-Sasuke… C'est ancien mais... ça sent encore…

-Je sais, coupa Sasuke sans le regarder.

-Faudrait le brûler…

-Non.

Kiba hésita encore un moment avant de sortir, rejoignant ses équipiers.

-Comme tu veux.

Sasuke referma la porte d'un geste brusque, faisant violemment claquer le cadre de bois. Dans le jardin, l'ambiance s'était nettement refroidie.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a? demanda Ino.

-Il y avait du sang par terre! Déclara Hanabi avant de se faire promptement bâillonner par sa sœur.

-Hanabi! Ca ne se fait pas de dire ce genre de chose.

Sakura jura doucement en jetant un regard effaré vers Sasuke, toujours debout devant le dojo, appuyé contre la porte.

-Il vaut mieux le laisser seul un moment, déclara-t-elle.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Redemanda Ino en agitant une brochette.

-Ino, ses parents ont été assassinés dans cette maison, souffla Sakura entre ses dents, tu crois qu'elle vient d'où cette tache?

-J'y vais commença Kakashi en refermant son livre.

Naruto le retint par la veste et passa devant lui sans un mot.

-Naruto, sans offense je ne sais pas si tu es le mieux placer pour…

Le blond se contenta de lui jeter un petit regard neutre.

Kakashi se rassit.

Surprise, Sakura l'interrogea du regard.

-Okori-dono s'en charge, expliqua rapidement Kakashi.

-Ca doit nous rassurer? Grommela Kiba

---

Sasuke avait finit par s'asseoir au bord de la coursive, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Il commençait à être assez grand pour toucher le sol du bout des pieds maintenant. Ca l'avait profondément vexé de voir ses amis grandirent d'un coup et de devenir un des plus petits du groupe.

C'était puéril comme pensée.

Mais c'était probablement mieux que de penser à ce tatami taché de sang dans le dojo et tout ce qui s'en rapportait.

De ne pas penser à Itachi et ses parents et ce monde en noir et blanc où tout repassait à l'infini encore et encore et…

Il vit le bas d'un kimono vert sombre s'arrêter devant lui. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui s'habillait comme ça dans la vie quotidienne, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris quand Okori s'agenouilla devant lui, repliant ses manches sur ses genoux.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Sasuke au bout d'un moment.

Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le plat, ni ne semblait du genre à s'excuser pour quelque chose qui n'était pas sa faute… Ni pour quelque chose qui était de sa faute par ailleurs.

-C'est moi qui ait donné le mangenkyou sharingan aux Uchiha.

Sasuke la regarda, estomaqué.

-Pardon?

Okori soupira et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Ses jambes a elle touchaient largement le sol. C'était presque vexant.

-Ton arrière grand père… Uchiha Shikaku, fut le premier à en bénéficier. Je lui en ai fait don.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour qu'il devienne fort. Pour qu'il puisse échapper aux Hyûga, qui à l'époque, étaient la branche aînée de vos deux familles. J'ai été naïve, admit la renarde. Je pensais qu'il utiliserait ce pouvoir pour faire peur aux Hyûga. Qu'il ne l'enclencherait jamais. J'avais posé une condition à l'activation de ce pouvoir.

-Tuer son meilleur ami, marmonna Sasuke.

-Exact. Un acte grave, très grave, mais qui permet d'activer une puissante magie du sang. Le sharingan fonctionne d'une manière semblable.

-Pardon?

-Le sharingan évolue selon le sang que tu verses. Celui de tes ennemis, de tes amis… ou le tien. Si tu verses ton sang pour protéger tes amis, le sharingan devient plus fort.

-Plus on verse de sang…

-Plus le sharingan devient puissant, c'est ça la magie du sang. Mais… Shikaku n'a rien compris. Il a sacrifié son meilleur ami. Et a provoqué une guerre interne à Konoha, qui ne s'est achevée qu'à sa mort.

Sasuke garda le silence un petit moment.

-Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère m'a raconté l'histoire de Shikaku-sama… Elle disait que c'était un héros pour les Uchiha.

-Oui, il a libéré les Uchiha de leur statut d'esclaves… Et la guerre qu'il a provoquée a bien faillit détruire Konoha. Sais-tu que c'est sa mère qui l'a tuée?

-Sa mère?

-Hitomi. Ma fille. Elle a compris le danger du mangenkyou. Elle a tué son fils et a abandonné Konoha. Elle est venue finir sa vie dans mon clan, aveugle.

-Aveugle?

-Elle s'était crevée les yeux, expliqua Okori d'un ton neutre.

Sasuke frissonna malgré lui. Comme les Hyûga, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de perdre un œil, ou la vision complète. Sans leurs yeux, Hyûga et Uchiha n'étaient pas mieux que morts.

-Je pensais que le secret du mangenkyou était mort avec Hitomi et Shikaku. Comment Itachi l'as t'il appris d'ailleurs?

-Il y avait une cache secrète sous le temple, répondit Sasuke d'un ton las, avec le mode d'emploi du mangenkyou.

-Shikaku, grommela Okori en s'accoudant sur son genou, le menton dans la main, ce gosse était décidément trop malin pour son bien.

Le silence retomba sur la renarde et son lointain descendant, tout deux contemplant le gâchis du clan Uchiha. Puis Okori se redressa, tendant le bout de pied pour taquiner une plante, l'encourageant à pousser plus vite.

-Les proies mangent les plantes, murmura-t-elle, les renards mangent les proies, l'herbe pousse sur leurs corps et la roue tourne. Tu te souviens?

Sasuke hocha la tête, la plante atteignait maintenant la cheville d'Okori et semblait presque ronronner sous les caresses de la renarde.

-C'est ce que vous avez dit à la mort de Nire-san.

-La roue tourne, ça veut dire que même sans nos défunts, la vie continue.

-Je sais, tout le monde le dit.

-Mais tu ne le fais pas.

Cette fois, Sasuke se tendit, jetant un regard sombre à la renarde. Il se demandait aussi combien de temps ça prendrais à son ancêtre pour se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

-Vous aussi vous êtes partis en guerre pour venger quelqu'un!

-Je ne t'ai jamais interdit de te venger Sasuke, répondit la renarde. Au contraire. Je t'y encourage.

Un instant déstabilisé par la déclaration, Sasuke fixa son ancêtre d'un air surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'un adulte n'essayait pas de le décourager de ce projet qualifié d'insensé.

-Sasuke, j'ai peut être acquis l'intelligence, mais je suis et je reste un animal. Quand on me nuit, je prends ma revanche. Quand on tue un des miens, je n'ai de cesse de faire payer son meurtrier. Ce serais hypocrite de t'empêcher de faire de même, n'est ce pas?

-Oui, admit Sasuke.

-Ce qui me dérange, ce n'est pas ta soif de vengeance. Tu as arrêté ta roue.

-Itachi l'a arrêtée.

-Itachi a arrêté la roue de votre famille. Pas la tienne. Tu es vivant. Ca ne tiens qu'à toi de repartir.

-Et comment! Il a tué tout le monde!

Okori se leva et, posant la main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, le fit pivoter vers la petite troupe.

-Il ne les a pas tués eux.

-Il pourrait le faire, murmura Sasuke.

-Pas si tu les protèges, objecta doucement Okori.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers elle. La renarde sourit et posa la main sur son crâne, lissant les mèches rebelles.

-Tu me ressembles plus que tu ne le crois Sasuke. Et crois en mon expérience: On ne devient fort, vraiment fort, que lorsqu'il faut protéger quelqu'un.

-La magie du sang, murmura Sasuke.

-Et ton sharingan deviendra plus puissant que le mangenkyou. Mais c'est un choix à faire. Tu dois choisir d'être capable de verser ton sang pour les autres. Ou de verser leur sang pour toi. Et ça, quoi que je dise, c'est ton choix. Pas le mien.

Okori sourit une dernière fois, puis le kimono, les cheveux rouge, les formes féminines disparurent, laissant place à un adolescent blond avec la dégaine maigrichonne de ceux qui viennent de subir une crise de croissance. Les yeux rouges s'effacèrent en dernier, passant graduellement au violet, puis au bleu.

-Tu sais Sasuke, elle vient juste de te dire ce qu'on essaye de te faire entrer dans le crâne depuis des années.

-Naruto… commença Sasuke.

-Ok ok j'ai rien dis… Je m'en vais…

-Laisse-moi…. Juste un moment… dit aux autres de commencer sans moi… J'arrive.

Naruto hésita un moment, surpris de ne pas s'être fait envoyer sur les roses.

-Heu… ok, mais fait vite hein, ou Chouji et Kiba vont tout manger.

-Garde-moi une part alors, répondit Sasuke avant de retourner dans le dojo, fermant derrière lui.

---

Une heure plus tard, alors que Ino envisageait sérieusement de remettre la part de Sasuke au frigo, le jeune homme sortit du dojo, traînant un tatami derrière lui.

Il le posa dans une partie dégagée du jardin, puis retourna au dojo, ramenant un autre tatami. Il fit plusieurs allers-retours, entassant tout les tapis ensanglantés.

Et puis il y mit le feu.

Il attendit que les flammes aient détruit jusqu'à la dernière fibre de paille puis éparpilla les cendres et retourna vers la bande d'amis.

Il se paya même le luxe de râler que sa viande était froide.

Puis Naruto le traita de bâtard, Sasuke rétorqua qu'il était un abruti et Sakura les menaça de les flanquer dans l'étang s'ils commençaient.


	14. La roue tourne

Neuf Vies

oOo

oOo

Chapitre 14: La roue tourne

oOo

Série : Naruto

Autrice : Kineko

Genre : Sérieux (quoique…), suite de 'Neuf rêves', yaoï et hétéro, pourrissage d'Itachi 8un Uchiha, pour pas changer), du sang, de la chique et du molard, OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIS!

Couple : Shino+Mushiko, Naruto+ Neji, Sakura+Lee, etc etc, vous connaissez

Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Autre : Okori, est à moi

* * *

-Et voilà! Une maison toute belle, toute propre! Clama Naruto en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Et entière, étonnement, ajouta Sasuke sarcastiquement.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça? Protesta Sakura.

-Vous avez confié des outils contondants à Naruto, j'étais censé être rassuré? S'enquit Sasuke sur le même ton.

-Point à Sasuke, nota Kakashi avec un petit rire amusé.

-Tout le monde est contre moi, râla Naruto.

-Pas moi, objecta Neji.

-Toi, c'est pas pareil, j'aime quand tu es contre moi…

-Stop stop STOP! S'écria Sakura en lui assenant un coup de poing sur le crâne. Naruto! Neji! Hanabi écoute!

-Pourquoi Sakura 'Nee-chan hurle comme ça? Moi aussi j'aime bien être contre Neji 'Nii-san…

-Ce… Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose Hanabi, expliqua diplomatiquement Hinata, avant de jeter un regard presque réprobateur à son cousin et son ami.

-Vous allez me jurer de ne jamais traumatiser mon bébé tout les deux, intervint Kurenaï en ricanant.

-Il aura pas besoin de moi avec des parrains comme Kakashi-senseï et Gai-senseï, commença Naruto avant de se figer soudain, le nez vers le ciel.

Tout le monde l'imita aussitôt. Un nuage de corbeaux survolait Konoha en croassant d'un ton sinistre et empressé.

-Des oiseaux messagers? Demanda Shino.

-Ca m'étonnerait, marmonna Asuma, je ne reconnais pas ce code.

-Moi si, déclara Naruto, ce sont des tengus.

Tout le monde se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Le petit blond baissa à nouveau les yeux, maintenant mauve.

-Konoha et sa forêt sont attaqués.

oOo

Il ne fallut qu'une petite dizaine de minutes pour que tout Konoha soit en alerte. Les ninjas évacuaient les civils vers les abris au rythme de l'alarme, les juunins et chounins se précipitaient vers leurs postes de combats. Toute la bande se déplaçait au pas de courses à la recherche d'informations sur les attaquants quand un Anbu apparut devant eux.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Kakashi à l'Anbu.

-Alerte de niveau S, répondit la femme au masque de loup.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Akatsuki attaque Konoha, annonça gravement l'Anbu, les bakemonos viennent d'envoyer un messager.

-Ca compte pour un seulement? Râla Kiba.

-Umino Iruka est convoqué d'urgence au refuge pour protéger les enfants. Sarutobi Asuma et Maito Gai, à la porte est.

-Kurenaï, va avec Iruka. Equipe neuf, au boulot!

-Oui Senseï! Répondirent les étudiants d'Asuma en lui emboitant le pas.

-Soit prudent! Demanda Kurenaï, avant de se tourner vers son équipe. Vous trois, reportez à Anko-senseï. Hanabi, avec moi.

-Je veux rester avec grande sœur!

-Obéit, ordonna Hinata en poussant sa sœur vers Kurenaï.

-Equipe douze avec moi! Lança Gai.

Après un rapide au revoir, Lee et Neji quittèrent leur moitié respective.

-Et nous Kakashi-senseï? Demanda Naruto en tapant dans son poing, on botte le cul de qui?

-Le maître Hokage a ordonné que vous le rejoigniez dans la tour de commandement, coupa l'Anbu. C'est un ordre.

-Mais et la bagarre…

-Naruto, le plus important est de les empêcher de mettre la main sur toi, intervint Kakashi en le retenant par l'épaule.

-Mais je peux me battre!

-Naruto, l'appela Sasuke.

-Quoi?

Naruto, en brêle accomplie de genjutsu, ne vit pas le moment ou le jutsu de Sasuke le toucha. Il s'effondra d'une masse et ses équipiers le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

-C'était vraiment nécessaire? Râla Sakura.

-On a pas le temps de passer une heure à le convaincre, déclara Sasuke. Kakashi-senseï, emmenez le au maître Hokage s'il vous plait.

-Tu vas aller combattre Itachi hein? Grommela Kakashi en prenant Naruto sur son épaule.

Sasuke hocha brièvement la tête mais hésita un moment.

-Si… si Okori-dono se réveille… Dites-lui que je vais revenir et que… la roue tournera.

-Pardon?

Le temps que Kakashi ait put comprendre le sens caché du message, Sasuke avait déjà disparut dans les rues de Konoha, se fondant dans la masse des habitants se ruant aux abris.

oOo

-Tu ne nous avais pas parlé des bakemonos de Konoha.

Itachi jeta un petit regard morne à Kisame avant de revenir vers le cercle d'ennemi qui approchait à petits pas, grognant, le poil hérissé et les queues ondoyantes.

-J'ignorais qu'il y en avait encore ici…

-Bah, ca va nous retarder mais ce ne sera pas un problème, déclara Kisame en assurant sa prise sur samehada.

-Pose cette arme tout de suite, ordonna une voix de femme, ou les miens te déchireront en lambeaux.

Itachi jeta un regard méfiant à la femme apparue au milieu des yohkos. Ran le lui rendit, plissant ses yeux écarlates.

-Nous ne demandons que le passage, fit l'Uchiha d'un ton plat.

-Et je ne vous l'accorde pas. Repartez d'où vous venez.

-Vous risquez de le regretter.

-Parce que vous n'allez pas regretter de vous attaquer aux bakemonos de Konoha? Ricana Ran en croisant les bras.

-Vous n'êtes que des animaux.

-Tu veux voir ce que les animaux ont comme mauvais tour? Grinça la renarde, ses quatre queues apparaissant derrière elle.

-RAN-DONO!

La Reine de la forêt tourna légèrement la tête en direction de la voix, sans quitter les deux renégats du coin de l'œil.

-Sasuke-kun, que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-elle à l'adolescent qui arrivait parmi eux, se frayant un chemin au milieu des immenses fauves.

-Cet homme, c'est mon frère, expliqua Sasuke en arrivant à la hauteur de la renarde.

-Je me disais qu'il avait la petite gueule Uchiha, marmonna Ran, sache que je ne l'épargnerais pas pour tes beaux yeux.

-Je ne vous le demande pas Ran-dono. Je vous demande de me laisser le tuer.

Ran dévisagea longuement l'adolescent avant de soupirer.

-Les Uchiha sont tous frappadingue. Vas-y gamin.

-N'intervenez pas.

-Seulement s'il te tue à moitié.

oOo

Quand Naruto se réveilla, la première chose qu'il fit fut de maudire Sasuke jusqu'à la septième génération. La seconde de s'asseoir et de dévisager d'un regard bovin le corbeau perché à la fenêtre, qui caquetait à tout vas.

Et la troisième de bondir hors de la tour de commandement, traitant encore une fois Sasuke de tout les noms.

-Si je n'avais pas déjà les cheveux gris, ils seraient blancs depuis le temps avec ces deux là, marmonna Kakashi, Sakura, il me faut une unité d'intervention le plus vite possible avec un medico-nin.

-Tout de suite Senseï!

oOo

Il avait tout essayé.

Le sharingan. Le Chidori. Divers jutsus de flammes qu'il avait apprises. Même une combinaison du chidori et du dragon de feu.

Mais il était toujours plus fort.

Plus rapide.

Plus cruel.

Il avait beau s'entrainer il n'arrivait pas au niveau d'Itachi.

-Sasuke tu es sur que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide? Demanda Ran, toujours debout à l'écart.

-C'est MON combat!

-Uchiha tête de lard! Lança un tanuki dans la foule des bakemonos.

Cela lui valut un regard las d'Itachi, a qui il montra fièrement son derrière et ses testicules avant de filer en ricanant.

Sasuke en profita pour essayer de lui assener un coup de poing, mais Itachi l'attrapa par le poignet, brisant net les deux os du bras, et le cloua brutalement contre un arbre.

-Ca suffit Sasuke. Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se retrouva à fixer les yeux de son frère. Et avant qu'il ait le réflexe de fermer les paupières, Itachi lança la technique que Sasuke craignait le plus au monde.

-Mangenkyou sharigan, tsukiyomi.

Et le silence se fit.

Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée, avec un petit boum sonique, de Naruto, qui bouscula les Bakemonos en stoppant au milieu de l'attroupement.

-Laisse-le.

-Naruto-kun, salua Itachi sans lâcher son frère.

-Je t'ai dis de le lâcher, répéta Naruto, à peine essoufflé malgré sa course.

-Et que feras-tu en échange?

-Devine. Ca a un rapport avec mon pied et ton cul, répondit Naruto d'un ton suave.

Itachi se redressa, jetant un petit regard méfiant à l'adolescent. Il avait toujours connu Naruto comme un impulsif incapable de réfléchir avant de se jeter dans un combat. Que le blond se tienne maintenant face à lui et réponde avec un tel aplomb cachait quelque chose.

-Tu as changé Naruto-kun.

-Pas en bien pour toi.

-Tu es plus calme…

-Pas pour longtemps. Lâche Sasuke.

-Je repose ma question. En échange de quoi?

Naruto se força à ne pas gronder et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu veux Kyûbi no Yohko, hein?

-Exact.

-Alors, je te le donne. Lâche Sasuke et tu auras le privilège de rencontrer Kyûbi no Yohko.

Naruto était impulsif et imprévisible, mais il y avait au moins une chose qui ne changerait jamais chez lui: Il respectait sa parole. Itachi le savait.

-D'accord.

Il jeta Sasuke d'un geste négligent en direction de Naruto et le blond dut le rattraper au vol, pour lui éviter de se fracasser le crâne contre un arbre. Il atterrit et revint vers Ran, lui tendant Sasuke inconscient.

-Je t'ai! Ran!

-Oui Naruto?

-Emmène- le, ordonna Naruto en lui mettant Sasuke dans les bras, il a subit le tsukiyomi, c'est une vache de technique d'illusion, il faut qu'il soit soigné tout de suite!

-Naruto-kun, tu ne vas pas… commença Ran en prenant délicatement le blessé contre elle, calé contre son ventre.

-Ho si… Je vais laisser Itachi parler à Kyûbi no Yohko… Fais évacuer la forêt, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Ran hocha la tête et glapit un ordre avant de disparaître dans les fourrés, portant aisément Sasuke malgré son poids. Naruto la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Itachi, les mains dans les poches.

-Et bien Naruto-kun? Et cette promesse?

-Contrairement à certain, je tiens mes promesses, déclara Naruto, j'ai dis que tu rencontreras Kyûbi no yohko…

-Au bout d'un coup de poing lancé à cent à l'heure? Intervint Kisame en ricanant.

Naruto lui sourit.

Itachi fronça un sourcil, ne reconnaissant pas le sourire de psychopathe de l'adolescent. Des sourires francs, des sourires confiants, il en avait vu souvent chaque fois qu'il avait espionné ou approché Naruto.

Mais celui là, jamais.

-Face de thon, tronche de fouine, je vous présente Kyûbi no Yohko, déclara pompeusement Naruto avec une courbette élégante, au milieu de laquelle il se transforma en une grande et belle femme rousse.

Okori releva la tête, adressant un clin d'œil taquin aux deux renégats.

-Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Okori…

Evidemment, la transformation ne passa pas inaperçue aux regards entrainés, sharingan ou pas, des deux ninjas.

-Un henge?

-Non, c'est un vrai corps, indiqua Itachi, les yeux tourbillonnant.

-Kyûbi no Yohko est… une femme ? Répéta Kisame, incrédule.

Okori sourit gentiment au ninja de Kiri, tout en tripotant le nœud de sa ceinture.

-Une femme ? Moi ?

Elle laissa tomber la ceinture au sol, ouvrant largement son kimono à la vue des deux hommes.

-Tu penses que c'est un corps de femme ou pas ? Fit innocemment la renarde.

La surprise des deux ninjas ne dura que quelques secondes, après lesquelles Kisame admira le corps d'Okori sans vergogne. Okori sourit, puis se pencha gracieusement pour ramasser sa ceinture, cachant coquettement son corps à demi. Elle se rhabilla posément, prenant soin de laisser parfois entrevoir une jambe ou un sein et finalement rajusta son chignon très posément, le tout sans cesser de sourire.

-Que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens? Reprit-t-elle.

Itachi se racla la gorge et prit la parole le plus poliment qu'il en était capable, c'est-à-dire glacialement.

-Kyûbi no yohko, nous voulons vous faire une proposition. Suivez nous à notre quartier général, je vous prie.

-Juste une question, reprit Okori, caressant d'un doigt le col de son kimono, votre proposition, ca inclus des guerres ?

-Probablement.

-Du sang ? Des massacres ?

-Ho que oui, reprit Kisame, recevant un regard noir d'Itachi.

-Des cris, des hurlements de la torture, des viols peut-être ? J'oublie quelque chose ?

-Je ne pense pas renarde.

-Kisame, grogna Itachi.

Okori se fendit d'un immense sourire un peu psychopathe, celui qu'elle transmettait volontiers à ses descendants et Itachi frissonna malgré lui.

-Il me plait ce grand là… commença t'elle avec un pas en avant.

Il fallut toutes les ressources du sharingan pour qu'Itachi puisse la voir passer près de lui, l'ignorant délibérément en faveur de Kisame. Le ninja requin, lui, ne vit qu'un vent de feuille, puis la renarde apparaître devant lui, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, une longue main baissant le col de son manteau pour l'attirer vers le bas.

-Il me plait vraiment, ajouta t'elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Kisame.

Lequel Kisame, plutôt ravi de recevoir les attentions d'une belle femme, se laissa embrasser sans faire d'histoire.

Itachi ferma brièvement les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, Okori s'était dégagée et souriait au ninja des brumes.

-Hé ben ? T'es jaloux Itachi ? Commença celui-ci, un immense sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Itachi ne répondit pas et secoua la tête en soupirant.

Il ne vit pas Kisame se figer soudain, puis porter la main à sa gorge.

Il ne vit pas la lourde épée dévoreuse de chakra tomber au sol.

Il ne vit pas le corps de Kisame enfler comme un ballon rempli de pierres.

Il ne vit pas les branches jaillirent hors de sa peau avec un bruit de déchirure.

Mais il entendit les hurlements, les bruits quand l'arbre poussa dans le corps de Kisame, devenant un immense chêne gris.

Et pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un cheveu tout le temps que son camarade se transforma, se contentant de fixer la renarde souriante devant lui.

-Konoha no kashiwa1… Je n'avais jamais vue cette technique avant.

-Ho, ca m'aurait étonné aussi, rétorqua la renarde avec un sourire narquois, s'éloignant de quelques pas, soudain moins séductrice. Seuls les Taketaro ont jamais réussit à la maîtriser, et encore.

-Je présume… Que c'est un non alors.

-Tu présumes bien gamin, fit Okori avant de se pencher, ramassant d'une main et sans effort l'épée de Kisame. Toi… Et les autres tarés d'Akatsuki… vous nous pourrissez la vie depuis un moment à Naruto et moi. Il est temps que ça change, ajouta t'elle en observant Samehada avec intérêt. Joli gadget Itachi… très utile en combat contre d'autres humains… Voire même des hybrides. Mais… Contre un yoma, Itachi…

Un petit claquement sec retentit et une fissure commença à parcourir la lame.

-C'est beaucoup trop peu.

Un second claquement sec retentit et la lame se brisa nettement en deux, la pointe se plantant lourdement dans le sol.

-Konoha no kashiwa ne marchera pas sur moi, prévint Itachi, écartant son manteau pour saisir le manche de son tachi. Je n'avalerais pas la graine.

-Hoooo, gâche moi tout mon plaisir tant que tu y es, soupira Okori avec une moue boudeuse, tout en lâchant la garde de l'épée.

L'arme n'avait pas touché le sol que les deux combattants avaient déjà échangé plusieurs coups. Une des manches d'Okori était déchirée, et le manteau d'Itachi lacéré de quatre coups de griffes parallèle. La renarde souriait comme une maniaque, des traces de sang sur ses ongles, mais Itachi était toujours aussi impassible.

-Alors c'est ça la puissance d'un yoma?

-Non, reprit la renarde en se redressant. C'est ça.

Le chakra de la renarde déferla comme une vague dans la clairière, repoussant les rares bakemonos qui assistaient encore au combat. Itachi resta debout au prix d'un grand effort, appelant le sharingan pour percer la technique. La renarde agita l'index d'un air sévère.

-Hu hu, Itachi, pas de copie, vilain garçon. Ca ne te serviras a rien, c'est juste du pur chakra.

-Vous connaissez le sharingan…

Okori roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré.

-Itachi, j'ai joyeusement sauté ton ancêtre et éduqué les enfants que nous avons eut. Je connais les mille et une manières de foutre une raclée à un Uchiha sans lui révéler mes techniques.

-Ancêtre…

-Ha tu ne savais pas? Je suis ton arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère. Le sharingan ca vient de mes gènes. Enfin, reprit-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, vu l'importance que tu accordes aux liens du sang… Ca n'a aucune incidence sur notre désaccord… N'est ce pas?

-En effet, admit Itachi, j'ai simplement été surpris.

Okori gloussa comme une jeune fille.

-Autre chose qui va te surprendre, commença t'elle avant de relâcher soudain le rasengan qu'elle accumulait depuis quelques minutes.

Itachi avait vu la technique depuis un moment, mais il avait beau s'être préparé à esquiver, il ne put être assez rapide et vola sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, explosant les arbres sur son passage.

-Leçon numéro 1 pour casser la gueule à un Uchiha: toujours le prendre de vitesse.

Okori fondit à nouveau sur Itachi, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se remettre, mais Itachi fut plus rapide cette fois, et au moment ou Okori allait lui assener un coup de poing à faire trembler les montagnes, il plongea le regard dans le sien.

-Mangenkyou sharingan, tsukiyomi!

oOo

Un monde en noir et banc… On plutôt en blanc et noir. Tout semble inversé, on marche sur le ciel et la terre est au dessus des têtes, le vent semble aspirer et l'eau brûler, les sentiments les plus sombres refont surface et tout n'est que désespoir et souffrance éternel en un clin d'œil.

Tel est tsukiyomi, l'univers de torture du mangenkyou Sharingan.

-Oui, et après? Fit poliment Okori en arrivant là, face à Itachi.

Itachi ne répondit pas, s'attendant à tout moment à assister à la scène la plus traumatisante de la vie d'Okori. La renarde noua ses mains dans son dos comme une petite fille, se balançant sur ses talons.

-Bon, bon, bon…Je suis dans tsukiyomi, je devrais souffrir de tortures physique et mentale innommables… D'un moment à l'autre… Bon, ca viens la?

Cette fois, Itachi se permit de laisser filtrer un peu de sa surprise, regardant autour de lui à la recherche du problème.

-Mais que…

-C'est moi qui ai donné le mangenkyou aux Uchiha, Itachi… C'est moi qui aie décidé de l'effet, et des conditions d'activation. Et… Reprit la renarde en avançant vers son descendant, haussant les épaules d'un air blasé, les Uchiha ont beaux être des maîtres de l'illusion… Ils n'arrivent pas à la moitié de MES compétences.

Le monde du tsukiyomi s'inversa avec brutalité, le haut redevenant le haut et les sensations normales, laissant Itachi déboussolé pendant quelques instants.

-Je suis Kyûbi no yohko, je crée des illusions ou l'ont vit et meurt aussi facilement qu'un claquement de doigts, déclara t'elle avec le geste.

Les sensations s'inversèrent encore, la gauche devenant la droite, l'arrière l'avant, le bleu, le rouge et le vert, le mauve.

-Tu es né huit cent ans trop tard pour te mesurer à moi, gamin.

Nouveau claquement de doigt et l'air devint brûlant et le feu glacial, l'eau dure et la terre légère.

-Tu as sacrifié un ami et ta famille à ta soif de pouvoir, tu as prouvé que tu étais pire qu'un démon, pour posséder le don interdit, celui que j'avais fait l'erreur de donner à ta famille.

Elle frappa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et le monde cessa de tourbillonner si brutalement, que perdu dans les sensations contradictoires perçues par le sharingan et ses autres sens, Itachi vacilla.

-C'est à moi de corriger mes erreurs.

Cette fois Itachi n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand elle l'attrapa par le col. Il n'arriva pas à se reprendre complètement et, quand la longue main dardée de griffes meurtrières s'abattit sur son visage, il ne put que détourner la tête.

Les griffes d'Okori lui labourèrent le côté gauche du visage mais la douleur lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne sentait plus son œil gauche, ni sa joue, tout ce qu'il percevait était une douleur qui lui paralysait le visage.

Alors il fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis ses premiers mois d'académie.

Il frappa au hasard.

C'était un coup désespéré, un coup d'animal prit au piège, mais Okori, qui cherchait à le mutiler et pas à le tuer, ne s'y attendais pas, et ne le tenais pas assez fermement pour l'en empêcher. Elle sentit ses côtes céder dans un grand bruit d'os brisés et le lâcha par réflexe. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Itachi pour disparaître, et elle ne put le suivre, le souffle coupé.

-Ho... le… petit… con!

-Okori-dono!

Le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux, elle vit Kakashi arriver en courant, suivit de quelques juunins et anbus.

-Okori-dono que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

-Je vais lui foutre… la fessée du siècle… si je remets la patte… sur ce pauvre petit… substitut d'Uchiha… à la petite... .semaine…

-Vous êtes blessée? S'enquiert Kakashi en avisant sa main ensanglantée.

-Il m'a explosé les côtes!

-Ne bougez pas, médico-nin vite!

Kakashi aida Okori à ouvrir le kimono sur sa blessure au torse.

-Ou est Itachi?

-Enfuit… Tant pis… je ne comptais pas le tuer… mais il a eut... ow ow ow, une bonne leçon.

-Comment ça?

Pour toute réponse, la renarde brandit son trophée entre deux doigts.

Un œil rouge, où le mangenkyou sharingan tourbillonnait encore.

-Tu crois que Sarutobi me laisseras le garder en souvenir?

oOo

-MEDIC!

Au cri d'alarme trop souvent entendu ce jour là à l'hôpital, les médico-nin se précipitèrent… Pour stopper net aussitôt, en voyant la créature inconsciente dans les bras de Kakashi.

-J'ai dis: Médic, répéta Kakashi.

-Mais... c'est…

-Elle a utilisé tout son chakra pour chasser des membres d'Akatsuki, elle a besoin de repos, expliqua Kakashi en posant Okori sur une civière. Tenez, mettez ça dans du formol ajouta-t-il en jetant quelque chose à une infirmière qui couina d'horreur en reconnaissant un œil. Ou est Uchiha Sasuke?

-Il a été soigné de ses blessures les plus superficielles et placé dans une chambre en observation, expliqua un médico-nin en poussant la civière avec Kakashi.

-Mettez la avec lui, ca ne devrais pas les gêner, je cherche les Yamanaka.

-Nous allons transmettre le message, assura un infirmier avant de partir en courant.

-Il faut qu'ils viennent dans la chambre d'Uchiha Sasuke au plus vite! S'exclama Kakashi avant de manquer buter sur une renarde à deux queues qui filait vers une chambre, la gueule pleine d'herbes médicales. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là?

-Les bakemonos nous aident à soigner, ils nous ont amenés leurs blessés et… Mais c'est la folie aujourd'hui!

- Vous n'avez pas idée. On en est ou dans les combats?

-Akatsuki a fait une percée au mur sud, mais ils ont été repoussés à l'est. Je n'en sais pas plus.

-AKATSUKI SONNE LA RETRAITE, annonça soudain quelqu'un à pleins poumons, ILS REPARTENT LA QUEUE ENTRE LES JAMBES!

Hurlant les dernières nouvelles à tue tête, Ino passa en courant à contresens de Kakashi. Elle avait un pansement sur le haut du bras et un gros bleu sur la tempe, mais elle semblait en assez bonne forme pour que Kakashi la saisisse au passage et l'asseye sur la civière, aux pieds d'Okori.

-Kakashi-senseï?

-Tu tombes bien Ino, ou est ton père?

La jeune fille hésita à peine avant de répondre.

-Il reprend sa position de défendeur au secteur 4 nord-est.

-Dis lui de venir s'il n'est pas indispensable, Sasuke est dans tsukiyomi.

-Quoi encore?

-File!

-Oui monsieur! Clama Ino avant se sauter à bas du chariot repartant en courant.

oOo

Quand Inoshi arriva enfin, deux bonnes heures plus tard, Kakashi revenait de sa propre mission de sécurisation de Konoha. Sakura avait prit sa place de garde-malade et attendait patiemment quand les Yamanaka entrèrent en se chamaillant. Le père d'Ino avait le bras en écharpe et boitillait, mais était suffisamment alerte pour engueuler sa fille sur ses blessures légères.

-Ta mère va me tuer!

-Elle me tuera d'abord quand elle te verra toi! T'as plus vingt ans tu sais! Vas-y doucement!

-Un peu de respect jeune fille! Bonjour Hatake, que s'est il passé?

-Il est partit attaquer Itachi.

-Seul?

-Evidemment.

-Sale gosse. Tsukiyomi, c'est ça?

Kakashi hocha la tête et fit signe à Sakura de laisser sa chaise au ninja spirituel. Quand Itachi et Sasuke s'étaient revu pour la première fois, quatre ans auparavant, leur rencontre avait laissé Sasuke prit au piège dans tsukiyomi. Les plus grands guérisseurs s'étaient penchés sur son cas, sans pouvoir trouver de remède à son coma. Jusqu'à ce qu'Inoshi intervienne, à la demande du troisième et parvienne à le sortir de l'illusion, en allant directement le chercher dans son esprit. Le processus avait été long et Inoshi avait par la suite du rester plusieurs jours alités, aussi Kakashi lui posa l'air de rien la question.

-Ca va aller?

-Je ne suis pas dans mon état optimal. Ca va être long. Ino, prend une chaise, tu vas m'aider.

-Heiiiiin! Mais…

-Tu feras exactement ce que je te dis.

-Tiens la cochonne, fit Sakura en donnant une chaise à son amie. Sois prudente hein?

-Mais je… je ne sais pas.

-Ino! Prend la main de Sasuke et donne-moi l'autre. On applique Shinrashin no jutsu. Ne touche à rien de ce que tu verras sans mon autorisation. Prête?

-On va faire avec, déclara Ino avant de lancer sa technique.

oOo

Le paysage intérieur de Sasuke était un long couloir blanc, qui s'étendait à l'infini.

Il y avait des portes, à intervalles réguliers, mais rien ne permettait de les distinguer. Ino tourna la tête vers son père.

-Comment on va le trouver?

-On n'a pas le choix, c'est comme il y a quatre ans, rétorqua Inoshi, il faut ouvrir toutes les portes.

Il avança avec précaution, pour ne pas abîmer la moindre partie du paysage intérieur. C'était étrange de voir son père comme ça, habillé d'un kimono gris aux motifs carrés et un hakama blanc. Elle-même portait le même genre d'habits, plus féminin bien sur, et serrés d'une large ceinture blanche brodé de fleur rouge. Elle se demanda un moment quels genres d'habits porterait Sasuke. Du noir probablement.

Ou du blanc.

La première porte mena à une forêt, dans laquelle étaient parsemées de nombreuses cibles. Mais il n'y avait personne et la forêt était figée.

Inoshi referma la porte et sa fille ouvrit celle d'en face.

Il lui fallut faire quelques pas et se retourner pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était devant le commissariat de police de Konoha, du temps ou leur symbole était celui des Uchiha.

Personne encore une fois.

Une cuisine vide était la salle suivante, et Ino reconnut celle de Sasuke avant leur passage du matin même. Il y avait un bento, soigneusement préparé, sur la table.

Et puis une aire d'entraînement, avec un réveil qui ne tournait pas et deux bentos posés sur un des plots. Elle entendait un grelot quelque part, mais personne.

-Ou est-il bon sang? Marmonna son père entre ses dents.

La salle suivante était leur salle de cours à l'académie et Ino trouva un bulletin de Sasuke posé sur la table, mais encore une fois. Personne.

Un pont cette fois, froid et glacé et couvert de brume et Inoshi empêcha de justesse sa fille de marcher sur un masque brisé.

Il y avait d'autres salles encore, tellement qu'elle en perdit le compte, mais les deux Yamanaka s'entêtèrent et continuèrent leur recherche.

Et puis Ino tendit la main vers une porte et son père l'arrêta, le regard fixé sur le plancher clair. Elle l'imita, reculant d'un pas.

Du sang suintait dessous le bois blanc.

Inoshi se posta près de la porte et l'entrouvrit, juste de quoi voir l'intérieur. Il se redressa aussitôt et fit signe à sa fille de reculer.

-Tu restes là, je m'en occupe.

Elle s'apprêta à rétorquer qu'elle était une ninja elle aussi, mais son père était déjà entré, et elle se glissa à la porte pour voir de quoi il découlait.

Elle était dans le dojo de la famille Uchiha. Il y avait un jeune homme, qui ressemblait à Sasuke, et deux adultes, un homme et une femme, et un enfant, qui était exactement Sasuke dans son enfance, et les deux adultes se faisaient tuer sous les yeux de l'enfant, se relevaient, souriaient et se faisaient de nouveaux tuer et ainsi de suite…

Le père d'Ino attaqua le jeune homme d'un coup d'épée, mais celui-ci l'esquiva, disparaissant sous ses coups pour réapparaître plus loin et recommencer, tuantencore une fois le couple qui souriait devant l'enfant hurlant.

Manier les esprits est dangereux, autant pour le visiteur que pour le visité. Il faut aller doucement, ne rien détruire. C'est une leçon qu'Inoshi a inculqué à Ino depuis qu'elle a été capable de lire dans les pensées de sa mère ou elle cachait les gâteaux.

Mais l'enfant ne tiendra pas longtemps à voir ça.

Alors elle s'élança, saisit l'enfant à bras le corps et fit demi tour, son fardeau dans les bras. Le jeune homme stoppa soudain, coupé dans son geste. Il leva les yeux du massacre du couple et regarda Ino.

Elle avait beau savoir que c'est une illusion, le résultat d'une suggestion hypnotique, elle avait des frissons dans le dos en voyant les sharingans se muer en une autre forme.

Si elle est blessée dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, c'est son esprit qui en subira les conséquences.

Alors elle s'élança à nouveau, résolue à ne pas stopper tant qu'elle ne serait pas à l'abri avec sa charge.

La main fantomatique de l'illusion la saisit par les cheveux et elle sentit un long frisson lui parcourir la nuque.

Si elle la touchait…

Elle saisit la porte d'une main et la referma violemment sur le bras derrière elle. Libérée, elle se remit à courir, le bruit des pas de l'illusion derrière elle. Et puis elle entendit un choc sourd, des crissements de griffes et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Un renard à quatre queues était en train de piétiner allègrement l'illusion du meurtrier, arrachant des morceaux entier à coup de crocs. Le renard, haut comme un poney, leva les yeux vers elle tout en piétinant le corps à moitié dépecé.

Des yeux rouge sang.

-Ino! Prend Sasuke et court! S'exclama Inoshi, en s'interposant.

Sursautant, Ino obéit, reprenant sa route au quart de tour.

Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, malgré son kimono et le poids de l'enfant qui sanglotait dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la sortie, là ou elle pourra retourner dans son corps et laisser Sasuke reprendre le contrôle du sien, mais ou était cette sortie? Elle entendait les cris derrière elle, les cris de son père et du renard, mais rien de l'illusion. Elle prenait à peine le temps d'ouvrir les portes et vérifier ce qu'il y avait dedans.

L'appartement de Naruto, nope.

La chambre de Sakura, non plus.

Le toit de l'hôpital, mais qu'est ce que ca fichait la?

-Ou est la sortie! Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Et il y eut une porte devant elle, si soudainement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de freiner et qu'elle passa au travers du papier, roulant, déséquilibrée, dans l'herbe et la boue.

oOo

Ino connaissait cet endroit. Tout les genins se devaient de connaître parfaitement la géographie de leur pays et Asuma avait souvent emmené ses élèves en excursion pour reconnaissance et entraînement.

C'était la cascade de la frontière.

L'immense cascade ornée de deux statues de ninja mythiques Miyamoto Musashi et Minamoto Yoshitsune2 ancêtres de tous les ninjas, frontière entre les pays du feu et du son.

Pourquoi est-ce que la cascade était la sortie de l'illusion? En quoi est-ce qu'elle était un souvenir important pour Sasuke?

Ino se posait ces questions, tenant le petit Sasuke contre elle, quand la surface du lac sous la cascade s'ouvrit soudain. Instinct combattant aidant, la blonde mis aussitôt l'enfant derrière elle, un kunaï dans la main, mais elle se détendit aussitôt en constatant que ce n'était pas l'illusion d'Itachi, mais un Naruto d'une douzaine d'années, sale, en sang et apparemment épuisé. Le blond s'appuya à un rocher, reprenant son souffle avant de regarder autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose du regard. Il se retourna vivement, malgré son état et replongea à moitié en grommelant des jurons. Finalement, il revint vers le rocher, un bras passé autour de la taille de Sasuke, l'autre sous une aisselle, le traînant hors de l'eau. Le petit brun était encore couvert de la marque d'Orochimaru, qui s'étirait sur sa peau comme des flammes vivantes. Ils s'écroulèrent tout deux sur la berge boueuse, à bout de souffle et échangèrent un long regard, sans un mot. Finalement, Naruto relâcha son camarade et s'assis près de lui.

-Ca t'a suffit comme raclée... Ou je dois... t'en remettre une couche?

-Tu tiens plus...sur tes jambes...Dobe, rétorqua Sasuke.

-Toi non plus... ' Foiré... Alors... On rentre à la maison?

Sasuke resta longtemps silencieux, contemplant les nuages au dessus de lui avant de fermer les yeux lentement.

-Oui... On rentre...

Ino sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser d'une manière bien peu féminine en comprenant enfin de quel souvenir il s'agissait. La fameuse bagarre, résultant de la fugue de Sasuke. Ce que Sakura appelait souvent la 'leçon de conscience, façon Naruto', traduisez par ' je t'assène mes quatre vérités et mon poing dans la gueule'.

Elle s'était souvent demandé comment Naruto avait réussi à ramener Sasuke, là ou Sakura avait échoué ou Kakashi n'avait put le retenir. C'était juste ça? 'On rentre à la maison'?

Comment ces mots pouvaient avoir un tel pouvoir sur Sasuke?

C'était banal, gnangnan, d'un stéréotype à faire rire, le genre de réplique qu'on ne voyait que dans des téléfilms de série B. Quel genre de personne réfléchirait là dessus!

-Ino?

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la voix, faisant face à un Sasuke d'une quinzaine d'années, mains dans les poches, sans bandeau de ninja, et qui la regardait, sans la moindre trace de dédain ou de froideur, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez Sasuke depuis ses sept ans.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t'il, penchant la tête sur le côté.

C'était le vrai Sasuke. Celui qui avait toujours été derrière la façade de prince des glaces, de ninja surdoué et d'héritier maudit.

Et elle était peut être la première et la seule à l'avoir vu ainsi.

-Je... Je suis venue te chercher...

-Me chercher? Pourquoi?

-Les autres s'inquiètent.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici? Demanda le Sasuke, faisant quelques pas vers la cascade, levant ses yeux gris vers l'eau qui tombait en trombe. J'aime bien ici.

Ino leva la main pour le retenir mais hésita à la toucher. Si elle faisait ainsi, maintenant, elle pourrait lire sans difficulté dans son esprit, savoir tout ses secrets, ses joies plutôt que ses peines. Mais elle avait déjà l'impression d'avoir profané ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas le convaincre comme ça...

-Il faut que tu reviennes...

-Où ça?

La blonde fronça les sourcils, surprise que Sasuke mette autant de mauvaise volonté à sortir de son esprit maintenant que l'illusion s'était dissipée. Ou voulais t'il qu'ils aillent? Sur la lune? A Oto no kuni? Il n'avait pas trente six mille endroits où aller, quand même?

-A Konoha! On t'attend tous là bas! Sakura est super inquiète et Kakashi-senseï aussi! Et... Et puis tout le monde quoi! Et Naruto aussi, il s'est battu pour toi, pour aller te chercher et te ramener et...

Ino se tut soudain et baissa les mains, qu'elle avait agitées dans tout les sens en s'expliquant.

-Pour te ramener... A la maison.

Sasuke la regarda, longuement, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-On rentre? Redemanda-t-il, comme s'il voulait une confirmation.

Cette fois, Ino sourit et lui tendit la main.

-Oui. A la maison.

1 Le chêne de Konoha

2 Miyamoto et Minamoto sont deux figures plus ou moins mythiques du folklore japonais qui auraient appris l'art du combat des tengus (esprit corbeaux) et dont serait dérivé l'art du nindo source du net, donc, pas très sure .-


	15. Portrait de famille

Neuf Vies

Neuf Vies

oOo

oOo

Chapitre 15: Portrait de famille

oOo

Série : Naruto

Autrice : Kineko

Genre : Sérieux (quoique…), suite de 'Neuf rêves', yaoï et hétéro, pourrissage de Sasuke (et il l'a bien cherché !)

Couple: Shino+Mushiko, Naruto+? , Sakura+Lee

Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Autre : Okori, est à moi

oOo

-Elle se réveille...

-Chuuut, doucement... Ino?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, hébétée comme après chaque plongée prolongée dans un esprit. Elle se redressa comme un ressort, surprenant tous ceux rassemblés autour du lit, puis se repencha sur Sasuke, effleurant son front de ses doigts.

-Sasuke-kun?

Le jeune homme bougea, s'étirant légèrement et entrouvrit les yeux.

-Ino?

-On est rentrés Sasuke-kun...

-Haa...

Il poussa un profond soupir et referma les yeux à demi.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Ino sourit en réponse puis leva le regard vers son père qui achevait de se réveiller. Elle se figea en reconnaissant la femme debout derrière lui, une main sur sa nuque.

Ran-dono. La Reine des Yohkos.

Son père n'allait PAS apprécier.

Inoshi se redressa à son tour, hébété comme sa fille et mis quelques secondes à sentir les doigts chauds de la renarde sur sa nuque. Il tourna la tête, observant la renarde en silence, quelques traces de sa stupeur encore présentes sur le visage. Ran retira sa main de son cou, serrant ses doigts sur son ventre.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui... Ran-dono...

Un moment, Ino se demanda si elle n'avait pas hérité du Tsukiyomi d'Itachi. Son père... venait d'appeler la reine... Dono?!

-Merci, finit-il par dire, un peu à contrecœur.

-Je vous en prie.

Et Ino comprit que le renard roux à quatre queues venu les sauver d'Itachi n'était autre que Ran.

-Je n'ai fait ça que parce que Mère tiens à cet enfant, précisa la renarde d'un ton glacé.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous devoir un service... répliqua Inoshi avec son amabilité habituelle.

-Ho, cessez un peu de montrer les crocs comme des renardeaux se mordant la queue! Tonna la voix d'Okori. Y'en a qui dorment ici!

Tout le monde se tourna vers le second lit dans la pièce ou la renarde était étendue. Elle grommela et se retourna, s'enfouissant sous la couverture. Très vite, il n'y eut plus qu'une touffe de cheveux roux qui dépassait du nid de couverture et deux pieds griffus à l'autre extrémité.

-Merci infiniment d'être venue à notre aide Ran-dono! S'exclama Ino en se levant d'un bond, sans laisser à son père le temps de protester.

Elle allait ajouter autre chose quand elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Sakura fut la première à la rattraper, mais Ran et Inoshi eurent la seconde place à égalité.

-Ino ca va?

-J'ai les jambes qui flageolent, admit Ino, se laissant asseoir sur sa chaise à nouveau.

-Reste assise, conseilla Ran avant de tirer une petite poche de sa manche, l'ouvrant pour en sortir quelques feuilles. Mâchonne cçaa puis crache dès qu'il n'y a plus de goût, c'est un fortifiant.

Inoshi réclama à voir le remède avant que sa fille ne l'avale, et ne la laissa faire qu'une fois sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un poison.

-J'ai appris moi-même à ton arrière grand-mère l'utilisation de ces plantes, déclara Ran d'un ton glacial.

-Et elle nous les a appris à son tour, murmura Ino avant de s'incliner devant elle. Merci pour tout Ran-dono.

Inoshi mit un petit moment, mais sous l'injonction mentale virulente de sa fille, finit par s'incliner à son tour. La renarde les regarda faire sans mot dire, mais, au bout d'un petit instant, leur adressa un petit signe de tête qui, de loin et sous une mauvaise lumière, aurait put ressembler à une courbette polie. Puis, elle se recoiffa négligemment et se détourna.

-Je dois visiter d'autres blessés avec mes enfants, veuillez m'excuser, déclara la renarde avant de s'esquiver rapidement.

Une fois la renarde sortit, Ino assena vigoureusement son talon sur les doigts de pieds de son père.

oOo

Quand Neji arriva chez Naruto le lendemain matin, le coin cuisine du petit appartement était un champ de bataille.

Les ingrédients avaient vaillamment défendu leur intégrité avant de s'avouer vaincus et de se laisser cuisiner avec plus ou moins d'habileté.

-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas essayé de faire la recette des boulettes de Lee, grommela le brun.

-Juste des onigiris, déclara Naruto en passant près de Neji, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Onigiris?

Naruto hocha la tête et façonna le dernier onigiri, tirant un bout de langue avant de déchirer une feuille de papier alu.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Je vais juste voir Sasuke à l'hosto et lui amener des vivres, déclara Naruto, empaquetant le dernier onigiri dans du papier alu.

-Des vivres?

-Il m'a amené du ramen la dernière fois que j'ai du aller à l'hôpital. C'est une tradition.

Neji le regarda enfiler ses chaussures en fronçant les sourcils et le rattrapa par le col au moment où il finissait de mettre son manteau.

-Naruto…

-Oui Neji?

-On doit aller manger chez ma mère je te rappelle.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge.

-On a le temps, et puis, la casba Hyûga est sur le chemin du retour.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de ma demeure ancestrale, grogna Neji.

-Je plaisante Neji, déclara Naruto en se tournant pour embrasser à nouveau son petit ami.

Cette fois, Neji eut un mouvement de recul, se dérobant avec un regard sombre.

-Qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui? Râla Naruto en se redressant, croisant les bras. T'es encore plus ronchon que d'habitude.

-J'en ai le droit, puisque tu préfères aller voir Sasuke que ma mère.

-Mais j'ai hâte de la voir ta mère aussi. D'ailleurs, faut que j'amène un bouquet?

Neji soupira et Naruto posa sa main sur son épaule, cherchant à croiser son regard blanc.

-Neji? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives?

-Rien. Vas voir Uchiha, déclara sèchement Neji avant de se dégager, posant la main sur la poignée.

-Hé! Doucement! C'est pas parce que t'es de mauvais poil que tu peux m'engueuler! J'ai rien fait!

Neji, qui ouvrait la porte de l'appartement la referma violemment avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

-Rien?! Tu préfères aller voir Uchiha que te préparer au repas avec ma famille!

-Mais non! Mais c'est important aussi! Sasuke est…

-Sasuke est quoi?

Naruto se tut, surpris du ton venimeux de Neji.

-Ben, c'est… Mon équipier, mon ami…

Neji interpréta son hésitation comme un mensonge et renifla dédaigneusement. Naruto vit aussitôt rouge, habitué à bondir à la moindre insulte.

-Et qu'est ce qui te prend à toi d'abord? T'as toujours été râleur, mais la tu remportes la coupe! Rappelle moi ce que je te trouve?

-Si toi-même tu ne le sais pas Naruto, reprit Neji d'un ton froid, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer.

Et, profitant de la stupeur dans laquelle il avait plongé Naruto, Neji rouvrit la porte et sortit, sans laisser le temps à son amant-son ex-amant-de le rattraper.

oOo

A l'hôpital, cependant, une autre tempête s'annonçait, bien que Sasuke, en se réveillant après une nuit peuplée de cauchemars, aurait espéré un peu de tranquillité.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, les paupières lourdes d'avoir trop usé du sharingan la veille, il ne reconnu pas la silhouette trouble penchée au dessus de lui.

Ou plutôt, il cru la reconnaître, pensant encore rêver.

-Père?

L'image brouillée devant lui se recula et remonta un pan de tissu, drapé autour de son cou. Le geste, et le masque, achevèrent de réveiller Sasuke, une partie de lui se maudissant de ne pas en avoir profité pour voir son visage, l'autre se demandant comment diable il avait pu confondre son professeur avec son père.

-Kakashi-senseï? Balbutia Sasuke.

-Comment te sens-tu?

Si Sakura ou Naruto avaient posé la question, Sasuke aurait répondu vivant. Mais devant Kakashi, Sasuke rechignait encore à faire preuve de son sens de l'humour naissant. Et puis, il y avait autre chose, qu'il voyait maintenant chez Kakashi, qu'il avait toujours senti sans pouvoir le reconnaître. Il se tenait, bougeait comme…

-Itachi …

-Okori-dono l'a fait fuir, le coupa Kakashi, visiblement nerveux et se levant déjà pour partir. Elle a refusé de le tuer. Elle a dit que c'était ta proie. Le conseil est furieux mais…

Debout, comme ça, la tête tournée, Sasuke connaissait cette silhouette. Il l'avait souvent vue, quand il donnait un ordre à ses hommes, daignant à peine se tourner pour leur parler, tout entier concentré sur sa tache de chef de clan et des forces de l'ordre de Konoha.

-Vous ressemblez à mon père.

Kakashi se tut, cherchant frénétiquement une excuse. En fait, non. Kakashi avait des attitudes de son père, mais pas tout à fait la même silhouette. Son père avait été plus massif. Kakashi avait les épaules d'Itachi. Juste un peu plus large. Ce qu'Itachi aurait put être s'il avait centré son entraînement sur le taijutsu au lieu du genjutsu.

-Pourquoi vous ressemblez à mon père?

Il devait être… Un cousin éloigné. Très éloigné. Ça expliquerait le sharingan. Non, le sang serait trop dilué pour l'apparition du sharingan, il faudrait qu'un de ses parents ait été Uchiha direct pour transmettre les yeux.

-Pourquoi vous ressemblez à mon père?! Répéta Sasuke en se redressant, grimaçant quand il sentit son bras se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Cassé, encore. Naruto allait encore se foutre de lui pour le coup.

-Parce que je suis son fils, répondit Kakashi.

Sasuke en resta muet de stupeur un long moment, fixant l'homme qui n'osait pas croiser son regard.

-Impossible, commença-t-il par dire.

Mais malgré lui, il colora les cheveux de Kakashi en noir, imagina le bas de son visage.

Et puis Kakashi abaissa son masque d'un geste las, et Sasuke n'eut plus besoin d'imaginer. Il n'avait pas les marques sous les yeux, comme Itachi, mais c'était bien des traits Uchiha, malgré cette cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue et l'œil. Il ressemblait aux Uchiha. Mais il n'en était pas vraiment un. La forme des yeux ne correspondait pas. La mâchoire était peut être un peu plus carrée. Et puis, ces cheveux gris, personne n'en avais eut des comme ça dans son clan.

-Illégitime, reprit Kakashi, il ne m'a jamais reconnu. Ho, rassure toi, il n'était pas marié à ta mère quand je suis né.

Il devait être jeune aussi, se prit à penser Sasuke, calculant malgré lui l'âge de son père à la naissance de Kakashi. Dix neuf ans. Un jeune homme quoi. Un jeune homme, mais assez vieux pour avoir un enfant avec une femme. Kakashi continuait, comme incapable de se taire, maintenant que le secret était dévoilé, baissa les yeux.

-J'ai une sœur… Nous avons une sœur aussi… corrigea-t-il. Demi-sœur. Elle est née avant moi.

Il avait encore de la famille, réalisa Sasuke, avant de comprendre que cette famille là n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort pour lui. Que cette famille l'avait laissé seul avec la honte, la colère, la haine. Que cette famille l'avait abandonné, comme Itachi l'avait fait.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit? Explosa Sasuke.

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là?! Continua Sasuke sur le même ton.

-J'ai aussi mes raisons.

Le silence retomba, Sasuke attendant des excuses, des explications, n'importe quoi venant de son professeur son frère mais celui-ci se contenta de faire demi-tour et ouvrit la porte.

-Repose-toi Sasuke. Le docteur va bientôt passer.

Et il ferma la porte, laissant Sasuke ruminer seul sa colère.

oOo

-Gai-senseï dis que c'est un miracle qu'il y ait eut aussi peu de perte…

-Je sais, j'ai parlé avec les médico-nin, déclara Sakura en remontant le bouquet dans ses bras, ils disent que les yohkos ont été utile à l'hôpital avec leurs remèdes.

-Tu aurais vu les sangliers charger. C'était… de la puissance à l'état pur! S'exclama Lee en agitant les bras. Avec des alliés pareil, personne n'oseras attaquer Konoha avant longtemps.

-Et ça nous laisseras le temps de renforcer nos défenses, ajouta sagement Sakura, tu as les dangos?

-Toute une boîte! Tu es sûre que c'est bon pour Sasuke-kun? Reprit le brun en regardant les gâteaux qu'il transportait.

-Ça ne sera jamais pire que la nourriture de l'hôpital, déclara Sakura. Ou les onigiri de Naruto, ajouta-t-elle en avisant le petit blond assis sur les marches de la clinique, accoudé sur ses genoux. Hey Naruto!

Le blond se redressa et chercha son amie du regard avant de la repérer.

-Sakura?

-Tu as les onigiris? Demanda Sakura d'un ton joyeux.

-Ouais…soupira Naruto en montrant un paquet sur ses genoux, déjà fort malmené.

-Neji n'est pas avec toi? S'étonna Lee.

-C'est finit, avoua Naruto en baissant les yeux sur le sol. Lui et moi je veux dire...

Sakura et Lee échangèrent un regard éberlué.

-Lee, vas voir Tenten, dis lui ce qui se passe et demande lui de s'en occuper.

-D'accord.

-Je m'occupe de Naruto, ajouta Sakura avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Lee.

-Sakuraaaa, protesta Naruto, ça va, vous en mêlez pas…

Sakura s'assit près de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ho, excuse-moi de trouver bizarre qu'un petit couple qui s'entendait encore à merveille hier ne soit plus ensemble d'un moment à l'autre.

-On s'est disputé, marmonna Naruto.

-A quel sujet? Je ne vois aucune raison pour que vous vous disputiez, vous vous entendez tellement bien…

-Il est jaloux. Enfin, tu l'as déjà vu, hein? Tu sais comment il est…

-Possessif, quasiment exclusif, peu patient… Rappelle-moi ce que tu lui trouvais?

-C'est… dur à dire…

Naruto prit une longue inspiration puis jeta un petit regard à son amie.

-Sakura, au début… On… On n'est pas devenu un couple… On n'a jamais vraiment été un couple.

-Ça y ressemblait fort en tout cas…

-Non je veux dire… à l' origine c'était… juste... sexuel.

Sakura cligna des yeux une ou deux fois avant de se mettre à rougir.

-Je n'avais peut être pas besoin de savoir ça Naruto.

- Nan, ce que je veux dire… C'est qu'à l'origine je n'étais pas… pas vraiment amoureux de Neji. On s'est mis ensemble parce que… Ben on se sentait seuls… on était les seuls homo de notre âge… et voilà quoi.

Sakura prit une profonde inspiration. Puis compta jusqu'à dix, à l'envers. Ajouta deux ou trois jurons sur la sensibilité des garçons de son âge.

-Naruto, il est amoureux de toi!!

-Je sais! Je ne suis pas si irrécupérable, je m'en suis aperçu! Et... Et… Sakura, je…C'est plus juste sexuel avec lui…

-Et tu n'as rien dis?

-Il ne me croit pas! Il pense que je reste avec lui par pitié ou un truc du genre! Il croit que je suis toujours amoureux de Sasuke et…

-Stooooop, réclama Sakura en levant la main. Refais la moi: Amoureux de Sasuke?

-Plus maintenant grommela Naruto en rougissant un peu. Je l'ai été… Mais… ça as pas duré. Et je lui ai jamais rien dis. Et Neji ne veut pas me croire.

-Naruto, murmura Sakura en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Pourquoi c'est aussi dur de grandir?

- Je ne sais pas, intervint une voix fatiguée au dessus d'eux, ça fait presque vingt ans que je me pose la question.

Les deux adolescents levèrent la tête vers l'homme debout derrière eux.

-Kakashi? Fit Naruto en clignant des yeux, éblouit par le soleil.

-Faites moi une place… marmonna l'homme en s'asseyant entre eux.

Sakura poussa un petit couinement de surprise en s'apercevant que leur professeur ne portait plus son éternel masque noir.

-Ka… Kakashi… Kakashi senseï, votre ma.. masque…

-Ça ne sert plus à rien Sakura… C'est plus la peine, soupira Kakashi… aucune chance pour que l'un d'entre vous ait une cigarette?

-Non, Senseï, répondit Sakura.

-De l'alcool non plus?

-On n'a pas l'âge, je vous rappelle, rétorqua l'adolescente.

-Kakashi-senseï, qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Naruto.

Le grand juunin se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste las.

-Affaire de famille Naruto… Et toi?

-Affaire de cul.

-Ha. Je dois tuer Neji de combien de façon différente?

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là tout les trois? Demanda Kurenaï.

Les trois équipiers levèrent les yeux et virent la femme approcher, accompagnée de son compagnon qui portait une valise tout en mâchonnant une cigarette éteinte.

-Heu… Kurenaï-senseï…

-Tu accouches? Demanda Kakashi en se relevant d'un bond.

-Non, je viens juste pour réserver la chambre et la dernière visite médicale. Kakashi, ou est ton masque?

-J'emmerde ce masque, grommela le juunin aux cheveux argent, surprenant encore ses élèves.

-Ça as beau faire des années que j'espère t'entendre dire ça, ça m'inquiète, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Kakashi soupira avant de poser la main sur le ventre de sa sœur, caressant son futur neveu qui lui assena fort peu aimablement un coup de pied sur la paume.

-Sasuke m'as vu sans. Il sait tout.

Kurenaï resta quelques secondes silencieuse, puis fourra le dossier médical qu'elle tenait dans les mains d'Asuma.

-Chéri, emmène-le boire un truc chaud et non alcoolisé.

-Heu, oui mamour, mais…

-Je vais parler à ce petit con, continua Kurenaï sur le même ton, en se dirigeant vers l'entrée d'un pas décidé, bien que rendu un peu bancal par sa grossesse avancée.

-Kurenaï! Protesta Kakashi, ne t'énerves pas!

-Écoute Kakashi pour une fois Kurenaï, c'est pas bon pour le bébé…

- Je ne vais pas accoucher prématurément! Je vais juste tirer les oreilles de ce petit crétin! Lança Kurenaï en poussant la porte assez fort pour faire trembler le mur.

Les deux hommes et les adolescents la regardèrent entrer sans oser s'interposer. Puis Naruto se tourna lentement vers Kakashi.

-Je sais pas ce que Sasuke vous as fait Kakashi-senseï, mais il va pas comprendre ce qui va lui tomber dessus.

-J'ai peur que tu ais raison Naruto…

oOo

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Sasuke sursauta, plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées.

-UCHIHA SASUKE!

Quand les équipes avaient été formées le premier jour de leur vie de ninja, Sasuke se souvenait avoir regretté ne pas être dans l'équipe de Kurenaï. Quand bien même, à l'époque, elle avait été tout récemment nommée juunin, elle était connue pour son potentiel et son sérieux. Un tel professeur lui aurait beaucoup appris, pensait-il alors, ou en tout cas, plus que cette lavette apathique de Kakashi.

La voir maintenant en face de lui, presque à terme et furieuse le confortait dans cette impression.

-Kurenaï-senseï…

-Je pensais que tu avais fait des progrès au niveau social récemment! Que tu réfléchissais avant de blesser les gens, que tu…

Sasuke la laissant continuer sans oser protester, se souvenant fort bien de la petite leçon que Kakashi et Asuma leur avait fait cinq mois plus tôt, sur les femmes enceintes et leurs sautes d'humeurs.

Kakashi avait fort bien résumé la chose: 'comme pour les psychopathes: Vous hochez la tête, vous dites oui et vous souriez.'

Mais là, s'il faisait seulement mine de sourire, elle allait lui arracher la tête.

-Kurenaï-senseï, je ne comprends pas ce que vous me…

Il recula quand un ongle soigneusement manucuré et capable de le tuer de cinq manières différentes s'agita soudain sous son nez.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit à mon frère? Demanda Kurenaï d'un ton froid.

Pendant un quart de seconde, Sasuke ne fit pas le rapport.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, tout s'éclaira.

Kakashi, Kurenaï, la nature de leur relation.

-C'est vous? C'est vous la sœur de Kakashi et…

-Et la tienne aussi. Je suis désolée que tu l'ais appris comme ça, grommela Kurenaï en se redressant, massant le creux de ses reins en grimaçant.

Un autre homme que Sasuke, aurais probablement crié d'horreur que c'était impossible, que son père ne pouvait pas avoir eut des bâtards…

Mais Sasuke n'était plus à ça prés.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit?

-Nous n'avons jamais été reconnu. Ni Kakashi, ni moi. Les Uchiha… N'ont jamais daigné nous aider. Quand nos mères sont mortes, Kakashi et moi avons dut nous débrouiller seuls. Officiellement, nous n'avons aucun lien avec toi. Aucun.

-Et vous n'avez pas voulu vous occuper de moi.

Kurenaï tendit la main gauche à Sasuke, montrant les deux alliances passées à son annulaire.

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, admit Sasuke… vous avez été mariée deux fois ?

Kurenaï eut un petit sourire triste et secoua la tête, ramenant sa main contre son cœur avec un petit sourire triste.

-Une seule fois. C'est mon alliance... Et celle de mon époux. Il est mort un peu avant le massacre des Uchiha. Une mission qui a mal tournée.

-C'est pour ça que vous ne vous êtes pas occupé de moi ?

-Pas exactement... J'étais enceinte à l'époque… Cinq mois… J'ai perdu le bébé et j'ai du passer plusieurs mois à hôpital Je n'étais pas très stable mentalement à l'époque, je n'ai pas put obtenir ta garde.

Aussi buté que soit Sasuke, il devait admettre que c'était une très bonne excuse. Même à Konoha, personne ne confierais un enfant à quelqu'un d'instable… Quoique dise les gens au sujet de Gai…

-Désolé, murmura Sasuke.

Kurenaï haussa les épaules et chercha une chaise du regard, la tirant pour s'asseoir près du lit avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu sais, même si Kakashi avait demandé ta garde, il ne l'aurait pas obtenu.

-Pourquoi ça?

-D'abord, il était encore ANBU à l'époque, et les règles sont strictes. Pas de contact prolongé avec la famille. Pas de vie sociale. Pas d'enfants ou d'amants. Pendant tout le temps qu'il a été ANBU, je ne le voyais presque pas.

-Mais il ne voulait pas de moi quand même, ronchonna l'adolescent en détournant le regard.

-C'est vrai, admit Kurenaï. Il en a toujours voulu aux Uchiha… A Itachi... et à toi… Il est tenace dans ses rancunes… Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, mais, Kurenaï étant apparemment du même bois que Kakashi, ça ne la dérangea pas plus que ça.

-Tu n'as jamais eut honte, Sasuke ? Honte à en crever ? Honte à ne plus pouvoir regarder les gens dans les yeux ? A ne plus pouvoir te voir dans un miroir ?

-Si, déglutit péniblement Sasuke en se remémorant l'épisode de sa trahison.

-Alors tu comprendras… Pendant des années, j'ai récupéré mon frère soûl presque tout les soirs, rongé de remords, incapable d'assumer ses conneries. Il n'a commencé à remonter la pente que quand toi et Naruto vous lui avez été confiés. Il a mis cinq ans à accepter le fait que malgré tout ce que notre père nous a fait, il t'aimait quand même. Malgré lui. Sasuke, ajouta Kurenaï en caressant les cheveux du brun, écoute moi. A partir de maintenant, tu as le choix. Tu peux choisir d'ignorer tout ce qui a été dis ces derniers jours, et on continue la vie normalement. Tu es l'élève de Kakashi, et je suis un autre professeur. Point. Ou tu peux envoyer balader tout les problèmes passés, toutes les erreurs et faire partie de notre famille à Kakashi et moi.

-Je veux y réfléchir, déclara Sasuke sans lever les yeux.

Kurenaï eut un petit sourire et se releva difficilement, peinant à se redresser avec son ventre.

-Au moins, tu n'as pas dis non tout de suite, déclara-t-elle avant de se pencher sur Sasuke et déposer un petit baiser sur son crâne. A plus tard alors, petit frère.

S'il ne réagit pas au baiser et au surnom, ce n'était que pour la seule raison qu'il était encore abruti par les médicaments et les dernières révélations familiales. Si si.

Ce ne fut que quand Naruto et Sakura frappèrent à la porte, quelques minutes après le départ de Kurenaï, que Sasuke réagit à nouveau.

-T'es vivant? Demanda Naruto en passant prudemment la tête par la porte entrouverte.

-Hn?

-Tu me dois cent yens, déclara Sakura en tendant la main à Naruto qui y déposa une petite pièce en grommelant.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là? S'étonna Sasuke.

-Visite journalière aux éclopés, déclara Naruto avec un petit sourire. Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas fini à l'hosto.

Sasuke l'aurais bien frappé s'il n'avait pas été encore affaibli par les calmants. Aussi laissa t'il faire Sakura quand elle s'en chargea obligeamment, assenant un coup de bouquet sur le crâne de leur équipier.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas plutôt à embêter Neji? Grommela-t-il avec un soupir.

Derrière Naruto, Sakura fit de grands gestes de dénégations en grimaçant.

-On est plus ensemble, avoua Naruto en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait? Demanda Sasuke en étrécissant les yeux.

Cette fois, Sakura se fendit d'une superbe imitation de poisson bulle en voyant Sasuke partir au secours de Naruto.

-Il a rien fait, c'est moi qui suis un abruti insensible, laisse tomber. Tu sors quand? Demanda Naruto à brûle-pourpoint, en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

-Ce soir, répondit Sasuke, sans quitter sa moue meurtrière.

-Mais ton bras est toujours dans le plâtre.

-Crétin, y'a que toi pour guérir aussi vite, je vais le garder un bout de temps.

-Un mois, précisa Sakura en attrapant un vase pour y mettre les fleurs qu'elle secouait depuis un moment.

-C'est la que je me dis que c'est chouette la guérison accélérée, déclara Naruto avec un grand sourire, avant que Sasuke ne le pousse par terre d'un grand coup de pied au cul.

oOo

-Et surtout, au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à repasser Uchiha-san.

-Oui.

Le médecin ajouta quelques recommandations, puis lui tendit un paquet de médicaments et daigna enfin laisser partir l'adolescent.

-Personne ne vient vous chercher?

-Ça ira. Je n'habite pas loin.

D'habitude, Kakashi se chargeait de venir le chercher à chaque sortie d'hôpital et s'assurait qu'il prendrait bien ses médicaments et un bon repas avant de le laisser seul.

Maintenant, Sasuke se demandait s'il avait fait ça pour son élève ou pour son petit frère. Probablement son élève, puisqu'il n'avait pas daigné se déplacer pour son petit frère.

Serrant son poing indemne, Sasuke se força à penser à autre chose.

Naruto.

Et Neji.

Et sa tache qui était la sienne, à savoir faire en sorte que Neji ne rende jamais Naruto triste.

Plâtre ou pas, la vieille rivalité Uchiha-Hyûga allait reprendre du service.

Ça lui éviterais de penser à son frère et sa sœur et le fait qu'ils lui aient menti pendant des années et construit leurs vies sans lui et….

Botter le cul de Neji.

Maintenant.

oOo

-Neji-'Nii-san a dis qu'il voulait voir personne, surtout pas Naruto-Nii-san et toi.

-Ha.

-J'ai même droit de vous botter le derrière si vous essayez d'entrer.

-La confiance que Neji a en toi est honorable Hanabi-san.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est ce que je viens découvrir, déclara Sasuke en passant près de la petite.

-Il va te tuer !

-Pas si je le tue d'abord, rétorqua Sasuke. Ou est-il ?

La fillette hésita puis passa devant Sasuke, attrapant sa main indemne au passage pour le guider.

-Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes pour aller chercher un médecin avant d'entrer, Sasuke-nii-san, demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux au possible.

Par moment, Sasuke reconnaissait Naruto quand il parlait à la plus jeune des Hyûga. Il savait qu'elle avait été une petite peste quelques années plus tôt, mais après une fessée monumentale infligée par Naruto (qui avait prouvé qu'à neuf ans, on n'était pas trop vieux pour en recevoir une), la fillette avait, tout comme Konohamaru, Hinata et quelques autres, commencé à voir Naruto comme un modèle et avait juré de ne jamais, JAMAIS devenir hypocrite comme les Hyûga. C'est ainsi qu'elle était devenue ce mélange parfait de Neji et Naruto, qu'Iruka avait vite appris à craindre à sa juste valeur, entre surdouée et malicieuse, un moment sage comme une image, le suivant roulant dans la poussière avec Konohamaru. Elle était puissante, prometteuse, travailleuse, loyale, impulsive et amicale.

L'exemple parfait des ninjas suivant la voie de Naruto.

Elle stoppa devant la porte du dojo et leva les yeux vers Sasuke.

-Ca iras Sasuke-Nii-san?

-Il faudra bien.

-Tu appelles si tu as besoin d'aide.

-Oui….Merci Hanabi-san.

Hanabi s'agenouilla à côté de la porte et fit mine de commencer à méditer pendant que Sasuke entrait.

Il se baissa immédiatement pour esquiver les deux kunaïs qui arrivaient droit sur lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! gronda Neji, un autre kunaï tournoyant dans la main.

-Je viens en paix, rétorqua Sasuke, accroupit au sol.

-Dommage pour toi, je ne suis pas prêt de t'accueillir en paix.

-Que tu en veuilles à Naruto, je comprends, mais je n'ai rien fait récemment pour mériter ta colère Hyûga, rétorqua Sasuke, ramassant les kunaïs avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Le brun habituellement impassible dut lutter pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle, mais le plus infime froncement de sourcil n'échappa pas à Sasuke.

-Naruto m'a dis que c'était finit entre vous, mais il a refusé d'en dire plus.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Uchiha.

-Quand ça concerne Naruto, si. Qu'as-tu fait ?

Regard noir du Hyûga, haussement de sourcil d'Uchiha. Toute une dispute en deux gestes.

-Qu'as t'il fait alors ?

Le regard se fit venimeux. Le deuxième sourcil se haussa.

-Qu'est ce que J'AI fait alors ?

-Naruto est amoureux de toi.

Sasuke avait déjà eut de nombreux chocs dans les derniers jours, mais ce fut réellement celui-ci qui fit basculer la balance.

-Il est QUOI ?!

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas.

-Et pourtant, je ne savais pas, grommela Sasuke, un peu horrifié que Naruto, celui qu'il considérait le plus comme un frère, aurait put avoir ce genre de pensée envers lui.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait eut une période ou Naruto avait été particulièrement affectueux… enfin, moins hargneux que d'habitude, ou il avait vraiment essayé de passer du temps avec lui, autrement que parce que Sakura viendrais aussi. Une période qui avait duré d'avant l'affaire Yoruno, jusqu'à…

Sasuke recompta rapidement les mois et les jours, recoupant avec les informations qu'il avait récoltées près de Sakura.

Jusqu'à ce que Naruto et Neji se mettent ensemble.

-C'est à cause de moi que vous vous êtes disputés ? conclut-il en levant les yeux vers Neji.

-Félicitation pour ton esprit incisif Uchiha, rétorqua Neji, avec un sarcasme impressionnant.

- S'il les aime grand, brun et avec un caractère de merde, il aurait tout aussi bien put rester avec toi, ronchonna Sasuke.

-Te fiches pas de moi, rétorqua Neji, tout le monde sais que tu aimes Naruto.

-Comme un frère, protesta Sasuke. Comment tu réagirais toi, si on t'accusait d'avoir des relations plus que fraternelle avec Hinata et Hanabi ?

Sasuke et Neji échangèrent un regard éberlué à l'affirmation du petit brun. C'était sortit tout seul, Sasuke n'avait même pas prit le temps de réfléchir aux implications de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-C'est mon frère, finit-il par ajouter, plus que… Qu'Itachi ne l'a jamais été. Ou que n'importe qui d'autre, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

-Il t'aime toujours.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

- Je ne pense pas. Et quand bien même, c'est fichu d'avance pour lui.

Neji jeta un petit regard menaçant à Sasuke qui lui répondit d'un micro sourire fatigué. Son bras recommençait à faire mal, il allait avoir besoin de reprendre un calmant bientôt.

-Je suis toujours hétéro au cas où.

Un moment, Sasuke se demanda s'il devrait être amusé ou offensé du regard surpris du Hyûga.

-Et même si Naruto venait à moi en sexy no jutsu, avec un utérus et assez de seins pour nourrir une armée de petit Uchiha, pour moi, il reste mon frère. Hors limite.

Neji ne répondit pas à ces arguments, laissant son regard errer dans la direction d'Hanabi, probablement toujours derrière la porte, à écouter leur conversation.

-Il… reprit Sasuke, cherchant ses mots. Il était… heureux avec toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Alors, ne fous pas tout en l'air comme un idiot.

Sasuke se releva et épousseta ses genoux, évitant de croiser le regard de Neji, gêné d'avoir avoué ses émotions à un presque inconnu pour lui.

-Naruto est un crétin. Il ne pense pas avant de parler. Il ne fait pas attention à ce que peuvent penser les gens. Mais s'il te dit qu'il… Qu'il tient à toi, c'est que c'est vrai.

Le sharingan lui piqua les yeux quand il l'activa, mais il se força à ne pas cligner des paupières et ne pas laisser les larmes perler, dardant ses yeux rouges sur Neji.

-Maintenant, largue-le encore une seule fois et juuken ou pas, je te botte le cul.

oOo

-Je suis rentré.

Personne pour l'accueillir, évidemment. Peut être qu'il pourrait persuader son équipe de venir dîner chez lui un soir. Le grand nettoyage de la maison Uchiha avait permis de retrouver la vieille marmite à fondue, et un sukiyaki permettrait à tout le monde de trouver son bonheur dans un seul plat. Sakura pourrait même amener son fameux bouillon secret familial qui faisait baver d'envie Kakashi… Il coupa net ce fil de pensée en se souvenant que Kakashi… Ce que Hatake-senseï était.

Il avait faim. Il alla à la cuisine, batailla un peu pour trouver sa vaisselle dans la cuisine réorganisée, et ouvrit son frigo, cherchant quelque chose de comestible.

Il y avait une boite au frigo. Une boite en plastique, hermétique, dans le couvercle de laquelle quelqu'un avait coincé un petit mot.

Enfin, petit…

"Reste du pique nique. PS: Réchauffe le riz avec un peu d'eau pour éviter qu'il sèche et ajoute des tomates en tranches avec la viande, Chouji"

"Sasuke, n'attend pas la fin de la semaine pour le manger, Sakura"

"Je peux m'inviter demain? Naruto"

"NON, Sakura"

"Demain, on mange chez ma mère, Neji"

"Bon appétit Sasuke-kun, Hinata"

"J'ai mis un dessert dans le placard, à manger avec du thé vert, c'est super bon, Ino"

"Mange-bien et sois fort Sasuke-kun! Lee"

"Ta maison est désormais propre et prête à recevoir ta future et puissante descendance! Gai"

"N'oublie pas de refaire les joints de la salle de bain, Iruka"

"Mange plus de légumes! Kakashi et Kurenaï"

"Vous allez laisser ce gosse tranquille, oui? Asuma"

"Je n'écris ce mot uniquement pour que les autres me laissent tranquille, Shika"

"Idem, Shino"

"Bis repetita, Kiba"

"Et ter repetita, Tenten. PS: Changé les draps, faudra faire une lessive."

La veille, la maison avait été remplie de voix. Il y avait eut un tas de chaussures dans l'entrée, des fous rires, des baisers échangés dans les coins, des canapés et des tatamis transportés à plusieurs.

Il y avait longtemps que la maison du chef de clan avait été aussi vivante.

En fait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi vivante, les Uchiha étaient bien élevés, ne haussaient pas la voix, laissaient faire les serviteurs pour les taches ménagères les moins ragoûtantes.

Personne n'avait fait de concours de celui qui peindrait le plus vite le mur, personne ne s'était promené dans la maison, le pantalon roulé au dessus des genoux, trempé comme une soupe et pas fâché de l'être par cette chaleur. Aucune femme enceinte n'avait râlé qu'ils s'amusaient sans elle et qu'ils avaient intérêt à lui trouver des manjus dans les cinq minutes qui venait ou elle ne répondait plus de rien. Personne n'avait tendu de livre porno au petit couple surpris dans la buanderie en leur conseillant la page 32. Personne n'avait poursuivi ses équipiers, armée d'une paire de baguette et les menaçant de pire souffrance s'ils ne retiraient pas ce qu'ils venaient de dire sur sa cuisine.

La maison des Uchiha n'avait jamais connu une telle animation depuis la fondation de Konoha.

Mais maintenant que tout était redevenu silencieux, Sasuke se rendait compte à quel point la maison était vide.

Vide de vie, vide de bruit, vide d'habitant.

Il referma brutalement la porte du frigo et fut dehors par la fenêtre en quelques secondes à peine, avant de se laisser changer d'avis.

oOo

Kakashi n'était pas chez lui, et Sasuke dut parcourir tout Konoha pour demander à Hinata ou habitait Kurenaï avant de pouvoir enfin les retrouver.

La nuit était tombée, et déjà bien avancée, mais il resta quelques minutes en bas de l'immeuble à regarder une fenêtre éclairée de la façade. Il voyait la silhouette de Kurenaï, bien reconnaissable avec l'arrondi qui la caractérisait maintenant. Il avait entrevu Asuma quand celui-ci avait ouvert une fenêtre pour fumer puis Iruka quand le professeur était entré dans l'immeuble, un plein sac de commission sur les bras, vérifiant sur sa liste qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

Il vit Kakashi par la fenêtre, sans son masque, taquiner sa sœur et manquer se prendre une gifle à une réflexion sans doute salace.

C'était ça qu'il avait vu la veille, chez lui et qui manquait maintenant.

Alors il monta les marches, une à une. Comme quelques mois auparavant, quand il avait ramené le journal de Naruto à son propriétaire. Terrifié, mais pas lâche au point de refuser de reconnaître ses erreurs.

Il prit le temps de monter les marches, cherchant la manière la plus appropriée de faire des excuses à Kakashi, et comment accepter la proposition de Kurenaï sans… sans sembler être faible et puéril.

Sans admettre qu'il avait besoin d'eux autant que de Naruto et Sakura.

Il avait presque réussit à trouver une manière polie et appropriée de présenter ses excuses quand il percuta Naruto qui arrivait à son tour, mais escaladant le mur plutôt que l'escalier, tenant un paquet cadeau chiffonné.

-Naruto? Qu'est ce que tu fous là? Demanda Sasuke, se retenant à peine de grimacer du choc sur son bras blessé.

-Tu sais quoi? J'allais te poser la même question, rétorqua Naruto, secouant deux trois fois le paquet pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été abimé.

Le cadeau émit un bruit de clochette et Naruto sembla rassuré, bien que cela inquiéta quelque peu Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

-Ha, Kurenaï entre à l'hôpital demain, expliqua Naruto, alors on a organisé une fête, parait que les filles font toujours ça pour quand une de leur copine va avoir un bébé, faut amener un cadeau pour le bébé en fait.

-J'ai pas de cadeau, réalisa Sasuke à voix haute.

- Je ne savais pas que t'étais invité, s'étonna Naruto.

- Je ne le suis pas, rétorqua Sasuke, essayant de se souvenir désespérément de ce qu'il devait dire à Kakashi. Je… Je repasserais plus tard.

-Kurenaï va me tuer si elle apprend que je ne t'ai pas fait entrer, déclara soudain la voix d'Asuma derrière la porte la plus proche.

Le fumeur ouvrit en souriant, une cigarette éteinte au coin de la bouche et fit signe aux deux adolescents d'entrer. Naruto s'exécuta aussitôt, agitant son cadeau en appelant la future mère. Sasuke le suivit, plus posément.

-je n'ai pas de cadeau, grommela t-il, dans un ultime espoir de pouvoir s'échapper et revenir avec des vraies excuses.

-T'as beaucoup mieux à mon avis, rétorqua le professeur avec un clin d'œil, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sasuke retira ses chaussures et les posa près du tas de l'entrée. Cela faisait des mois maintenant que le couple vivait dans cet appartement, mais il restait un carton dans l'entrée, sur lequel on avait déposé le berceau à moitié monté. Les vestes de Kurenaï et Asuma étaient pendues côte à côte, un petit mot épinglé sur celle d'Asuma rappelant qu'il "faudrait recoudre ton accroc un jour mon chéri". Il entendait quelqu'un dans la cuisine qui préparait le repas, mais quand Naruto revint, appelant son tuteur à plein poumons, Sasuke en déduisit que Kakashi et Kurenaï étaient toujours dans le salon. Il y avait quelques photos dans l'entrée, Asuma et sa famille, le sandaime, son frère et Konohamaru. Une autre de Kurenaï enfant avec une belle femme, son portrait craché à part la couleur d'yeux et de cheveux. Encore une autre, leur bande, adolescents, en train de fêter une espèce d'anniversaire, avec un autre jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. La même, dix ans plus tard, sans le jeune homme cette fois.

C'était loin des photos de famille traditionnelles des Uchiha, ou tout le monde se tenait droit, inexpressif, digne.

Il sentit Kurenaï approcher sans se retourner et la laissa faire, fouillant sa mémoire pour retrouver les mots qu'il avait préparé.

Il leva les yeux vers Kurenaï, mais ce fut elle qui parla en premier.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Sasuke.

Et la réponse vint toute seule, sans avoir été pensée, ciselée, préparée.

-Je suis rentré, grande sœur.

Fin


End file.
